


Forty-Three Days

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de timehasa-way</p>
<p>El estrés de los últimos cuatro episodios de la temporada 3 le estaba pasando factura a Jensen, quien culpa de sus alucinaciones a la montaña rusa emocional de Dean y a su falta de sueño. Pero un corto descanso entre el final de temporada y la filmación de su película no logra mejorar su estado mental. Él abandona la película y se convierte en un recluso en Vancouver, temiendo por su propia cordura. Cuando se da cuenta de que las alucinaciones son reales y hay más en juego que sólo su mente, se contacta con Jared, quien podría ser la única persona capaz de entender por lo que está pasando.<br/>Jared llega a Vancouver a tiempo para salvar la vida de Jensen, pero el peligro amenazándole continua. Sus vidas se convierten en una carrera contra el tiempo y el show les ha traído más de lo que tenían contemplado. Jared tiene que mantener a Jensen vivo por 43 días. ¿Podrán lograrlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonido y Visión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forty-Three Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169105) by timehasa-way. 



 

 

 

 

 

El escocés bajó como agua, Jensen inmediatamente dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos sobre la madera barnizada de la barra del Gerard para que lo rellenen. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el vaso mientras reponían el líquido ambarino; asintiendo con brusquedad al barman una vez que el vaso estaba lleno. Se movió inquieto en su silla del bar, apoyándose contra la oscura caoba y llevando el escocés a sus labios.

-“¿Hombre, puedes creerlo? Terminamos aquí y voy a ir a pelear contra el jodido _Jason Voorhees_. Desde luego, probablemente consiga que me partan la cabeza en dos con una jodida moto sierra, pero a quién demonios le importa una mierda, ¿cierto?”

Jensen podía escuchar a Jared, podía ver su boca moviéndose a mil por hora, bajo la brillante iluminación empotrada del bar y forzó una frágil sonrisa y una risa tranquila salió de sus labios. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el bar, luciendo en cada pequeño detalle como Sam y Dean. Se había convertido en un hábito para ellos el ‘robar’ ropas del set, llevándosela al salir sin cambiarse. Se quitaron algunos de los elementos más evidentes de su guardarropa. No había manera en el infierno de que Jensen por casualidad paseara por Vancouver en la distintiva chaqueta desgastada de cuero. Pero las botas, los vaqueros gastados y camisetas con las que vestían el 90% de las veces aún les permitían mezclarse. Por supuesto, ayudaba que fueran cómodas.

Ahí sentados, Jared llevando la camisa a rayas azul y blanca de Sam, como siempre, con las mangas enrolladas hasta pasar sus codos, Jensen junto a él, en una de las muchas camisetas grises de Dean. Jared daba tragos a una cerveza mientras Jensen bebió su escocés, su largo cabello caía sobre sus cambiantes ojos mientras balbuceaba con entusiasmo sobre su próximo papel en la película. Si un Jared sobrio era imposible de ignorar (algunas veces sólo por su gran tamaño), uno menos que sobrio era un poco parecido a un elefante que había esnifado un baúl lleno de cocaína. Desde afuera, Jensen habría estado asombrado de su propia habilidad para tratar a Jared como nada más que utilería del set. Pero, a pesar del tamaño y volumen de Jared (incluyendo gesticulación exagerada), no podía centrarse en él o en cualquier otra cosa, para el caso. Estaba distraído. _Había estado_ distraído durante semanas, aunque nunca hasta este punto.

Había empezado como un ligero zumbido en sus oídos. No exactamente como el zumbido que obtienes después de estar frente a los altavoces en un concierto, pero similar. Era bajo, distante y podía sacudir la cabeza y aclarar sus sentidos si quería. Le molestaba, pero aún podía hacer su trabajo y funcionar como un ser humano normal. Pero, con el tiempo, el zumbido se había intensificado. Aún era bajo, algo así como el sonido de un electrodoméstico de cocina funcionando, pero muy lejos de ser tranquilizador. Ya no era un zumbido, era un _gruñido_ violento y bestial, alejando toda su atención de los detalles más importantes de su vida. Su brazo trabajó mecánicamente para llevar vaso tras vaso de escocés a sus labios, su garganta se abrió para permitir que el ardiente líquido fluyera. Pero cuando miró alrededor de la habitación con paneles, con sus mesas barnizadas y sillas de cuero y vio vasos tintineando, bocas abiertas con risas y conversaciones, y por supuesto, a Jared agitado junto a él, todos los demás sonidos parecían apagados bajo ese constante gruñido.

-“¡Ow!”- la mano de Jensen voló a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, frotando donde Jared le había pegado con rapidez, tratando de llamar su atención. No le había dolido, tanto como le sorprendió sacándolo de su perturbado ensimismamiento- “¿Qué mierda, Jared?”

-“¿Sin comentarios de listillo?”- preguntó Jared, los brazos abiertos, cerveza en mano- “¿No, ‘Hey probablemente te verás mejor así, _cabeza cuadrada_ ’?”

La boca de Jensen se abrió y se cerró inútilmente. Ya se le había olvidado lo último que Jared dijo y no iba a molestarse en tratar de encubrirlo. Jared se daría cuenta de inmediato.

-“Amigo”- Jared puso su cerveza en la barra- “¿Tan siquiera me estás escuchando?”

-“Lo siento, hombre”- se disculpó Jensen, dejando su vaso sobre la barra para que lo rellenen. Suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su rostro, dispuesto a que el gruñido deje de repiquetear en su cerebro- “Supongo que mi mente está en otra parte”

-“¿Si?”- Jared cogió de nuevo su cerveza, tomando otro trago- “¿En dónde?”

-“En ningún lugar en particular”- se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco más de whisky- “Solo pensando en que no puedo esperar a no tener que ver tu rostro todos los días”

-“Claro”- se rió Jared, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente, su alegre humor desmoronándose repentinamente.

Jensen observó la alegría desvanecerse de la expresión de Jared, sus ojos perdiendo de repente su resplandor e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su elección de palabras. Se suponía que debía ser una broma; una de esas declaraciones de listillo que Jared había estado esperando antes. Pero en el estado actual de Jensen, sonó más amargo y rudo de lo que pretendía. Extendió la mano y palmeó el hombro de Jared, dándole un apretón antes de dejar caer el brazo.

-“Sólo estoy estresado, hombre. Ha sido un horario mortal desde que terminó la huelga. Me alegra que hayamos terminado, pero… me está tomando un tiempo cambiar el chip, ¿sabes?”

-“Pensé que el whisky ayudaría”- dijo Jared, su chispa regresando con la sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro.

-“Si, yo también”

Era sólo el estrés. Eso era lo que Jensen se repetía. Después de todo, ya había ido al médico, tuvo una prueba de audición y todo. No tenía nada físicamente mal. Pero con el fin de la huelga de guionistas, arrancaron a toda marcha, a través de problemas de horario y presupuesto para producir sin parar los últimos cuatro episodios de la temporada. Con un breve descanso entre el final de temporada y el comienzo de la filmación de su próxima película. Él podría esforzarse en conseguir un merecido descanso. Unos pocos día para dormir y todo esto habría terminado.

-“¿Estás bien?”- la voz de Jared irrumpió en sus pensamientos una vez más- “¿Ocurre algo?”

-“Nah, hombre”- Jensen se estremeció ligeramente, mirando rápidamente alrededor de la habitación cuando le pareció ver un destello negro cerca. Se volvió a Jared, quien le miró con recelo y añadió un poco convincente- “Todo está bien”

Jared frunció el ceño, dejando su cerveza en la barra e inclinándose hacia Jensen. No era frecuente que Jensen se encontrara en el extremo receptor de los preocupados ojos de cachorro de Sam en la vida real. Eso le habría hecho reír, si no estuviera tan estresado por estar alucinando.

-“¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, verdad?”- dijo Jared en voz baja, su tono cálido y sincero- “Quiero decir, si algo te está molestando, incluso si se trata de mí, puedes decírmelo”

-“No me estás molestando, Jared”- respondió Jensen, vertiendo más whisky por su garganta- “Nada me está molestando. Estoy perfectamente bien. De verdad. Es sólo estrés”

-“Si, lo que digas”- Jared terminó su cerveza y se removió ansiosamente en su asiento, con los ojos aún en Jensen- “¿Quieres compartir el taxi?”

El viaje fue en silencio, lo cual era inusual para ellos, especialmente después de una noche fuera en un bar. A pesar de que apenas le había puesto atención a Jared en toda la noche, Jensen estaba demasiado consciente de su amigo en los estrechos confines del taxi. Toda su atención estaba en Jared ahora, en actuar normal, como que nada estaba mal. Aún podía escuchar el gruñido, pero sus nervios repentinamente habían anulado la distracción. Podía sentir los ojos de Jared sobre él, sentirle inquieto en el asiento, con tantas ganas de averiguar lo que Jensen le estaba ocultando. En cualquier otro momento, Jensen se abriría, tanto como los chicos lo hacen. Pero esto era diferente. Esto eran _alucinaciones_ , _escuchar cosas_. Además, no había necesidad de molestar a Jared con eso. Era sólo estrés y en pocos días, se olvidaría de todo.

-“Entonces… ¿te mantendrás en contacto, verdad?”

Jensen se puso tenso. Eso era incómodo. ¿Por qué Jared estaba haciendo esto incómodo?- “Si”- dijo Jensen entre dientes- “¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?”

Una larga pausa siguió. Jensen miró por la ventana, los ojos de Jared quemándole en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cristo, este viaje estaba tardando una eternidad. Vio otro destello de algo negro afuera de su ventana, Jensen parpadeó rápidamente y se giró para centrarse en la parte de atrás del asiento del pasajero frente a él, Jared cerniéndose en el rabillo de su ojo.

-“Jensen”- comenzó Jared suavemente.

Jensen estaba bastante seguro de que Jared le vio cerrar los ojos y tensar la mandíbula con frustración, lo cual fue probablemente la razón de que su voz se extinguiera con inquietud. El arrepentimiento que había sentido antes no resurgió. Una ira nerviosa tomó su lugar. Necesitaba alejarse de Jared tan pronto sea posible, a la seguridad de su apartamento, donde pudiera estar solo y tener un poco de sueño ininterrumpido.

El taxi se detuvo en frente de la casa de Jared y Jensen dio un suspiro de alivio.

-“Hey, buena suerte con la película”- dijo Jared mientras abría la puerta, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y cortar la tensión.

-“Si, gracias”- fue todo lo que Jensen pudo conseguir decir. No se volvió para ver a Jared bajar los hombros con derrota, sólo miró directo al frente, agradecido cuando la puerta se cerró y el auto se puso en movimiento.

Subió las escaleras de su edificio de departamentos con el gruñido zumbando en sus oídos. Se congeló mientras buscaba las llaves, notando una gran sombra negra acechando en una esquina. Se aseguraría de quitarse sus contactos tan pronto como entrara, pensando en que tal vez eso disminuiría aún más la claridad de sus alucinaciones. Y lo prefería a ser capaz de verlo en el interior de su departamento en todo detalle. Ya lo había visto antes, de todos modos.

Finalmente llegó a su cama, cayó en el colchón completamente vestido, todos los pensamientos y sonidos perturbadores menguaron mientras se rendía al sueño.

 

***

 

Jensen despertó a una intempestiva hora de la mañana, incómodo, entumido y sediento. Sus adoloridos músculos le hicieron gemir, se obligó a salir de la cama e ir a su cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Aún medio dormido, bebió el agua torpemente, más que unas cuantas gotas escaparon del vaso y de sus labios cayéndole encima. El líquido helado le ayudo a despertar al resto de sus sentidos y dejando su vaso vacío en el fregadero, hizo una pausa para escuchar con atención.

-“Silencio”- dijo en voz alta, sus labios extendiéndose en una amplia sonrisa. Apoyo las manos sobre la encimera, inclinándose hacia adelante y riendo en voz baja para sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás- “Ridículo”- murmuró- “Totalmente ridículo”

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, aun sonriendo y se inclinó para quitarse las botas de Dean. Deshaciéndose del resto de la ropa también de Dean, se estiró y se acercó a la ventana, apoyándose contra el frio cristal. Aparentemente, no estaba tan mal como pensaba. Lo que pensó le tomaría un par de _días_ de reposo para curar tomó sólo unas pocas horas. Mirando fijamente por la ventana al cielo aclarándose rápidamente, suspiró pesadamente. Ahora que su cabeza estaba despejada, pensó de nuevo en los eventos de la noche y el arrepentimiento le golpeó de nuevo, con toda su fuerza. Necesitaba llamar a Jared y disculparse por la forma en la que había actuado.

-“Primero dormir”- gruñó Jensen, mirando a las calles de Vancouver empapadas por la lluvia, las gotas en la ventana empañando su visión más de lo que estaba.

Un movimiento repentino atrajo su mirada y entrecerró los ojos, intentando en vano enfocarse en la tenue luz. Tragó bruscamente, la boca repentinamente se le secó de nuevo, cuando vio la misma la misma forma negra que había visto en el bar y afuera de la ventana del taxi. Entonces notó que ni siquiera estaba usando sus lentes de contacto, pero la definición de la sombra en la calle de abajo se hizo más clara, si cabía.

-“¿Qué diablos?”

Jensen se apartó de la ventana, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y se arriesgó a dar otra mirada a las calles. Aún estaba ahí; no se había movido. Era casi como sí…

-“No”- dijo Jensen, negando con la cabeza- “No. No, estoy loco. Sólo necesito dormir”

¿Si? Cosas más locas sucedían. ¿Y si le estaban siguiendo? Un montón de celebridades tenían acosadores. Aunque no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una celebridad, todavía existía la posibilidad de un acosador. Después de todo, esa cosa ahí afuera podría no ser una _cosa_. Era un _alguien_. Alguien que estaba vigilándole, siguiéndole, apostándose fuera de su edificio de departamentos.

Obligó a reducirse al sentimiento de terror erigiéndose en su pecho, inclinándose para recoger los vaqueros que había tirado al suelo y sacando su móvil de uno de los bolsillos. Luchó por mantener bajo control sus manos temblorosas mientras marcaba el 911, deseando silenciosamente haberse sincerado con Jared.

 

***

 

Nada le había hecho sentirse más incómodo que hablar con los policías. Alguien le estaba siguiendo. ¿Quién? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo lucía esta persona? No lo sabía. ¿Esta persona era de sexo masculino o femenino? No lo sabía. No había visto nada más que una sombra, lo cual no les daba mucho para seguir adelante. Aun así, las autoridades parecieron compadecerse de él y dada la cantidad de _entusiastas_ fanáticos en el área, le aconsejaron simplemente mantener un perfil bajo mientras ellos buscaban rutinariamente en el vecindario a su supuesto acosador.

Jensen llamó a su familia para decirles que estaría recluido en Vancouver por un rato, intentando darles la versión menos loca de la historia. Odiaba preocuparles por lo que probablemente no fuera nada, pero si _tenía_ que llamar a alguien, sería a ellos. Evitó hablar con alguien más, prefiriendo esperar hasta que todo este desastre se haya acabado. Buzones de voz y mensajes de texto de todos, incluyendo los de su novia, fueron dejados sin responder. Había caído en una rutina antisocial de autocompasión. Al final, la única persona a la que sentía le debía algún tipo de comunicación era Jared, habiéndose separado de su mejor amigo en una mierda de despedida. Sin embargo, no tenía el coraje de llamar.

Se sentó en la mesa de su cocina con su móvil, eventualmente decidiéndose por un mensaje de texto, impresionado consigo mismo por conocer lo bastante bien su teléfono para ser capaz de enviar un mensaje sin ninguna ayuda visual. No había usado sus lentes de contactos desde esa noche en el bar. Repentinamente su visión no era tan importante para él. Aunque mantenía sus anteojos cerca, en caso de necesitarlos, el delgado armazón descansado ahí sobre la mesa.

_No esperes saber de mí por un tiempo._

 

Jensen gimió tan pronto se envió el mensaje, inclinándose para dejar que su frente golpee ligeramente la mesa de la cocina. _‘Sutil’,_ pensó para sí, _‘Muy sutil’_. Su teléfono sonó casi de inmediato y levantó la cabeza para leer la respuesta de Jared, agarrando sus lentes y colocándoselos.

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

Luego, antes de que pueda formular una respuesta.

 

_¿Qué pasa?_

 

-“Jesús”- gruño- “Dame un momento, ¿quieres?”

Se tensó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su palma, el nombre de Jared apareciendo en el identificador de llamadas. Por instinto, desvió la llamada de inmediato. Maldita sea, no estaba listo para esto. No quería hablar de ello. Ese fue el punto central de mandar un mensaje de texto ¿no? Otro pitido.

 

_Dime._

 

Pitido

 

 _Por favor_.

 

A pesar de sí mismo y de la situación, Jensen sonrió. Siempre era divertido cuando la ‘diarrea verbal’ de Jared continuaba en sus mensajes. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras luchaba por encontrar una respuesta a sus súplicas.

 

_No te preocupes, no es nada. Te llamaré en pocos días._

 

En pocos días. Dentro de unos días, Jensen esperaba volar a Pensilvania para comenzar a filmar San Valentín Sangriento. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse como un desastre para cuando llegara ese momento.

De alguna manera, dudaba que cuando finalmente saliera, el gruñido reanudara su pulsante ritmo en sus oídos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

- _“Hey Ackles, ha pasado un tiempo, sólo quería saber cómo está yendo el rodaje. Llámame, imbécil”_

 

- _“Hey Jensen, soy yo. Hay esto… Sandy y yo rompimos. Y… estoy bien, sólo… sentí ganas de hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Como sea, te dejo antes de que te burles de mí por ser una jodida chica. Hazme una llamada, hombre”_

 

- _“Jensen, es Jared. De nuevo. Escucha, me enteré que abandonaste la película… No parece como algo que harías. Llámame, déjame saber que todo está bien”_

 

- _“Jensen… ¿tío estás enojado conmigo? Llámame. Dime qué pasa”_

 

- _“Amigo… la gente ha estado llamándome… y tu familia vino a verme en la convención. Nadie ha escuchado de ti, hombre, todos están preocupados. Yo igual. Por favor, llámame. O al menos llama a tu madre. No sé qué está pasando, pero necesitas dejar que alguien sepa que estás bien”_

 

 

La promesa de Jensen de llamar a Jared en unos días había sido rota por más de dos semanas. Jared esperaba que sólo fuera porque Jensen estaba ocupado filmando su nueva película y que un mensaje más optimista tendría una mejor oportunidad de llegar a Jensen de lo que todos sus preocupados cuestionamientos tenían. Pero Jensen nunca le llamó. Ni siquiera cuando Jared le había llamado con sus propios problemas personales, lo cual dolió mucho más de lo que admitiría. No era que no tuviera otras personas a las cuales acudir en busca de apoyo, pero habría esperado más de alguien a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, incluso un segundo hermano.

Pensó de nuevo en esa noche en Gerard’s _,_ el viaje en taxi, los desdeñosos mensajes de texto y ahora esto, y se encontró más furioso que herido, preguntándose por qué Jensen estaba siendo tan idiota con él, sin ninguna razón aparente.

Con las noticas de que Jensen había dejado botado San Valentín Sangriento, un papel con el que había estado tan emocionado la primera vez que hizo audición, el enojo menguó, permitiendo a la preocupación volver a surgir. Trató de llamar, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios Jensen no le diría lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho para alejar a Jensen?

Entonces, de repente, los otros amigos de Jensen _le estaban_ llamando. _Ninguno_ de ellos había escuchado sobre él y todos le llamaban preguntando si aún seguía en contacto con Jared. La idea de que Jensen no sólo tuviera un problema personal con él debería haber sido un alivio. En cambio, solo había causado que pasara al pánico, especialmente cuando sus _padres_ aparecieron en la convención de _Supernatural_ en Dallas acorralando a Jared y preguntándole por qué su hijo se rehusaba a llamar a su casa. Jared dejó la convención vuelto loco de miedo, dejándole otro mensaje. Y Jensen _seguía_ sin devolver la llamada.

Jared, finalmente había terminado las ocho semanas de filmación y agotadoras escenas de lucha. Había estado esperando este descanso por meses. Había volado directo a Texas después de terminar la tercera temporada de _Supernatural_ y ahora tenía poco más de dos semanas para descansar y relajarse. Había planeado pasar esas dos semanas haciendo eso con su familia, durmiendo en su vieja cama y comiendo pay hecho en casa. Pero no podía disfrutarlo ahora, cuando no tenía absolutamente ninguna manera de saber si su amigo estaba bien.

Dijo buenas noches a su familia y subió lentamente las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su habitación detrás de él y dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama. Sacó su celular del clip en sus vaqueros, considerando brevemente llamar a Jensen una vez más, pero si no había funcionado los últimos dos meses, ¿por qué funcionaría ahora? Dejó su brazo caer a un lado de la cama, permitiéndose lentamente quedarse dormido.

El estridente timbre de su teléfono sacó a Jared de golpe de su duermevela, haciéndole saltar hacia adelante a una posición sentada. Levantó el teléfono en su mano y miró a la pantalla por un segundo antes de responder, su corazón repentinamente martillándole en el pecho.

-“¿Jensen?”- silencio… duda… respiración temblorosa- “ _¿Jensen?_ Jensen háblame”

-“ _¿Jared?_ ”- Jared se aferró distraídamente a las sabanas con su mano libre ante el sonido de pánico en la voz de Jensen- _“Jared, estoy…_ ”

-“¿Jensen, estás bien?”- se levantó, paseando por la habitación, cambiando nerviosamente el teléfono a su otra mano y pasándose los dedos por el cabello- “¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien, cualquier persona? Háblame, hombre, dime que necesitas”

-“ _Jared… Dios… creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza”_ \- Jared se congeló en mitad de la habitación cuando escuchó el ahogado sollozo viniendo a través del teléfono- “ _Yo… te necesito. Necesito que vuelvas a Vancouver. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Jared? Sólo… eres el único que entenderá_ ”

-“Si”- respondió Jared, moviéndose rápidamente e inclinándose para alcanzar la maleta que había metido bajos su cama- “Si, puedo hacerlo, hombre. Lo que sea que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Te avisaré cuando llegue allí”

 

***

 

Jared llamó discretamente a la puerta de su hermana antes de abrirla, cruzando la habitación a oscuras hasta su cama. Miró a su forma durmiente por un minuto o dos, reacio a despertarla. Pero ya había empacado, reservado un vuelo, llamado para dejar un mensaje a su cuidadora de los perros para decir que estaría de regresó para cuidar de ellos en unas horas; y que Megan lo llevé al aeropuerto sería más rápido que llamar y esperar a que un taxi llegué a la casa y _luego_ lo lleve ahí.

-“Megan”- susurró en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a su cama y sacudiéndola del hombro con suavidad- “Hey”

Megan se removió y se giró hacia él en la oscuridad, gimiendo.

-“¿Jared?”- extendió la mano para frotarse los ojos- “¿Qué ocurre?”

-“Nada”- respondió Jared, luego hizo una pausa- “Bueno… nada de lo que necesites preocuparte, de cualquier modo”

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Megan, sentándose en la cama y estirándose para encender su lámpara de noche- “Si no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿entonces por qué estoy despierta en este momento?”

-“Directa al grano”- rió Jared- “¿Te sientes como con ganas de hacerle un favor a tu hermano mayor?”

-“Depende a cuál hermano te refieras”- dijo sonriendo.

Jared le devolvió la sonrisa, luego bajo la cabeza, su sonrisa se desvaneció- “¿Quieres llevarme al aeropuerto?”

Megan le miró con la boca abierta, lo ojos entrecerrados- “¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? Pensé que ibas a quedarte para ayudarme a mudarme…”

-“Si, lo sé, iba a hacerlo”- balbuceó Jared- “Pero algo surgió en Vancouver y tengo que volver. Megan, _de_ _verdad_ lo siento”- dijo con una mano en el pecho, la otra sujetando su brazo suavemente cuando ella rodó los ojos y se volvió- “Sabes que no haría esto a menos que realmente tenga que hacerlo”

 

***

 

-“Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto”- resopló Megan, frotándose los ojos de nuevo cuando se detuvo en una luz roja.

-“Porque soy el mejor hermano mayor que has tenido y me amas mucho más que a Jeff”- bromeó Jared, sonriéndole. Ella rió y luego se quedó en silencio cuando la luz cambió, Jared suspiró- “Mira, sólo dile a mamá y a papá que lo—”

-“Lo sientes, ya sé”- interrumpió Megan- “Ya dijiste eso como nueve veces. No quisiste despertarlos y hacer que se preocupen; y ellos no deben llamar a los padres de Jensen hasta que averigües lo que está pasando”

-“¿Ves?”- dijo Jared sonriendo dulcemente- “ _Ese_ es el por qué estoy absolutamente bien por haber terminado con una hermanita en lugar de un cachorrito”- se agachó esquivando un juguetón golpe en su cabeza- “¿Qué? Es en serio. Eres muy leal y cariñosa. También domesticada”

-“Cállate”- rió Megan.

Jared pasó el resto del viaje en un estado de nerviosismo, constantemente checando su reloj. Finalmente se relajó cuando se detuvieron en la acera afuera de la puerta de su vuelo, Megan rápidamente salió con él mientras sacaba sus pertenecías. Se volvió hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-“Gracias, Meg. Te debo una”- le dio un apretón antes de alejarse- “Llámame. Déjame saber que llegaste bien a casa”

-“ _Tú_ _llámame_ cuando llegues a Vancouver”- replicó ella, con las manos en la cintura- “Para saber que estás sano y salvo después de haber salido corriendo para localizar a Jensen”

-“Lo haré”- dijo Jared asintiendo. La observó alejarse en el coche, luego buscó su equipaje, ansioso por abordar su avión y volar de regreso a Vancouver.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando caer su equipaje descuidadamente en el piso del salón. Se inclinó para saludar a los perros, feliz de por fin verlos de nuevo y los dejó salir al patio. Satisfecho de que Harley y Sadie estuviesen bien después de volver de hacer sus asuntos, inmediatamente cogió su celular. Revisando su buzón de voz, decidió devolver primero la llamada a su hermana y hacerle saber que había aterrizado sin problemas. Con esa tarea cumplida, no perdió tiempo en desplazarse por sus contactos hasta el número de Jensen, oprimiendo el botón de llamada y maldiciendo cuando el celular de Jensen se mantuvo sonando.

-“ _¿Hola?_ ”

-“¿Jensen?”- el alivio de Jared fue algo efímero ya que fue reemplazado por confusión, dejado a un lado por cuan calmado sonaba Jensen en comparación con la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono- “Hey… uh… acabo de volver a Vancouver, estoy en mi casa. ¿Quieres qué—?”

-“ _Si, bien, encuéntrame en Shebeen_ ”

-“¿Estás… estás en un bar?”- preguntó Jared después de una pausa. Escuchó a Jensen gruñir al teléfono y casi podía verle rodando los ojos para acompañar el ruido, el enojo comenzó a alzarse en la boca de su estómago”

-“ _Si, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?_ ”

-“¿Qu—? ¿Por qué no _deberías_?”- balbuceó Jared, riendo con incredulidad y sintiéndose listo para atravesar el teléfono y estrangular a su amigo- “¡Porque me llamaste en jodido pánico, _rogándome_ volver por ti!”- dijo, alzando la voz, la temperatura bullendo bajo su piel- “¡Porque en el último par de meses, lograste encabronarme hasta mandarte a que te jodan y volvernos locos de preocupación a mí y a todos los que conoces, con tu genial acto de desaparición! ¡Porque acabó de romperme el culo para aclarar mis malditas ideas, sacar a mi hermanita de la cama y que me llevé al aeropuerto a tiempo, arruinando _completamente_ mis vacaciones para volar aquí en un puto santiamén, todo por _ti_! ¡Ese es el por qué no deberías estar fuera en algún puto bar, Jensen! ¿Qué carajos te pasa?”

Se detuvo, esperando una respuesta, el pecho agitado mientras el rojo se aclaraba de su visión después de su sermón. Escuchó atentamente a través del pesado silencio que siguió, rompiéndolo finalmente por sí mismo.

-“¿Y bien?”- comenzó con irritación- “¿Jensen?”

Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y bajó la mirada a tiempo para ver el nombre de Jensen y la duración de la llamada comenzando a parpadear en la pantalla. Jensen simplemente le había colgado.

-“¡ _Joder_!”- gritó Jared, su mandíbula tensa mientras apretaba los dientes con frustración. Agarró el teléfono en la mano con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe y luchó para resistir el impulso de aventar el pequeño objeto a través de la habitación. Mierda, tenía dolor de cabeza.

Harley y Sadie estaban gimiendo y golpeándole con la pata, suspiró pesadamente, frotándose las sienes antes de acudir a llenar sus platos con comida y agua. No podía creer que Jensen le había hecho pasar a través de todo este miedo y miseria sólo para arrastrar su culo de regreso a Vancouver y salir por unos jodidos _tragos_.

Maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo, esta vez a sí mismo, enojado ahora que la culpa y la preocupación se acercaban sigilosamente hacía él. ¿Por qué seguía tan malditamente preocupado? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que empezar a sentirse mal sobre lo que acababa de decir, después de todo lo que Jensen le hizo pasar? Cristo, con la forma en la que Jensen le había tratado el último par de meses, ni siquiera debería _estar_ aquí.

‘ _Ni siquiera habló a su_ familia’, el pensamiento se arrastró fuera de los recovecos de la mente de Jared y gimió, pasándose las manos por el cabello, ‘ _Él_ te llamó _. Recuerdas cómo sonaba_ ’

-“Que me jodan”- Jared murmuró en voz alta, agarrando su billetera, llaves y dirigiéndose a la puerta. El bar estaba lo bastante cerca para que pudiera caminar, de todos modos. Jared no pudo evitar pensar que a veces era demasiado amable para su propio bien”

 

***

 

Jared llegó al Pub Irlandés en cuestión de minutos, caminando rápidamente a través del patio privado en la parte trasera que conducía a la puerta de color rojo brillante de la Casa de Whisky Shebeen. El Shebeen era pequeño y aislado, el bar construido con paredes de ladrillo de una cochera para carruajes del siglo XIX. Jensen le había traído aquí varias veces, mayormente por su reputación como un bar escocés bien surtido. Tomando una honda respiración, Jared abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, los ojos ajustándose rápidamente a la poca iluminación en la zona.

Jensen fue fácil de detectar, una de las pocas figuras encorvadas en un taburete del bar a esta hora, su cabello un poco más largo que lo usual y la cara sin afeitar. Jared le observó a través de la habitación mientras Jensen miraba su vaso fijamente, los ojos levemente enrojecidos centrados en él como si fuera la última cosa en el mundo que realmente podía entender. Palabras que Jared nunca habría usado antes para describir a Jensen corrieron por su cabeza: pálido, delgado, solitario, pequeño, vulnerable y _aterrorizado_. La culpa regresó cuando se dio cuenta que Jensen ocasionalmente miraba con tristeza el teléfono colocado encima de la barra. Se aproximó a Jensen con cautela, poniendo suavemente su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-“Hey”

Tan prudente y suave como fue el toque, Jensen saltó de su asiento, gritando de miedo, su vaso destrozándose en el suelo. Jared dio un paso atrás, las manos levantadas con las palmas hacía afuera, dándole a Jensen tiempo y espacio para calmarse. Su estómago se agitó un poco de nervios ante la inesperada reacción de Jensen.

-“Jensen, relájate. Está bien. Sólo soy yo”

Jensen le miró fijamente por unos segundos desde donde estaba encogido de miedo contra la barra, el pecho agitado con respiraciones jadeantes, las manos temblando. Cuando el reconocimiento finalmente apareció en sus ojos, Jared juró que los vio llenarse de lágrimas. Jensen se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-“Estás aquí”- dijo con voz baja y temblorosa.

-“Por supuesto que sí”- Jared dio un paso adelante, haciendo un discreto asentimiento a la recelosa barista y deslizando unos billetes antes de suavemente apoyar sus manos en los bazos de Jensen, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa cuando su amigo finalmente levantó la mirada, la bruma desapareció de repente de sus ojos- “Dije que lo estaría, ¿no?”- Jensen asintió lentamente, con la mirada deslizándose hacia él suelo.

-“Mi… mi vaso”

-“No te preocupes por eso”- dijo Jared cuando Jensen comenzó a estirarse por los restos destrozados. Su corazón se encogió al oír el distante tono infantil en la voz de Jensen- “Ya me encargué”- se inclinó hasta captar los ojos de Jensen de nuevo- “¿Quieres decirme que paso?”- Jensen dudó, lamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

-“Jared”- comenzó, haciendo una pausa de nuevo y mirando fijamente al suelo, observando el líquido de su vaso roto extenderse entre sus pies- “Si te digo algo…”- negó con la cabeza, como si intentara aclararse y levantó la mirada hacia Jared- “Si te digo que algo que sucedió en nuestra serie me está pasando… ¿pensarías que estoy loco?”

Jensen le miró con una mezcla desgarradora de esperanza y miedo; miedo de que Jared le rechazara, le dijera que se ha vuelto loco, le dijera que tal cosa no era posible. Luchó por mantener una expresión neutral y la mente abierta, dispuesto a escuchar y considerar lo que Jensen podría decirle.

-“No”- dijo Jared honestamente, observando la tensión lentamente abandonar el cuerpo de Jensen, los ojos verdes brillando finalmente y mostrando algo de alivio- “No, nunca pensaría eso. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa”

De repente Jensen se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Jared simplemente le respondió del mismo modo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de Jensen.

-“No he hablado con _nadie_ en mucho tiempo”- dijo Jensen suavemente. Jared apretó su abrazo- “Estaba jodidamente asustado”- escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Jared, avergonzado- “Me sentía tan jodidamente estúpido”

-“Dime”- dijo Jared, la oración imperativa un poco en contraste con los suaves círculos que frotaba en la espalda de su amigo- “Necesito saber que está pasando. Me estás asustando, hombre”

-“Puedo escucharlos Jared”- dijo Jensen, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo, mientras se apartaba, sus ojos nerviosamente pasando alrededor de la habitación- “También puedo _verlos_ ”- Jared se removió incómodamente de un pie a otro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-“¿A _quién_ puedes ver, Jensen?”- preguntó, la preocupación convirtiéndose en pavor.

-“No es a quien…”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, la tensión visiblemente erigiéndose en su cuerpo y el miedo brillando de nuevo en sus ojos cuando su voz vaciló- “Perros del infierno”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen salió apresurado del bar, cruzando el patio del pub irlandés y dirigiéndose a la calle de nuevo, Jared pisándole los talones. Negando con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y señaló a Jared con un dedo acusador.

-“¡Dijiste que me creerías!”- gritó- “¡Dijiste que no pensarías que estaba loco!”

-“¡Baja la voz!”- le regañó Jared, acercándose y bajando el brazo de Jensen – “Nunca dije que no te creía, pero ¿por qué carajos estarías viendo _perros del infierno_ , Jensen?”

-“¡No lo sé!”- gritó Jensen de nuevo, entonces cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes, tratando de controlarse. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era mucho más tranquila- “No lo sé”- Jared de repente le tomó del brazo y Jensen se lo sacudió airadamente.

-“No hiciste un pacto, ¿o sí?”- preguntó Jared, su tono plano y uniforme, inseguro de que esperar. De los dos, Jared siempre había sido el más dispuesto a creer en lo sobrenatural. Era _increíblemente_ improbable que esto sea real, pero si lo fuera…

-“¡No!”- Jensen le miró boquiabierto sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- “¡Dios no! ¿Crees que soy tan malditamente _estúpido_?”

-“No Jensen, no lo creo”- suspiró Jared, dejando caer los hombros.

-“ _¡Cristo!_ ”

Jensen se dio la vuelta, alejándose unos pasos de Jared, frotando suavemente sus sienes. Hizo una pausa y se puso tenso al sentir los dedos de Jared envolverse ligeramente alrededor de su brazo.

-“No eres estúpido, Jensen”- dijo Jared, su voz mezclada con culpa- “Lo siento”

-“No, no soy estúpido”- el cuerpo de Jensen se encorvó, cansado y derrotado- “Simplemente estoy loco, ¿cierto?”- Jared abrió la boca y la cerró, inseguro de cómo responder- “¿Por qué me está pasando esto?”

-“No lo sé. Pero te voy a ayudar”

-“Si”- Jensen se rió con amargura- “Quieres decir que me _conseguirás_ ayuda”

-“Jensen…”- Jared dio un paso adelante, entrando en la línea de visión de Jensen- “Si eso es lo que necesitas…”

Jensen se volvió para mirar a Jared, pero su mirada se deslizó más allá, centrándose en algo detrás de Jared. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y trastabilló retrocediendo.

-“¿Jensen?”- Jared le miró con preocupación- “¿Qué pasa, Jensen?”

Jensen no respondió, no podía responder, jadeando y ahogándose con sus palabras. Con un fugaz vistazo a Jared, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, escuchando una voz familiar gritando su nombre por debajo de un extrañamente familiar gruñido.

-“ _¡Jensen!_ ”

Al igual que esa noche en Gerard’s, Jensen podía escuchar a Jared, pero su voz era fácil de ignorar, el gruñido mucho más intenso que nunca. Podía ver al perro infernal claramente, se veía muy parecido a como Sam lo había descrito, ‘un pit bull demoníaco’. Ni siquiera estaba usando sus contactos, teniendo que lidiar con la visión borrosa durante bastante tiempo, incluso escogiendo un timbre de llamada específico para Jared, así no tendría que usar sus lentes para ser capaz de decir cuando le estaba llamando su amigo. Sintiendo que el gran animal negro estaba cerca detrás de él, listo para atacar esta vez, corrió sin prestar atención a nada de sus alrededores, sabiendo que simplemente tenía que _alejarse_.

-“¡Jensen, detente! ¡ _Por favor_!”

Sucedió tan rápido. Ni siquiera era consciente de que había comenzado a cruzar una calle de dos carriles. Con el gruñido rugiendo en sus oídos, casi no oyó la bocina a todo volumen y el chirrido de los frenos a su derecha. Estaba impactado por el vehículo que pareció materializarse repentinamente de la nada, casi encima de él. Un agudo grito escapó de su boca mientras se tambaleaba, la parrilla de metal del auto _sólo_ tocando sus piernas. Su cuerpo giró, tratando de enderezarse y terminó de frente al auto y cayendo hacia adelante, con las palmas sobre el capó. Vagamente fue consciente del grito de pánico de Jared, su mirada pasando brevemente sobre la borrosa figura del conductor antes de recomponerse y empezó a correr de nuevo.

Jensen comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en sus bolsillos mientras corría, su velocidad disminuyendo un poco, dándole a Jared tiempo de alcanzarlo. Dándose cuenta de la mirada de temor de Jensen, quien se giró brevemente para verle alcanzarle, Jared se acercó más y se lanzó hacia adelante, tacleando a su mejor amigo al suelo y tratando de suavizar la caída lo mejor que pudo, que no fue mucho. Aun así, la caída no descolocó a Jensen exactamente. Jared luchó por mantenerle quieto, peleando en el suelo mientras Jensen luchaba violentamente debajo de él.

-“¡No! _¡No!_ ¡Déjame ir! ¡Joder, Jared, déjame ir! Por favor, Dios…”

Jensen estaba casi malditamente histérico y Jared miró a su alrededor, agradecido de que hubiese sucedido en una calle lateral bastante desierta. Se las arregló para bloquear un gancho de derecha que Jensen le lanzó desde abajo, completamente desconcertado porque su amigo en realidad le intentó dar un puñetazo. Físicamente nunca peleó con Jensen y esperaba no hacerlo nunca. Pero ahí estaba, el puño izquierdo de Jensen conectando de repente con su pómulo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor, usando su propio tamaño y fuerza a su favor en su ventaja y sujetando el bíceps de Jensen contra el suelo. Jensen de inmediato agarró los antebrazos de Jared, usándolos como palanca para empujar una rodilla hacia el cuerpo de Jared. Gimió audiblemente de dolor cuando esa rodilla le golpeó apenas por debajo de la ingle, estrellándose en la cara interna de su muslo. Cerró brevemente los ojos, sintiendo a Jensen seguir luchando por debajo de él, casi liberándose. Jared obligó a desvanecerse a las estrellas en frente de sus ojos, rodando rápidamente a una mejor posición para sujetar completamente el cuerpo entero de Jensen, usando toda su fuerza restante para mantener a Jensen en el sitio mientras él peleaba. Mirando hacia abajo, notó que Jensen ahora tenía una pequeña bolsa de cuero apretada en su mano.

-“¿Qué es eso?”- preguntó Jared sin aliento, inclinándose más- “¿Eso no es utilería?”- se echó hacia atrás, mirando a Jensen con incredulidad- “¿Ahora estás _robando_ del set?”

-“Lo necesito”- Jensen se atragantó, unas pocas lágrimas de pánico escapaban de sus ojos- “Jared están tras de mí. Tienes que dejarme ir”

-“Jensen”- Jared le miró con simpatía. El miedo creciendo en su interior. ¿Y si Jensen de verdad _había_ perdido el juicio?- “Hombre, ellos no están tras de ti. Por favor, sólo cálmate”

La expresión de Jensen cambio repentinamente de miedo a agonía, la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra el pavimento mientras gritaba de dolor. Jared saltó sorprendido, aflojando su agarre sobre Jensen y miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver las garras fantasmas rasgar el pantalón cubriendo la pierna de Jensen, la sangre fluyendo a través de las aberturas irregulares.

-“Ayúdame”- sollozó Jensen, Jared volvió la cabeza bruscamente para mirarle- “Jared, _por favor_ , no dejes que muera”

-“ _¡Joder!_ ”- maldijo Jared, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Tan rápido como pudo, se levantó tirando de Jensen para ponerle de pie y comenzó a correr, jalándole detrás de él. Podía escucharle respirando trabajosamente detrás suyo y tuvo que esforzarse para correr a través de su propio dolor, su pierna punzando donde Jensen le dio el rodillazo- “Sigue adelante”- instó, sabiendo lo grave que Jensen estaba herido- “¡Sólo sigue adelante!”

-“¿A dónde?”- dijo Jensen sin aliento- “¿Jared, a dónde?”

-“A mi casa”- jadeó Jared, rápidamente estirándose hacia atrás y agarrando la bolsa de cuero de la mano de Jensen, dándose cuenta repentinamente de lo que era- “No está lejos”

Ambos estaban agotados, Jared podía sentirlo. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina y vio su casa. Encontró un nuevo estallido de energía y tiró de Jensen. Maldiciendo y peleando con sus llaves cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, finalmente abriéndola y empujando a Jensen en el interior. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Jared se dio la vuelta y abrió la bolsa, vertiendo una parte de su contenido a lo largo de la parte inferior de la puerta.


	2. Sangre y Polvo

 

Jensen trastabilló, su espalda golpeó la pared del salón a su izquierda cuando Jared le empujó en la casa y lentamente se deslizó por ella, colapsando en el suelo, su pierna pulsaba. Se estremeció y gritó cuando escuchó ladridos dentro de la casa, luego se tranquilizó cuando Jared le aseguró velozmente que solo eran Harley y Sadie.

-“¡¿Me crees ahora?!”- espetó Jensen desde su lugar en el suelo, observando a Jared terminar de trazar una línea en la puerta principal con el polvo goofer de la bolsa. Jared no se tomó el tiempo de responder, pero sus pasos vacilaron ligeramente mientras salió apurado a terminar de hacer unas líneas en las ventanas y la puerta de atrás.

Jensen apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Una vez más, al igual que aquella noche en Gerard’s, se arrepintió al instante de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca; Jared le había salvado la vida y él seguía arremetiendo en su contra, sus pensamientos y emociones estaban tan revueltas que incluso a _él_ le sorprendían algunas veces.

Escuchó un agudo gimoteo, acompañado por una lengua húmeda deslizándose por su mejilla y ciegamente extendió una mano para acariciar el suave pelaje. Se apartó cuando sintió a uno de los perros olfateando su pierna herida y abrió los ojos, fue capaz de reconocer la forma grande, borrosa y de orejas caídas frente a él.

-“Harley, no”- dijo en voz baja, la debilidad repentinamente inundando su cuerpo.

El gran perro se volvió hacia él, meneando un poco la cola y de repente fue empujado a un lado por Sadie, quien de inmediato se acercó a Jensen y se plantó en su regazo, lamiendo las lágrimas secas de su rostro. La posición que ocupó mantuvo su peso fuera de su pierna rasguñada, como si fuera consciente del daño que se había hecho. Jensen sonrió a pesar de sí mismo y palmeó su cabeza.

-“Buena chica”

-“¡Sadie quieta!”- Jared estaba de regreso a su lado, jalando los cordones de la bolsa para cerrarla. Sadie volvió sus grandes ojos marrones hacia él y gimió.

-“Está bien”- suspiró Jensen, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sus dedos rascando Sadie detrás de las orejas- “No me está lastimando”

-“No queda mucho polvo”- anunció Jared, inclinándose para echar un vistazo a la pierna ensangrentada de Jensen- “Oh, Dios. _Mierda_ , eso parece un poco profundo, ¿Y si necesitas un hospital?”

-“No puedo”- respondió Jensen con cansancio, obligándose a abrir los ojos para mirar a Jared- “Sólo tengo que vendarlo. No puedo ir. No puedo salir de aquí”

-“Está bien”- asintió Jared, su propio pecho todavía agitado- “De acuerdo. Vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas”

Jared regresó con un los brazos llenos de suministros para primeros auxilios, esta vez ahuyentando a Sadie del regazo de Jensen para que tenga espacio suficiente para trabajar en su pierna.

-“¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto aquí?”- preguntó Jensen, entreabriendo un ojo- “Estoy sangrando por todo el piso, amigo”

-“No quiero que te muevas todavía”- respondió Jared, elevando suavemente la pierna de Jensen y deslizando una toalla debajo de ella- “Puedo limpiar más tarde”

El silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras Jared trabajaba, cortando lo vaqueros destrozados, limpiando las heridas y vendándolas. Jensen hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor, prefiriendo caer presa del agotamiento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que comió o durmió como antes, el whisky que comenzó a consumir de forma regular ni por asomo era un reemplazo ideal y su cuerpo estaba rebelándose contra él, sobre todo ahora que su mente estaba en un estado menos frenético. Aún estaba mentalmente jodido, por supuesto, pero ahora tenía compañía y dicha compañía le había salvado de una muerte casi segura. Por primera vez desde antes del descanso sintió el más mínimo alivio arrastrándose en su sistema, sabía que duraría poco y respiró profundamente, saboreando el sentimiento.

-“¿Jensen?”- la voz de Jared se deslizó en sus pensamientos, como si hubiese comenzado a quedarse dormido- “¿Todavía estás conmigo, hombre?”

-“Ahora sí”- dijo Jensen en voz baja, sus ojos cansados abriéndose como rendijas. Tragó, capaz de discernir en Jared la pálida tez y las manos temblorosas, incluso sin contactos, donde Jensen le había golpeado destacaba un desagradable moretón, en marcado contraste - “… ¿realmente sucedió todo eso?”

-“Creo que si”- suspiró Jared, mirándolo fijamente- “Jesús, Jensen. No estás loco”

-“Lo sé”- respondió Jensen, devolviéndole la mirada.

-“Lo siento”- se disculpó Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la mirada- “Debería haber—”

-“No”- le interrumpió Jensen- “Ni lo menciones. Yo debería ser quien se disculpe y ambos lo sabemos”- Jared le lanzó una mirada significativa, con la mandíbula apretada. Jensen se pasó una mano por el rostro- “Te hice pasar por un infierno, hombre. Esperaba demasiado de ti después de tratarte como mierda, aun así no me abandonaste y mierda te golpee en el rostro”

-“ _Y_ casi haces que me sea imposible hacer bebés”- añadió Jared, de alguna manera consiguiendo lucir pensativo mientras hacía una mueca y agarraba la parte interior de su muslo derecho.

-“Oh Dios”- farfulló Jensen, mirándole con la boca abierta horrorizado, la culpa atenazando su pecho- “Jesús, Jared, no fue mi intención, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo…”

-“Estoy bien”- rió Jared, haciendo a Jensen detener su disculpa- “Quiero decir, duele como el infierno, pero no te preocupes. Todavía soy 100% hombre”

-“Creo que eso es un tema debatible”- dijo Jensen, sonriendo y riendo ligeramente por primera vez en lo que parecían años, pero sus sonrisas se desvanecieron rápidamente, la gravedad de la situación tomando el control- “Aunque, eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿no?

-“No, en esta situación”- negó Jared- “Estabas asustado y estoy bien. Está todo bien. Así que, ¿eso es lo que ha estado mal contigo todo este tiempo?”- preguntó Jared, cambiando el tema un poco, necesitando saber la verdad.

-“Si”- asintió Jensen, tragando un gruñido de dolor, su pierna todavía le palpitaba con furia- “Hombre, vi doctores, llamé a la policía, hice de todo. Sólo… no quería creerlo, ¿sabes?”

Jared asintió y salió de la habitación, regresando casi al instante con un vaso de agua y una botella de Tylenol, entregándole los artículos a Jensen.

-“Parece que todavía te duele”- dijo Jared- “No iba a simplemente olvidar las medicinas. Aunque, no sé cuánto bien te hará el Tylenol”

-“Estaré bien, gracias”- le aseguró Jensen, volcando unas pastillas en su palma y tragándolas con agua- “Gracias por todo”- añadió Jensen con sinceridad- “Creo que acabas de salvarme la vida”

-“Sólo estoy contento de haber podido hacerlo”- respondió Jared- “Me aterrorizaste. Con tu carrera en el tráfico”- hizo una pausa, parpadeando rápidamente y apartando la mirada- “Sabes, te he visto morir un millón de veces en el set. Pero observarte acercarte tanto en la vida real…”- su voz se fue apagando y Jensen asintió lentamente.

-“Lo sé. Me sentiría de la misma manera si fueras tú”

-“Vamos”- Jared se aclaró la garganta y le dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Jensen- “Déjame ayudarte a levantarte y llegar al sofá”

Jared movió el vaso de agua y la botella de Tylenol a la mesita de café, volviendo a agacharse junto a Jensen. Metió la mano bajo el brazo izquierdo de Jensen, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo, con el brazo de Jensen alrededor de sus hombros, le ayudó a levantarse sobre su pierna izquierda.

-“Sabes”- resopló Jared, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su propia pierna- “Probablemente podría cargarte”

-“Tan romántico como eso sería”- dijo Jensen manteniendo su pierna derecha elevada y apoyando ligeramente su peso en Jared- “Creo que te mataría”

Jared rió y caminó con cautela llevando a Jensen hasta el sofá, acomodándolo con cuidado en este. Jensen apoyó su pierna sobre la mesita de café.

-“¿Cómo sigue el dolor?”- Jared se sentó a su lado.

-“Es una mierda”- respondió Jensen, permitiendo a sus ojos cerrarse de nuevo- “Pero viviré”- se removió inquieto- “No sé por cuánto tiempo”

-“Jensen”- Jared colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Jensen, sintiéndole temblar ligeramente bajo sus dedos- “Lo resolveremos. Te lo prometo. De todos modos, aquí estás a salvo”

-“Si, pero no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre”

-“Si”- Jared hizo una pausa, apretando el brazo de Jensen en su mano- “Si puedes. Si eso es lo que se necesita para mantenerte vivo, _puedes_ quedarte aquí para siempre. No voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo sea destrozado por un perro del infierno”

-“Gracias por la imagen, Jared”- Jensen hizo una mueca- “Eres un amigo increíble”

-“… y te prometo traerte porno. Montones y montones de porno”

-“¡Ah!”- Jensen sonrió ampliamente- “Olvida lo de amigo, eres _familia_. Pero hay un problema”- dijo, abriendo los ojos y señalando hacia el polvo goofer en el piso- “No puedes abrir la puerta”

Jared frunció el ceño. No estaría llevándole a Jensen mucho de nada si no podía salir de la casa. Y, en algún momento, tendría que hacerlo. Un ladridito en la parte de atrás de la casa de uno de los perros hizo a Jared gemir y rodar los ojos. Nada podría ser sencillo.

-“Hey Jare”- dijo Jensen, intentando mantener su tono divertido, pero fracasando en mantener la preocupación fuera de este- “Creo que uno de tus perros necesita ir a cagar”

-“Gracias por la aclaración, Jensen”- Jared se volteó hacia él, estudiándole un momento. Suspirando, se recostó contra el sofá- “Vamos a tener que moverte”- sintió a Jensen moverse nerviosamente a su lado.

-“¿A dónde?”

-“Puedes quedarte con mi cama”- decidió Jared- “De todos modos, necesitarás descansar y dejar que tu pierna sane”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen con los ojos muy abiertos- “Jared, no. No, hombre, estoy… ya estoy jodiendo bastante las cosas para ti. No voy a quedarme con tu cama”

-“Si lo harás”- insistió Jared ya de pie- “Tiraré el resto del polvo alrededor de ella y estarás a salvo ahí”

-“Jare—”

-“No lo estoy discutiendo, amigo”- Jared se movió alrededor de la mesa hasta el otro lado de Jensen- “Voy a cargarte si tengo que hacerlo”- respondió la mirada asesina de Jensen con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

-“Voy a patearte el culo”- gruñó Jensen.

-“Puedes intentarlo”- argumentó Jared- “Pero ya sabes lo bien que te funcionó antes”

Jared se sintió mal cuando Jensen pareció de verdad ofendido. El chico ya tenía suficiente mierda yendo mal y ahora, básicamente, le llamó debilucho. Estaba bromeando, pero aun así. Jensen no tomaba ese tipo de bromas a la ligera. De hecho, Jensen se enorgullecía de su fuerza, siempre feliz de presumir sobre lo bien que lo había hecho cuando compitió con los dobles en el set. Se enfurecía cuando insultaban todo lo relacionado con sus capacidades físicas, ya sea en broma o no. Jared sabía eso y nunca había hecho alarde de su propio tamaño y fuerza con Jensen, hasta ahora. Otro ladridito sonó de la puerta trasera, seguido por un lloriqueo.

-“Mira”- suspiró Jared- “Sólo voy a quedarme aquí hasta que estés de acuerdo conmigo y si esperamos mucho tiempo, _ambos_ de mis perros van a cagarse en mi piso. ¿Estás dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias?”

Jensen se animó, sonriendo de nuevo para ser exactos, y Jared sintió su propio ánimo levantarse. Jensen alzó la mirada hacia él y levantó su brazo. Jared inmediatamente se inclinó y colocó su brazo alrededor de Jensen, de la misma manera que había hecho antes, ayudándole a levantarse del sofá. Jensen le apretó el hombro y supo que todo estaba perdonado.

Los dos estaban sin aliento y adoloridos cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima de las escaleras, Jensen se detuvo para apoyarse en el barandal, esperando que las punzadas en su pierna disminuyeran. Jared se inclinó para echar un vistazo a la pierna de Jensen, notando la sangre impregnando las vendas que había colocado sobre las marcas de garras. Tensó su agarre sobre Jensen y le instó a seguir, ansioso por revisarle y ocuparse de esas heridas.

Llegaron a la habitación, Jared alejó un poco la cama de la pared antes de tirar el polvo trazando un amplio círculo alrededor de ella. Jensen se acomodó en el colchón, la pierna apoyada sobre unas almohadas extras. Se quedó allí, descasando, mientras Jared se movía con rapidez alrededor de la casa, recolectando el resto del polvo de las puertas y ventanas para reforzar el círculo alrededor de la cama y dejó salir a los perros. Cuando Jared regresó, llevó una portátil a la habitación y la conectó, sentándose en la cama junto a Jensen.

-“¿Para qué es eso?”- preguntó Jensen, señalando con la cabeza a la portátil.

-“Investigación”- respondió Jared, ligeramente inquieto- “Y no sólo sobre perros del infierno. Quiero revisar unas cosas sobre tu pierna”

-“Pareces nervioso”- declaró Jensen preocupado, viendo a Jared lanzar miradas furtivas a su pierna herida- “¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?”

-“Aún estas sangrando mucho”- admitió Jared- “Está empapando las vendas que ya puse ahí”

-“¿En serio?”- Jensen tragó saliva, riendo nerviosamente- “¿Quedaría como una completa nenaza por estar demasiado asustado para mirar?”

-“Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo”

Jensen se apartó cuando, de repente, Jared puso una mano en su frente, pero no pudo alejarse lo suficiente. Jared presionó la mano contra su frente y mejilla antes de viajar a su muñeca para sentir su pulso.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

-“¿Estás mareado?”

-“No deberías responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, tío”

-“¿Estás mareado?”- persistió Jared.

-“No”

-“¿Falta de aliento?”

-“No”

-“¿Confundido?”

-“Diablos si”- rió Jensen entre dientes- “¿Qué con ese informe detallado?”

-“Sólo estoy revisando tus síntomas”- respondió Jared, los ojos en la pantalla de la portátil- “Tu piel no está húmeda y pegajosa, tu pulso está bien… no te ves pálido… _estás_ débil”

-“¡Gracias!”- golpeó ligeramente con su palma el brazo de Jared- “Creo que eso _podría_ tener que ver con los últimos dos meses”

-“Si”- Jared cerró la portátil, empujándola a un lado- “No luces como si hubieses estado cuidando muy bien de ti. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Me refiero a una comida completa”

-“¿Honestamente?”- Jensen dio un suspiro- “En realidad no lo recuerdo”

-“Bueno”- Jared se levantó, pasando por encima del circulo de polvo- “Ordené pizzas. Necesitas recuperar tu fuerza. Y necesito conseguir más cosas para vendar tu pierna”- en ese momento, sonó el timbre, lo perros ladraron desde el patio de atrás- “Hablando de…”

Jared salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, deteniéndose en frente de esta. Bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo repentinamente la ausencia del polvo goofer. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que, literalmente, estaba por dejar entrar al perro del infierno por la puerta principal, la sangre manchando la alfombra a su lado era un recordatorio de lo que eso significaba exactamente. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Dudó, tranquilizándose a sí mismo con que Jensen estaba a salvo, protegido por el círculo alrededor de la cama. Estiró un brazo hacia el pomo de la puerta y notó que le temblaban las manos. Abrió la puerta, con las manos temblando más violentamente cuando se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, a las escaleras, con el corazón acelerado. Se puso tenso, medio esperando escuchar un grito de Jensen, listo para arrancar a correr por las escaleras y entrar en la habitación. Al no oír nada, se volvió hacia el repartidor, ofreciéndole una sonrisa vacilante.

-“Hey”- saludó, tragando el nudo que había aparecido repentinamente en su garganta. Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva que recibió en respuesta, estiró la mano para tomar su billetera y sacó unos cuantos billetes- “Uh… si… aquí tienes”- le entregó los billetes rápidamente, agarrando las pizzas y el refresco, se movió para cerrar la puerta- “Quédate con el cambio”

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, asentó la botella de 2lt de Pepsi en el suelo y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda. Balanceando las pizzas en una mano, caminó a la parte posterior de la casa, dejando entrar a los perros. Bajo circunstancias normales, ellos estarían saltando sobre él, olfateando las cajas de pizza, rogando por algunas sobras. Pero el terror se asentó en su pecho cuando ambos, Harley y Sadie, redujeron la velocidad al entrar en la casa, bajando sus cuerpos al suelo, con el pelaje erizado. Entraron al salón, gruñendo y gimiendo alternadamente y fijaron sus ojos en las escaleras.

-“ _¡Jensen!_ ”- Jared forzó el grito a través de los tensos músculos de su garganta, dejando caer las cajas de pizza y corriendo por las escaleras, apenas notando el destello de dolor en su muslo.

Corrió a la habitación, inseguro de que esperar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso mientras se acercaba a la puerta abierta, advirtiendo el grueso círculo de polvo goofer y notando que la porción que podía ver aún estaba intacto. Volviéndose a la habitación, vio a Jensen en la cama, levantado sobre sus codos, completamente ileso. Fue vagamente consciente del vergonzoso ruido de alivio abrumador escapando de sus labios, pero se paralizó cuando percibió la expresión de Jensen.

Jensen se sentó rígido en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos, los ojos muy abiertos fijos en una intangible figura a la izquierda de Jared. Desde donde estaba parado, Jared podía ver que Jensen estaba temblando.

-“¿Está aquí?”- pregunto Jared con voz ronca.

Jensen se limitó a asentir, sin apartar los ojos del invisible perro del infierno. Jared cuidadosamente pasó por encima del círculo de polvo, sentándose en la cama y bloqueando la vista de Jensen.

-“No puede llegar a ti”- dijo Jared, obligando al temblor a permanecer fuera de su voz. Cuando Jensen volvió sus temerosos ojos a Jared, Jared le sostuvo mirada, intentando total confianza- “No puede cruzar ese círculo. Aquí estás a salvo”

Jensen parpadeó y tragó, asintiendo de nuevo. Rompió el contacto visual y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-“¿Recibiste la pizza?”

-“Yo…”- Jared se quedó en blanco por un momento, olvidando por completo que incluso había ordenado comida- “Si”- dijo, dando la bienvenida al cambio de tema- “Si, yo, um… la deje abajo. Vuelvo enseguida”

Jensen vio a Jared salir de la habitación y luego cerró sus ojos. El gruñido ocasional enviaba frescos escalofríos por su espalda y apretó el colchón con los dedos. Respiró profundamente sabiendo que tenía que acostumbrarse a esto, aprender a bloquearlo, si iba a durar hasta que encontraran una manera de arreglar esto. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el latido en su pierna un recordatorio de su último encuentro con el perro del infierno.

-“Hey”

La voz de Jared interrumpió sus pensamientos y Jensen hizo su mejor esfuerzo para correrse hacia un lado y levantar su cuerpo en algo parecido a una posición sentada, mientras mantenía la pierna elevada sobre las almohadas. Una vez que Jared se acomodó, el espacio extra de la cama fue tomado por la portátil, las dos cajas de pizza y más vendas. El estómago de Jensen dio un vuelco cuando Jared le entregó una rebanada de pizza y dudó.

-“No sé si pueda”- dijo en voz baja- “Sólo estoy… estoy demasiado…”

-“Lo sé”- le interrumpió Jared- “Pero deberías. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas”

A regañadientes, Jensen aceptó la rebanada, obligándose a tomar un bocado y mantenerlo. Pronto, se sorprendió a sí mismo al engullir su cuarta rebanada, seguida con tragos de Pepsi.

-“Maldición, tío”- se rió Jared, apretando las nuevas vendas alrededor de las viejas en la pierna de Jensen- “En realidad estás comiendo como Dean. O, me atrevería a decir, como _yo_ ”

-“Mmm, no”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, lamiendo un poco de queso en la comisura de su boca- “ _Nadie_ come igual que tú”- empujó el resto de la rebanada en su boca, hablando con la boca llena- “¡ _Jesucristo_ , esta es una buena pizza!”

-“Si, lo es”- Jared dio suavemente unas palmaditas en la pierna de Jensen, luego arrojó los suministros médicos al suelo, sacando de la caja un trozo de pizza para sí mismo.

-“Lo digo en serio”- dijo Jensen, tragando su comida- “No comer por un par de meses realmente hace que esta mierda tenga sabor a cielo”

-“Bien”- Jared tragó apuradamente el resto de su rebanada- “Estoy pensando que puedo ir a la farmacia y recoger algunos medicamentos más fuertes para ti, ahora que tienes algo substancial en tu estómago. Déjame preguntarte algo”- se sacudió las manos, tirando las migajas al suelo- “¿Tomaste el polvo del set, verdad?”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen, echándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, el agotamiento golpeándole de nuevo ahora que su estómago estaba lleno- “Lo tomé antes de irnos”

-“¿En serio?”- Jared frunció el ceño, confundido- “Pensé que dijiste que no querías creer”

-“No quería”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Pero supongo que parte de mí se sentía lo bastante paranoico para tomarlo. Ya sabes, por si acaso. En algún nivel, sabía lo que realmente era. Me sentí como un tonto y pensé que nunca lo iba a necesitar, pero… todo esto resulto se real”

-“¿Tomaste algo más?”- Jared pudo ver a Jensen pensando y estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre que olía a madera quemándose, cuando los ojos de Jensen se abrieron de golpe.

-“¡Lo hice! Ya sabes, ¿esa cosa que Bela tenía en aquel episodio, hacia el final?”- cuando Jared se le quedó mirando sin tener idea, Jensen rodó los ojos. Usualmente, _él_ era quien tenía problemas para recordar las cosas, no Jared- “Las ramas o lo que sea que estaba encima de la puerta”- dijo, señalando a la puerta de la habitación. Los ojos de Jared se iluminaron.

-“¡Cierto! Eso podría ayudar ¿no?”- Jensen asintió- “¿Dónde está?”

-“En mi departamento”- respondió Jensen, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Jared e inmediatamente metió la mano en su bolsillo por las llaves. Jared las agarró y se levantó, pasando cuidadosamente sobre el círculo.

-“Seré rápido”- le aseguró, caminando hacia la puerta- “Voy a cerrar ésta, sólo en caso de que los perros terminen entrando y revolviendo el polvo alrededor de la cama o… molestándote”- Jared sonrió cuando vio los parpados de Jensen caer a media asta- “Tienes la oportunidad de dormir un poco”

Observó los ojos de Jensen cerrarse, su cuerpo relajándose en el colchón. Le trajo cierto sentido de satisfacción el que pudiera hacer que Jensen se sintiera tan seguro, después de la locura de los últimos dos meses, para que finalmente consiga dormir un poco. Jared cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, dirigiéndose al piso de abajo y agarrando sus llaves, listo para saltar en su Denali todo terreno y conducir a la casa de Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Lazo del diablo”

Jared se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, esperando encontrar a Jensen dormido en la cama. En vez de ello, Jensen estaba muy despierto y en la portátil de Jared. Arrastró una maleta grande detrás de él y dejo caer un pequeño bolso de viaje y dos bolsas de plástico en el piso.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Lazo del diablo”- repitió Jensen- “Usado por Bela en el episodio 3.15, ‘El tiempo está de mi lado’, para mantener a raya a los perros del infierno. Eso es lo que tenía en mi departamento”- hizo una pausa, mirando las bolsas que Jared había traído- “¿Vas a salir del país?”

-“¡No!”- respondió Jared con frustración, jalando la maleta y colocándola en la esquina de la habitación- “Estás despierto”

-“Nah, suelo tener conversaciones completas con otras personas cuando estoy dormido”

-“Wow”- Jared enarcó una ceja- “Realmente _estás_ canalizando a Dean”

-“Si, tal vez”- Jensen colocó la portátil a su lado en la cama y se estiró- “Hiciste que tomara una siesta, pero desperté hace un ratito, investigué un poco. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?”

-“Bueno, mientras estuve en tu apartamento, decidí empacar algunas cosas para ti”- hizo un gesto hacia la maleta y el bolso de viaje- “Encontré tu equipaje, pensé que lo preparaste para quedarte aquí por un tiempo”- se aclaró la garganta y alcanzó una de las bolsas de compra cuando Jensen le dio una mirada de pura admiración- “También me detuve en la farmacia”- se rió cuando Jensen inmediatamente le tendió las manos y le lanzó la bolsa.

-“Tío”- Jensen metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una pequeño bote naranja con blanco, sosteniéndolo- “¿ _Motrin_?”

-“¿Qué?”- Jared se removió en sus pies, con las manos en las caderas.

-“¿ _Esta_ es tu ‘fuerte medicación para el dolor’?”

-“¡Es ibuprofeno!”- dijo Jared a la defensiva, señalando la botella.

-“Las chicas toman esto para…”- Jensen hizo una pausa, acercando la botella y entrecerrando los ojos por unos segundos antes de sostenerla en alto de nuevo- “ _¡Cólicos menstruales!_ ”

-“Bueno”- sonrió Jared- “ _Estás_ sangrando”

-“¡Ugh!”- Jensen retrocedió- “Eso es asqueroso, amigo”

-“En fin…”- Jared abrió la bolsa de viaje y sacó el lazo del diablo de esta, recogiendo la otra bolsa de compras y uniéndose a Jensen en la cama- “Estaba pensando que necesitamos encontrar una manera de que seas capaz de dejar esta cama”

-“Si”- concordó Jensen, tragando algunas de las nuevas pastillas- “Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por eso. Muy pronto tendré que orinar y no será bonito”

-“Siempre puedes ir en una botella de refresco vacía”- sugirió Jared, alzando la botella y sacudiéndola.

-“¿Estarías dispuesto a tirarlo por mí?”

-“Así que, me detuve en una tienda de manualidades camino a casa”- dijo Jared, cambiando el tema. Alcanzó el interior de la bolsa y sacó cordones elásticos, cordeles, una perforadora y bastantes paquetes de cuentas transparentes.

-“Wow”- Jensen parpadeó y miró a Jared con incredulidad- “Primero el Motrin y ahora esto”

-“Cállate”- dijo Jared, abriendo los paquetes de cuentas- “Es totalmente no gay. Y te mostraré por qué en unos minutos. Confía en mí, esta es la mejor idea que he tenido”

-“Lo que sea”

Jensen observó cómo Jared agarró una de las diminutas cuentas en sus manos, dejándola caer varias veces antes de finalmente encajarla en la perforadora y apretarla. Un pop sonó en la habitación y Jared sonrió tímidamente mientras los trozos de cuenta volaron fuera de la cama.

-“Lo bueno es que compre extras”

-“Si… ¿en serio estás intentando hacer _agujeros_ en esas cosas?”

Jared agarró otra cuenta y se la pasó a Jensen.

-“¿Ves esta pequeña línea justo aquí?”- señaló a la cuenta. Jensen entrecerró los ojos, agarrando la muñeca de Jared y acercó más la cuenta, casi directamente frente a sus ojos.

-“Si, no, es _completamente_ visible”

-“Espera”- Jared se levantó y caminó hacia la bolsa de viaje, se puso en cuclillas y buscó dentro por un minuto. Encontrando lo que quería, regresó a la cama- “Aquí”

-“Oh”- Jensen agarró los lentes que le entregó Jared, colocándoselos- “Gracias, hombre. Fue un infierno intentar leer una mierda en tu portátil antes”

-“Tengo tus contactos”- dijo Jared, haciendo un gesto hacia el equipaje de Jensen- “No me di cuenta que no los estabas usando. Si prefieres esos…”

-“No”- respondió Jensen, negando con la cabeza- “Estos están bien, gracias. No los he usado en años”

-“Pensé que tu visión era una mierda sin ellos”- dijo Jared, frunciendo el ceño.

-“Lo es”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Pero puedo arreglármelas lo suficiente para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Es sólo que, cuando algo como esto sucede, la visión no se parece mucho a un don, ¿sabes?”- ignoró la mirada de pena que le dio Jared y miró fijamente a la cuenta otra vez- “De acuerdo, entonces, ¿la línea?”

-“Correcto”- Jared se sentó junto a él- “Estaba pensando si podemos poner la cantidad adecuada de presión en ella, se romperá a lo largo de la línea de conexión”

-“¿Y?”- preguntó Jensen, devolviéndole la cuenta a Jared.

-“Ya verás”- Jared tomó la cuenta y la apretó con la perforadora, gimiendo con frustración cuando se rompió de nuevo- “Si alguna vez puedo hacerlo bien”

-“¿Puedo intentarlo?”- Jensen le tendió una mano y Jared dejó caer otra cuenta y la perforadora en su mano. La puso dentro y comenzó a apretar, aplicando presión en la línea que Jared le había señalado. Se detuvo cuando escuchó un crujido, pensando que había roto otra. Sacándola de la perforadora, la levantó, viendo que había comenzado a separarse a lo largo de la línea. Tirando con cuidado la separó, entregándole las dos mitades a Jared, colocándolas en su palma abierta- “¿Cómo es qué no podías lograr eso?”- bromeó.

-“No soy una jodida _chica_ , ¿de acuerdo?”- se quejó Jared, sacándole la lengua.

-“¡Aparentemente, yo lo soy!”- sonrió Jensen, sosteniendo la botella de Motrin.

Jared se rió, inclinándose para echarle un vistazo a la pierna de Jensen- “Parece que el segundo vendaje está funcionando. No veo que estés sangrando a través de él. ¿Cómo está el dolor?”

-“Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, creo que esta mierda para cólicos menstruales está realmente funcionando”- bajó la botella- “Mejor que el Tylenol, de todos modos. En lugar de sentir que casi fui destrozado por un perro infernal, solo siento que tuve una accidente grave con un tractor”

Observó en silencio mientras Jared cuidadosamente despedazaba el lazo del diablo, desmoronando las pequeñas pieza dentro de la cuenta rota. Se tensó cuando Jared se inclinó para recoger un poco del polvo goofer del círculo alrededor de la cama. Pero Jared sólo tomo un poquito del borde, luego lo dejó caer dentro de la cuenta también.

Jared abrió el pegamento, luego agarró algo del cordón pegando la cuenta para que se cerrara sobre el hilo. Jensen observó con fascinada curiosidad como Jared trabajaba, rompiendo, rellenando y pegando las cuentas (y maldiciendo más de una vez cuando pegaba sus dedos a las cuentas). Captando la idea, se estiró por algunos suministros, ambos trabajaron juntos en silencio, llenando el cordel y los cordones elásticos con las cuentas. Para cuando terminaron, habían creado cuatro brazaletes y un collar.

-“Dos de estos son pulseras de tobillo”- dijo Jared, levantando uno de los aros más pequeños de cordón elástico.

Jensen enarcó una ceja, pero no le cuestionó, poniéndose los dos brazaletes en sus muñecas. Esperó mientras Jared le quitaba las botas, cuidando no sacudir su pierna y deslizó las pulseras de tobillo sobre sus pies.

-“La última parte”- Jared agarró el cordel del largo collar de cuentas- “Veamos si lo hicimos bien”- se estiró alrededor del cuello de Jensen, atando el cordel. Retirándose, comprobó que las cuentas colgaran lo suficiente para cubrir el corazón de Jensen y sonrió- “¡Perfecto! ¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó mientras Jensen se removió incómodo.

-“Nada”- dijo Jensen- “Sólo es raro, ¿sabes?... ser cuidado así. Odio estar tirado en una cama, hombre”

-“Muy pronto estarás recuperado”- le aseguró Jared- “Deberíamos… probar estas cosas, ¿no?”

Compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Ninguno tenía idea si iba a funcionar o no. Era un gran riesgo salir del círculo, si no funcionaba. Jensen tragó y asintió, levantándose. De inmediato, Jared estuvo a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse y soportando algo de su peso.

-“Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres”

-“Si tengo”- dijo Jensen con voz temblorosa- “Es nuestro único plan. Al menos lo tengo que intentar”

A pesar de lo que había dicho, se paralizó detrás del círculo, escuchando el gruñido empezar de nuevo. Mantuvo los ojos en el suelo, sin querer ver al perro infernal, si lo hacía quizás no sería capaz de hacerlo. Jared esperó detrás de él, las manos sobre sus brazos, guardando silencio. Cuando Jensen finalmente se movió, Jared lo hizo junto con él, sin soltar sus brazos, dispuesto a jalarle si algo sucediera.

Jensen pasó por encima del círculo, levantando los ojos cuando ambos pies estuvieron plantados firmemente en el suelo, fuera del polvo de protección. Sintió a Jared sujetarle con más fuerza cuando comenzó a temblar, su corazón palpitándole en el pecho. Los demoniacos ojos rojos estaban fijos en él, la masa oscura del perro del infierno acercándose. Se estremeció con fuerza cuando se abalanzó hacia él, se atragantó con su aliento.

-“¡Jensen!”- Jared se apoderó de él, comenzando a levantarlo para regresarlo al círculo.

-¡No, no, no, espera!”- Jared lo puso de nuevo en el piso y Jensen miró con incredulidad al perro infernal frente a él. Se movió adelante y atrás, manteniendo una distancia segura, gruñendo con frustración- “Está bien”- murmuró, su pulso ralentizándose a un rito más normal- “No puede atraparme”

-“Entonces, ¿funcionó?”- preguntó Jared, moviéndose nerviosamente detrás de Jensen y aflojando su agarre.

Jensen asintió- “Si… Sí, creo que si”- lentamente comenzó a cojear saliendo de la habitación al pasillo.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- preguntó Jared con nerviosismo.

-“Aún tenemos algo de lazo del diablo, ¿cierto?”- Jensen se volvió para mirarle.

-“Si”

-“Eso me seguirá afuera de la habitación”- dijo Jensen, manteniendo los ojos en la bestia caminando con él- “Ponlo sobre la puerta, quizás sobre las ventanas, si te quedó suficiente. Es mejor protección”

Jared asintió, esperando por la señal de Jensen para cerrar un poco la puerta, estirándose y asegurando el lazo del diablo sobre ella. Moviéndose a las ventanas, colocó un poco en los alfeizares.

-“¡Hecho!”- gritó y Jensen volvió a entrar en la habitación, girándose para observar al perro del infierno detenerse en frente de una invisible barrera.

-“Funcionó. Wow”- dejo escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio, entonces se volvió a Jared- “Hombre... Jared, no sé cómo agradecerte”

Jared lo restó importancia con la mano, luego aspiró e hizo una mueca- “Puedes agradecérmelo aprovechando la oportunidad para bañarte”

Jensen no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro- “Cabrón”

-“Idiota”

-“Aunque, tienes razón”- admitió- “Probablemente apestó. Ya hemos reconocido que no podía encargarme de mí mismo los últimos dos meses. Aun así”- levantó su pierna herida, señalándola- “¿Cómo se supone voy a bañarme con estas vendas?”

Jared frunció el ceño antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran, levantó un dedo como señal para que Jensen espere y entonces salió de la habitación. Jensen sonrió mientras le observaba desaparecer bajando las escaleras.

-“Otro maravilloso plan Padalecki”- murmuró para sí.

Después de unos minutos, Jared regresó, con una delgada caja rectangular en la mano. Jensen miró la caja con cautela, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando Jared metió la mano y desenrolló su contenido, rompiéndolo contra el borde serrado de la abertura.

-“¡Amigo!”- levantó las manos en protesta- “No vamos a envolver mi pierna con _film adherente_ ”

-“¿Por qué no?”- Jared dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, la caja golpeando contra su muslo- “¡Esta es la mejor idea que he tenido!”

-“¡Eso es lo que dijiste de las cuentas! Y sabes, lo admito, funcionaron de maravilla, pero… ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué repentinamente eres el _Inspector Gadget_?”

-“Sería MacGyver”- dijo Jared, levantando la caja frente a su rostro y desenrollando una cantidad substancial del film adherente. Hizo una pausa, pensando- “Lo que en realidad sería bastante apropiado, considerando mis proyectos anteriores”

-“Esa serie ni siquiera sería escogida, amigo”

-“Si”- Jared entrecerró los ojos hacia Jensen- “Pero no porque yo no sea asombroso. Ahora, quítate los pantalones”- Jensen le miró boquiabierto- “¿Qué? Es igual que el plástico: el agua no va a pasar, las vendas no se mojaran, tu pierna estará a salvo. Y conseguirás estar limpio; lo cual, confía en mí, nos haría a _ambos_ un mundo de bien”

Sin palabras, Jensen cojeó hasta Jared y le arrebató de las manos el film adherente.

-“Si voy a hacer esto”- comenzó a regañadientes- “Puedo hacerlo yo mismo”- levantó una mano cuando Jared empezó a protestar- “Antes de envolverme, necesitare quitarme todo, vaqueros _y_ bóxers. Y por más cercanos que seamos”- golpeó con la caja el pecho de Jared- “No te quiero mirando mis genitales”

-“Por favor”- Jared inclinó la cabeza, adoptando un aire arrogante- “¿Por qué _tendría_ que mirar los genitales de alguien más?”

Los ojos de Jensen brillaron con diversión y dio un paso atrás, pretendiendo mirar a Jared de arriba abajo- “ _Touché_ ”

Se quitó los lentes, lanzándolos sobre la cama. Jared le detuvo de camino al baño, entregándole la pequeña bolsa de equipaje de mano.

-“Cogí algunas cosas de tu casa. Cosas que necesitarías, como tu champú y eso. Pensé que podrías preferirlos…”

-“¡Aww!”- Jensen tomó la bolsa- “Jared, eres tan dulce. Tal vez ahora te _dejaré_ mirar mis genitales”

-“Entra a la ducha”- rió Jared, pegándole en el hombro- “Y dime si necesitas ayuda”

-“Lo haré”- dijo Jensen, mirándole a los ojos, esperando que su expresión fuera suficiente para transmitir lo agradecido que estaba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Vamos, chicos!”

Jared se sentó en el piso, rodando con desanimo una pelota de tenis mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su pómulo hinchado. Jensen realmente podía pegar fuerte cuando quería. Sadie y Harley miraban fijamente la pelota, pero no se movieron de sus sitios junto a él, había dos cuencos de comida para perros medio comidos todavía asentados en la cocina. Suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante y frotándose el rostro.

-“Sé que no puedo esperar que entiendan lo que estoy por decir”- murmuró en voz alta- “Pero de verdad necesito que sean normales en este momento”

Se animó un poco cuando Sadie camino en la misma dirección en la que había rodado la pelota. Pero dejó caer los hombros cuando la pasó de largo, quedándose parada al pie de las escaleras, sus largas orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se levantó cuando ella ladró, acercándose y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-“¿Qué es, chica?”- sonrío para sí cuando el pensamiento, _‘Timmy se cayó al pozo’_ , paso por su cabeza. Moviéndose hasta la mitad de la escalera, todavía podía oír el agua corriendo en la ducha. Entonces, de repente, por debajo de ese sonido.

-“¡¡JARED!!”

Jared corrió por las escaleras restantes, soltando la bolsa de hielo en el camino e irrumpiendo por la puerta del baño, Jensen abrió un poco la cortina de la ducha para hablar con él.

-“¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó Jared, Jensen se veía enrojecido y adolorido, apoyándose contra las paredes de la ducha.

-“¿Puedes…?”- jadeó, haciendo una mueca- “¿Cerrar el agua y pasarme una toalla? ¿Por favor?”

Jared asintió, moviéndose al otro extremo de la ducha, tiró hacia atrás la cortina, ligeramente y cerró la llave del agua. Agarrando una toalla limpia de la rejilla, se la alcanzó a Jensen.

-“No puedo soportar más tiempo”- suspiró Jensen, con voz tensa- “No puedo”- soltó la pared, atando la toalla alrededor de su cintura- “Jared…”

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la cortina fue lanzada hacia atrás y Jared estaba acercándose más, colocando sus brazos alrededor de él. Incapaz de sostener su propio peso por más tiempo, Jensen cayó contra él, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jared.

-“Venga, está bien, está bien… te tengo. Está todo bien, voy a llevarte de vuelta a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?”- era imposible decir si las cálidas gotas aterrizando sobre su hombro eran agua o lágrimas. Se movió para levantar a Jensen y lo sintió tensó bajo sus dedos- “Cállate, no puedes caminar; ni siquiera con mi ayuda”

Jensen siseó de dolor cuando Jared lo levantó en sus brazos. Hubiera sido sorpresivo cuando Jensen acurrucó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Jared, pero él podía decir que simplemente estaba intentando esconder sus lágrimas.

-“Joder, _duele_ ”- dijo Jensen con voz ahogada.

-“Lo sé”- le tranquilizó Jared, llevando a Jensen a la habitación- “Lo sé”- lo acomodó en la cama, apoyando su pierna sobre las almohadas de nuevo- “Está bien, solo relájate. Tómalo con calma”

-“Pensé que podía manejarlo”- resopló Jensen- “Pensé que podía esperar a salir, pero solo empeoró. Jodida pierna. Jodido _perro infernal_ , ¡voy a darle una paliza a esa cosa!”

-“Estoy bastante seguro de que sólo es el dolor hablando”- dijo Jared, levantando a Jensen para ayudarle a tragar más píldoras- “Por lo que sabemos, golpear a un perro del infierno con tus varoniles puños no le hace mucho daño”

Jared gruñó en respuesta y cerró los ojos mientras Jared revisaba su pierna, aliviado de encontrar todavía limpio el segundo vendaje. Se sentó en silencio con Jensen por unos minutos. Eventualmente, Jensen comenzó a cabecear y Jared sintió el cansancio arrastrándose por su propio cuerpo. Jensen no se movió mucho cuando se puso de pie y lo desplazó sobre la cama, liberando las sábana de debajo de su cuerpo y cubriéndolo.

-“Duerme la mona, hombre”- Jared bostezó- “Estaré abajo si me necesitas”

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, recuperando la bolsa de hielo mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a dormir en el sofá”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo un par de cosillas:
> 
> * El polvo goofer, lo deje como tal porque es conocido con ese nombre en el campo de lo esotérico y después de haberme visto de nuevo los capis de perros del infierno :D vi que usan diferentes traducciones, así que me fui por la más general.
> 
> * La frase 'Timmy se cayó al pozo' es una referencia a una de las frases más citada del programa Lassie, quien con sus ladridos avisaba cada vez que el pequeño se metía en algún problema.


	3. Cereal y Puntadas

 

Jensen despertó con los músculos adoloridos. No podía moverse con su pierna en la condición en que estaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar por estar atascado en la misma posición durante muchas horas. Gruñó y estiró los brazos, agarrando sus lentes de la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se preguntó si Jared seguiría durmiendo. Un ligero golpe en la puerta abierta respondió su pregunta, levantó la mirada para ver a Jared en el umbral, estirándose y bostezando.

-“¿Estás bien?”- dijo Jared arrastrando las palabras con cansancio, los parpados todavía pesados, mientras levantaba ausentemente su camisa para rascarse el estómago- “¿Dormiste bien?”

-“Si”- gruñó Jensen, retorciéndose bajo las sábanas. Se quedó quieto, la impresión que le causo darse cuenta de que aún estaba vestido con sólo una toalla, hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran ligeramente- “Uh… sólo… sólo me duele un poco. Necesito una nueva posición, ¿sabes?”- levantó una mano cuando Jared se movió de inmediato para ayudarle a sentarse- “¡No! No, lo— lo tengo”- haciendo una mueca de dolor y mordiendo su labio inferior, se arrastró hasta una posición sentada- “Gracias”- añadió incómodo, levantando los ojos para mirar a Jared.

-“Estaba pensando, sabes”- empezó Jared, moviéndose hacia su buró y sacando ropa al azar de los cajones- “Ahora que puedes dejar la cama con esa joyería, podemos ir al hospital y conseguir que se ocupen de tu pierna. Probablemente debimos hacerlo ayer”- se volvió hacia Jensen, fingiendo sonreír tímidamente, bajando la cabeza y mirándole a través de su flequillo- “¿Puedes mirar para otro lado?”- soltó una risita femenina, estirando sus manos hacia abajo y soltando el botón de sus vaqueros.

-“Como si pudieras ser tan inocente, Padalecki”- dijo Jensen, sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

-“¡No. Soy. Tan. Inocente!”- canturreó Jared, tirando de su pantalón para abrirlo y posando.

-“ _¡Oh!_ ”- Jensen apartó la vista, riendo- “Gracias a _Dios_ que no ibas sin ropa interior. Estaría traumatizado de por vida. Y si alguna vez vuelves a cantar algo de Britney Spears, voy a matarte”

-“Si, sí. Aunque, en serio, Jensen”- Jensen regresó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Jared subir el cierre de un nuevo par de vaqueros- “Necesitamos que se ocupen profesionalmente de tu pierna. Esos cortes son profundos”- se quitó la camisa y pasó otra por encima de su cabeza- “Y necesitamos hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible”

Jensen sabía que Jared tenía razón y sabía que los hechizos que estaba llevando habían funcionado hasta ahora. Luchó contra el familiar sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad en la boca de su estómago. La idea de aventurarse fuera de la casa de Jared para llegar al hospital, de alguna manera se sentía menos segura, como si fuera a estar más vulnerable y expuesto al aire libre.

-“No podemos”- se encontró diciendo, Jared le miró con incredulidad. Y no estaba seguro de si en realidad estaba siguiendo alguna lógica, o sólo buscando una excusa cuando continúo hablando- “Me refiero a que… ¿qué vamos a decirle a la gente? ¿Cómo explicaríamos lo que me sucedió, y por qué lo dejamos pasar durante este tiempo?”- la expresión de Jared se torció y Jensen continuó, sintiéndose a la vez preocupado y aliviado de poder postergar esto un poco más- “Piénsalo, hombre. Aparecemos en el hospital, tú con un maldito ojo morado y yo con una pierna desgarrada por algo que claramente no es de este mundo y decimos, ‘Ups, no nos dimos cuenta que deberíamos haber venido de inmediato’, ¿Cómo eso _no_ haría que alguien sospeche?”

-“¿Tenemos alguna otra opción?”- Jared se dejó caer en la cama junto a Jensen, suspirando- “Sólo estoy asustado de lo que podría sucederle a tu pierna si no conseguimos que te la traten adecuadamente”

-“También yo”- admitió Jensen- “Pero al menos que conozcamos a alguien que esté dispuesto a encargarse de esto, sin hacer preguntas o difundirlo, tenemos que dejarlo pasar”

-“¿Qué tal Tracy?”- preguntó Jared, luciendo esperanzado- “Quiero decir, vamos, ¿Cuándo nos ha defraudado alguien de muestro equipo?”

-“Nunca”- Dijo Jensen, negando con la cabeza- “¿Pero, de verdad piensas que podemos pedirle que haga esto? Todavía no sé qué le diríamos y aunque consiguiéramos que venga hasta aquí… ella es médico del set, Jared. No estamos en el set, ella no está de servicio. ¿No crees que si alguien lo descubre, podría perder su trabajo por esto?”

Jared gruñó frustrado y se apartó de la cama con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba por la ventana. Esperó unos momentos, parado en silencio, entonces alcanzó el clip de sus vaqueros, sacando su celular.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- Jensen le observó con suspicacia mientras Jared abría el teléfono, desplazándose a través de sus números.

-“La estoy llamando”- respondió Jared con simpleza, colocando el teléfono en su oreja.

-“ _¡¿Qué?!_ ”- Jensen se apresuró a salir de la cama, pero se paralizó cuando Jared empezó a hablar, su voz suave y alegre.

-“¡Hey, Tracy! ¡Soy Jared!”

Jensen volvió a caer en la cama, tirando las sábanas sobre su rostro, sus manos formando puños y su boca secándose. No había forma de que esto pueda terminar bien.

-“Estoy increíble, cariño, ¿cómo estás tú? Grandioso, genial. Escucha, necesito pedirte un enorme, enorme favor. Y entiendo si no puedes hacerlo. Pero Jensen… él está herido…”

Si Jensen no hubiera estado tan ansioso, se habría permitido sonreír por la forma en que la voz de Jared bajó sutilmente a un patético tono de súplica. El sonido creando una imagen mental de los ojos de cachorrito, que todo el mundo adora en Sam. Era casi irresistible y si Jared fuera cualquier otra persona, Jensen pensaría que era un completo imbécil por ser tan tramposo y estafar a todos para que hagan lo que él quiera. Pero, ya que Jared era Jared, el gran tonto amoroso que sólo utiliza sus ‘poderes’ para aparentemente hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, estaba bien.

Jensen sabía por experiencia, que cada vez que Jared usaba ese tono y a regañadientes cedías, siempre terminabas agradeciéndolo al final. El 99% de las veces, Jared sólo estaba intentando convencerte para hacer algo que terminaría siendo más divertido de lo que pensabas, algo que te ayudaría a relajarte y sentirte un poco más despreocupado. Este momento sólo resulta ser de ese 10% en las que Jared intentaba meter a alguien en algo mucho más serio. E incluso ahora, era para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Si había algo que Jensen siempre había envidiado en su coestrella, era su desinterés.

-“Si, si, esta… esta _cosa_ pasó y su pierna se desgarró bastante. No, no, él está bien, es solo que… he estado cuidándole y creo que podría necesitar más ayuda de la que yo pueda darle. Ahm, es, es algo estúpido, en realidad. Fue mi culpa”

Jensen bajó las sábanas y miró a Jared fijamente, quien aún seguía observando por la ventana.

-“Estábamos fuera, sabes, en Shebeen y cuando nos fuimos, vi a este callejero. Ya me conoces, decidí que teníamos que salvar a la maldita cosa antes de que lo golpee un auto o algo, ya sabes, Jensen sólo quería ir a casa y quedarse frito, pero mi estúpido y borracho culo lo agarró y condujo hacia el perro. Resulta que la cosa no era tan inofensiva como parecía, en realidad era bastante feroz. Fui demasiado lento para reaccionar, tenía sujeto a Jensen y cuando el perro vino hacia nosotros saltó sobre él y sus garras le desgarraron la pierna”

Escuchó a Jared divagar, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era algo bueno que lo hiciera. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando comenzaba a contar una historia, nada fuera de lo común; con cualquier otro pensarías que se estaba inventando un cuento, pero Jared siempre parecía la excepción a la regla. Escuchó toda la explicación de ambos estando demasiado ebrios para darse cuenta de que era necesario ir al hospital, como no querían arruinar sus reputaciones por algo estúpido, porque aún eran buenos chicos y el ¿podrías Tracy, por favor, por favor ayudarnos? Y en medio de todo eso, Jensen descubrió que lo único que más le molestaba era que Jared _se culpaba_.

-“Sé lo que esto podría significar para ti y entendería totalmente si no puedes hacerlo. Sólo pensamos que si había alguien en quien pudiéramos confiar para ocuparse bien de esto y no le diría a nadie, esa serías tú”

Eso fue todo, mordió el anzuelo. Jared estaba agradeciéndole profusamente y soltando apresuradamente su dirección antes que Jensen pudiera parpadear.

-“Funcionó”- dijo Jared, cerrando su celular y volviéndose hacia Jensen con los ojos de cachorro de Sam aún intactos.

-“Amigo”- Jensen palmeó el punto junto a él en la cama-“Siéntate, carajo”

-“Mira, lamento haberla llamado, ¡pero era la única opción que teníamos!”

-“No se trata de eso”- la disculpa en los ojos de Jared se volvió confusión y con cautela se acercó a la cama, sentándose de frente a Jensen- “Por favor dime que lo que acabas de decirle no fue más que un cuento y que _no_ te sientes de esa forma en la vida real”

-“¿Cua− cuál parte?”- tartamudeó Jared, sorprendido por el tono severo en la voz de Jensen.

-“La parte donde le dijiste que lo que me pasó fue culpa tuya. La parte donde sólo me rasguñaron porque pensaste que el ‘perro’”- Jensen ni siquiera se resistió a la tentación de usar comillas- “Era inofensivo y me sujetaste mientras me hacía daño”

-“No es que no fuera eso lo que ocurrió”- los ojos de Jared revolotearon alrededor de la habitación hasta finalmente posarlos en la pared detrás de la cama- “No te creí, te sostuve en el suelo y fuiste atacado. Es bastante evidente que fue mi culpa”

-“Eso es _pura mierda_ ”- espetó Jensen, esperando que Jared haga contacto visual de nuevo antes de continuar- “Es pura mierda, Jared. Las cosas habrían terminado mucho peor si no estuvieras aquí. No te culpes por nada de lo que me pase, ¿entiendes?”

-“Si”- una media sonrisa tiro de la comisura de los labios de Jared y asintió- “Si, lo entiendo”

-“De acuerdo”- la expresión de Jensen se suavizó y estiró una mano para revolver el cabello de Jared, quien juguetonamente la alejó de un golpe- “Ahora, estoy un poco desnudo aquí abajo, así que si no te importa traerme algo de ropa…”

-“Sólo voy a largarme de aquí y te dejaré agarrar lo que quieras de tu maleta”- Jared se puso de pie, cruzando la habitación hasta la puerta, con la mano en el pomo- “Hazme saber si necesitas algo. Estaré justo afuera de la puerta”

Jensen asintió y espero a que Jared cerrara la puerta antes de girar sus piernas hacia afuera de la cama y cojear hacia su maleta. Cuando la abrió, fue golpeado con una inesperada oleada de emociones. Cuando había llamado a Jared, pidiéndole que volviera a Vancouver, no pensó que sería capaz de aguantar otro día. Pensó que, para ahora, estaría completamente loco o _muerto_. En lugar de eso, estaba aquí, en casa de Jared, sintiéndose repentinamente mejor y más a salvo de lo se había sentido desde que todo comenzó.

El interior de su maleta estaba lleno de ropa. Estaba enrollada, doblada y alineada justo de la manera en que su madre la habría empacado, con un cuidado meticuloso. Llevó una mano hacia su boca, avergonzado (a pesar de estar solo) por la forma en que la visión de eso causo que un nudo se formara en su garganta y brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos. Dios, él era un desastre; pero anoche, había pasado la primera noche en meses sin un perro del infierno rondándole y había despertado a _esto_ , este nivel de cuidado y protección. Ellos estaban lejos de resolver todo esto y ninguno sabía _si_ podrían y cómo arreglarlo. Pero, incluso con la amenazante incertidumbre de cómo terminaría, Jensen sabía que no había manera posible de que, alguna vez, pudiera agradecerle a Jared lo suficiente por lo que había hecho.

Tosió y tragó, sorbiendo mientras sacaba las ropas que necesitaba de su maleta, parpadeó para detener las lágrimas, empujando las emociones de vuelta a donde pertenecían. De ninguna manera, iba a permitir que Jared le vea alguna vez llorando por una jodida maleta empacada. Con un poco de dificultad consiguió vestirse, maldiciendo cuando el dolor se disparó por su pierna de nuevo. Escucho un suave golpe en la puerta antes de que se entreabriera.

-“¿Jensen?”

-“Si, estoy bien”

-“Te ves cómodo”- comentó Jared, empujando para abrir la puerta.

-“Si”- Jensen miró hacia abajo, a los pantalones de chándal que se había puesto- “Me imaginé que estos serían más fáciles de enrollar sobre las vendas, así ella puede revisarlo”

-“Buena idea. ¿Ahora por qué no te afeitas, así no te parecerás tanto a un vagabundo?”

-“Oh, si”- dijo Jensen pensativo, rozando su mejilla con la mano y sintiendo que su barba era un poco más que incipiente- “Wow, ha sido demasiado tiempo. Supongo que debería lucir un poco menos loco y más como yo, si estaremos viendo a Tracy pronto, ¿eh?”

-“¡Sip!”- asintió Jared, dirigiéndose a las escaleras- “Llámame si necesitas algo”

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Jared les dio una palmadita a los perros, ambos aún estaban ansiosos y sumisos. Echando un vistazo alrededor del salón, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando notó la mancha en la alfombra junto a la puerta. Mierda, había olvidado limpiar la sangre. Si había algo que se viera sospechoso, sería eso. Se precipitó a la cocina, agarró algunos productos de limpieza, empapó la carpeta con líquido, restregando tan fuerte como pudo. Era en momentos como este, que se maldecía a sí mismo por tener una alfombra beige, el color profundo de la sangre de Jensen se propagó a un área más amplia mientras restregaba. Brincó cuando escucho un ligero gruñido, sorprendido por la repentina interrupción del silencio. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un bien afeitado Jensen llegar al pie de las escaleras, su rostro retorcido de dolor, con una mano agarrando el barandal mientras la otra sujetaba la botella de Motrin.

-“¡Tío!”- Jared se levantó de inmediato y moviéndose hacia Jensen, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor como apoyo- “Te habría ayudado”

-“Estoy bien”- insistió Jensen, pero se inclinó hacia Jared para quitar algo del peso sobre su pierna- “Oh, mierda”- se quedó mirando al parche teñido de sangre en la alfombra- “Me olvidé completamente de eso”

-“No estoy seguro de conseguir sacarla, dejé que se secara”- dijo Jared preocupado- “¿Crees que pueda pasar por vino tinto?”

-“¿Quién soy? ¿Jesús?”- bromeó Jensen, alejándose de Jared para abrir los brazos de par en par- “¡Esa es mi sangre!”

-“Esta bieeen”- dijo Jared lentamente, agarrando a Jensen y llevándole al comedor- “Es bueno saber que no has perdido tu sentido del humor”- se rió cuando Jensen le guiñó el ojo y se dirigieron a la cocina- “¿Qué te parece algo de cereal?”

-“Suena bien”- Jensen jaló una silla para sentarse, colocando la botella de Motrin sobre la mesa. Jared regresó y asentó dos cajas, dos tazones, dos cucharas y un poco de leche en la mesa. Agarrando un tazón y una cuchara para sí mismo, Jensen agarró las cajas, levantando una ceja hacia Jared cuando leyó la parte delantera de la primera- “¿Fruity Pebbles?”

-“¿Por qué no?”- Jared le quitó la caja y sirvió una generosa cantidad de cereal en su tazón, llenando cualquier espacio libre con leche, por lo que unas pocas salpicaduras y trozos con azúcar se derramaron sobre los bordes cuando se sentó y metió su cuchara adentro del tazón- “Están buenos”

Jensen le sonrió a su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño cuando Jared se zambulló en su tazón desbordante. Miró a la otra caja en la mesa, Cheerios, siempre una apuesta segura. Echó un vistazo a la caja de Fruity Pebbles en frente de Jared, suprimiendo una carcajada cuando Jared sólo se movió para colectar la leche goteando a su mejilla, regresándola a su boca con su cuchara, permaneciendo encorvado sobre el tazón todo el tiempo. Preguntándose brevemente si Jared incluso estaba respirando, Jensen agarró la caja y sirvió un poco del cereal multicolor en su propio tazón. Sólo había comido, tal vez, dos cucharadas cuando Jared se estiró, tomando la caja de vuelta y sacudiéndola para rellenar su tazón.

Jensen sonrió y continuó comiendo, cuestionándose cómo había permitido que la presencia del perro infernal interfiriera con Jared. Podía sentirlo ahí ahora, en la habitación, pero se centró en Jared como una bienvenida distracción, finalmente aprendiendo a bloquear el mal que le rodeaba.

-“¿Dónde están los perros?”- preguntó, tragando lo último de su comida y mirando la habitación.

-“Um”- Jared se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano- “Están…”- se detuvo y movió la cabeza hacia un rincón del salón, visible desde donde estaban sentados, los perros estaban acurrucados juntos y apoyados contra la pared

-“Oh”- Jensen se puso de pie, llevando su tazón a la pileta y sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Tragó unas píldoras y caminó de egresó al salón, estiró el brazo hacia los perros- “Hey, chicos…”

Fue más que inquietante cuando ambos, Harley y Sadie, gruñeron y se dispersaron antes de que pudiera tocarlos. Le recorrió un escalofrió y sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. De repente el perro del infierno no fue tan fácil de ignorar, cerró los ojos intentando bloquearlo. Sabía que los perros estaban reaccionando al perro infernal, no a él, pero aún así le hizo sentirse como un hombre marcado. Estaba marcado por la muerte y literalmente le seguía. La mano de Jared sobre su hombro le hizo estremecerse, su voz trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

-“Han estado raros desde que le dejé entrar”- dijo Jared, moviendo su mano para pasarla por la espalda de Jensen- “Sólo… no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?”

La respuesta de Jensen fue interrumpida por el timbre, los perros ladraron desde la parte trasera de la casa y se sintió bastante agradecido por la interrupción, sabiendo que contestarle bruscamente a Jared y decirle que ‘no preocuparse por eso’ era un infierno más fácil de decir que hacer, no ayudaría en nada. Se miraron el uno al otro, respirando profundamente al mismo tiempo y Jared se movió para abrir la puerta.

-“Hey, Tracy”- Jared saludó a la pequeña rubia, abrazándola con fuerza antes de dejarla entrar- “Muchas gracias por hacer esto, no sabes cuánto significa para nosotros”

-“Si”- interrumpió Jensen, pasando una mano por su cabello, repentinamente consciente del cambio en su longitud, unos cuantos mechones desordenados comenzaban a caer en sus ojos. Se inclinó para abrazarla, esperando que el resto de su cuerpo no estuviera temblando tanto- “Realmente no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente”

-“En realidad, no debería estar haciendo esto”- dijo Tracy, arrastrando un gran botiquín médico dentro de casa con ella. Jared cerró la puerta y ella se volvió a mirarle, viendo el moretón en su pómulo izquierdo- “¿También se metieron en una pelea de bar, muchachos?”

-“¡No! No”- dijo Jared, sonriendo a través del ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- “Ya me conoces, siempre me ando lastimando. Sólo soy torpe, supongo”- se percató de Jensen moviéndose incómodamente por el rabillo del ojo.

-“De acuerdo”- suspiró, mirando a Jensen- “Vamos a echarle un vistazo a esa pierna”

Jensen se encontró situado incómodamente en el piso, con la pierna del pantalón recogida, Tracy abrió su botiquín médico y se unió a él en el suelo. Mientras descendía sus ojos notaron la mancha junto a la puerta y se paralizó.

-“¿Eso es… sangre?”

Tanto Jensen como Jared se pusieron rígidos, compartiendo una mirada entre ellos. Jensen mantuvo sus ojos apartados y Jared comenzó a negar con la cabeza- “No”- bajó la mirada hacia ellos desde donde estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados- “Sólo un poco de vino tinto”

Ella se levantó, moviéndose hacia el sitio, los productos de limpieza aún en el suelo, y pateó la esponja, dándole la vuelta de modo que el lado oscurecido por la sangre quedó hacia ella. Jared cerró los ojos y gimió para sus adentros. Esto estaba más que jodido.

-“Oh Dios mío”

-“Tracy, no es lo que piensas”- dijo Jared con calma y levantando las manos con las palmas hacia afuera, los ojos de cachorrito en total exhibición cuando ella se volvió para mirarle, con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos, no muy diferentes a los de Jensen.

-“Jared…”- ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, retrocediendo hacia la puerta- “Yo— no sé si pueda…”

-“Por favor”- dijo Jensen entrecortadamente desde su lugar en el suelo, Jared y Tracy se volvieron hacia él- “Por favor”- repitió, con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes y maldita sea, estaba canalizando a Jared- “Esto… no es nada malo, lo juro. No estamos metidos en nada, es sólo que mi pierna estaba sangrando mucho cuando volvimos aquí”

-“¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?”- objetó Tracy, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta- “¿Por qué me mintieron?”

-“Simplemente no queríamos que te hicieras una idea equivocada”- dijo Jensen- “Lo lamento, sé cómo se ve esto, pero por favor, tienes que creerme, esto no es lo que piensas”

-“Tracy”- intervino Jared, juntando las manos y extendiéndolas hacia ella en un gesto de súplica- “Sé que esto es un riesgo para ti y créeme, no quiero hacerte pasar por esto. _No_ hay forma posible en que _siquiera_ te hubiese llamado si estuviéramos metidos en algo peor de lo que se trata. ¿Pero esto? Esto fue un estúpido accidente, eso es todo. Lo siento por mentirte y porque te hayamos asustado; pero te juro _por_ mi vida, que esto no es nada ni remotamente peligroso”

-“Nos conoces Tracy”- dijo Jensen, buscando cualquier signo de que sus plegarias estuvieran teniendo algún efecto en ella- “Todos nos conocen, sabes que no nos metemos en ese tipo de problemas”

Tracy tragó, estirando su mano detrás de ella por el pomo de la puerta, observó sus rostros tornarse derrotados cuando abrió la puerta de par en par. Entonces, caminó de regreso junto a Jensen, poniéndose en cuclillas en el suelo cerca de él.

-“Vigila esa puerta”- advirtió a Jared, desde ahí donde estás parado. La puerta se queda abierta”- continuó viendo a Jared cuidadosamente mientras sacaba unas tijeras de su botiquín.

Jared asintió aliviado y dio un paso atrás, observando la puerta desde la distancia, dejando una salida abierta para ella. Se maldijo por dejar los productos de limpieza en el suelo y su estómago se retorció cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había asustado. Ella quería asegurarse de que tenía una salida a la vista, por si acaso. Se estremeció ligeramente, sintiéndose más asqueado consigo mismo de lo que había hecho en su vida.

Jensen permaneció inmóvil mientras Tracy cortaba las vendas, observando sus ojos ampliarse cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que había impregnado el primer conjunto de vendas. Se estremeció cuando retiro ese primer conjunto, la sangre las había prácticamente pegado a su pierna herida, un poco de sangre fresca rezumó de las heridas con el agravio. El shock se registró en el rostro de ella durante unos segundos antes de que lo obligara a retirarse. Trabajó en silencio, Jensen sólo era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo porque observaba cada movimiento. Observó el proceso de limpieza, la rápida inyección, el tirón de cada punto. Cuando ella terminó, empacó sus suministros y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-“Gracias”- dijo Jared suavemente y ella se volvió hacia él.

-“Eso no fue un perro”- dijo de forma imparcial- “No sé qué pasó aquí, ni siquiera sé por qué les ayude; pero por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme por nada como esto de nuevo”

-“Tracy, lo siento”- Jensen se movió para pararse al lado de Jared, la pierna del pantalón aún enrollada, los puntos visibles- “Lo siento”

-“Ten”- Jared sacó su billetera y metió la mano en ella, entregándole un fajo de billetes.

-“¡No!”- retrocedió con el enojo escrito en todas sus facciones- “No quiero tu soborno”

-“No es un soborno”- dijo Jared, tendiéndolo hacia ella- “Es por el trabajo que hiciste y agradecerte. Lo lamento, sé que no fue fácil”

Tracy dudó, luego asintió, tomando finalmente el dinero y caminando de vuelta a su auto, Jared cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez más. Jensen retrocedió y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-“Me siento como una mierda”

Jared se sentía tan destrozado como Jensen sonaba. Se sentó junto a él y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apretándole suavemente. No dijeron nada, ajenos a cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que Jensen finalmente rompió el silencio.

-“Nos tenía miedo, Jared. La asustamos, carajo”

-“Lo sé”- Jared se apoyó contra los cojines del sofá- “Sólo Dios sabe lo que ella piensa ahora de nosotros”

-“¿Crees que se lo dirá a alguien?”- preguntó Jensen, su pecho tensándose con preocupación.

-“No”- Jared giró la cabeza de un lado a otro en el sofá- “Tiene tanto que perder como nosotros, si es que no más”

-“Oh, eso es maravilloso”- Jensen se lo sacudió de encima y se levantó, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar, sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

Acababan de cruzar la línea hacia el engaño y el chantaje, un camino que nunca quiso tomar. Su vida estaba fuera de control y lo odiaba, odiaba lo perdido que le hacía sentir, _se odiaba_ por dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo en su propia piel, sintió su cordura escapar un poco más cuando reconoció ese sentimiento. Quería olvidarlo, alejarlo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba presionando a Jared con palabras de recriminación fluyendo de sus labios

-“Dime otra vez, ¿por qué pensaste que esto era necesario?”

-“¿Qué?”- Jared se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos- “¿Así que, ahora sólo _yo_ pensé que era necesario?”

-“¡Bueno, tú fuiste el único que siguió adelante y la llamó!”- espetó Jensen, girando hacia él. Si fuera inteligente, o por lo menos mentalmente estable, la mirada que Jared le dirigió le habría hecho detenerse, pero parecía no poder callarse y continuó con su sarcasmo mordaz- “¡Ah, por cierto, buen trabajo con la esponja!”

El rostro de Jared se volvió de diez tonos diferentes de rojo, sus brazos descendieron rígidamente a sus costados, con los puños apretados. Jensen podía sentir la tensión en Jared, podía ver que quería golpearle y casi deseaba que lo hiciera. Sabía que estaba mal, que la había jodido por millonésima vez y estaba tan asqueado consigo mismo por lo sucedido con Tracy, que _quería_ que Jared este igual de enojado con él. Quería que ese golpe llegara, ese dolor. Lo merecía. Estaba a diez segundos de gritarle a Jared que solo continuara y le _golpeara_ , cuando él se relajó.

-“¿Sabes qué?”- Jared alzó una mano, Jensen se preparó para el impacto, sintiendo una extraña sensación de desilusión cuando se limitó a señalarle con un dedo, enojado- “¡Estoy harto de esta actitud de mierda! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo cuando estoy _salvando tu jodida vida_ y llevándote a la ducha, pero un error y carajo, me crucificas por ello! Sabes que he aguantado _mucho_ de ti en el último par de meses y si vas a seguir siendo un imbécil, ¡puedes irte a tu maldita casa y cuidarte solo! ¡Nunca debí haber salvado tu patético culo en primer lugar?”

Vaya, maldita sea. Inconscientemente, Jensen se llevó una mano al estómago, sosteniéndolo como si se recuperara de un golpe fuerte. El aturdimiento temporal se disipó y comenzó a frotar lentamente su estómago, las náuseas aumentando gradualmente. A pesar de que Jared no le había tocado físicamente, las palabras le golpearon como un puñetazo y podía sentir su esencia mezclándose con los otros sentimientos burbujeando bajo su piel. Cerró los ojos, respirando, diciéndose que se lo merecía.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio a Jared mirándole fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, una disculpa ya escrita en su rostro. Jensen lo detestó. Odió esa expresión, Jared no debería sentirse mal, no debería lamentarlo. Tenía razón, él no debería tener que aguantar sus cambios de humor. Jensen se merecía esto.

-“Tienes razón”- dijo Jensen antes de que Jared pudiera hablar- “Tienes razón, lo siento. No tienes que decir nada, estoy jodido, no necesitas lidiar con eso”

Hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior. Dolía el que Jared lo haya echado. Dolía saber que no tenía esa sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba, así como la compañía. Pero nunca debió haberlo arrastrado en esto, en primer lugar. Y Jared tenía razón, él _podía_ cuidarse solo. Era algo que ninguno de los dos había dicho, desde que descubrieron que la bisutería que llevaba le protegería de los perros infernales. Podía irse ahora. No necesitaba mantener a Jared fuera de su cama, de su habitación. Hasta ahora, tenían este acuerdo tácito entre ellos de que pasarían por esto juntos, pero ciertamente no tenían que hacerlo.

-“Iré a juntar mis cosas”- se obligó a pronunciar las palabras, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar bien con todo. Lo último que quera era sonar lo bastante patético para hacer sentir a Jared más culpable- “Llamaré a un taxi y dejare de molestarte en pocos minutos”

-“¡No!”- Jared le agarró del brazo mientras iba hacia las escaleras- “Jesús, no. ¿No crees que de verdad quise decir eso?”- Jensen le miró, tratando de mantenerse sin expresión.

-“Está bien si fue así”

-“¡Cristo, Jensen! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?”- los ojos de Jared estaban sobre él, moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si estuviese intentando leer la respuesta en las facciones de Jensen- “¿Piensas soy así de cruel?”

-“No”- dijo Jensen, sinceramente sorprendido de que Jared lo tomara como un insulto. Esto no tenía nada que ver con él. Jared era cualquier cosa, _excepto_ cruel- “No, por supuesto que no”

-“¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre?”- preguntó Jared, examinándolo con preocupación- “¿Qué sucede en esa loca cabeza tuya?”- Jensen no sonrió, ni respondió y Jared suspiró con resignación, tirando de él para abrazarlo fuerte y rápido- “Mira, lo que pasó… ambos la jodimos. Ambos nos sentimos como mierda y los dos somos culpables. Sé lo que dije, pero no hay manera de que vaya a dejarte salir de esta casa. No cuando sé lo que está pasando, es mejor si nos mantenemos juntos”- Miró a Jensen por un minuto, sus manos suavemente frotando sus brazos, tratando de transmitir el hecho de que no estaba diciéndolo por lástima o por culpa. Cuando, sin decir palabra, comenzó a inclinarse sobre su pierna izquierda, Jared miró hacia los puntos de sutura, cambiando el tema abruptamente- “¿Cómo está tu pierna?”

-“Está bien”- respondió Jensen después de un latido, su lado últimamente masoquista, estaba agradecido de que Jared no hubiese continuado, no deseaba que borrara completamente el dolor que sabía se merecía sentir- “Supongo que ahora debería sanar más rápido”

Jared asintió, luego agarró su teléfono cuando sonó contra su cadera. Lo abrió al ver que había recibido un mensaje de Megan y gimió cuando leyó las palabras en la pantalla

            _No has llamado. Mamá va a llamar a los Ackles_

-“Mierda”- maldijo Jared, cerrando el teléfono y colocándolo de vuelta en su clip. Jensen levantó una ceja hacia él- “Necesitamos una historia y rápido”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen, su mirada inexpresiva tornándose en confusión- “¿Por qué?”

.”Porque si no llamas a tu madre en este momento, probablemente estará en el primer vuelo hacia aquí”- respondió Jared, observando los ojos de Jensen ensancharse mientras hablaba- “Y probablemente me pateará el culo”

-“Yo— no”- balbuceó Jensen- “¿Cómo lo sabe—?”

-“Bueno, yo como qué deje la casa de mis papás en mitad de la noche”- le explicó Jared- “Saben que estaba regresando por ti, que algo pasaba. Les dije que no dijeran nada hasta que averiguara que ocurría, pero aparentemente mi mamá piensa que estoy tardando demasiado tiempo. Está a punto de llamar a casa de tus padres”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, observando a Jensen jugar con su celular, la pierna vendada y apoyada en las almohadas de nuevo.

-“Jared, no quiero hablar con nadie”

-“Tienes que hacerlo”- dijo Jared por lo que parecía la millonésima vez. Pero continuó siendo paciente, dolorosamente consciente de lo atrapado que Jensen se sentía en este momento.

-“Lo sabrán”

-“¿Sabrán qué? ¿Qué te están persiguiendo perros infernales?”- se rió Jared en voz baja, esperando al menos ver un rastro de sonrisa en los labios de Jensen. Lo cual no sucedió- “Vamos, hombre”- le animó- “Puedes hacerlo. Eres Dean jodido Winchester”

Algo se encendió en los ojos de Jensen y su expresión cambio ligeramente. Jared reconoció a Dean tan pronto como lo vio y se levantó, sabiendo que Jensen sería capaz de resistir esto ahora.

-“Estaré en la ducha”

Jensen asintió brevemente, empujando unos cuantos botones y acercando el teléfono a su oreja, un ronco y tentativo ‘¿Mamá?’ resonó en la habitación mientras Jared cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Cariño, lo sé, lo siento”

Jared volvió a entrar en la habitación en silencio, sintiéndose mal por inmiscuirse en la conversación de Jensen, pero tenía que vestirse. Jensen le miró nerviosamente mientras cruzaba la habitación en su toalla, dirigiéndose a su cómoda. Se mantuvo de espaldas a Jensen y permaneció en silencio, poniéndose la ropa tan rápidamente como fuera posible.

-“Esta bien, está bien, no lo haré. Sé que debería. Es sólo que… por supuesto que te quiero… sólo—”

El corazón de Jared se encogió. Conocía ese tono, conocía los sonidos de un rompimiento demasiado bien. Mierda. Se volvió hacia Jensen con lentitud, escuchando el sonido del teléfono cerrándose de golpe. Ella le había colgado.

-“¿Danneel?”- preguntó en voz baja. Jensen asintió, bajando la mirada a sus manos- “Hombre, lo siento”

-“Está bien”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Es mi culpa. Metí la pata, lo sé”

-“Amigo, vamos”- Jared se sentó a su lado en la cama, el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus ojos- “Estoy bastante seguro que se cómo te sientes en este momento”

-“Si”- Jensen frunció el ceño- “Sobre eso…”

-“¿Qué pasa con ello?”

-“Recibí tus mensajes, Jared”- dijo Jensen, levantando la mirada hacia él- “Todos”

A Jared le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que Jensen estaba hablando. Entonces, el aluvión de mensajes que le había dejado hace semanas volvió a él con rapidez, recordando de repente lo herido que había estado al no recibir una respuesta.

-“Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamaste?”

-“No quería hablar”- respondió Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo- “Tenía miedo, igual que ahora. Pensé que serías capaz de decir que me había vuelto loco, sólo con el sonido de mi voz”- hizo una pausa, alcanzando el hombro de Jared- “Sé que estoy comenzando a sonar como un disco rayado, pero lo siento, hombre. Siento no haberte llamado, por lo de Sandy y tú, por no estar ahí para ti. En realidad no hay una excusa para eso”

-“Disculpa aceptada”- dijo Jared, una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que Jensen finalmente reconociera su dolor personal. Aun así, el alivio fue un tanto eclipsado por la preocupación que sentía por él, cuyo humor había cambiado de nuevo repentinamente.

No era que no le encantara tener al honesto y calmado Jensen, al que estaba acostumbrado, de vuelta, porque si lo hacía. Pero, ¿realmente debería estar tan tranquilo y tolerante en una situación como esta? Jared estaba silenciosamente preocupado de haber dejado pasar el tema de su arrebato tan fácilmente, y se preguntó si debió haberle presionado más para que respondiera por qué pensó que, de verdad, tenía la _intención_ de decir las cosas horribles que dijo. El hecho de que Jensen aceptara _eso_ con tanta facilidad, disparó campanas de advertencia en forma de un extraño escalofrió recorriendo la espalda de Jared.

Aunque, tal vez era normal, era inevitable que Jensen estuviera un poco ‘jodido’, como él mismo dijo. Cuando has estado esquivando perros del infierno por mese, los pensamientos irracionales y cambios de humor son probablemente un hecho. Además, si algo estuviera realmente mal con Jensen, Jared lo sabría. No hay mucho que pueda esconderle cuando estaba viviendo en su propia casa.

-“Así que… ¿cómo estás?”- preguntó Jensen torpemente, su suave acento irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Jared- “Me refiero a con todo lo que ha pasado”

-“Um”- empezó Jared- “Estoy bien, supongo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera he pensado mucho en eso desde que todo esto comenzó. Pero fue una decisión pensada, sabes, por ambos, no fuimos impulsivos, ni nada”

-“¿Eso es lo que vas a darme?”- Jensen le sonrió con complicidad- “Amigo, esa es la respuesta que le diste a las fans”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jared, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad, lentamente devolviéndole la sonrisa a Jensen- “¿Cómo sabes eso? Y no es que fuera falso, hombre. No les mentí”

Jensen vaciló, frotando sus manos nerviosamente y apartando la mirada. Dejó de sonreír, un poco de color subió a sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-“Te vi”- dijo en voz baja. Cuando Jared le miró confundido, prosiguió- “Las personas, uh, las fans, ellas suben sus videos de las convenciones a la red y quería ver cómo estabas”- hizo un breve contacto visual con Jared, sus mejillas enrojeciendo un poco más- “Lo manejaste realmente bien. Estaba orgullosos de ti, quería decírtelo, debí hacerlo”

Jared sintió que se aproximaba una sonrisa cegadora, de repente todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron con la confesión de Jensen. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, en su momento, al pensar que Jensen sólo estaba siendo un cabrón egoísta. Él siempre le estaba cuidando, de una manera u otra. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco arrogante cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de estar siendo conducido al borde de la locura por jodidos _perros infernales_ , Jensen se había tomado el tiempo de investigar sobre Jared, como una loca fanática acosadora.

-“¡Amigo, _di_ algo!”- soltó Jensen removiéndose nervioso- “¡Acabo de abrir mi corazón como si estuviera en el jodido canal de _Lifetime_ y tú sólo estás sentado ahí sonriéndome! O mejor aún, no digas nada. Sólo… ¡Joder, no lo sé! ¡Ve a traernos algunas cervezas!”

Riendo lo bastante fuerte para que Jensen le escuche todo el tiempo, Jared corrió a la cocina para sacar un par de cervezas del refrigerador, llenando los platos de comida de los perros mientras estaba ahí abajo, aliviado de ver que al fin estaban comiendo. Volvió a la habitación, sosteniendo una cerveza para que Jensen la agarrara, incapaz de resistirse a parpadear coquetamente y decir- “Aquí tienes, cielo”- antes de tumbarse junto a Jensen en la cama. Podía ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía Jensen por el rabillo del ojo, pero también es consciente de la sonrisa que jugaba con el borde de sus labios. No tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaban para divertirse cuando había tanto caos rodeándoles, pero sabía que si no lo hacían, ya se habrían derrumbado por la presión. Y al diablo, si Sam y Dean podían hacerlo, entonces ellos también podrían.

-“Entonces, ¿cómo fue todo lo demás?”- preguntó Jared, haciendo una pausa para tomar un largo trago de cerveza- “¿Qué le dijiste a todo el mundo?

-“Bueno, no hace falta decir que todo el mundo probablemente está _más_ preocupado que antes, debido a lo vago que fui”- respondió Jared jugueteando con la etiqueta de su botella- “Tío, soy un jodido hijo de mami. Ella está tan preocupada, hombre. Escuche su voz y lo alterada que está y una parte de mí— la parte que no está demente— quiere saltar en el primer vuelo a casa y simplemente abrazarla, decirle que todo está bien”- Jensen se lleva la botella a los labios para darle un trago, suspirando profundamente, la mano de Jared se apoya ligeramente en su hombro- “Pero no puedo hacer eso. Estaría demasiado asustado, de todas maneras. Así que sólo le dije que estoy pasando por algo ahora, atravesando por una mala racha. Le dije que no quería verla. ¡ _Carajo_ , hombre!”- Jared apretó su agarre sobre el hombro de Jensen- “¿Qué tipo de persona le dice a su madre que no quiere verla?”

-“Alguien que no tiene otra opción”- responde Jared fácilmente, dejando que su brazo se deslice alrededor de sus hombros, apoyándose en él. Jensen dejó caer la cabeza contra la cabecera, dándole la bienvenida al toque.

-“Le dije que no podía ver a nadie y necesitaba algo de tiempo por mi cuenta”- continuó Jensen- “Que sólo estaba contigo porque eras el único que podía entenderlo, ya que habías pasado por algo como esto antes. Y entonces le dije que no se preocupará, que la llamaría y la mantendría al tanto, que la iría a ver y al resto de la familia cuando esto haya terminado”

Jared asintió en silencio, ambos llevaron la botella a su boca al mismo tiempo. No le preguntó a Jensen si había llamado a alguien más. No preguntó que había intentado decirle a Danneel, o lo que ella le respondió. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que conocía las respuestas.

 

 

 

[ ](http://i1060.photobucket.com/albums/t457/merrick_ds15/Sin%20tiacutetulo_zpse5ikptvd.jpg)

 

 

 

-“Puedo verlo yo sólo y decirte lo que encontré”

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Estaba agradecido por la oferta de Jared, pero él quería estar aquí, verlo por sí mismo. Jared puso el DVD y se unió a él en la cama, seleccionando el _Blues de la Encrucijada_ del menú de episodios. Jensen se removió nervioso, ajustando la portátil de Jared en su regazo, los lentes aún sobre su nariz. Siempre podía distraerse con algo en línea. Era inquietante lo en conflicto que se sentía, ellos no sabrían cómo arreglar esto a menos que buscaran respuestas, lo sabía, y quería encontrar una manera de quitarse de encima a los perros infernales. Al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrorizado de las respuestas que pudiera encontrar, preguntándose si realmente había una manera de salir de esto. Se le formaban nudos en el estómago, mientras pensaba en cómo sería tener que vivir el resto de su vida peleando contra los perros del infierno. La idea en sí era casi sofocante.

Medio observó y medio investigó por su cuenta, navegando en internet. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchó. No recordaba en que sitio web estaba y en realidad no sabía lo que estaba mirando. Pero escuchó los sonidos del perro del infierno tratando de irrumpir por la puerta, el sonido de Robert Johnson ahogándose en su propia sangre. No se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta que Jared se acercó más, apretándose contra él y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Soltó la respiración que no se dio cuenta estaba conteniendo, relajándose con la calidez de Jared. Podía hacer esto, él era Dean jodido Winchester.

Mientras Sam y Dean cavaban en el cruce de caminos afuera de Lloyd’s, Jensen quedó más abstraído con la portátil, su búsqueda de respuestas relacionada con la serie y sus mitos, llevándole a lugares que no había esperado. Examinó lo símbolos más de cerca, leyendo con más atención y podía sentir que estaba cerca de averiguar algo. Finalmente, hizo la conexión y justo cuando Dean invocaba al Demonio de la Encrucijada para conseguir sacar a Evan Hudson de su trato, le pidió a Jared pausar el DVD.

-“Amigo, creo que encontrado algo”

-“¿En serio?”- Jared detuvo el episodio y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Jensen para mirar la portátil- “¿Qué encontraste?”- frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos siguieron el dedo de Jensen señalando la pantalla- “¿Un sitio de fans? ¿Es en serio?”

-“¿Te acuerdas de eso?”- Jensen señaló los gráficos del sitio, un símbolo en particular- “¿Sabes lo que es?”- Jared negó con la cabeza y Jensen dio un clic a la siguiente ventana del navegador, señalando una descripción en otro sitio de fans- “Este es el mismo sello espiritual tibetano que fue usado en la _Casa del Infierno_ ”

-“Vale…”- Jared se echó hacia atrás y le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad- “¿Y?”

-“Y”- apuntó Jensen- “¿Recuerdas de que trata ese episodio?”

Jared hizo una pausa, pensando, y Jensen estaba a punto de comenzar a tararear el tema de _Jeopardy_ cuando vio que sus ojos se iluminaron.

-“¡El Tulpa!”- exclamó Jared, sonriendo triunfalmente. Jensen rodó los ojos- “Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con tu situación?”

-“Lee esto”- dijo Jensen simplemente, volviendo al primer sitio que le había mostrado a Jared y empujando la portátil hacia él.

Las actualizaciones del sitio, así como el tablero de mensajes, estaban llenos de fans con el corazón roto por la muerte de Dean. No podían superar verlo hecho trizas por los perros del infierno. Amaban al personaje, _creían_ en él y ahora, creían que ese personaje había muerto, asesinado por los perros del infierno. Y estaban cubriendo todo este sitio, y solo Dios sabía cuántos otros, para fortalecer esas creencias y discutir el traumático final de temporada. En este sitio que por casualidad exhibía el sello espiritual tibetano como parte de su diseño.

-“Así que… ellos creen esto”- dijo Jared, comenzando a entender- “Y desde que _tú eres_ Dean… Dios mío, ¿tú crees?”

-“Es lo único que tiene sentido hasta ahora”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Me refiero a que, nunca he hecho un trato. Hasta el momento, de lo que hemos visto en este episodio, tienes que hacer un trato para tener un perro infernal tras de ti. Y estas personas… algunas incluso se están preguntando si volveré o no”

-“Jesús”- exhaló Jared- “¿Cómo diablos arreglamos eso?”

-“…Jared…”

Jensen había dejado de preguntarse cómo arreglarlo, otro aterrador pensamiento le consumía de repente. Tragó con dificultad, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Jared continuaba divagando junto a él.

-“Quiero decir, no es que podamos cambiar lo que salió al aire y tampoco podemos decirle a alguien más lo que está pasando, porque ambos seríamos metidos en camisas de fuerza…

-“¡Jared!”- gritó Jensen, la voz más ahogada de lo que esperaba.

-“¿Qué?”- Jared finalmente se volvió hacia él, la preocupación inmediatamente destelló en sus ojos al notar la apariencia y el tono de Jensen- “¿Qué pasa?”

-“Creen que Dean fue al _Infierno_ , Jared”- juró que podía sentir su garganta cerrándose y lucho por continuar hablando, sus manos comenzaron a temblar más violentamente- “Piensan que _fui_ al Infierno. Si… si no podemos parar esto… eso significa que…”

Su voz perdió fuerza, incapaz de terminar su oración, vagamente consciente de que podría estar cerca de hiperventilar. Jared tranquilamente coloco la portátil a un lado y agarró las manos de Jensen, apretándolas entre las suyas.

-“No”- Jensen levanto la mirada hacia él, preguntándose cómo su amigo podría sonar tan seguro de sí mismo- “No, no puede. No puede llegar tan lejos. Ellos no pueden imaginar el más allá, eso es imposible. Y lo _detendremos_. Me tienes aquí, todavía no te he guiado mal, encontraré una manera de ayudarte”

Jensen apartó la mirada, no deseando que Jared sepa lo mucho que esa declaración le asustaba. Él había escuchado frases como esas antes, muchas veces. Las había leído en tantos guiones durante la tercera temporada de _Supernatural_. Y, después de todo, Dean aún murió y terminó suspendido en el Infierno, gritando por Sam. Tan seguro como Jared se veía y tan ridículo como era pensar que las creencias de las fans podían enviarlo al Infierno, su mente ahora estaba abierta a la posibilidad. Esa apertura era como una grieta en una presa, los pensamientos y emociones fluyendo a través de esta, penetrando la estable estructura hasta que se derrumbó.

Y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, el Blues de la Encrucijada estaba corriendo de nuevo. Jared sonaba tan lejos, diciéndole que iba a encontrar una respuesta, intentando sonar tranquilizador. Había olvidado mucho de este episodio y sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras lo miraba de nuevo. Observó a Sam intentando proteger a Evan Hudson en un círculo de polvo _goofer_ , pero mientras más excedían la fecha límite de Hudson, más feroces se volvían los perros del infierno. El corazón de Jensen martilleaba en su pecho y agarró el brazo de Jared con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, mientras el círculo de polvo se esparcía y rompía por el perro infernal. Una de las líneas de Ruby del final de temporada repentinamente volvió a él, _‘¡Ese polvo no durara para siempre!’_

Jensen estaba fuera de la cama más rápido de lo que pensó podía moverse, todo en una bruma hasta que se encontró en el suelo del baño de Jared, encorvado sobre el inodoro. Podía escuchar el gruñir detrás de él y su cuerpo dio una violenta arcada, su estómago vaciándose de cualquier contenido que poseyera. Se sacudió cuando la mano de Jared se apoyó en su espalda, incapaz de gritar mientras jadeaba por respirar. Jared frotó su espalda en círculos tranquilizadores, mientras continuaba teniendo arcadas, las lágrimas nublando su visión.

-“Respira”- imploró Jared suavemente- “ _Respira_ , Jensen”

-“N— no pue—”- Jensen fue interrumpido por un sollozo ahogado, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su cuerpo bajo control, calmando el pánico.

-“Tienes que hacerlo”- dijo Jared con urgencia, jalando a Jensen hacia él y secando el sudor que se había formado en el rostro de Jensen con una toalla fresca, quitándole los lentes, que milagrosamente no se había caído, cuando le estorbaron.

Jensen se apoyó contra Jared, la mano que había estado en su espalda, ahora rodeándole para frotar su pecho suavemente.

-“Respira, Jensen”

Jared seguía repitiéndolo como un mantra y Jensen hizo su mejor esfuerzo por escucharle, por centrarse. Su cerebro alternando entre momentos de control y de pánico. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le llevó, pero sus músculos eventualmente comenzaron a sentirse laxos y cayó sin fuerzas contra Jared, quien se movió para soportar su peso. Ni siquiera se movió cuando él se empujó hacia adelante, inclinándose para tirar dela cadena del inodoro y luego se acomodó de nuevo.

-“Lo siento”- susurró con la garganta irritada, repentinamente consciente de que simplemente había vomitado las tripas en el baño de su mejor amigo.

-“Shhh…”- y maldita sea, si él se sintiera del todo normal en este momento, mataría a Jared por tranquilizarlo como a una chica, la mano aun frotando su pecho- “No te disculpes”

Parte de él quería moverse, dejar de actuar tan infantilmente y con un carajo, _acurrucarse_ con Jared en el piso del baño. Era un _hombre_ de 30 años por Dios santo. Pero el lento y circular ritmo de la mano de Jared le daba un extraño sentido de tranquilidad, la idea de separase de la calidez del cuerpo de Jared, le hacía sentirse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba. Se apretó contra Jared, en una vergonzosa traición de su cuerpo, y suspiró, algo en su interior quedó atenuado y adormecido.

-“Voy a morir”- dijo lentamente, tratando de sentir las palabras sobre sus labios y saboreando el sonido de su voz al decirlas. No sentía nada, se sentía vacío, como si todo lo estuviese haciendo fuera simplemente establecer lo obvio- “Voy a morir”

Entonces, Jared le rodeó con ambos brazos, abrazándole tan fuerte que perdió el aliento una vez más.

-“No digas eso”- susurró Jared, con dureza, en su oído- “No vuelvas a decir eso”

-“No estoy a salvo”- afirmó Jensen con calma, la cabeza girando de un lado a otro sobre el pecho de Jared- “Ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte. Nada puede protegerme. No por siempre”

-“No _necesitamos_ que sea por siempre, ¿de acuerdo?”- resopló Jared, alejando a Jensen de él y girándole para mirarle, sus puños apretados en la camisa de Jensen- “Podemos resolver esto antes. Me refiero a que, obviamente hay algún tipo de retraso, ¿cierto? Tú no… los perros no llegaron hasta ti cuando el final de temporada salió al aire. Les llevó algo de tiempo atacarte. Así que, este retraso, esta demora, o lo que sea, nos da tiempo de resolverlo antes de que los perros del infierno sean capaces de anular el polvo o el lazo del diablo”

-“¿Cuánto tiempo?”- preguntó Jensen, sorprendido por su propia voz. Supuso que era el Dean en él, lo que saltó para unirse en la investigación. Además de eso, no estaba seguro de que le hacía sonar tan esperanzado. Con lo que acababa de descubrir, sintió como si la última de sus esperanzas acabara de romperse.

-“El suficiente”- le aseguró Jared- “Tendremos el tiempo suficiente. Te lo prometo”


	4. Desayunos y Baños

 

Habían pasado horas desde que Jared obligó a Jensen a comer algo y a tomar un poco más de Motrin, su propio estómago gruñó para recordarle que se había descuidado un poco durante ese proceso. Los ojos de Jared le ardían por mirar la pantalla de la portátil durante tanto tiempo, se levantó frotándose los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar cualquier comida que pudiera encontrar. Necesitaba comprar más comestibles. Se había detenido a comprar lo suficiente para un par de días cuando fue al departamento de Jensen, pero se estaban agotando rápidamente. Jared agarró una bolsa de papas de una de las alacenas de la cocina y regresó de nuevo al salón, donde los perros estaban prácticamente rogando atención. Los acarició y jugó con ellos, observándoles lamer las migajas que dejaba caer en la alfombra. O ya se habían acostumbrado al perro infernal, o no les importaba tanto cuando estaba arriba, esperando a que Jensen saliera de la habitación. Quizá era una combinación de ambos. La vida estaba tan jodida algunas veces.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y lanzó un brazo sobre su rostro, Harley le daba empujoncitos a su codo y lamía toda la piel que pudiera encontrar. _‘¿Cuánto tiempo?’_ , le había preguntado Jensen. Jared había contestado que sería el suficiente, había _prometido_ que lo sería. Pero después de horas de intentar descubrir una posible cronología, no tenía idea.

Primero buscó la fecha en que salió al aire el final de temporada, tratando de rastrearlo desde ahí. El episodio se transmitió por primera vez el 15 de mayo y Jared voló de regreso a Vancouver, para ver a Jensen, el 14 de junio, que fue cuando Jensen había sido atacado. Eso eran exactamente 30 días. El retraso de treinta días tenía sentido hasta que Jared se dio cuenta que Jensen había estado escuchando y viendo a los perros del infierno mucho antes de que el episodio se transmitiera, cuando aún estaban filmando. Lo único que podía imaginar ahora era que el tiempo dependía de la reacción de los fans; hubo una especulación generalizada de que Sam no sería capaz de salvar a Dean, desde incluso antes de que alguien les hubiese estropeado el final.

Así que, la sospecha de que Dean moría derivó en Jensen escuchando un gruñido y, posiblemente, viendo destellos oscuros dondequiera que iba. Conforme pasó el tiempo y el trato no estaba ni cerca de ser roto, la sospecha se volvió más fuerte. El visual de la muerte de Dean, lo había fortalecido, pero también dejó a muchos fans en una especie de estado de shock. Pero, para el momento en que Jensen fue atacado, los fans de todo el mundo habían aceptado que Dean se estaba pudriendo en el Infierno y que podría no ser capaz de encontrar una salida.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, pero no llevaba a Jared a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de decir cuándo las reacciones de los fans serían lo suficientemente fuertes, para volver inútiles sus protecciones? Era virtualmente imposible. No tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Jensen y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía para hacerlo. Por todo lo que sabía, el tiempo podía agotarse mañana., se estremeció ante el pensamiento, tragando con dificultad. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser negativo, no ahora, no cuando Jensen ya estaba cayendo en ese agujero negro. Tenía que obligarse a pensar positivo, a _ser_ positivo, aunque sólo sea por el bien de Jensen.

Todavía le perseguía el recuerdo de ver a Dean quedar destrozado, obligó a sus ojos cansados a permanecer abiertos cuando esas horribles imágenes se reprodujeron detrás de sus parpados. Un escalofrío le recorrió; su corazón latía con adrenalina, a pesar de que no se estaba moviendo. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, casi tenía decidido ir al piso de arriba y quedarse cerca de Jensen, como si el sólo hecho de estar en la misma habitación le ayudaría a protegerle. Luchó con el pensamiento, batallando contra él, Jensen necesitaba su privacidad y Jared no iba a preocuparle más con su propio miedo. Así que, se quedaría a dormir en el sofá, ignorando la poderosa necesidad de olvidarse de estar cansado y solo cuidar a Jensen mientras dormía.

Jared se quedó mirando el techo, sintiendo los ojos cada vez más pesados. Se preocupaba por Jensen, por el ataque de pánico y por la extraña y resignada calma que le había seguido. Eso casi le asustaba más que la misteriosa fecha límite a la que se enfrentaban. Jared se preguntó si Jensen realmente _estaba_ durmiendo arriba; si estaba lo bastante cómodo y si se sentía lo suficientemente a salvo en su cama. No estaba seguro de cuando finalmente comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero estaba bastante seguro de que la última preocupación que revoloteó en su cerebro privado de sueño, era si Jensen había pensado en _él_ mientras se quedaba dormido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen casi despertó esperando que su vida sea normal de nuevo. El sueño profundo y sin sueños había sido tan satisfactorio como inesperado; pero todo se vino abajo alrededor de él, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en la cama de Jared, con los accesorios puestos y rodeado de polvo goofer. Habría llorado si pensara que eso haría alguna diferencia, pero no lo hacía. Existían esos momentos, momentos escasos para la mayoría de los hombres, cuando podías soltar todas tus emociones y, después de eso, todo se vería un poco más brillante. Pero este no era uno de ellos, la muerte inminente y el probable Infierno nunca podrían parecer más brillantes.

Se movió en la cama y se puso los lentes antes de mirar el reloj en la mesita de noche. Para ese momento, Jared ya debería estar ahí. No estaba seguro de por qué esperaba eso; simplemente se había acostumbrado tanto a que Jared estuviera con él casi cada minuto del día, que le impactó— casi le _molestó_ — que no estuviera ahí para su… bueno, momento de despertar. Negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cuando había contratado a Jared para ser su guardián. El pobre chico probablemente estaba cansado y apretujado en el sofá; con sus 6.4 pies de altura.

Jensen se movió para levantarse de la cama, comenzando a acostumbrarse al dolor persistente en su pierna. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, tuvo la repugnante comprensión de que casi se había acostumbrado a ver a los perros del infierno, también. No del todo, pero casi. Después de todo, ellos seguían llevando consigo la amenaza del _Infierno_. Todavía le resultaba extraño que pudiera maniobrar a su alrededor sin que le atacaran; se preguntó brevemente cómo se sentiría si, de alguna manera, pudiera estirar la mano y tocarlos, luego negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que en realidad no quería saberlo.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras al ver a Jared tumbado en el sofá, sus extremidades curvadas alrededor de su cuerpo y torcido en un ángulo complicado; eso no podía ser cómodo. Y aun así, el rostro de Jared era tan pacífico y sereno, con mechones de cabello suelto lanzando suaves sombras sobre éste.

Jensen descendió con cautela el resto de las escaleras y reparó en las luces prendidas, la portátil encendida y conectada sobre la mesita de café, y la cobija y almohadas en el suelo junto al sofá. La imagen de Jared apretujándose en el sofá para que Jensen pudiera usar su cama, ya era bastante; pero ¿ver que Jared claramente había perdido el conocimiento por quedarse hasta tarde, tratando de descubrir formas de salvarle? Eso era demasiado. Tan silenciosamente como pudo cruzó el salón hasta el sofá, apagó las luces y se inclinó para recoger la almohada y la manta. Primero tapó a Jared, quien instintivamente se acurrucó con la calidez; luego, casi conteniendo la respiración mientras lo hacía, suavemente levantó la cabeza de Jared, acomodando la almohada debajo de ella.

Satisfecho de que Jared siguiera durmiendo y (con suerte) más cómodo, Jensen se giró para moverse hacia la cocina, paralizándose cuando un crujiente sonido lleno el aire. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio que Jared no se había movido. Levanto su pie, mirando hacia una bolsa de papas a medio comer. Había algo tan auténticamente _Jared_ en ello, que tuvo que sonreír. Recogió la bolsa del suelo y la llevo a la cocina, enrollándola y asentándola sobre la encimera.

-“Hey Sadie, Harley”- susurró en voz baja, aunque sabía que no le responderían. Ellos se encogieron junto a la puerta trasera, mirándole con sus marrones ojos tristes, gruñéndole finalmente a la figura que él podía ver por el rabillo del ojo- “Lo sé”- dijo estirándose para alcanzar sus cuencos, para que pudiera llenarlos con agua y comida- “Lo sé”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared despertó con el aroma del desayuno. ¿Desayuno? Abrió sus ojos y se movió un poco, estirando los brazos adoloridos y jalando la manta. ¿Manta? Se sentó, estirando los nudos en su cuello, su cerebro todavía un poco nublado.

-“Hey”- Jensen repentinamente se aproximó al salón, con los lentes puestos, platos y cubiertos en la mano- “¿Qué tal algo de desayuno en el sofá?”

-“¿Jensen?”- Jared tomó el plato que le ofrecía, su estómago gruño de inmediato ante la vista de panqueques y tocino. Se abstuvo de comer para mirar de vuelta a su amigo- “¿Hace cuánto tiempo te levantaste?”

-“Eso no importa”- Jensen se encogió de hombros, sentándose cerca de él- “Me imaginé que podías necesitar una comida más sustanciosa que esa bolsa de papas nocturna”

Jared nunca había conocido a nadie más confuso que Jensen en una crisis. No es que alguna vez haya tenido realmente la experiencia de estar con Jensen en una crisis, probablemente ese era el por qué todo esto era tan confuso. Jensen volteándole la jugada y cuidándole, hacía que se sienta querido y preocupado, aunque sólo sea porque los estados de ánimo de Jensen hayan cambiado tanto desde que todo esto empezó. Tan sólo ayer, Jensen estaba todo vulnerable y asustado entre sus brazos, ahora le estaba trayendo el desayuno. Jared suspiró y agarró su tenedor, mirando a Jensen en tono de disculpa mientras cortaba los panqueques.

-“Dormí hasta muy tarde”

-“Eso no existe”- dijo Jensen, sonriendo y estirando el brazo para revolverle el cabello- “Necesitabas descansar, Padalecki”

-“No tenías que…”- Jared señaló a su plato con el tenedor, mordiendo diligentemente un trozo de tocino crujiente. Maldición, ¿por qué no sabía que Jensen podía hacer esto?

-“Si, bueno, tú no tenías que volar de regreso a Vancouver, rescatarme de un perro infernal, acogerme, pedir favores por mí y dormir en el sofá, pero lo hiciste”- respondió Jensen, lanzándole una mirada a Jared con una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa.

Jared dejó de masticar- “ _Quería_ hacer esas cosas, Jensen”

-“Y yo quería hacerte el desayuno”- replicó Jensen sin dudar, sonriéndole ampliamente de nuevo.

Cristo, si tan sólo pudiera mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen. Pero, lo más probable era, que se fuera en cuestión de minutos. Quería continuar la conversación, decirle que _nunca_ le debería nada por esto, pero eso mataría la felicidad de Jensen mucho más rápido. Además la simplicidad de la última declaración de Jensen fue suficiente para llevar una sonrisa a su propio rostro. A pesar de las circunstancias, en relación con sus acuerdos actuales, este momento tenía a Jared preguntándose por qué nunca habían hecho esto antes. Vivir con Jensen probablemente sería tan fácil como trabajar con él. Lo cual prácticamente significaba que vivir con él sería más fácil que vivir con quien sea que haya vivido, incluyendo a su familia, por mucho que los amara. Pero tal vez, sería excesivo después de todos esos largos días en el trabajo. Jared lo dudaba, pero podría serlo.

-“Entonces, ¿encontraste algo?”- preguntó Jensen, agarrando la portátil y acomodándose en el cojín del sofá con ella. Jared dudó, no quería admitir que no había encontrado nada- “Oye, tienes un recordatorio en tu calendario, ¿lo sabías?”

-“¿En serio?”- exhaló Jared, agradecido por el cambio de tema- “¿De qué es?”

-“Ah”

-“¿Jensen?”

Jared había visto un montón de emociones diferentes en el rostro de Jensen, ya sea actuando de Dean o en la vida real, especialmente en los últimos meses; pero algo que no veía a menudo en él era desilusión. Había visto de todo, desde ira implacable o felicidad desenfrenada, hasta terror de infarto, pero nunca pura y absoluta desilusión. Esa era la expresión en el rostro de Jensen mientras miraba la portátil, su rostro simplemente derrumbándose y Jared esperaba que nunca tuviera que verla de nuevo.

-“¿Jensen?”- le apremió.

-“Tú… ¿se supone que vas a Australia?”

-“¡Mierda!”- los ojos de Jared se ampliaron y bajó su plato a la mesita de café y volteó la portátil hacia él- “¡ _Carajo_ , la _Supanova_ en Sidney!

-“Está bien”- Jared le lanzó un vistazo a Jensen, quien estaba calmado y con el rostro sin expresión otra vez- “Amigo, es este fin de semana, deberías comenzar a empacar”

-“¿Qué?”- agarró la portátil y la colocó de vuelta en la mesa, cerca de los restos de su desayuno- “Jensen, no voy a dejarte aquí. No así”

-“Está bien”- repitió Jensen encogiéndose de hombros.

-“Tío, ¿qué…?”- comenzó Jared, luego cerró su boca.

Estaba más que preocupado por la forma en que Jensen había estado actuando últimamente, pero por mucho que quisiera ir directo al grano y preguntar, _qué demonios le estaba pasando_ , sabía que sólo podría resultar de dos maneras. Una, Jensen se derrumbaría, admitiría que algo estaba mal y que estaba jodido. Dos, Jensen se pondría a la defensiva y se cerraría, ocultándole más cosas a Jared de lo que ya hacía. Y la primera era muy poco probable que ocurra.

Suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro- “No voy a irme, de acuerdo. Incluso si dices que puedo, no me siento cómodo dejándote así. Están pasando demasiadas cosas aquí”

-“Ya has cancelado a otros”- protestó Jensen, sonando genuinamente interesado- “Todos saben que abandone la película y he estado perdido en acción por un tiempo. ¡No puedes hacer lo mismo, la gente va a sospechar!”

-“¿Sospechar qué?”- replicó Jared- “Mira, si esto surge, todo el mundo sólo se enteraría de lo mismo que le dijiste a tu mamá. Y yo simplemente estoy aquí ayudándote. Ere mi mejor amigo y estas en medio de una crisis, ¡es una buena excusa!”

-“¡Pero no _quiero_ eso!”- Jensen alzó la voz, causando que tanto él como Jared se sorprendieran. Jensen se removió nerviosamente y se acomodó- “Probablemente ya hay bastantes habladurías sobre mí debido a la película y porque no he estado… por ahí. Y sólo… no quiero que haya más de lo que ya hay, no quiero tener que decirle algo a la gente. No quiero que la gente _sepa_ nada”

-“Jensen”- Jared se acercó y puso una mano sobre la de Jensen en el cojín del sofá- “Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo queda, no he podido descubrirlo”- admitió suavemente, angustiado por la forma en que la expresión de Jensen permaneció completamente neutral- “Si te dejo y pasa algo…”

-“No podrías hacer nada para salvarme si estuvieras _aquí_ , Jared”- la afligida y penetrante mirada de Jared le hizo estremecerse, apartó la mirada con las mejillas coloreándose, una grieta en la armadura- “Además, ¿y si puedes descubrir algo ahí? Me refiero a si alguien saca el tema de la serie, sabes, ¿y si eso te refresca la memoria o algo?”

Maldición, de cierta forma, Jensen tenía un buen punto.

-“Ven conmigo”- exigió Jared- “Al diablo, tu mierda ya está empacada. Iremos juntos; nadie tiene porque saber que estás en el país, puedes esconderte en el hotel mientras estoy en la convención. Vas a venir”- insistió cuando Jensen abrió la boca para protestar- “Y eso es definitivo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen en realidad nunca había tenido miedo a volar, a diferencia de Dean. Él a menudo se dormía en los aviones, incluso durante una significativa cantidad de turbulencia, pero esto era diferente. Nunca antes hubo un perro del infierno andando por el pasillo. Si pensó que se había acostumbrado a tener a los perros infernales a su alrededor, se había equivocado. Se sentó junto a la ventana, con la cabeza contra ella, su frente cubierta de sudor y las manos sujetando los brazos del asiento hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Había lidiado con los perros del infierno siguiéndole por Vancouver, en su departamento y la casa de Jared, pero de repente estar metido en un espacio reducido y atascado a _miles de pies en el aire_ , con un perro infernal era un poco más de lo que podía manejar.

Los dedos de Jared rozaban los suyos de vez en cuando y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y una maldición, no deseando otra cosa que estar de vuelta en el _jodido_ suelo, donde al menos podía correr si el perro trataba de saltar sobre él.

-“Eres un _genio_ , Jared”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nada”

Una vez más, tuvo que recordarse que ladrarle a Jared no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Es sólo que odiaba estar así de asustado, así de vulnerable. Había estado hecho un manojo de nervios y _enojado_ desde que puso un pie fuera de la casa de Jared, camino al aeropuerto. Había pasado tiempo desde que lidió con tanta gente y era la primera vez que salía desde que le habían atacado. Y encima de todo lo demás, eso le ponía un poco paranoico. De alguna manera, estaba convencido de que cualquiera que le mirara iba a _saber_ que algo andaba mal, que había perdido la cabeza. Había temblado sin control durante todo el camino al aeropuerto y necesitó de todo su esfuerzo el no haberse puesto a gritar cuando se sentaron en su puerta, esperando para abordar.

Era demasiado. Una y otra vez, había pensado que era demasiado, demasiada presión e intensidad, luego tenía que recordarse como respirar y Jared encontraría alguna manera de tocarle en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarle. Cada pocos minutos estaba seguro que se desmoronaría, e inseguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Y estaban volando a _Australia_. Maravilloso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

De regreso a su habitación para recoger a Jensen y su equipaje, Jared sacudió la cabeza con frustración. Había venido hasta aquí y no descubrió nada, mientras deslizaba su llave en la cerradura, se sintió más descorazonado de lo que había estado antes, especialmente después de que una fan le preguntó si Jensen de verdad firmó para la cuarta temporada. Cristo, si algunos ni siquiera estaban seguros de _eso_ …

Mierda. Eso simplemente le llegó como un puñetazo y era tan jodidamente simple, ¿cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Abrió la puerta de un tirón, entró y la cerró de un portazo detrás de él. Jensen le miró inquisitivamente.

-“Soy un jodido idiota”- dijo sin expresión, casi sin aliento por su repentina revelación.

-“Bueno, yo podría haberte dicho _eso_ , Jared”- respondió Jensen con una sonrisilla. Y mientras Jared estaba feliz de tener de vuelta una parte del viejo Jensen bromista, estaba demasiado absorto en su descubrimiento para verdaderamente apreciarlo. Cruzó la habitación hasta donde Jensen había lanzado su maleta sobre la cama, volviendo a empacar las cosas que había usado durante su estancia y se paró directamente frente a él, sujetando sus hombros.

-“Sé cómo salvarte”

-“¿Qué?”- Jensen tragó, sus ojos más esperanzados de lo que habían estado desde que esto había empezado y los artículos de aseo personal que sujetaba, cayeron de sus dedos, rebotando en la cama.

-“¡Estás convenciones, Jensen!”- exclamó Jared- “¡Son la respuesta!”

-“¿A qué te refieres?”- preguntó Jensen, sus ojos nublándose con duda de nuevo.

-“Mira, las fans piensan que Dean está en el Infierno, ¿verdad? Ellas piensan que no va a volver; que _tú_ no vas a volver. Pero una vez que se den cuenta de que Dean consigue salir del Infierno”- explicó Jared- “¡Aceptaran que está fuera y a salvo! Si vamos a la Comic Con, como se supone debemos, podemos correr la voz. ¡Y tú estarás ahí, y se arreglará todo! ¿Jensen?”- las palabras habían comenzado a salir sin parar con emoción, pero Jensen sólo se quedó ahí de pie, insensible, los ojos levemente empañados.

-“Jared”- Jensen negó con la cabeza lentamente- “Yo… hombre”- se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando una manos por su creciente cabello- “Cuando dijiste que sabías como salvarme, pensé que era algo que podía _hacer_ , ya sabes, _ahora_. Ya estoy asustado, hombre”- admitió, con voz ligeramente vacilante- “Ya estoy asustado de las cosas que tendré que hacer para parecer normal. Me refiero a volver al set, a filmar, a las entrevistas y convenciones. Dios…”- su voz se quebró y bajo la cabeza, apoyándola entre sus manos, Jared se sentó junto a él- “Simplemente no sé”- dijo levantando la mirada hacia Jared y parpadeando furiosamente- “Si puedo hacer esto. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar y hacer esas cosas cuando tengo esto pendiendo sobre mi cabeza”

-“Puedes hacerlo”- le alentó Jared en voz baja, su corazón contrayéndose en su pecho. Esta no era, en absoluto, la reacción que había estado esperando. Pensó que estaría _levantando_ el ánimo de Jensen, no destrozándolo más- “Eres fuerte, Jensen. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, también eres el jodido mejor actor que conozco. Eres excelente en tu trabajo, hombre, así es como puedes superar esto. Sólo haz tu trabajo”

Jensen dudó, como si estuviera considerando lo que Jared acababa de decir, pero aun abrumadoramente afligido.

-“Ni siquiera sabemos que va a pasar con la serie aún”- dijo Jensen finalmente- “No sabemos si Dean sale del Infierno, cuánto tiempo le toma salir de ahí, si se convierte en algo que no es. Y la Comic Con… eso no es hasta finales de julio, Jared. Eso es más de un mes. Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tengo”

Jensen tenía razón, aunque no quiera admitirlo, Jensen tenía razón. Jared estaba lleno de optimismo, pero aún no sabían nada.

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar (y _sentirse_ ) positivo- “Mira, se supone tendremos el guion del primer episodio en un par de días. Ahí es cuando sabremos a ciencia cierta que Dean regresa”- Jensen le miro dubitativo y Jared le miró con la típica mirada de convencimiento de Sam- “Vamos, Jensen. Sabes que Eric va a traerte de vuelta, no hay forma de que deje a Dean en el Infierno. Él va a volver y tú vas a estar bien, sólo dale un par de días y lo verás”

-“De acuerdo”- Jensen se puso de pie y volvió a empacar intranquilo- “¿Podemos volver a casa ahora?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fue raro, que _no_ se sintiera raro de referirse al sitio de Jared como ‘casa’. Casi se sintió culpable por no sentirse raro, como que últimamente se había adueñado demasiado de la vida de Jared y se preguntó si no se sentiría resentido por eso. Por supuesto, Jared nunca lo demostraría, pero tenía que estarlo en alguna manera. ¿Quién no?

-“Estás más relajado está vez”

-“¿Qué?”- Jensen miró a Jared sin entender, hasta que cayó en cuenta. Estaban casi a mitad de camino de su vuelo a casa y Jensen había estado sentado tranquilamente; sin sujetar los reposabrazos, nada de jadear o sudar y sin maldecir cada cinco segundos- “Ah. Si, supongo”

Lo que quería decir era, ‘¡Gracias por _recordármelo_ , imbécil!’. Pero entonces, cómo explicaría que, no, no le había estado prestando atención al perro del infierno, porque había estado demasiado ocupado obsesionándose con si Jared le odiaba o no. Y entonces, pensó en lo _no_ extraño que se sentía que Jared este tan presente en su mente, que podía ignorar a los perros infernales en un avión. Hasta que Jared lo señaló, por supuesto.

¿A quién diablos estaba engañando? Sin importar que, eventualmente, volvería a lo mismo. Tenía que hacerlo, siempre estaba ahí, cerniéndose sobre él y no había forma de escapar. Bueno, Jared pensaba que si había, pero no había forma de que funcionara. Trató de sentir el optimismo que Jared tenía, pero simplemente no podía conseguirlo. Se sentía horrible por pensar esto, pero casi deseaba que Jared nunca hubiera dicho algo; ya era bastante difícil haber perdido toda esperanza antes y tener que aceptarlo. Pero, ¿qué te la devolvieran por unos míseros segundos antes de arrancártela de nuevo? Eso era simple tortura. Era cruel e injusto, y le hacía odiar su vida aún más. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para terminar tan total y absolutamente condenado?

Ese fue el momento en que su vejiga comenzó a hacer una petición insistente y se acomodó en su asiento, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-“¿Qué es?”

-“Nada”- respondió Jensen, demasiado rápido y Jared le miró hasta que se sintió incómodo y su vejiga atacó de nuevo- “¡Oh, con un carajo!”

-“¿Jensen?”- ahora Jared estaba totalmente volteado, con las manos encima de él y los ojos llenos de preocupación- “¿Qué pasa, Jensen?”

-“¡Nada!”- dijo Jensen bruscamente, sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas- “Sólo… realmente tengo que ir al baño”,

-“Oh”- Jared retrocedió, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y moviéndose para levantarse- “Sólo dímelo, amigo, voy a salir de tu camino”

Jensen quiso protestar, pero Jared ya estaba de pie en el pasillo y Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle con furia. Jared, de hecho, dio un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes, como si se estuviera preguntando por qué diablos Jensen estaba tan enojado con él. La urgente necesidad le golpeó y maldijo, sujetando su entrepierna, ignoró la mirada algo consternada y de asombro que Jared le dirigió mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia el baño.

El problema que no había tenido tiempo de explicarle a Jared, era que no tenía problemas con hacer pis en mitad del vuelo. El problema era que, más que nada, nunca quiso averiguar si el perro infernal le seguiría hasta la minúscula habitación. Porque ese era un club de _aventuras en el aire_ del que no quería formar parte. Al menos había _espacio_ en el baño de su casa. Prácticamente corrió al baño, deslizando la puerta para abrirla y luego cerrándola de nuevo, el perro del infierno gruño al otro lado de la misma.

-“¡Oh joder, gracias!”- exclamo Jensen con alivio, brevemente avergonzado de que haya sido lo bastante alto para que otros le escuchen, antes de bajar con torpeza su cierre y finalmente sacar su polla, exhalando un suspiro y apoyándose contra la pared, mientras orinaba en el inodoro abierto.

Sabía que estaba jodido cuando comenzó a pensar mientras se desahogaba. Y tampoco eran sólo aleatorios y extraños pensamiento, sino esos pensamientos penetrantes y profundos que normalmente mantenían despiertas a las personas por la noche. Ya sabes, cosas como el significado de la vida, el papel del destino y toda esa otra mierda que usualmente haces a un lado para preocuparte más tarde, cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte, o algo así. Por supuesto, él como que estaba en ese punto ahora, ¿no? Así que, quizás, no era tan jodido el que estuviera teniendo revelaciones mientras echaba una meada en el baño de un avión. Y la atmosfera ayudaba en cierto punto, no había esperado sentirse tan _a salvo_ aquí dentro. Demonios, había estado aterrorizado de entrar; pero a pesar de estar aún a miles de pies en el aire, el perro del infierno se había quedado afuera y ya no estaba apretujado cerca de Jared, preocupándose por lo transparente que estaba siendo. Era extraño. Pero de algún modo se sentía como si hubiera escapado de todas las presiones en su vida.

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que ya había terminado y aún se estaba sujetando, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que había más de una manera para desahogarse ahí dentro. No se había tocado en un rato, ni siquiera en las raras ocasiones cuando lo había deseado. Se sentía malditamente raro hacerlo en casa de Jared y estaba contento de que fuera algo que todavía se sintiera raro. Al principio, se sorprendió de sentir ningún tipo de reservas por hacerse una paja en ese preciso momento. Jensen, por lo general, era una persona más privada. No es que no estuviera solo ahora mismo, nada más que… usualmente se sentiría cohibido y se abstendría hasta más tarde, pero que se jodan. Como se acababa de dar cuenta hace unos minutos, estaba prácticamente en su lecho de muerte. ¿Por qué no podía hacer esto para él, disfrutar de sí mismo, por el simple hecho de hacerlo? ¿Qué importaba?”

Cerró sus ojos, lentamente pasando la mano hacia arriba y abajo de su eje. Buscó en su mente las imágenes de la última persona con la que había estado y se le ocurrió Danneel… quien rompió con él después de haber sido un imbécil y abandonarla por dos meses. Se mordió el labio ante lo doloroso del recuerdo, sin dejar de tocarse a sí mismo, en vano. A la mierda con esto. A la mierda con ella. ¿Qué había hecho ella por él, de todos modos? Esto no era su culpa. Era su jodida vida. Al _carajo_ con su vida. ¿Qué _carajos_ había hecho para merecer esto? Sintió su polla dar un tirón y ponerse rígida en su mano, mientras la ira hervía bajo su piel y apretó el puño alrededor de ella, el rudo vaivén del roce de piel contra piel justo en el lado bueno del dolor.

Pero su enfado lentamente disminuyo y se convirtió en algo a lo que estaba mucho más acostumbrado, estos días: una amarga y abnegada desesperanza. No estaba seguro de por qué se había permitido enfadarse tanto sobre esto, cuando lo sabía. Sabía lo equivocado que estaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar enojado? Él jodió las cosas con Danneel y con todos los demás. _Lo sabía_. ¿Y ahora la estaba culpando y enojándose con ella, solo para que pudiera correrse? La verdad era que no había nadie a quien pudiera culpar, excepto a sí mismo y de todas maneras, no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso ahora. La verdad era, que él era más patético de lo que alguna vez fue y no había ningún sentido en _tratar_ más.

_‘Patético’_ , pensó para sí, todavía pajeándose bruscamente. Podía sentir ahora que esto definitivamente _no era_ el lado bueno del dolor, pero se la jaló de todos modos, se sentía tan asqueado consigo mismo que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. Nunca se había odiado tanto en su vida. _‘Tan jodidamente patético’_

Se quedó inmóvil por el golpe en la puerta, la mano quieta en su polla ablandándose rápidamente.

-“¿Jensen? ¿Jensen, estás bien?”

Oh, mierda. Por supuesto, Jared tenía que atraparlo en un momento como este, se volvió para mirar el espejo, satisfecho de que sus ojos estuviesen secos y avergonzado metió su polla de regreso en sus pantalones. Sí, claro, estaba bien. Simplemente se estaba complaciendo con una dolorosa sesión de masturbación que lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas.

-“¿Está aquí?”- susurró Jared a través de la puerta- “¿Es por eso que no sales?”

Jensen tiró de la cadena y abrió la puerta, pasando junto a Jared y andando de nuevo hacia su asiento, sin decir palabra. Mantuvo la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana, incapaz de mirar a Jared, quien hizo una pausa antes de finalmente tomar asiento de nuevo. Jensen podía ver el reflejó de Jared en la ventana, podía verle mirándole, el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-“Lo siento”- murmuró Jared, haciendo girar los pulgares- “Quiero decir, si… si interrumpí…”

Oh, Jesucristo- “No lo sientas”- dijo Jensen rápidamente, dándole aún más la espalda a Jared, si es que era posible.

-“Sólo estaba preocupado por ti”

Jensen no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos. Esto no era justo. Olvídate de que la vida no sea justa con él, ya no era cuestión de eso. Sino que nada de esto era justo para _Jared_ , no tendría que estar pasando por esto, preocupándose por él todo el tiempo. Todo lo que él había sido, desde que llamó a Jared para que vuelva a Vancouver, era una carga. Había hecho tal trabajo de mierda al lidiar con sus propios problemas, que tuvo que ir y joderle la vida a Jared también. Hubiera sido mejor si nunca le hubiese llamado. Hubiera sido mejor si Jared no se hubiese enterado. Hubiera sido mejor si él se hubiese quedado en casa, solo y moría tranquilamente, sin que nadie nunca supiera la causa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A Jared no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que los cambios de humor de Jensen iban y venían en ciclos. Siempre que Jensen estaba así, en una de sus espirales descendentes, Jared intentaba consolarse pensando que todo iba a terminar pronto. Que Jensen volvería a reír y sonreír con él de nuevo, que sólo debía ayudarle a pasar esa mala racha antes de que pudiera relajarse por un rato. Pero también se dio cuenta que las espirales cuesta abajo duraban más tiempo, las mejorías se limitaban a media sonrisa, quizás, antes de que desaparecieran de nuevo. Jared se encontró vigilando más de cerca a Jensen, sin arriesgarse a quedarse dormido de nuevo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en silencio.

-“¿No crees que él podría simplemente enviárnoslo por fax o algo?”

Jared levantó la vista de su plato de cereal, sorprendido de encontrar a Jensen mirándolo. Había un nerviosismo cauteloso en sus ojos, apenas traicionado por el ligero tamborileo de las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa del comedor. Jared negó con la cabeza, alejando la caja de cereal con el entretenido laberinto de colores en la parte de atrás.

-“Dijo que quería reunirse con nosotros”- soltó Jared, dándose cuenta de su error sólo después de que había hablado y se obligó a lucir casual.

-“Él… ¿qué?”- Jensen humedeció sus labios y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus dedos aún sobre la mesa- “¿Cuándo hablaste con él?”

-“Estabas dormido”- murmuró Jared, durante su último bocado de cereal.

-“¿Qué le dijiste?”

La pregunta era inevitable, Jared lo sabía, aun así dudó en contestar. No quería mentirle a Jensen, pero la verdad tampoco parecía genial. Por supuesto, Eric tenía que saber que algo estaba pasándole a Jensen, todo el mundo sabía que _algo_ estaba mal, sólo no sabían qué. En honor a la verdad, Jared probablemente no había ayudado mucho al asunto. Era tal como había dicho Jensen; intentar tranquilizar a alguien de que todo estaba bien mientras estabas siendo vago sobre el problema que tenías, sólo hacía que se preocuparan más.

Además, Eric y el equipo estaban contando con que Jensen regresara y diera el siguiente paso con actuaciones de primer nivel, lo que parecía dudoso si el espacio mental de Jensen no estaba tan claro. Eventualmente, razonó con Eric hasta que aceptó su palabra de que Jensen estaría bien y apuradamente le rogó que se abstenga de preguntarle acerca de lo que sucedió durante las vacaciones. No quería que Jensen se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya estaría en esa reunión.

-“Le dije que todo estaba bien”- dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros- “Está tranquilo”

Jared se sintió un poco desconcertado cuando Jensen no hizo nada más que asentir, con una mirada distante en sus ojos. Había esperado que surgiera una pelea o discusión por esto, pero en su lugar fue tratado con el mismo silencio que había estado experimentado desde su vuelo de regreso a Vancouver. El silencio se prolongó durante todo el vuelo a Los Ángeles, su viaje en auto a la sala de guionistas e incluso a través de la mayoría de los saludos, Jensen simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se estrechaban las manos. Jared devolvió la mirada de preocupación de Eric con una de confianza, silenciosamente deseando que Jensen actuara como siempre.

-“Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo su descanso, muchachos?”- preguntó Eric casualmente, sus ojos moviéndose de ida y vuelta entre Jared y Jensen.

-“Bien”- Jared respondió apresuradamente cuando Jensen se removió inquieto y le dirigió una mirada suplicante- “Si, estuvo bien”- fijando una sonrisa en su rostro- “Sólo pasando el rato en Vancouver por un tiempo, ya sabes”

-“¿Y la película? ¿Qué tan cabrón era Jason, eh?

Jared miró a Jensen, le vio tensarse y bajar la cabeza, los ojos fijos en la madera de la larga mesa en la que estaban sentados. No estaba seguro de cuando se había vuelto tan bueno en leer la mente de Jensen, pero sabía que la mención de su película podría plantear interrogantes sobre la que él había abandonado, lo que en última instancia pondría a Jensen nervioso. Jared supuso que también sería un recordatorio de lo que se _supone_ debió haber sido el verano de Jensen. Incluso para Jared, en este momento, esta reunión con los tonos alegres y los ojos emocionados encima de él, era un impacto para su sistema. Sabía que tenía que ser peor para Jensen, como una broma cruel. Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, siendo obligado a vivir la vida del personaje que estás mismas personas escribieron para él, y ahora ellos estaban aquí, preguntándole como estuvo su verano. Ellos no tenían ni idea.

Por un breve momento, Jared miró alrededor de la habitación, a la gente que había llegado a conocer como una especie de loca familia extensa, Eric, Kim, Sera y Ben. Por un momento se sintió enojado con ellos, Jensen estaba sentado aquí un hombre marcado, el perro del infierno probablemente en la habitación y todo por culpa de _ellos_. A ellos se les ocurrió la historia, escribieron las líneas, produjeron la serie y felizmente les entregaron guiones a todos ellos pensando que era tan fantástico. Y ahora, aquí estaban, listos para hacerlo de nuevo, sin tener idea de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Cómo podían no saberlo? ¿Cómo podían no saber que prácticamente habían sentenciado a muerte a Jensen?

Sabía que era irracional incluso hacer esas preguntas. Porque, con toda honestidad, la verdadera pregunta era, ‘¿Cómo podrían saberlo?’. Nada de esto tenía sentido y culparlos tampoco tenía ningún sentido. Al diablo, podía culpar a los fans si quería; era irónico, pensar que una bendición pudiera ser una maldición. Ahí estaban todas esas personas que estaban tan conmovidas y _conectadas_ con sus personajes, que amaban a Sam y Dean, _creían_ en ellos. En cualquier otro momento, eso sería un regalo del cielo, sería algo que haría que ambos se llenen de orgullo, porque obviamente estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Todo el trabajo duro y las largas horas estaban dando fruto y en cambio, tenían que enfrentarse a esto, a que la atención de los fans sea _tan_ fuerte que prácticamente les estaba matando. Mierda, los altos mandos nunca tendrían permitido quejarse sobre los índices de audiencia otra vez, evidentemente eso no era un problema.

-“Oh, hombre”- Jared sonrió ampliamente- “Jason era jodidamente _impresionante_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Nosotros tenemos una mierda que es mejor que Jason”

Jensen levantó la vista hacia Ben Edlund, el tipo que se parecía más al líder de una banda de rock que a alguien del equipo de Kripke. Se fijó en la desvergonzada sonrisa en rostro de Ben, y por un minuto se preguntó si todo esto era algún tipo de broma masiva y sádicamente práctica broma. Después de todo Jensen era _muy_ consciente de que estas personas habían creado cosas mucho más desagradables que Jason. Casi esperaba que toda la habitación estallara en carcajadas en los próximos segundos, todos con las caras alegres y los dedos apuntando en su dirección. Pero podía sentir los ojos preocupados quemando a través de su piel, los de Kim Manners en particular; el hombre le había dirigido durante muchas de las escenas más emotivas de la serie, observándole torturarse lo suficiente para sentir el dolor de Dean y tanto como Kim bromeara sobre querer matar a ambos, Jensen y Jared, después de un largo día en el set, Jensen sabía que Kim se preocupaba por ellos, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Odiaba esa preocupación, era igual que con Jared, estaba desanimando a todos, haciendo que se preocupen por algo que no podían arreglar, aunque Jared pensara de otra manera. Cristo, si tan sólo dejaran de mirarlo así.

-“¿Están listos para la nueva temporada, chicos?”

-“Absolutamente”- respondió Jensen de inmediato, devolviéndole la mirada a Kim poniendo buena cara, la sonrisa intacta, incluso si eso le hacía vacilar un poco.

Notó un movimiento en la postura de Jared, un ligero signo de que el supuesto cambio en el humor de Jensen le tomó por sorpresa, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nadie más en la habitación podía leer a Jared de la manera en que él podía. Las comisuras de los labios de Kim se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, pero siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, la desconfianza escrita en todas sus facciones. Jensen hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, diciéndose que eso era lo que Dean haría, maldita sea. Pero, al final, se vio obligado a apartar la mirada, la suave mano de Sera en su bíceps una bienvenida distracción.

-“¡Tenemos _grandes_ planes para Dean en esta temporada!”- le sonrió, sus ojos muy abiertos por la loca emoción que siempre expresaba cuando hablaba de la serie- “¡Te va a encantar!”

-“Apuesto a que si”- dijo Jensen, sonriéndole antes de volver su atención a la habitación entera. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección- “Entonces, ¿qué hace este idiota para sacarme del infierno?”

-“Esa es la parte increíble”- dijo Eric, deslizando sobre la mesa los guiones para él y Jared. Y si Jensen no se había sentido condenado antes, ahora lo hacía. La alegre expresión de Eric, sólo podía significar una cosa- “No lo hace”

-“¿Qué?”

Jared habló antes de que Jensen pudiera y estaba bastante seguro de que, esta vez, todos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de los movimientos nerviosos de Jared y el temblor en su voz. Sus ojos estaban de nuevo sobre la mesa, podía sentir el horror y consternación de Jared, y una vez más, se odió a sí mismo por causar esto. Sabía que Jared estaba contando con este guion como parte de su gran plan y ahora, sonaba como que Dean se pudriría en el Infierno por mucho más tiempo del que pensaron. Sabía que a Jared se le rompería el corazón si estaba equivocado sobre Dean logrando salir y, una vez más, deseó nunca haber metido a Jared en esto.

-“¡No lo hace!”- repitió Eric alegremente- “¡Sam ha intentado todo para sacar a Dean, pero simplemente no puede! ¡Es jodidamente brillante! ¡Dean ha estado atrapado, pudriéndose en el Infierno por _cuatro_ jodidos _meses_ , hombre!”

Un repentino silencio ensordecedor llenó la habitación y Jensen lo rompió al empujar su silla para alejarla de la mesa. Tenía que salir de ahí, ya no podía soportar ver a Jared sufrir por él.

-“Yo, um… lo siento, necesito ir al baño”- murmuró, con la vista en el suelo mientras salía, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado de pie junto a la ventana del baño, con un perro infernal de pie justo detrás de él. Hasta cuando Jared entró, había _escuchado_ el sonido, pero no lo registró realmente, la mano apretando de repente su hombro le regresó de golpe a la realidad.

-“Hey”- dijo Jared suavemente, sin esperar una respuesta- “No es tan malo como parecía, ¿de acuerdo? Dean aún vuelve, sólo que… no de la manera en que pensamos que lo haría. Pero esto aún puede funcionar, tan pronto como se corra la voz, vayamos a la convención y todo, esto desaparecerá. Sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien?”- Jared soltó un suspiro cuando Jensen no le respondió- “De verdad, es realmente genial, hombre. Mejor de lo que piensas. Todas estas cosas, Infierno y perros infernales… tienes la oportunidad de ver el otro lado. Eres salvado por un _ángel_ , amigo. Dios le ordena sacarte del Infierno”- Jensen podía sentir la sonrisa tranquilizadora que no podía ver exactamente en el vidrio esmerilado- “Vas a salir bien de esto, hombre, tienes a un poder de lo alto cuidando de ti”

Jensen se movió para que la mano de Jared cayera de su hombro, sin poder contener el sonido de burla que salió de su garganta, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. No se le había ocurrido hasta ahora que la fe que alguna vez tuvo, prácticamente se redujo a nada, lo cual era mucho decir. Jensen se había criado con una fe fuerte, lo llevaba en la sangre; pero ahora no podía dejar de identificarse más con Dean como un hombre sin fe. Ahora sentía que, si Dios existiera, él no estaría en este desastre. Pensó sobre la ira que había sentido antes, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer esto y la verdad era que no había hecho nada. Claro, no era perfecto, pero nadie lo era. Hasta ahora, había vivido la vida lo mejor que pudo y era buena persona; estaba lejos de ser alguien que mereciera el Infierno. Nadie que tuviera la fe que tenía y viviera la vida de la manera en que él lo hacía, sería puesto a pasar por esto si había un Dios. Si había un Dios, él estaría _protegido_ , recompensado. La fe y la buena conducta se entrelazan con el karma de esa manera, ¿no? Al parecer no. Dean tenía razón, en realidad no existen Dios y los ángeles, sólo había un aleatorio e impredecible mal.

Y el problema con eso, ¿cuándos se refería a él? Es que él no era Dean, no en la vida real; él no tenía el poder o los recursos para pelear contra ese mal o mantenerlo a raya. Al infierno, _Dean_ ni siquiera había sido capaz de detener esto. No había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse, no había esperanza.

-“¿Qué?”

Jensen finalmente se volvió hacia Jared, todavía moviendo la cabeza con amargura- “¿Crees que _Dios_ está cuidándome?”

-“¿Tú no?”- preguntó Jared, cruzando los brazos y moviéndose incómodo- “Como si no creyeras en Dios, amigo”- Jensen apartó la mirada, viendo el rostro de Jared desencajarse por el rabillo del ojo, sus brazos cayendo de nuevo a sus costados- “Jensen… mierda hombre, estás asustándome. ¿Desde cuándo eres ateo?”

-“Eso ni siquiera importa”- dijo Jensen, pasando junto a Jared para dirigirse a la puerta. Jared lo tomó del brazo.

-“¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Jensen? ¡ _Por supuesto_ que importa!”

Una mirada al rostro de Jared, al miedo y la preocupación ahí presentes, y Jensen se obligó a suavizar un poco las cosas y atenuar el golpe. Jared ya estaba lidiando con bastante ahora mismo.

-“Mira, todo lo que digo es que todo lo que está pasando, hace que me cuestione un poco las cosas”

-“No dejes que te haga eso”- dijo Jared, relajándose un poco- “Sé que es más fácil decir que hacer; pero, vamos. Eres más fuerte que eso, en tu corazón sabes lo que es correcto”- Jared comenzó a sonreír lentamente y Jensen sabía que estaba intentando de aligerar el ambiente- “Sabes que debe haber un Dios cuando _me_ tienes en tu vida, ¿cierto?”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen, después de un latido, devolviendo la sonrisa- “Si”- no tenía corazón para decirle a Jared como se sentía en realidad, para potencialmente derribar la propia fe de Jared junto con la suya. Y si había algo con lo que podría estar rotundamente de acuerdo, era el hecho de que Jared era una fuerza del bien en su vida.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Vancouver, Jensen se obligó a leer el guion, descubriendo que se identificaba más con Dean Winchester de lo que incluso había hecho en primer lugar. Dean estaba enfrentando un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, aparentemente sin explicación, preguntándose por qué le estaban sucediendo estas cosas y quién había puesto todo en marcha. Era escéptico, reservado y aún después de todos estos años, sólo quería mantener a salvo a Sam. Y Jensen se dio cuenta, mientras Jared leía el guion por encima de su hombro, señalando emocionado sus partes favoritas, que lo único que le importaba era mantenerle a salvo. Había una diferencia, por supuesto, Jensen no estaba protegiendo a Jared de ningún poder demoniaco o criaturas peligrosas; pero incluso si su propia vida ya no importaba con el final tan cerca, él quería proteger a Jared de esos hechos. Y Jensen estaba seguro de que eran, en efecto, _hechos_. Iba a morir e iría al infierno y no había nada que Jared pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Aunque nunca se lo diría, no podía dejar que Jared se perdiera a sí mismo en el infierno de Jensen. Así que, mientras él divagaba sobre lo grandiosa que sería la nueva temporada y como esto arreglaría sus problemas, Jensen dio una mirada al guion una vez más antes de volverse hacia Jared con una gran sonrisa.

-“Tal vez tengas razón”

La actuación de Jensen fue un cuidadoso engaño. Encontró su inspiración en Dean, por supuesto, pero Jared podía detectar a Dean desde una milla de distancia. Además, Dean estaría de vuelta pronto, cuando empezaran a filmar, y Jared se daría cuenta de la infiltración del personaje. Lo que Jensen estaba haciendo ahora tenía que ser diferente de Dean, pero también diferente de _Jensen_ y tenía que estar ajustado a la perfección, de esa forma Jared no notaría la diferencia. Supo que había tenido éxito cuando Jared, quien le había visto actuar durante horas y horas, le devolvió la sonrisa con un deslumbrante sentido de alivio y orgullo. Aunque Jensen mantuvo la sonrisa, repentinamente sintió una punzada en el pecho; este era el comienzo de una profunda traición, una que le hacía cuestionarse a sí mismo. Casi parecía cruel permitir que Jared pensara que encontró una forma de arreglar las cosas y aumentar la confianza de Jensen; pero, al final, Jensen se mantuvo firmemente bajo control, diciéndose a sí mismo que _no era_ cruel. Esto era _por_ Jared. Como unos de sus últimos actos en la tierra, le estaba dando a Jared la sensación de que tenía un propósito, de que había hecho un valiente esfuerzo para salvarle antes de morir. Era un _regalo_ y eso era todo lo que Jensen necesitaba creer para continuar la farsa.


	5. Doctores y Brazaletes

 

Jared estaba más que aliviado cuando Jensen se animó en el camino a casa, estando repentinamente alerta y emocionado de nuevo. Se sentía bien pensar que tenía razón; que este guion podría cambiar la perspectiva de Jensen sobre la vida. Estaba el impacto inicial al descubrir lo que había pasado con Dean, por supuesto, eso incluso había afectado a Jared; pero, con una explicación completa y un poco más de apoyo, Jensen se había recuperado, tal como Jared había esperado. Jensen era fuerte y Jared podía lograr que saliera adelante, sólo un poco más de tiempo y todo esto habría terminado. Cuando sentía la más mínima sensación de duda todavía presente, la hacía a un lado, ignorándola y contemplando el nuevo entusiasmo en la expresión de Jensen. No podía evitar sentirse un poco presuntuoso, de verdad estaba jugando un papel importante en salvar la vida de su mejor amigo y estaba _funcionando_.

Al llegar a casa, Jared arrinconó a Jensen en el baño, diciéndole que se quedara quieto mientras revisaba su pierna. Con cuidado enrolló la pierna del pantalón de Jensen y desenvolvió el vendaje que habían puesto sobre los puntos, frunciendo el ceño ante las líneas negras en la piel de Jensen.

-“De acuerdo con internet, cuando se trata de una herida en la pierna, los puntos necesitan permanecer por diez o catorce días”- dijo frunciendo el ceño y observando cuidadosamente las marcas de garras- “No sé si eso aplicaría para ti, los cortes fueron bastante profundos”

-“Sin mencionar que son sobrenaturales”- añadió Jensen con una sonrisita- “No creo que las reglas generales se apliquen a heridas causadas por perros del infierno”

-“Probablemente no”- acordó Jared- “De cualquier manera, _tendrán_ que irse en algún momento”

-“Si, ¿pero cómo? No es que podamos llamar a Tracy para que regrese”

-“Puedes quitártelos tú mismo, Jensen”- respondió Jared, envolviendo su pierna y acomodando su pantalón antes de levantarse para mirarle de frente otra vez. Jensen levantó una ceja.

-“¿Cómo?

-“No te preocupes por eso”- dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros- “Yo te los quietaré cuando llegue el momento”- ante la expresión aprehensiva de Jensen, sonrió feliz- “De acuerdo con Google, todo lo que necesitas son: ¡pinzas, tijeras, un poco de alcohol y una lupa!”

Jensen se le quedó mirando, con esa ligera contracción en el borde de sus labios que era imperceptible para todos, excepto para Jared, se acercó más y le golpeó con el dedo justo en medio del pecho- “No vas a tocar mi pierna”

-“¿No confías en mí?”- preguntó Jared, haciendo un puchero en broma.

-“Por supuesto que sí”- dijo Jensen- “Pero no eres un médico”

-“Mi hermano lo es”- replicó Jared, como si de alguna manera pudiera obtener habilidades médicas, a través de la relación con su hermano. Sus ojos se iluminaron, una idea le vino de repente a la mente- “Hey… ¡Mi _hermano_ es médico! ¡Dios, soy tan _idiota_!”

-“No”- dijo Jensen de inmediato, negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- “De ninguna manera”

-“¡Vamos, hombre!”- Jared le siguió por las escaleras, acomodándose junto a él en el sofá- “Si hay alguien en quien confíe para hacer esto, es Jeff”- Jensen negó con la cabeza de nuevo, agarrando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión- “Amigo”- Jared resopló, con un ligero tono de aspereza en su voz- “Es mi _hermano_ ”

-“Lo sé y sé que confías en él”- dijo Jensen, apartando la mirada de la TV para ver de frente a Jared- “No estaba tratando de decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? Sin ofender, también confió en él. No estoy diciendo que nos delataría públicamente, ni nada; pero nuestras familias son _cercanas_ , hombre. ¡Mierda, tu mamá llamó a mi casa cuando te tomó demasiado tiempo que le dijeras algo sobre mí! Una mirada a estas heridas y con nuestra mierda de historia, tu hermano irá directo a tus padres, a mis padres y entonces sólo Dios sabe que pasará”

Jared miró a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos. Maldito Jensen Ackles y su maldita _lógica_. Le gustarías estar más enojado, protestar más, era su _hermano_ del que estaban hablando y Jared era muy protector con su familia; pero no podía hacerlo, especialmente desde que había ido en contra los deseos de Jensen con respecto a Tracy, y mira lo bien que _eso_ resultó. Se estremeció al pensar que su relación con Jeff se estropeara por unos puntos que podría quitar él mismo. Y podría hacerlo. Lo _haría_ si se reducía a eso; aunque tuviera que noquear a Jensen para hacerlo.

-“Que te jodan”- gruñó Jared, cruzándose de brazos.

-“Hey”- Jensen apagó la TV y arrojó el control remoto sobre la mesa de café- “¡Vamos, hombre, dije sin ofender! ¡No quería decir nada con eso!”

-“Sé que no”- suspiró Jared, con los brazos relajándose en sus costados- “Sólo me refería a que te jodan por tener la razón todo el maldito tiempo”

Jensen palmeó bruscamente la espalda de Jared- “Alguien tiene que hacerlo”

-“¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un cabrón?”

-“Tú”- dijo Jensen, sonriendo cuando Jared le empujó- “Muchas, muchas veces. Como sea, tenemos otro problema que no había pensado antes”

-“¿Si? ¿Cuál es?”- preguntó Jared, sin estar seguro de realmente querer saberlo, ya tenían bastantes problemas así como estaban.

Jensen levantó las manos, girando las muñecas de un lado a otro, las cuentas en los brazaletes brillando a la luz de la lámpara en el salón- “Necesito tenerlas puestas”- expresó, con gesto decidido- “ _Los necesito_. Pero no son parte del vestuario de Dean”

La cabeza de Jared golpeó el respaldo del sofá. Cristo, nada podías ser fácil para ellos, ¿verdad?

-“De acuerdo”- Jared volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Jensen- “Entonces… normalmente, Dean lleva varias capas de ropa, ¿cierto? Así que de todos modos, nadie las va a ver. El collar va bajo tu camiseta, las pulseras de tobillo no se verán, obviamente...”

-“Está bien, ¿podríamos no llamarles pulseras de tobillo?”- le interrumpió Jensen, rodando los ojos.

-“Bueno, ¿cómo demonios vamos a llamarles, entonces?”

-“No lo sé”- dijo Jensen encogiéndose de hombros- “¿brazalete para tobillo?”

-“Si”- dijo Jared, lanzándole una mirada asesina- “Así es como les estoy llamando. Es lo mismo, idiota. _Pulsera_ ”- alzó un mano- “ _Tobillo”_ \- alzó la otra- “Pulsera de tobillo”- juntó las manos, enunciando cada palabra cuidadosamente.

-“… es mejor si utilizamos las otras palabras”- murmuró Jensen, moviéndose inquieto en su asiento.

-“Entonces, los _brazaletes para el tobillo_ ”- dijo rodando lo ojos- “No serán vistos. Y los brazaletes tampoco, si estás usando tus cinco camisas y la chaqueta de cuero”

-“Ese es el punto”- dijo Jensen, recogiendo el guion que antes había tirado en la mesa de café y arrojándoselo a Jared, quien lo tomó en sus manos- “Al principio de este episodio me tienen con una camiseta”- levantó las muñecas otra vez- “¿Cómo voy a esconder estás estúpidas cosas?”

 

 

 

 

-“¡No soy tan bueno como tú en estas mierdas, _Sammy_!”- siseó Jensen y Jared simplemente tuvo que reírse.

No había duda de que era cierto. Jensen no podía convencer a alguien de aceptar algo tan bien como Jared. Nunca. Y no es que Jensen no sea dulce y honesto, pero la dulzura y honestidad de Jared le superaba con creces.

-“Lo sé”- dijo Jared sonriendo. Jensen le lanzó una mirada asesina y Jared sólo abrió el celular de Jensen marcó el número de Kripke, entregándole el teléfono que sonaba a Jensen- “Pero tienes que hacerlo”

-“¡Hijo de puta!”- los ojos de Jensen se ampliaron y se apresuró a tomar el teléfono, estirando el dedo para terminar la llamada por un segundo antes de frenéticamente levantar el teléfono aún sonando a su oreja.

-“¡Amigo, eres un _actor_!”- rió Jared- “¿Qué te he dicho?”

-“Hijo de— ¡Eric!”- la maldición cambio al nombre en un instante, una enrome sonrisa falsa iluminó su rostro, mientras reía con nerviosismo- “¡Hey! ¿Qué tal, hombre? Aw, nada, nada. Si, um, escucha… estaba pensando…”

Jared sonrió, pero metió las manos en sus bolsillos, para que así no pudiera comenzar a juguetear nerviosamente con ellas. Escuchó atentamente, rogando para que Jensen sacara esto adelante.

-“Entonces, Dean ya usa algunos accesorios y cosas que significan mucho para él, ¿cierto? Bueno, ¿no crees que debería tener algunas cosas nuevas ahora que esta fuera del Infierno? No, no, escucha. Este ángel… Castiel, ¿verdad? Él, um, él saca a Dean del Infierno y, obviamente, le da algunas ropas nuevas, ya que Dean no está desnudo o arrastrándose fuera de su tumba con ropas destrozadas. Y, evidentemente, Castiel quiere que Dean se quede para hace cualquier trabajo que tenga para él, ¿cierto? Así que, ¿por qué Castiel no trae de vuelta a Dean con más hechizos de protección de los que ya tenía?”

Jared trató de no quedarse mirando a Jensen y hacer que pierda los nervios, pero no podía evitar mantener su mirada en el hombre, ansioso por captar cualquier signo de que las cosas no iban bien, un tic, parpadear repetidamente, un ligero sonrojo. Afortunadamente, todavía no había mostrado ninguna de esas cosas, lo cual significaba que Jensen ya había hecho a Eric morder el anzuelo. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

-“Bueno, a decir verdad, Jared y yo estábamos hablando sobre eso. Pensamos que tendría sentido si Dean despertaba con algunos accesorios hechos de las cosas que repelen a los perros infernales. Ya sabes, desde que Castiel le sacó de ahí sin consentimiento de Lilith. Sé que los otros demonios y cosas tendrían demasiado miedo de todo el asunto para meterse con Dean, pero estas son una especie de criaturas sin sentido, determinados a cumplir el contrato original de Lilith, ¿sabes? ¿En serio?”

Los ojos de Jensen se iluminaron y su tono de voz aumentó ligeramente con sorpresa y esperanza. Jared se quedó inmóvil por completo, casi conteniendo la respiración.

-“Si… Bueno, en realidad, estábamos, um, el otro día y encontré estos brazaletes que creo podrían funcionar. Seguro, si, los llevaré al set”- Jensen levantó la mirada hacia Jared, parecía ya listo para brincar y celebrar- “Absolutamente. No, no, gracias a _ti_ , de verdad”

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Jared en voz baja cuando Jensen colgó y le miró. Soltó una carcajada cuando Jensen asintió en silencio y lo jaló para abrazarle- “¡Joder, si! ¡Te dije que funcionaría!”- le dio una palmada a la espalda de Jensen antes de alejarse, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- “Te lo digo, hombre, todo nos está funcionando de maravilla. No hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos salir de esto”

-“Eres un genio Jared”- dijo Jensen, regresando la sonrisa- “No hay forma de que pudiera haber hecho esto sin ti”

Jared rebotó sobre la punta de sus pies, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Los principales obstáculos que habían estado enfrentando, ahora estaban detrás de ellos. Todo había funcionado y Jensen estaba auténticamente feliz y agradeciéndole por ello. Jared se sentía más atontado que nunca y tuvo que resistir el _ridículo_ impulso repentino de agarrar el rostro de Jensen y besarle, para luego huir riendo histéricamente. Todo iba viento en popa desde aquí; esperando pacientemente por la Comic Con.

-“¿Estás listo para empezar a filmar ahora?”- preguntó Jared, su voz casi chillando la última palabra.

Jensen sonrío con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Dean, bajando la voz un poco para que coincida con la de Dean- “Absolutamente”

Esa noche, Jensen trató de persuadir a Jared de intercambiar lugares y devolverle su habitación. Pero Jared no lo aceptó. Tal vez era irracional, pero había algo sobre alterar el orden de Jensen, la cama, el polvo y el lazo del diablo, que le ponía demasiado incómodo. Sabía que todo era psicológico, que mezclar el orden de las cosas no revertiría la buena suerte que estaban teniendo, pero aun así no se arriesgaría. Se sentía mucho mejor el saber que Jensen estaba, incluso, más cómodo y seguro cuando ambos estaban durmiendo. Saber que Jensen estaba _así_ de protegido en la noche, hacía que dormir en el sofá sea más una bendición que una maldición. Además, de esta manera, él estaba más cerca de la puerta principal y sería más capaz de proteger a Jensen de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera irrumpir en su busca.

Todavía no sabe hasta qué punto esto podría seguir, en realidad. Él estaba asumiendo que, en esta situación, las fans podían hacer que las cosas que no existían antes se conviertan en realidad. No creía que tuvieran el poder de cambiar la otra vida, como Jensen había temido antes. Y no creía que tuvieran el poder para manipular a ningún ser humano.

Por ejemplo, si ellos pudieran imaginar una posesión creyendo fuertemente en más facetas de la historia de la serie, entonces, para este momento, Katie Cassidy ya habría venido a golpear con fuerza la puerta de Jared, con los ojos blancos y tratando de matarles a ambos. No, esto no podía ir más allá que traer a la vida criaturas míticas, como los perros del infierno. Por supuesto, nada de eso importaba ahora, en pocas semanas todo esto habría terminado. Incluso, tal vez se reirían de ello, aunque probablemente no durante un tiempo.

 

 

 

 

El primer día de vuelta fue casi más fácil de lo que Jared pensó que sería. Él y Jensen repasaron sus líneas de camino al trabajo, igual que siempre, y Jensen estaba tan _vivo_ , tan metido en ello, que Jared se preguntó si todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses era sólo una loca pesadilla. En realidad, estaban adelantándose un poco cuando comenzaron a repasar las líneas de las escenas en las que estaban juntos. Ni siquiera era necesario que Jared estuviera en el set aún, ya que gran parte de los primeros trabajos para el estreno involucraban a Dean desenterrándose de su tumba, y buscando a Sam y Bobby. Pero no había manera de que se quedara en casa y mandara a Jensen al trabajo por su cuenta, con los perros del infiero siguiéndole de cerca constantemente. Así que Jared se sentó con Jensen y observó renacer a Dean, cuando el corte de cabello y guardarropa de Jensen cambiaron para ajustarse a su estilo.

Estaba un poco nervioso mientras observaba a Jensen luchar por salir de la tumba de Dean, preguntándose si la herida de su pierna empeoraría con la actividad, o si había sanado lo suficiente para ser capaz de soportar el esfuerzo. Pero pronto Jensen estaba de pie y sonriendo, restándole importancia a los elogios del equipo, con timidez. Les llamaron a un descanso y Jensen se acercó a Jared, bebiendo de una botella de agua que uno de los AP había puesto educadamente en sus manos.

-“¿Cómo estuvo?”. Preguntó Jensen, con tierra y sudor todavía manchando su rostro- “¿Se vio genial?”

-“¡Si, hombre!”- Jared le dio una palmada en su hombro y sonrió- “Fue impresionante. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, me alegra verte de vuelta en el juego”- Jensen se encogió de hombros y llevó la botella hasta sus labios- “¿Cómo está tu pierna?”

-“Bien”- respondió Jensen, después de tomar un trago de agua- “Fue un poco incómodo por los puntos, pero en realidad no me duele. ¡Joder!”- maldijo de repente, cerrando un ojo con fuerza mientras frotaba un dedo contra él.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

-“Tengo tierra en mis lentes de contacto”- se quejó Jensen, luchando por abrir su ojo.

-“¡Auch!”- Jared se estremeció con compasión y agarró a Jensen por el brazo- “Entonces, regresemos a tu tráiler, de todos modos tienes algo de tiempo”

Jensen asintió y regresaron juntos, Jared medio guiándole mientras él maldecía y frotaba sus irritados ojos. Una vez dentro, Jared encontró los contactos de repuesto de Jensen mientras él se quitaba los que estaba usando con un sentido, ‘¡Aw—con un—aw!’ y sacó algo de la solución salina. Jared se rió un poco y le dio el otro par de contactos. Jensen los aceptó agradecido, pero se dejó caer en su silla antes de ponérselos.

-“Sabes, creo que no me había dado cuenta antes, pero estas cosas son bastante intensas”- comentó Jensen, levantando el estuche de los contactos- “Esta es la primera vez que los uso en meses, y siento que estoy viendo _demasiado_ ”

-“Supongo que olvidaste como era usarlos”- sugirió Jared, encogiéndose de hombros y apoyándose contra la pared.

-“Definitivamente olvide que eran un dolor en el culo”- gruñó Jensen- “Jesús”

Un golpe vacilante sonó en la puerta del tráiler de Jensen y Jared se movió para abrir, su boca se abrió tontamente cuando vio quien estaba de pie al otro lado.

-“¡Tracy!”- exclamó Jared, viendo a Jensen ponerse rígido por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba aliviado al ver que ella aún estaba trabajando en el set, y preocupado al mismo tiempo por cómo eso podría afectar el ambiente de trabajo. Se boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces, inseguro de qué decir, y estaba a punto de comenzar una lluvia de disculpas cuando ella habló desde las escaleras del remolque.

-“¿Puedo entrar?”

Por un momento, Jared inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de que era una no intencional, aunque casi perfecta, imitación de Harley en sus momentos de más confusión. Una breve pausa siguió antes de finalmente decir- “¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Entra”- dio unos pasos atrás para permitirle a Tracy entrar al tráiler. Jensen se puso de pie, el estuche de los contactos aún en su mano, cambiando de pie y asintiendo con nerviosismo hacia ella.

-“Hola, Tracy”- dijo dócilmente, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Tracy le sonrió tímidamente a ambos, estirando la mano a la puerta que Jared había dejado abierta y cerrándola tras ella. No fue hasta ese momento que Jared notó el botiquín que llevaba con ella.

-“¿Cómo está la pierna, Jensen?”- preguntó en voz baja.

-“Um”- Jensen tragó con dificultad- “Está bien, supongo”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego comenzó a morder ligeramente su labio inferior, un hábito nervioso que había aumentado en los últimos meses- “¿Tú… quieres echarle una mirada?”

Tracy asintió y siguió un breve intercambio sin palabras, con Jensen enrollando la mezclilla de sus vaqueros y Tracy arrodillándose en frente de él, se inclinó para remover el vendaje y examinar los puntos. Jared se animó cuando ella suspiró y la observó mientras le sonreía a Jensen.

-“Han sanado muy bien”- Jensen copió su suspiro de alivio- “Estaba esperando que no hayan intentado quitártelos demasiado pronto, pero puedo hacerlo ahora, antes de que te necesiten en el set”

-“Eso sería grandioso”- Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Jared se echó hacia atrás, su espalda apoyada contra la puerta del tráiler, en caso de que alguien decidiera abrirla sin tocar primero. El proceso tomó un poco más de tiempo del que Jared pensó que tardaría y de repente, tuvo el recordatorio de los cuatro cortes profundos y sangrientos a los que se tuvo que enfrentar, aquella primera noche de vuelta en Vancouver. La imagen hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna y le golpeó, con una fuerza que no había sentido antes, lo afortunado que era de que Jensen siguiera vivo. Su cerebro, siempre el masoquista, comenzó un proceso de pensamiento en el que ponía sobre la mesa todas las formas en que su vida habría sido horriblemente diferente, lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, incapaz de lidiar con la imagen de una lápida con el nombre de Jensen grabado.

-“Estás listo”- dijo Tracy, desenrollando suavemente la pierna del pantalón de Jensen, guardando sus suministros y poniéndose de pie- “Como nuevo”

-“Gracias”- dijo Jensen, jalándola para un tentativo abrazo. Para sorpresa de Jared, ella le devolvió el abrazo, frotando su mano en la espalda de Jensen.

-“Siento haberme asustado antes”- dijo Tracy cuando retrocedió- “Fue estúpido pensar que ustedes, chicos, podrían ser… peligrosos”- ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, claramente avergonzada consigo misma- “Te _conozco_. Y antes de ir, no había escuchado sobre… todo”- Tracy levantó la mirada hacia Jensen con compasión, una de sus manos se apoyó en su brazo y Jensen se puso tenso- “Entiendo que podrías estar pasando por algo”- continuó- “Y es posible que no quieras que nadie lo sepa, pero si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, házmelo saber. Conozco gente, gente buena en el negocio, ellos pueden ayudar”

-“Gracias, Tracy”- Jared la interrumpió cuando Jensen se quedó ahí de pie, perplejo. Ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió, él también la abrazó- “Realmente, me sorprende que hayas hecho esto por nosotros”

-“No hay problema”- ella salió cuando Jared le abrió la puerta- “Sólo… llámame si necesitan algo”

Jared se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia Jensen, quien seguía allí en estado de shock.

-“Mierda”- Jensen finalmente suspiró- “Me preguntó cuánta gente en el set piensa que he perdido la cabeza. O cuánto saben”

-“No saben nada”- le aseguró Jared, apoyándose contra la puerta de nuevo- “Mira, todavía habrá conversaciones sobre ti en alguna parte. Nadie sabe ningún detalle y en realidad, nadie habló con la prensa; pero la gente aún sabe que abandonaste la película y que, prácticamente, te convertiste en un ermitaño durante las vacaciones, hasta que te alojaste conmigo. Es sólo un poco de preocupación, eso es todo. Es algo agradable que la gente de aquí esté preocupada por ti”

-“Si, genial”- resopló Jensen, abriendo el estuche en sus manos y sacando su otro par de lentes de contacto- “Un poco de preocupación, ¡lo que significa que Tracy cree que el chiflado Jensen perdió la cabeza y se destrozó la pierna porque está jodidamente _loco_! ¡Si, eso es _maravilloso_ , Jared!”- Jared se rió y Jensen se volvió hacia él, parpadeando un par de veces- “Amigo, estás en alta definición”

-“Bien, ahora podrás comerme el culo con los ojos en una mejor calidad”- bromeó Jared, dándose la vuelta y empujando su culo hacia él. Jensen rodó los ojos y resopló.

-“Ambos sabemos que _yo_ tengo el culo más bonito, idiota”- sonrió y miró su reloj cuando Jared hizo un puchero- “Tengo que volver al set”

-“Hey”- Jared se enderezó y se alejó de la puerta, pero detuvo a Jensen poniendo una mano sobre su pecho antes de que pudiera irse. Se movió nerviosamente bajó la mirada interrogante de Jensen, un poco de color ascendió por sus mejillas, cuando repentinamente se sintió tonto y vulnerable. Pero ese _sentimiento_ no le había golpeado minutos antes y se humedeció los labios para hablar de nuevo.

-“Estoy muy contento de que estés bien”- dijo tontamente, esperando que el apropiado sentimiento de _‘Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero’_ , se escuchara a través de esa declaración- “Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

-“Por supuesto que lo sé, hombre”- dijo Jensen, dando una palmadita en el hombro de Jensen y sonriendo. Abrió la puerta, la luz del sol que entró se derramaba sobre sus facciones- “Me salvaste la vida, amigo”

Había tanta sinceridad en la voz de Jared que casi hizo que a Jensen le den nauseas, pero tenía que reconocérselo, estaba saliendo realmente bien de está cosa de la actuación. Bueno, en el exterior, en cualquier caso. Podía ver fácilmente que Jared estaba convencido por su actuación, pero la temporada apenas estaba comenzando y Jensen ya se estaba sintiendo hasta el cuello de tener a _tres_ personas en su cabeza. Estaban Jensen y Dean; y luego Jensen 2, el que Jared pensaba que era optimista y calmado. Nunca se había sentido tan destrozado en su vida, sin embargo todo el mundo estaba convencido y orgulloso de su actuación; más de lo que alguna vez habían estado.

Eso sólo servía para reforzar sus sentimientos de inutilidad. Nadie veía al Jensen real y ni siquiera lo notaban. A nadie le importaba, Jensen ya no importaba. Cuando muriera la gente extrañaría a su personaje, pero no a él. Eso le habría herido, si todavía sintiera lo suficiente para que le importe. Tal como estaban las cosas, comenzaba a _desear_ que su tiempo se acabe, ya no podía vivir así. Y si no estuviera tan preocupado por Jared, se quitaría todos sus accesorios ahora mismo y dejaría que los perros del infierno se lo llevaran. Pero quería que Jared creyera que sus planes y esperanza habían inspirado algún tipo de esfuerzo de su parte. Quería que Jared tenga eso. Entonces, Jared no se culparía a si mimo y él podría morir en paz. Sólo esperaba que pasara más pronto que tarde.

Cuando Sam salió a la puerta de su habitación de hotel y vio a Dean de nuevo vivo, por primera vez en meses, Jensen se preguntó qué pasaría con Jared después de su muerte. La reacción de Sam, la mirada en su rostro y el poder del abrazo que compartió con Dean, le tenía deseando que Jared tuviera un brillante futuro por delante. Él dudaba que la serie continuara sin Dean, no porque tuviera tan alto concepto de sí mismo, sino porque la historia ya no funcionaría. Pero Jared había recorrido un largo camino en su carrera y tenía mucho potencial, Jensen esperaba que, una vez que él se haya ido y la serie se terminara, Jared iría a cosas más grandes y mejores. Se lo merecía.

 

 

 

 

-“¿Puedes olerlo?”- preguntó Jared, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen.

Estaban sentados en el bar Gerard’s de nuevo, y Jensen estaba haciendo un valiente intento de hacer esta experiencia todo lo contrario a la anterior que tuvieron allí. Se involucró en una charla ociosa con el de la barra, saludo educadamente con la cabeza a los ocupantes que lo reconocieron y, lo más importante, se interesó en la conversación de Jared, cuidando no perderse ni un solo detalle. Habría sido difícil lograrlo para Jensen, pero Jensen 2 podía hacerlo fácilmente. Deslizarse en otro personaje se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado ordinario para Jensen y hasta _él_ podía ver eso.

-“¿Oler qué?”- respondió Jensen 2, sonriéndole a Jared mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-“¡Libertad!”- exclamó Jared, abriendo los brazos. Se acercó susurrándole dramáticamente a Jensen, el alcohol en su aliento- “¡Un par de semanas más y estarás libre en casa!”- la ebria sonrisa de Jared era más brillante que el sol- “¡Casi ha terminado!”

Jensen 2 le devolvió la sonrisa y levanto una mano para chocarla contra la suya. Jared calculó totalmente mal en el primer intento y ambos se rieron juntos, Jared estallando en un ataque de risitas. Jensen, el _verdadero_ Jensen, murió un poco más por dentro, si es que eso era posible. Su alter ego se estaba, literalmente, riendo en la cara de la muerte con Jared, quien estaba convencido de que estaría a salvo en cuestión de semanas. Pero Jensen sabía más, conocía la sensación de los perros infernales acercándose a él, los amuletos que llevaba en su cuerpo empezaban a debilitarse. Sabía que nunca lo lograría.

A pesar de que quería proteger a Jared, el pensamiento de terminar las cosas por sí mismo le aparecía en la cabeza más y más a menudo, ese recurso persistía incluso después de que lo empujara en los recovecos de su cerebro. Miró a su botella de cerveza, preguntándose distraídamente cuánto tendría que beber con el fin de perder el conocimiento y nunca despertar. Debió darse cuenta de que eso nunca funcionaría.

 

 

 

 

 

 

La nariz de Harley despertó a Jared bien temprano y en cuanto bostezó y se estiró en el sofá, Sadie se unió con un ladrido y un gemido

-“¡Está bien, está bien!”- Jared se rió cuando la lengua de Harley se deslizó por su rostro. Se levantó y dirigió a la cocina para llenar sus cuencos de comida, dejándoles salir primero y sonrió mientras se felicitaba una vez más por su falta de resaca. Jared siempre quedaba borracho mucho antes que Jensen lo hiciera, ¿pero Jensen? Él siempre despertaba con la madre de todas las resacas, aunque siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por negarlo y esconderlo, la competencia amistosa sobre quién podía manjar mejor el alcohol una constante batalla entre ellos.

Jared podía decir que enojaba a Jensen que él siempre pudiera comer y beber lo suficiente para un equipo de futbol y nunca le pasaba factura. Podía verlo en la forma en que siempre era demasiado terco para admitir lo terrible que se sentía, a la mañana siguiente, ¡porque él era un _hombre_ de _Texas_ y podía soportar el alcohol, _maldita sea_! Siempre había querido _ganar_ y romper el hábito de Jensen, hacerle admitir que no podía comportarse igual que Jared lo hacía. Y con ese fin, comenzó su propio hábito, el cual era hacer de la vida de Jensen un infierno hasta que lo aceptara.

Dejó a los perros en la parte de atrás y abrió sus alacenas, sacando una gran olla y una gran espátula. Sonriendo maliciosamente, se dirigió por las escaleras hasta la habitación y pateó la puerta con suficiente fuerza para hacer que se estrelle contra la pared.

-“¡¡DESPIERTA, JENNY!!”- medio grito Jared, saltando sobre la cama y golpeando repetidamente la olla con la espátula, el sonido haciendo eco en la habitación.

-“¡HIJO DE PUTA!”

Jensen se sacudió y casi cayó de la cama, sus piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Vio a Jared y gruñó, girando sobre su costado y jalando las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

-“¡¡DESPIERTA!!”- repitió Jared, golpeando la olla una y otra vez, mientras gritaba por encima del ruido- “¡¡ES HORA DE ALGUNOS FILETES Y HUEVOS!!”

Jensen volvió a gruñir y rápidamente se revolvió para salir de la cama hacia el baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

-“Oh, mierda”- murmuró Jared para sí mismo, dejando caer la olla y la espátula, y bajándose de un salto de la cama. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo afuera de la puerta del baño, podía escuchar dos cosas: el sonido de los perros ladrando en el piso de abajo, después de toda la conmoción que causó Jared, y el sonido de las arcadas de Jensen. A la larga los perros se calmaron y luego escuchó el sonido de la descarga del inodoro, Jensen abrió la puerta y le fulminó con la mirada. Jared sonrió disculpándose- “Lo siento, amigo”

-“Idiota”- gruñó Jensen, empujando a Jared mientras pasaba y regresó a la habitación, metiéndose bajo las sábanas, de espaldas a la puerta. Jared le siguió hasta el umbral y se apoyó contra él.

-“Entonces, en realidad no puedes aguantar la bebida, ¿verdad?”

-“Vete al carajo”- surgió como un gruñido sordo- “Puedo manejarlo bien. Soy un jodido hombre de Texas, maldita sea”

-“Claro”- dijo Jared riendo- “Es por eso que estás escondiéndote bajo las cobijas, con una migraña lista para golpetear a través de tu cráneo”

-“Estoy bajó las cobijas”- dijo Jensen arrastrando las palabras, dándose la vuelta y bajando las sábanas justo debajo de los ojos, para que pudiera fulminar con la mirada a Jared- “Porque los fines de semana _duermo_ como una persona normal”

-“Mmm”- asintió Jared, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, pensativamente- “¿Y el vomitar?”

-“Fue tu maldito rebotar lo que me dio mareo por movimiento”- se quejó Jensen, jalando las sabanas sobre su rostro de nuevo.

-“De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Entonces, no fue que no puedas soportar la bebida y el pensar en comida lo que te dio nauseas? ¡Increíble!”- Jared sonrió y rebotó con la punta de los pies cuando Jensen le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo por debajo de las sábanas- “¿Quieres desayunar entonces?”

-“… claro”- respondió Jensen con vacilación- “Si, ¿qué vas a hacer?”

-“No lo sé”- respondió Jared, encogiéndose de hombros- “En realidad, podría hacer de todo, filetes, huevos, panqueques, tostadas francesas, tocino, tal vez un omelette al estilo oeste… Claro que no estoy seguro de que es lo que puedas mantener, ya sabes, con eso de tú resaca y todo”

-“ _No_ tengo resaca”- espetó Jensen, lanzando las sábanas para quitarlas y sentándose con determinación- “Y comeré cualquier cosa y todo lo que hagas paras mí, cabeza de chorlito”

Jared se rió y bajo las escaleras yendo hacia la cocina. Estaba de pie junto a la estufa, volteando panqueques y friendo algo de tocino, esperando llevarle la comida a Jensen hasta a cama, pero él, siempre del tipo terco, apareció repentinamente detrás de él, los perros corriendo a otra de las habitaciones.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- preguntó Jensen, asomándose por encima del hombro de Jared, él se apartó de la estufa y contempló la apariencia de Jensen: despeinado, con lentes, ojos cansados, barba incipiente, pecho desnudo, descalzo y pantalones de chándal desgastados.

-“Um”- balbuceó Jared, con la boca repentinamente seca- “¿Panqueques y tocino?”

-“Aww”- bromeó Jensen, sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en el trasero juguetonamente- “Tan buena mujercita”

Jared saltó hacia adelante, casi dejando caer un panqueque, a mitad de su vuelo, al piso. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían de color escarlata mientras un repentino calor le recorría precipitadamente, excitándole y confundiéndole muchísimo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Jensen sonriéndole, entonces tragó saliva y le devolvió la sonrisa. Quería mantener el ambiente de broma, seguir haciendo los mismos chistes viejos a los que estaban acostumbradas.

-“Cualquier cosa por ti, Jenny”- bromeó de nuevo, agarrando el brazo de Jensen y jalándole para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

El calor corriendo por sus venas de repente se volvió frío como el hielo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y miró a Jensen buscando alguna reacción. Jensen simplemente se rió y le guiño el ojo, alejándose para ir a sentarse en el comedor.

Él se volvió hacia la estufa, volteando mecánicamente los panqueques una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta de un pequeño temblor en sus manos y le obligó a que se calmara, mierda, tal vez por fin había logrado _darse_ una resaca.

No, eso no era una resaca; esto era algo diferente, algo nuevo. Apagó los quemadores y agarró dos platos, preparando uno para él y otro para Jensen. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando se volvió para llevar los platos de comida al comedor y vio a Jensen, sentado allí, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Vacilante, asentó los platos, asintiendo en respuesta al ‘gracias’ de Jensen y jaló una silla para sí mismo.

Comieron en silencio, de vez en cuando Jared lanzaba una mirada a Jensen, sus pensamientos corriendo salvajemente en su cabeza, recordándole lo mucho que pensaba y se preocupaba por él. Se acordó de la punzada en su pecho al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Jensen; de pensar en lo que sería la vida si vivieran juntos y de caer dormido pensando en él. Se movió nervioso, con los ojos fijos en su plato, preguntándose si realmente le quedaba algo sobre que estar confundido.

-“Un centavo por tus pensamientos”- dijo Jensen, bajando su tenedor con un estrepito y alejando su plato vacío.

-“Yo, um”- Jared se aclaró la garganta- “He estado pensando”

-“Ya me he dado cuenta”

Jared tornó su atención a Jensen, haciendo contacto visual y mordiéndose el labio inferior. No se trataba de gran cosa, no tenía que serlo. No tenía por qué significar algo y tal vez, le ayudaría a averiguar un poco más de sí mismo, y sobre Jensen.

-“He estado pensando que deberías mudarte conmigo”

-“Ya lo hice, tonto”- se rió Jensen, levantándose y llevando su plato al fregadero.

-“No”- dijo Jared, negando con la cabeza y siguiendo a Jensen- “Me refiero a _mudarte conmigo_. De verdad, como incluso después de que todo esto acabe. Diablos, me vendría bien un compañero de casa aquí”

-“Que va”- se burló Jensen- “Ya he tomado demasiado de tu tiempo y espacio, estoy seguro que te hartarás de mí”

-“¡De ninguna manera! ¡Se trata de eso, ya has estado aquí por tanto tiempo y funciona!”- Jensen levantó una ceja y él continuó- “Mira, ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el trabajo y simplemente, es más fácil para nosotros compartir el vehículo desde aquí. Además, ya me _acostumbré_ a ti, hombre. Si te vas y somos sólo yo y los perros… ¿a quién voy a hacer vomitar en las mañanas?”

-“No estas ayudando a tu caso aquí, Jared”

-“Hablo en serio”- insistió Jared. Luego continuó en voz más baja- “Me gusta tenerte aquí, me agrada la compañía”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jensen, cruzando los brazos- “¿Y dónde voy a dormir? ¿Todavía en tu cama?”

-“¡No!”- dijo Jared parpadeando rápidamente contra las imágenes, un tanto inesperadas, que llegaron a su mente- “No, instalaremos tu propia habitación, puedes tener tu propia cama. Por favor, sólo… piénsalo”

-“Bien”- Jensen se encogió de hombros, alejándose- “Lo pensaré”

 

 

 

 

Cuando llego la noche de nuevo, Jared se encontró solo en el sofá, Jensen de vuelta al piso de arriba en la cama. Se desvistió hasta quedarse en bóxers, recostado sobre su espalda, la cabeza apoyada en una almohada. Se retorció y movió, tratando de ponerse cómodo y de repente, se encontró medio excitado. Se quedó quieto, tratando de obligar a su erección a desaparecer, resistiéndose a tocarse por razones que no quería nombrar. Pero su mano se movió hacia abajo para acunarse a través de sus bóxers, como si tuviera mente propia, soltó un gruñido, frotándose con creciente presión hasta que finalmente empujó su mano por debajo de la cinturilla, sus largos dedos envolviéndose alrededor de su polla dolorosamente dura.

Mantuvo lo ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar algo, cualquier cosa que no sea Jensen. Frotando rudamente su polla en su palma, pensó en mujeres, en Sandy, en pechos, montones de pechos; pero siempre volvía a Jensen, entrando lentamente a la cocina, en nada más que sus lentes y los pantalones con que había dormido, el cabello alborotado y ahora era innegable. Fue _esa_ imagen la que le tenía empujando, fuera de los cojines del sofá, hacia su puño. Se mordió el labio en un esfuerzo por evitar ponerse demasiado ruidoso, recordándose que Jensen estaba a sólo un piso por encima de él. Y de repente, se estaba imaginando a Jensen encima de él, las manos de _Jensen_ entre sus cuerpos, masturbándole, y dejó que otro gemido escapara de sus labios, frotando el pulgar sobre la cabeza de su polla y esparciendo el líquido pre seminal a lo largo de su eje. Se preguntó qué se sentiría, tener a Jensen encima de él, músculos fuertes y tensos.

Aceleró la velocidad de su mano en su pene, su piel ardiendo, sus pelotas sintiéndose de repente más pesadas, más tensas. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría los dos de ellos rozándose entre sí, dureza contra dureza, lenguas húmedas deslizándose en la boca del otro. Se preguntó que se sentiría reducir a Jensen a _esto_ , empujando sin poder contenerse, fuera de control, con gemidos saliendo de sus labios, sus… _labios_ … Jensen… de rodillas frente a Jared y sus _labios_ …

Jared se arqueó y se corrió con un jadeo, la boca abierta en un grito silenciado, estimulándose a sí mismo a través de su orgasmo, mientras una calidez salpicó sobre su piel. Se dejó caer contra los cojines al terminar, todavía jadeando con fuerza y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia sí mismo con incredulidad, sus bóxers empujados fuera del camino, su agotada polla descansando sobre su estómago, manchas blancas sobre su mano y abdomen. Dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás en el sofá, se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos hacia el techo, mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, su cerebro aún reponiéndose del shock.

Poniéndose de pie con las piernas temblorosas, se quitó los bóxers húmedos y los arrojó al piso. Vagabundeó hacia la cocina para limpiarse y se encontró inclinado sobre el fregadero, las manos apoyadas en la encimera, temblando. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Abriendo el grifo, se echó agua en la cara y se sirvió un vaso, tomándoselo en cuestión de segundos. Regresó al salón, recogió el par de bóxers desechado y revisó el sofá por cualquier señal de semen, porque sí, eso sería embarazoso.

Subió las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pudo, deteniéndose fuera de la puerta de la habitación y escuchó, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Satisfecho de que Jensen estuviera bien dormido, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta lo más lentamente posible, cruzando en silencio la habitación y metió la mano en el cajón de su cómoda para sacar un par de bóxers limpios. Se los puso de inmediato y aventó los mancillados en su cesta de ropa sucia.

Cuando Jared se volvió para irse, se paralizó, sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Jensen, los rayos de luz de la luna caían suavemente sobre él. No podía explicar lo que sintió y tal vez, no quería hacerlo, bastante traumatizado por el hecho de que estaba, secretamente, cambiándose los bóxers en la misma habitación que Jensen, debido a lo que había hecho _pensando_ en él. Casi dejó de respirar en su camino para volver a salir de la habitación, en silencio, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Nunca había tenido problemas para dormir en el sofá, siempre se apagaba como una luz en cuestión de minutos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche sería diferente.

 

 

 

 

En un principio, Jensen había pensado que sería difícil conseguir dormir, debido al estrés. Y así fue, en esos primeros meses, en la época en que se había estado escondiendo por si solo en Vancouver. Pero ahora, incluso con la muerte, y probablemente el Infierno, cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, descubrió que podía dormir como un bebé. Supuso que cualquier psiquiatra le escupiría mierdas acerca de que dormir era un escape de su realidad, a parte de la depresión y probablemente el resultado de la perdida de esperanza. Y supuso que tendrían razón.

Por supuesto, eso no significa que esté libre de preocupaciones. Despertó a la mañana siguiente, después de que Jared le pidiera que se mudara con él definitivamente, con la preocupación enroscándose en la boca del estómago. Tal vez no era sólo preocupación, sino culpa; sip, definitivamente era culpa. Porque sí, había aparentado para que Jared siguiera adelante, para que sienta que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle, y permitir que viva su vida pacíficamente después de que él haya muerto. No esperaba llegar tan lejos, no esperaba que Jared lo tomara y corriera con ello, planeando un futuro para ambos. No se había cuestionado este asunto desde la primera vez que creo a Jensen 2, pero ahora se encontró preguntándose una vez más, si lo que estaba haciendo era cruel. Él nunca quiso hacerle daño, ni darle falsas esperanzas. No esperaba que Jared planeara hacia el futuro, porque él no _tenía_ un futuro.

Y ahora, estaba atrapado. Jensen 2, el optimista y despreocupado Jensen, probablemente estaba esperando aceptar la oferta de Jared; pero hacerlo era mucho más de lo que Jensen podía manejar, incluso como actor. No podía hacerle eso a Jared. No podía dejar que Jensen 2 planeara un futuro con él, cuando sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Pensando en ello, no estaba seguro de que haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo fuera mejor que acceder a vivir con Jared, pero de alguna manera era ir demasiado lejos.

Sería mejor decepcionar a Jared ahora mismo, pero tenía que ser convincente. Tenía que haber una buena razón para ello, Jensen ya estaba cansado de mantener a todas estas personas en su cabeza, tratando de resolver las cosas entre ellos. Si no fuera por Jared, no estaría haciendo esto en lo absoluto. Dios, solo quería que todo termine y que sea _pronto_.

-“Ah que bien, estás despierto”

Jensen salió de sus pensamientos— inconsciente de que había estado mirando fijamente el techo— y rápidamente se colocó la máscara de Jensen 2, sonriéndole a Jared, quien acababa de aparecer en el umbral.

-“Eres observador”- dijo con sarcasmo.

-“Si”- respondió Jared sin gracia, Jensen se preguntó porque no se unió a sus usuales bromas- “Escucha, hice el desayuno temprano y no quiero que sea un desperdicio, tendré que volver a calentarlo pronto, si quieres un poco”

-“¿Por qué no me despertaste?”- preguntó Jensen, sentado en la cama y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-“Porque no”- Jared se encogió de hombros- “Quería dejarte dormir. Especialmente después de lo que paso ayer”

Jensen se puso los lentes y miró con recelo al reloj junto a la cama, se había ido a la cama temprano, no desando otra cosa que dormir. Y podía decir, por la cantidad de luz filtrándose a través de las persianas de la habitación, que todavía era temprano para sus estándares.

-“¿Dormir?”- se rió alzando una ceja- “Son las 8:30, amigo”- hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que Jared había subido a decirle- “Espera… ¿hace cuánto estás levantado, si necesitas volver a calentar el desayuno antes de que vaya a la basura?”

-“Solo un rato”- respondió rápidamente Jared, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. Jensen le miró, realmente _viéndole_ ahora que tenía los lentes puestos, y vio los círculos de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos, la postura nerviosa que era su posición en el umbral y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Por un momento tuvo la aterradora idea de que Jared le había descubierto, que descubrió sus pensamientos al despertar y tartamudeo un poco, antes de darse cuenta que eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-“¿E—estás bien? Quiero decir, te ves cansado”- dijo con más confianza- “Parece que algo paso”

-“No, nada”- respondió Jared, apartando la mirada- “Sólo una de esas noches, hombre. No dormí muy bien”

-“Te dije que tomarás la cama de vuelta, si el so—”- comenzó Jensen, saliendo de la cama y cruzando hacia la puerta.

-“¡El sofá está bien!”- le interrumpió Jared, visiblemente tenso- “No se trata del sofá, ¿de acuerdo? _Quiero_ que tengas la cama, estás _a salvo_ ahí”

-“No puedo mudarme contigo”

Salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se maldijo mentalmente por perder el control sobre su personaje, las palabras fueron demasiado negativas y repentinas, el tono demasiado derrotado. Sin embargo, no podía aguantarlo más el contante cuidado y preocupación de Jared pon un Jensen al que pensaba estaba salvando. Después de todo lo que pensó esa mañana, no había podido manejarlo y se permitió ese desliz. Esa afirmación de ‘no puedo mudarme contigo’, se tradujo desde el propio pensamiento de Jensen de ‘no puedo seguir con esto’. Se obligó a mantener su expresión sincera y arrepentida cuando lo ojos de Jared se movieron de golpe hacia los suyos.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jared, aclarando su garganta. Jensen observó como Jared hizo una pequeña actuación propia, una expresión de dolor y miedo cruzando por sus facciones antes de tornarse inexpresivas de nuevo, y se preguntó qué es lo que Jared podría tener que ocultarle- “¿Por qué?”

-“Porque… después de esto”- dijo sinceramente Jensen 2, usando las esperanzas de Jared en el futuro para su propia ventaja- “Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo a solas. _Realmente_ a solas. No es que no podamos darnos espacio aquí, pero… quiero mi propio sitio, Jared. Algún lugar al que pueda ir después de pasar juntos todo el día y sólo poner mi cabeza en orden. Estoy manteniendo la calma, hombre, pero he pasado por muchas cosas y necesitaré algo de tiempo para lidiar con eso por mi cuenta.

-“Oh”- Jared se relajó visiblemente- “Está bien”

Y Jensen se preguntó de qué tendría que estar tan aliviado Jared.


	6. Palabras y Cuchillos

 

Jared no estaba seguro de por qué esas seis palabras, que Jensen le había lanzado, se sentían como una bofetada. No esperaba sentirlas tan profundamente, sentirse _rechazado_. Una pequeña parte de él entró en pánico, pensando irracionalmente que de alguna manera Jensen sabía lo que había hecho la noche pasada. Aunque eso era imposible, y su verdadero razonamiento era mucho más fácil de aceptar después de que apartó esos pensamientos. Todavía era decepcionante, pero podía lidiar con ello. ¿Quién era él para negarle a Jensen lo que necesitaba para sanar después de todo este estrés?

Y sin embargo, sabía que cuando Jensen se mudara, sentiría como si hubiese perdido una extremidad. Sabía que había tropezado con algo en su interior, algo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Estaba empezando a reconocerlo lentamente, pero todavía no había llegado ahí por completo. Se estaba conteniendo, parcialmente porque se sentía estúpido por no verlo antes; si había algo así de masivo, así de _enorme_ en su interior, ¿cómo pudo pasarlo por alto? ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto algo que incluso los _fans_ habían notado? Eso hacía que todo el asunto parezca ridículo y era su última pizca de negación. Se aferró a ello, aún no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

Pasó el resto del día con Jensen, ambos luchando con los controles en sus manos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Las cosas se pusieron silenciosas, excepto por los ruidos del videojuego en la pantalla y Jared se removió nervioso, repentinamente incómodo con el silencio entre ellos. Se alegró, pensando en algo que levantaría el ánimo de ambos.

-“¡Hey, deberíamos decidir qué haremos el próximo fin de semana!”

-“¿Qué?”- Jensen lo miró con confusión- “¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay el próximo fin de semana?”

Jared le lanzó una mirada a Jensen y se rió, esperando que él arqueara una ceja o algo. Pero Jensen le devolvió una seria mirada interrogante y él personaje de Jared cayó por un acantilado. Se reprendió por sentirse herido, sabiendo que era una niñería y que no debía tomarlo en serio. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, probablemente no debía esperar que Jensen fuera capaz de centrarse en algo tan trivial.

-“Es mi cumpleaños, amigo”- le ofreció a Jensen una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio su rostro ensombrecerse. Jensen lo había olvidado por completo- “Está bien”- regresó sus ojos a la pantalla, comenzando un juego nuevo- “No tenemos que hacer nada. Tenemos demasiadas cosa en la cabeza así como estamos”

-“Lo siento, hombre, ni siquiera estaba pensando”- dijo Jensen. Y Jared se sintió terrible por tan sólo sacar el tema, porque Jensen se veía sumamente afligido por la culpa.

-“Amigo, no. No es gran cosa. Siempre podemos celebrarlo más tarde. Además”- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- “ya sabía que mi regalo llegaría tarde este año, de todos modos”

-“¿En serio?”- Jensen ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, Jared asintió.

-“Si, hombre”- Jared bajó la mirada a su control, mordiéndose el lado inferior por unos segundos, el ambiente repentinamente mucho más serio de lo que pretendía que sea. Se preguntó cuánto podía decir sin traicionarse a sí mismo o ser demasiado femenino- “Mira, no quiero nada este año. En realidad no. Lo único que quiero para mi cumpleaños es a ti”- mantuvo la mirada en el control, sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco- “Solo quiero que estés vivo y a salvo. Eso es todo lo que importa. Con todo lo que está pasando… fiestas, pasteles, regalos y ¿toda esa mierda? No significan nada, lo hacemos cada año y no tiene importancia. Pero este año… lo único que significará algo para mí este año, es salvarte. Y cuando lleguemos ahí en un par de semanas, eso es todo lo que necesitaré. Sólo saber que salvamos tu vida, quiero decir, ese es un tremendo regalo de cumpleaños”

 

 

 

 

Jensen no podía pensar, no podía ni _respirar_. No estaba seguro de como terminó la conversación, o si tan siquiera dijo algo para responderle a Jared. No estaba seguro de como siguió el resto del día, si incluso hablaron de otra cosa antes de volver a ir a la cama. Eso le preocuparía, le haría preguntarse cuanto control había perdido sobre Jensen 2, pero estaba seguro de que recordaría una confrontación con Jared sobre eso, si hubiera sucedido. Se sintió congelado y entumecido durante mucho tiempo, hasta el día siguiente cuando terminó solo en su tráiler, con Jared filmando una escena con Genevieve. Y lo único que sentía entonces era un profundo y severo auto odio.

Se sentó en el piso de su tráiler, mirando fijamente al perro del infiero parado frente a él, la mirada penetrante y gruñendo. Estaba más cerca que nunca y deseó que el poder de las cuentas que estaba llevando fallará por completo, como sabía que pasaría. Realmente lo quería ahora, lo ansiaba más que nada y sabía que se lo merecía. Ya había perdido su fe, se había cansado de vivir y por erróneamente decidir seguir viviendo en beneficio de su amigo, se había convertido en una persona completamente horrible. Estaba arruinando a Jared, lastimándole y fallándole.

-“Llévame”- susurró en voz baja, los ojos fijos en el perro del infierno- “Joder, sólo llévame”

Cuando finalmente se levantó, camino hacia su tablero de dardos, recordando de repente como había tomado, un poco inconscientemente, el polvo goofer y el lazo de diablo del set cuando todavía estaba en negación, pero en algún nivel sentía que podría necesitarlos después. Se quedó mirando a los cuchillos en su tablero, de modo casi inconsciente, estiró la mano hacia arriba y tiró de uno de los cuchillos para sacarlo de la madera, un poco sorprendido al encontrarlo situado en la palma de su mano un minuto después.

Cuando Jared entró precipitadamente por la puerta anunciando que le necesitaban en el set, Jensen rápidamente metió el cuchillo en su bolsillo antes de que pudiera ser visto.

Jared notó un cambio en Jensen, pero pensó que era normal. Jensen volviéndose más callado y retraído era algo que usualmente pasaba en este punto de la temporada. Estaban en los inicios, pero no lo suficientemente para que aún haya la misma cantidad de asombrado entusiasmo que compartían siempre al iniciar una nueva temporada. Era sólo ese punto, cuando la agitación y ansiedad disminuían un poco.

No es que no siempre estuvieran felices y emocionados con cada nuevo guion que obtenían, pero la novedad estaba desapareciendo y las horas estaban comenzando a hacerse sentir, lo suficiente para empezar a agotarles. Con el tiempo, eso también desaparecería, cuando se acostumbraran a la rutina. Pero este era el punto en el que una cierta cantidad de fatiga, por lo general, comenzaba a sentirse y ambos lidiaban con ello a su propia manera. La de Jensen usualmente era volverse un poco más solitario y tratar de dormir lo máximo posible. Y en esta ocasión, eso estaba destinado a duplicarse por el problema en que ya estaban trabajando.

Por supuesto, una parte de Jared estaba preocupado de que Jensen estuviese actuando de esa forma, debido a que podía sentir los cambios que tenían lugar en _Jared_ ; pero esperaba que eso no ahuyentara a su amigo y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para darle a Jensen su espacio. Cuando tenían un descanso en el set y Jensen se alejaba de inmediato hacia su remolque para una siesta, Jared le dejaba ir sin una palabra. Cuando entraban en la casa después de un largo día de trabajo y Jensen se dirigía de inmediato al piso de arriba para meterse en la cama, Jared de nuevo le dejaba ir sin decir nada. Pensó que era lo mejor, simplemente dejar que Jensen se sintiera cómodo con la temporada, de esa manera las cosas podrían mejorar más pronto que tarde.

 

 

 

 

Fue a mitad de la semana cuando Jensen comenzó a pensar en _eso;_ si lo llevaba a cabo, tal vez debería hacerlo en el set. Se sentó en su tráiler, sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en su mano. Lo observó, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, la luz destellando sobre el cuchillo desde diferentes puntos. Si lo llevaba a cabo y si lo hacía en el set, entonces no tendría que hacerlo en casa de Jared.

Jensen sonrió de verdad al pensar en lo que pasaría si acababa consigo mismo allí mismo, en su remolque, con el cuchillo. Sería el escenario perfecto para uno de esos horribles especiales de televisión sobre estrellas que se suicidaban porque no podían manejar su fama o sus personajes. Todos hablarían sobre como ‘nunca lo vieron venir’ y que era una alegría estar con él. Por supuesto, ellos estarían hablando de Jensen 2, pero ellos nunca lo sabrán.

Y entonces, sin duda, alguien sacaría a la luz algún estúpido hecho que probaría que había algún tipo de ‘lado oscuro’ en Jensen, uno del que la gente no sea había dado cuenta. Ese hecho, tal vez incluso sería que lanzaba cuchillos en su tráiler. Todos dirían, ‘Pensábamos que sólo era extremadamente dedicado, pero era _más_ que eso’; todos asentirían y pensarían que tienen razón, porque él se _suicidó_ con uno de esos mismos cuchillos. Habría artículos y biografías sobre cuán jodido estaba en realidad, todo porque lanzaba cuchillos en su tráiler.

Y se dio cuenta que eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que sucediera. Iba a morir, el perro del infierno prácticamente montado en su culo lo demostraba. Si moría con el tipo de muerte que el perro infernal tenía pensado para él, tendría que ser visto como un asesinato. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Una búsqueda interminable para encontrar a algún inexistente psicópata, que asesino a Jensen Ackles de la misma manera que Dean Winchester había muerto en el final de la tercera temporada? ¿Sus padres en la televisión, rogando al público para que les ayude a encontrar al que había asesinado a su hijo? ¿Y después de eso qué? ¿Los policías arrestarían a algún pobre desgraciado que no merecería nada de lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Y qué pasa con Jared?

¿Qué hay de Jared? Fue entonces, cuando Jensen se dio cuenta de que Jared y las personas cercanas a él en el elenco y equipo de Supernatural, probablemente serían los principales sospechosos. Mierda, ¿y si moría así en _la casa_ de Jared? Se imaginó a Jared arrestado, en la cárcel, en el juicio. Dios no permita que alguna vez sea condenado. Incluso si no lo era, su reputación estaría destrozada. Por el resto de su vida, Jared sería visto como el hombre que posiblemente había salido impune del asesinato de su mejor amigo y coestrella.

Si Jensen seguía adelante con esto, les estaría haciendo a todos un favor; había jodido bastante las cosas en vida, no tenía por qué joderlas aún más en la muerte.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared entró en su remolque, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Jim, quien venía detrás de él. Estiró la mano para encender la televisión y agarró un par de botellas de agua de su mini nevera. Le pasó una a Jim y ambos se sentaron, Jared miraba la pantalla de la televisión, pero en realidad no comprendía lo que estaba en ella, sintiendo los ojos de Jim encima de él.

-“Jensen ha estado tomado demasiadas siestas”- comentó Jim, tomando un sorbo de agua- “Parece que ha estado durmiendo en ese tráiler en cada oportunidad que ha conseguido esta semana. ¿Está bien?”

-“Si”- dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros- “Si, él está bien. Sólo cansado, ¿ya sabes? Siempre se pone así en este punto, mejorara con el tiempo”

-“Últimamente, ha habido un montón de conversaciones aquí en el set”- continuó Jim y Jared se volvió hacia él- “Nada malo en realidad, sólo preocupación. Después del verano, todo el mundo está preocupado por él. Y ustedes dos no han estado de bobos como usualmente. Aún son bastante bobos”- ofreció Jim y Jared sonrió un poco, agradecido por aligerar el ambiente- “Sólo no tanto como de costumbre”

-“Estamos bien”- dijo Jared, vacilando un poco, sin querer revelar demasiado- “Jensen sólo ha tenido que lidiar con algunas cosas personales durante el verano, he estado tratando de ayudarle con eso. Puede ser un poco difícil”- admitió, recordando las veces en las que temía por la cordura de Jensen, y Jim asintió con la cabeza, solidariamente- “Pero, ya sabes, todos tenemos momentos difíciles, aunque lo estamos haciendo bien. Él va a salir adelante”- sonrió con incertidumbre cuando Jim se le quedó mirando por un minuto.

-“Chico, la mayoría de las veces, eres un problema. Pero también eres un completo tonto”- dijo Jim finalmente y Jared se rió- “Me alegro de escuchar eso”

-“Aww, Jim”- bromeó Jared, inclinándose y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Jim- “¡No sabía que te importara!”

-“Por favor”- replicó Jim, sin siquiera molestarse en intentar alejar a Jared- “Sólo estaba preguntando por todos los demás, nunca dije que a _mí_ me importara”

-“¡Hey!”- Jensen abrió de repente la puerta del remolque y asomó la cabeza- “Acaban de golpear mi puerta”- hizo una pausa, sonriéndoles a los dos- “Basta con los abrazos. Finalmente consiguieron armar la habitación de pánico, acabamos esto y habremos terminado”

-“Sólo estás celoso”- dijo Jared, alzando la cabeza cuando se levantó para salir del tráiler, dejando atrás su botella de agua sin abrir.

Jared no estaba seguro de por qué no había estado esperando algo cuando caminaron juntos al set. Era el último día de trabajo de la semana y su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, algo tenía que suceder. Pero Jim abriendo la puerta de la habitación de pánico en frente de ellos, solamente para encontrarla llena de globos, era lo último que había esperado ver. Se rió y sonrió con alegría cuando el equipo estalló en una ruidosa versión de “Feliz Cumpleaños”, notando que Jensen y Jim parecían tan sorprendidos como él. Era en momentos como estos, que Jared agradecía a Dios por ser capaz de trabajar con el mejor equipo del mundo. Realmente extrañaría trabajar en Supernatural cuando terminara. Los locos horarios valían la pena.

 

 

 

 

Jensen se aseguró de desearle a Jared un feliz cumpleaños cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, haciendo todo lo posible por estar genuinamente emocionado por su amigo. Ya había accedido, la noche anterior, a salir a celebrar con parte del equipo. Jared había protestado, dijo que no tenía que ir, incluso él mismo podría quedarse y no sería gran cosa. Pero Jared merecía ser feliz, divertirse y tener un buen cumpleaños, Jensen supuso que ese era su regalo para Jared ese año. Aunque eso no era suficiente para compensar todo lo que ya había jodido, pero era algo. Acalló todos los ‘mira, no tenemos que hacerlo, puedo llamar y decir que no podemos ir’, de Jared y fueron.

El bar no era uno de los que ellos solían visitar los fines de semana, sino uno de los que conocían los chicos del equipo. Era más ruidoso, más animado y posiblemente mejor para ir de fiesta, si tenías ganas. La excusa de Jensen para no ponerse un poco alborotador, era que él sería el conductor designado, insistiendo en conducir hasta ahí en el Denali de Jared. Él se había opuesto, diciéndole a Jensen que también debería ser capaz de divertirse y ‘¿desde cuándo no nos hemos emborrachado _ambos_ en uno de nuestros cumpleaños?’. Pero Jensen sólo le dirigió la sonrisa de Jensen 2 y le dijo que sería si chofer por esa noche.

La verdad era que Jensen, pese a estar aliviado de que Jared pudiera salir y divertirse un poco, finalmente no podía fingir más. No podía estar _así_ de feliz, era demasiado. Podía fingir lo suficiente para desviar las miradas preocupadas y culpables de Jared, cada cierto tiempo; pero no podía unirse al equipo, riendo, gritando y haciendo fiesta como si de verdad siguiese vivo. Estos días fueron demasiado para él y no le importaba lo suficiente para mantener la fachada en su sitio. Ya era bastante difícil hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo que estaba matando la felicidad de Jared cada vez que él le miraba para asegurarse que estaba bien. En general, honestamente sentía que estaba matando a Jared. Afortunadamente, Jared eventualmente lo dejó estar y se tomó los suficientes chupitos como para hacer sentir orgulloso a Dean, feliz y desenfadado, recordándoles a todos que, ‘¡Heyyy, chicozzz… ez me cumpañozzz!’

Jared perdió el conocimiento en el asiento del pasajero en el Denali, casi tan pronto como subió y Jensen tuvo prácticamente que cargar su culo al interior de la casa. Jared sólo despertó lo suficiente para mascullar un ‘Gracias, hombre’, con un aliento que hizo a sus ojos lagrimar. Jensen tenía casi decidido arrastrar a Jared al piso de arriba y dejarle tener la cama por esa noche; pero parecía como una hazaña físicamente imposible y sabía que Jared le mataría por eso en la mañana.

Jensen se aseguró de que los perros estuvieran atendidos y les dejó salir al patio, agradecido de que aún consiguiera que vinieran con él solo, a pesar de que se seguían manteniendo a una buena distancia. Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación, exhausto y harto de su vida. Demasiado consiente del cuchillo que ahora tenía escondido en el equipaje de mano todavía en la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin molestarse en desvestirse y pensó en ello: no es que no fuera un buen momento, con Jared inconsciente en el sofá. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada de culpa por pensar en hacerlo el cumpleaños de Jared. Cerró los ojos, dejándose reflexionar sobre ello un poco más.

-“¿Jensen?”

Jensen levantó la cabeza bruscamente para ver a Jared en el umbral, abriendo la puerta antes cerrada, se frotó los ojos, maldiciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que se dejó puestos los contactos.

-“¿Estas bien?”- preguntó Jared.

-“Si, hombre. Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás hacien—?”- Jensen se interrumpió cuando vio caer algo de encima de la puerta y aterrizar en el suelo, observó mientras Jared bajó la mirada hacia eso y luego volvía a mirarle, había suficiente luz de luna en la habitación para mostrar el miedo en el rostro de Jared.

-“¡Jensen!”- gritó Jared, corriendo hacia él. Y fue entonces cuando Jensen vio que era el lazo del diablo lo que cayó desde arriba de la puerta, el polvo goofer comenzó a diluirse, como si fuese soplado por una fuerza sobrenatural, y el perro del infierno corrió hacia él.

No creyó que todavía pudiera sentir algo después de haber aceptado y esperado esto por tanto tiempo, pero la visión del perro infernal, realmente saltando por él envió un estremecimiento de miedo y adrenalina por su espalda, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho e instintivamente se movió rápidamente hacia atrás sobre la cama, alejándose de él. Pero supuso que para eso eran los instintos, que esto era lo que la gente hacía cuando estaban siendo atacados por algo tan temible como un perro del infierno.

De repente, Jared estaba en frente de él, empujándolo más hacia atrás, apurándolo e intentando mantenerle a salvo. Jared estaba medio volteado hacia él, siguiendo su mirada hasta donde estaba el perro infernal, invisible para Jared, con la mano sobre el hombro de Jensen, empujándole. Jensen nunca lo vio venir, ni en un millón de años pensó que vería las garras del perro desgarrar el cuerpo de _Jared_ , mientras se lanzaba por _él_ ; que le vería gritando de dolor y conmoción cuando profundos y sangrientos desgarros aparecieron en la parte delantera de su torso. La fuerza de esto derribó a Jared hacia atrás, sobre Jensen, y él pudo ver y sentir la calidez de la sangre de Jared empapando sus ropas, las sabanas.

-“¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!”- gritó Jensen, con las lágrimas ya cayendo, su grito ahogado por otro de Jared cuando el perro infernal le desgarró otra vez- “¡JARED!”- gritó de nuevo, está ocasión a través de sollozos desgarradores- “¡NO! ¡ALTO! ¡A ÉL NO! ¡NO PUEDES MATARLE! ¡NO PUEDES!”

Jensen trató de agarrarse a Jared, intentó de apartarlo del camino con fuerza, pero el perro era imparable, la bestia finalmente aventó a Jared hacia un lado de la cama. Jensen se lanzó hacia Jared, cayendo justo antes, pero solo podía ver su cuerpo ensangrentado, los ojos mirando sin vida hacia el techo.

-“¡Jared!”- gritó Jensen, sollozando mientras las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Ni siquiera sintió las garras del perro del infierno sumergiéndose en su cuerpo, ni siquiera le escuchaba gruñir más, no le importaba lo que le estaba haciendo- “¡JARED! ¡NO!

-“¡NO!”- Jensen se lanzó hacia una posición sentada en la cama- “¡NO!”- miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos. Se paralizó d miedo en la confusión, tenía problemas para respirar con un nudo en la garganta.

Jared no estaba ahí. No había perro del infierno. El polvo aún estaba en su sitio, igual que el lazo del diablo. Tomó una temblorosa respiración profunda. Fue un sueño, todo fue un puto sueño. Dejó salir el aliento, sonando como casi un sollozo y pasó unos temblorosos dedos por su cabello. Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta que se _había_ dejado puesto los contactos, de inmediato alcanzó el estuche a un lado de la cama, para que se los pudiera quitar, poniéndose los anteojos después. Mantuvo la cabeza entre las manos, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás un par de veces, cerrando los ojos y reviviendo lo que acababa de ver, repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de salir de la cama y comprobar a Jared.

Jensen se levantó, pasando por encima del círculo y salió de la habitación, mirando al perro del infierno esperando en el pasillo. Descendió las escaleras con paso vacilante, su camiseta aferrándose a su cuerpo empapado de sudor. Se detuvo al final de la escalera, apoyándose en la barandilla cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante la vista de Jared, dormido y a salvo en el sofá, donde Jensen lo había dejado. Conteniendo las lágrimas, cruzó la habitación hasta el sofá, quedándose de pie junto a él y observando el ascenso y caída de su pecho, la mirada pacífica en su rostro.

Repentinamente, necesitó tocarle, asegurarse de que fuera real, estiró una mano vacilante y suavemente apartó el cabello de su frente con una caricia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tragando una y otra vez contra el nudo en su garganta, sintiendo las piernas sin fuerzas. No podía explicar lo que sentía al mirar a Jared en ese momento. Estaba más allá de cualquier tipo de alivio y eso lo sorprendió, ya que no había sentido nada igual a ello en lo que parecía como toda una vida.

Pero el sentimiento se fue tan rápido como vino y supo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Eso fue todo, la gota final. En silencio, se volvió y dirigió hacia las escaleras

-“¿Jensen?”

La voz de Jared era ronca y profunda, llena de sueño y detuvo en seco a Jensen. Respiró profundamente para recobrar la compostura, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Jared mirándolo, frotándose los ojos. Se veía tan _joven_ cuando hacia eso.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

-“Revisándote, idiota”- dijo Jensen suavemente, la palabras perdiendo un poco del habitual tono sarcástico de Jensen 2- “Asegurándome de que estés bien y no vomitaras mientras duermes”

-“Estoy bien”- Jared bostezo, estirándose en el sofá- “Tengo hambre. Y mi boca está seca”- se quejó, relamiendo sus labios para dar énfasis.

-“Probablemente, deberías tomar algo para hidratarte”- dijo Jensen, forzando las palabras. Maldición, no quería a Jared despierto ahora. Pero él ya estaba de pie y cerca de la cocina en cuestión de minutos y, una vez más, Jensen maldijo la capacidad del hombre para no tener resaca o cualquiera de los efectos del alcohol, una vez que había conseguido dormir un par de horas.

-“¿Quieres algo?”- preguntó Jared, regresando con una bolsa de papas y un vaso con agua, lo perros levantaron la cabeza y le miraron con confusión.

-“No, gracias”- Jensen respondió cortésmente, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Tenía que irse y tenía que hacerlo _ahora_ \- “Creo que me daré un baño”- le soltó, Jared ladeó la cabeza y le miró.

-“¿Ahora?”- preguntó Jared.

-“Si”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “¿Por qué no? Estoy todo sudado y esa mierda. Me siento asqueroso”

Jensen fue hacia las escaleras cuando Jared asintió, tratando de apresurarse sin que pareciera que estaba corriendo a la habitación, dejó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y agarró su equipaje de mano. Dio un brinco cuando la luz se encendió de repente y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Jared detrás de él, la bolsa de papas fritas todavía estaba en su mano.

-“Amigo, relájate”- dijo Jared con los ojos muy abiertos, la mano libre estirada- “Sólo soy yo, hombre. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esas sabanas podían necesitar un cambio, no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. Debes estar volviéndote loco por dormir sobre esa mierda”

-“No”- respondió Jensen, intentado no caer en la desesperación- “Amigo, no tienes que hacer eso ahora”

-“Está bien”- Jared se encogió de hombros, asentando las papas en la mesita de noche y sacudiéndose las migajas de las manos- “Simplemente lo haré mientras estás en la ducha; de todos modos, ya estoy bien despierto. Ve”

Jensen asintió y agarró su bolsa, llevándola al baño con él y cerrando la puerta. Dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo, se desvistió aturdido y sacó los artículos de aseo personal que iba a necesitar para un baño. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, ya que esta parte de la farsa en realidad no importaba, ¿o sí? No es como si Jared pudiera verle. Pero lo hizo de todas maneras, moviéndose mecánicamente, demasiado consciente de Jared en la otra habitación.

Estiró la mano detrás de la cortina y abrió el grifo antes de escarbar más profundo en su bolsa para sacar el cuchillo, como si esa acción fuera a hacer algún tipo de sonido que debiera ahogar, de ese modo Jared no lo oiría. Se metió en la ducha, corriendo la cortina para cerrarla detrás de él, la silueta del perro infernal delineándose desde el lado opuesto.

Entonces, se sintió extrañamente calmado y aislado, con la suave hoja en su mano, el agua cayendo como lluvia sobre él. Se agachó bajo el rocío de la ducha y volvió su muñeca izquierda hacia arriba, mirando hacia abajo y rodando el brazalete para apartarlo del camino. Sujetó el cuchillo contra ella, probándose, contemplando el contraste entre su piel pálida y la hoja plateada de acero. ¿Qué fue lo que Dean había dicho en la última temporada? ¿En el episodio con las brujas? ‘Tres cortes verticales en cada muñeca, ella no estaba jugando’. Se sorprendió cuando, al igual que en su sueño, sintió un poco de miedo colándose en su sistema; pero, de nuevo, lo catalogo como instintos. Se imaginó que nadie, ni siquiera aquellos en su posición, no sentiría al menos un poco de miedo en el momento antes de su muerte. Era sencillamente natural, pero sabía que esta era la única manera. Tenía que serlo. Había pensado demasiado en ello para que no sea lo correcto.

Los pensamientos de Jensen le atraparon, como tenían el hábito de hacer últimamente. Comenzó a enredarse en su red, pensando en todas las razones de por qué esto era lo correcto y por qué todo tenía _sentido_. Una de esas razones era el perro del infierno detrás de la cortina. Él ya sabía que iba a morir, podía presentirlo, saborearlo, _sentirlo_. La Comic Con estaba demasiado lejos para que el plan de Jared funcionara. ¿Y quién querría morir de la misma manera que Dean? Tal vez el suicidio no era indoloro, pero ciertamente era menos tortuoso que ser hecho trizas por un perro del infierno. Cualquier persona cuerda haría exactamente lo que Jensen estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Luego estaba el Infierno. Jared le había dicho que las fans no podían tener la habilidad de mandarle al infierno, ¿pero qué sabía Jared? y si ser asesinado por el perro infernal que erróneamente estaba tras él, era un boleto de ida al infierno… ¿Y si el perro infernal nunca le atrapaba? Si moría antes de que el inmerecido perro del inferno fuera soltado sobre él, tal vez el habría… bueno, no sabía dónde estaría. Había perdido su fe en Dios antes de que incluso comenzaran a filmar. Tal vez él sólo se convertiría en nada; en pura _nada_. Tal vez eso es lo que le sucedía a las personas que no estaban destinadas al Infierno cuando morían; quizás simplemente _desaparecían_. Jensen estaba bien con ello, de todos modos, si escapaba de toda una eternidad de tortura, ¿por qué no estarlo? Una vez más, cualquier persona cuerda en su posición haría lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Se replanteó todo lo que ya había pensado: qué estarían haciendo Jared y todos los demás, cuánto había fallado en sus relaciones y su vida; y cómo el hacer esto sería lo mejor para todos. Esto no era simplemente una salida fácil. Era beneficioso.

Jensen se agachó, consumido por sus pensamientos y raciocinios en la ducha, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el agua se había enfriado, con el cuchillo presionándose más fuerte contra su piel.

 

 

 

 

Jared ya había terminado de cambiar las sabanas, poco después de que el agua había comenzado a correr dentro de la ducha, arrojando las usadas en la cesta de ropa sucia. Suspirando con satisfacción, se dejó caer sobre la cama y gimió suavemente a lo cómodo que se sentía. Extrañaba dormir en su propia cama, nunca se lo diría a Jensen y aun así nunca haría las cosas de otra manera, pero lo extrañaba. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, pensando en sólo acostarse ahí por un poco más de tiempo mientras Jensen se bañaba.

No se había dado cuenta de que se quedó dormido, hasta que estaba girando hacia un lado, las sábanas suaves bajo su cuerpo, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de alguna manera se sentía como _demasiado_ largo. Miró al reloj y notó que había pasado casi una hora y media. Entonces se dio cuenta que aun podía escuchar el agua corriendo y se paralizó; su sangre se heló sabiendo que Jensen no podía haberse estado bañando durante la última _hora y media_.

Jared se levantó corriendo y salió al pasillo antes de que pudiera parpadear, su voz atorada en la garganta cuando llegó a la puerta del baño. No se molestó con golpear, ni siquiera _pensó_ en ello, abrió la puerta de golpe en estado de pánico. Un millón de pensamientos e imágenes inundaron su cerebro, mientras se preguntaba si los accesorios habían fallado y el perro del infierno había ganado. Una vez dentro de la habitación, vio la cortina de la ducha; la silueta de Jensen, agachado en el suelo de la ducha, y podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo mientras se atragantaba con el nombre de Jensen, corriendo hacia adelante y apartando la cortina.

Su primer instinto fue sentir alivio al ver a Jensen vivo y sin daño alguno, a su cerebro en pánico le tomó un minuto poner todas las piezas juntas mientras miraba la escena frente a él. Jensen levantó la mirada, pero no le miraba a los ojos, su expresión una mezcla de horror y culpabilidad, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Era la mirada de alguien que había sido _descubierto_. Jared no podía entender por qué Jensen se veía de esa manera, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuchillo en la mano de Jensen… presionado contra la muñeca opuesta.

El temor frio que había estado corriendo por las venas de Jared se volvió hielo rápidamente, podía sentirse tensándose. Todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había sentido por _Jensen_ , de repente se detuvo en seco.

-“Yo— pensé que… t—tal vez si y—yo lo hacía por mi m—mismo… entonces tal vez n—no tendría…”

Jared podía escuchar a Jensen comenzar a hablar, comenzar a _explicar_ , su postura se volvió más rígida y tensa. Él no quería escuchar eso, ni cualquier otra cosa que Jensen tenga que decir. Joder, no siquiera podía _mirar_ a Jensen en este momento. Pero no le iba a decir eso, no _podía_. Porque la ira se estaba acumulando tan rápido en su cuerpo, que si abría la boca, _explotaría_. Podía sentirlo en su pecho, tenso, hirviendo y rabioso, sabía que era obvio que estaba enfurecido, su mandíbula apretada con tanta fuerza que pensó podía romperse, o la voz de Jensen no se habría apagado de la forma en que lo hizo, acobardado. Y eso es lo que Jensen era; un cobarde, un puto cobarde de mierda. Y también era un falso _bastardo_ mentiroso. Jared nunca había estado tan enojado con alguien en su vida y nunca espero sentirse de esa manera con respecto a Jensen. Pero nunca había esperado que Jensen llevara nada tan lejos. Él nunca esperó que Jensen le traicionara y lastimara tan profundamente que su cuerpo era una gran masa enojada de dolor.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza para mantener sus emociones bajo control, la rabia en su pecho y las lágrimas lejos de sus ojos. Necesitó toda su fuerza _moverse_ finalmente, sin romper algo en un millón de piezas. Se agachó e inclinó hacia adelante, estirando la mano izquierda para sujetar _con fuerza_ la muñeca derecha de Jensen, ni siquiera la soltó cuando Jensen se estremeció. Sintió la fría punzada del agua helada, pero no se alejó y de alguna manera sólo sirvió para avivar su frustración. Con la otra mano hizo fuerza para abrir los dedos de Jensen y retiró el cuchillo, lanzándolo con rabia sobre el suelo de la ducha, con un repiqueteo que resonaría en sus oídos siempre que pensara en este momento. Jensen se sobresaltó de nuevo y a él no le importó.

Inclinándose más, sujetó los bíceps de Jensen y se levantó, llevando a Jensen hasta una posición de pie y luego apretando _fuerte_ los hombros de Jensen, cuando el otro hombre se balanceó, por permanecer en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo. La piel y ropa de Jared se estaban mojando, pero no se movió, no se apartó del rocío. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto el incesante temblor de Jensen era por la temperatura del agua, en vez de por cualquier tipo de emoción. La piel de Jensen era como hielo bajo sus manos, posiblemente más fría de lo que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Se acercó para cerrar la llave del agua, dejando a Jensen de pie, desnudo y temblando en la ducha mientras él agarraba una toalla.

Regresando a la ducha, Jared desdobló la toalla y secó a Jensen. Fue más rudo de lo que probablemente debería haber sido al frotar el usualmente reconfortante material en la piel de Jensen, pero encontraba muy difícil dominarse más de lo que ya había hecho. Levantó la toalla hasta frotarla contra su cabello corto en un intento de secarlo, sus ojos notaron el tinte azulado de sus labios y el castañeo de sus dientes. Al terminar, ató la toalla alrededor de la cintura de Jensen y le agarró del brazo, jalándolo para sacarlo de la ducha.

Sin palabras, Jared llevó a Jensen a la habitación, todavía incapaz de hablar, y jaló las mantas. Sabía que Jensen necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de calor y contuvo el impulso de estrangularlo, en su lugar lo empujó hacia la cama. Jensen se movió sobre el colchón, girando un poco sobre su espalda y mirando patéticamente hacia Jared. Él no le devolvió la mirada, simplemente se metió a la cama junto a Jensen y lo empujó hacia su costado, apretándose detrás de él y jalando las cobijas para cubrir sus cuerpos.

Jensen seguía temblando violentamente contra él, sus dientes aún castañeando, y Jared se acercó más, cada músculo en su cuerpo tenso y contraído. Llevó la mano hacia arriba, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ser amable y frotó el brazo de Jensen, finalmente envolviéndolo con sus brazos y frotándole con la mano el pecho, por debajo de las cuentas colocadas sobre éste. Ni siquiera se había molestado en apagar la luz, se imaginó que en realidad ninguno iba a dormir esa noche.

La tensión en el aire se hizo aún más densa una vez que Jensen finalmente dejó de temblar, las manos de Jared todavía plantadas sobre su pecho. La ansiedad que eso le causaba a Jensen finalmente le hizo removerse y Jared apretó su agarre. La ira todavía estaba circulando a través del cuerpo de Jared, al punto de estaba dándole dolor de cabeza y cuando Jensen siguió moviéndose inquieto, Jared volvió a apretarle.

-“Duele”- consiguió murmurar Jensen, su tono de voz bajo y cuidadoso mientras jadeaba un poco.

Fue hasta entonces que Jared soltó a Jensen y salió de la cama. Estaba cabreado y lo sabía, tenía que alejarse de Jensen por lo menos un poco. Por mucho que lo quisiera en este momento, no iba a hacerle daño. Había sido rudo con él desde el momento que le encontró en la ducha, pero había una línea que estaba cruzando ahora y tenía que retroceder. Era difícil ver a través de la nube roja nublando su visión, pero una parte de él reconocía que Jensen había pasado por mucho dolor emocional. Y estaba bastante seguro de que, por lo general, no se supone deberías lidiar con un intento de suicidio infligiendo dolor físico, encima de todo. Jensen lentamente giró sobre su espalda, antes de correrse a una posición sentada, jalando las cobijas hasta su cuello y luciendo como un niño a punto de ser regañado. Jared negó con la cabeza y cruzó la habitación hasta su cómoda, colocándose de frente y apoyándose contra ella, las manos agarrando los costados. Tenía que decir algo, uno de ellos debía hacerlo en algún momento.

-“¿En qué estabas pensando?”- preguntó Jared en voz baja, escuchando el acero en su tono al hablar y apenas identificando su propia voz. Esperó una respuesta, con el cuerpo en tensión; estaba tratando, lo estaba intentando _tanto_ , pero el silencio de Jensen lo hacía peor- “¡¿En qué _carajos_ estabas pensando?!”- gritó, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Jensen de nuevo- “¿Tienes _algo_ que decir?”- Jensen no hablaba, mantenía los ojos apartados y su rostro era una máscara sin emoción- “¡Sabes que me he estado rompiendo el culo para salvarte!”- continuó Jared, dando un paso adelante y empujando un dedo hacia Jensen- “Te he dado mi casa, mi cama y renuncie a mi jodida _vida_ , ¿y así es como me pagas? ¡¿Intentando _suicidarte_?! ¡QUE TE JODAN _,_ Jensen! ¡QUE TE JODAN! Juro por Dios que nunca he _odiado_ a nadie…”

Jared se detuvo, dándose cuenta de repente que gritarle a Jensen y decir que le odiaba, tampoco iba a ayudar. Se llevó las manos al rostro, su cabeza le martilleaba y sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, de las que había estado completamente inconsciente.

-“¿Paso algo?”- preguntó, conteniéndose y bajando las manos- “¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Hubo algo esta noche que te hizo hacer esto? ¿O _todo_ esto ha… todo fue una mentira?”- su voz se quebró en la última palabra y levantó la mirada hacia Jensen, esperando una respuesta.

-“No quería hacerte daño”- dijo Jensen en voz baja, moviendo los ojos hacia Jensen y apartándolos de nuevo.

-“¿Qué?”- Jared se rió amargamente, su corazón oprimiéndose en su pecho mientras más lágrimas caían.

-“No puedes salvarme”- respondió, jalando sus rodillas hasta su pecho- “Los perros del infierno… se están acercando. Y tú no puedes salvarme”

Jared se volvió hacia la cómoda, apoyando la cabeza en su antebrazo y permitiendo que unos sollozos escaparan. Su ira comenzaba a decaer, aunque aún podía sentirla, y estaba siendo reemplazada por el profundo dolor que sentía antes la traición y desesperanza de Jensen.

-“¿Así que nunca creíste que esto iba a funcionar?”- preguntó, incapaz de darse la vuelta y mirar de nuevo a Jensen- “Gracias Jensen. Carajo, gracias por confiar en que te ayudaría. Creías tanto en mí, que estabas a punto de abandonar, antes. Eso seguro que duele mucho menos de lo que acabas de _decirme_ ”

-“Lo siento”

-“Lo sientes”- Jared se rió, secándose los ojos- “Lo sientes. Eso es genial, Jensen, es genial. Me hace sentir mucho mejor”

Jared salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, dirigiéndose al baño. Jensen nunca tendría la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, Jared se aseguraría de eso. Recuperó el cuchillo de la ducha, reconociéndolo como uno de los del tráiler de Jensen y se recordó que se desharía del resto más tarde. Reviso los artículos de higiene de Jensen y tomó la rasuradora; bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, abriendo ruidosamente los cajones y volcando todos los utensilios afilados que tenía, sabiendo que debía encontrar un lugar para ocultarlos.

Y luego se detuvo en medio de todo, sabía por todas sus reacciones y emociones que no tenía idea de que hacer. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con alguien que estaba deprimido hasta el punto de ser suicida. Estiró la mano hacia su celular, que aún tenía colgado en sus vaqueros, se secó los ojos de nuevo y se desplazó por los números hasta encontrar el que quería.

-“Hey, soy Jared”- dijo al teléfono, consciente de lo destrozado que sonaba- “Lamento que sea tan tarde, es que… realmente necesito tu ayuda”

 

 

 

 

Jensen pasó el resto de su domingo con Jared encima de él, incluso cuando llegó la noche de nuevo. Jared se metió a la cama con él, negándose a dejarle dormir solo, aunque esta vez no hubo toques para calentarle. Sólo estaba Jared al otro lado de la cama, despertando cada vez que Jensen se movía; hasta cuando tuvo que levantarse para hacer pis, Jared se levantó con él y lo obligó a dejar la puerta del baño abierta, esperándole de espaldas.

Después de levantarse, a la mañana siguiente, Jared le hizo esperar para entrar a la ducha hasta después de que sacó a los perros, para asegurarse de poder hacer lo mismo, asegurarse de que la puerta permanecía abierta y de que Jensen no estaba haciendo nada más que bañarse, incluso le había _cronometrado_. Si Jensen no había estado siendo una carga antes, estaba seguro de que ahora lo era y podía ver que ya agobiaba a Jared. No estaba seguro si desear haber sido honesto desde el inicio o haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer en la ducha la noche anterior.

Se sorprendió de que Jared no hubiese intentado hablar con él sobre ello. También le había sorprendido de que le estuviese levantando para ir a trabajar; pero, con toda honestidad, estaba aliviado. Aliviado de no tener que hablar de ello y de que Jared no hubiese soltado la sopa a cualquiera de la serie. Sin embargo, la sofocante cercanía de Jared lo ponía nervioso y, a veces, le hacía entrar en pánico. Estaba seguro de que en este punto, ninguno estaba teniendo una buena noche de sueño, pero el que Jared duerma en la misma cama sólo le recordaba la pesadilla que había tenido, estaba constantemente listo para alejarse como un rayo de Jared, si los perros del infierno venían por el en mitad de la noche.

Una vez en el set, Jared le acompañó a su tráiler y retiró cada objeto afilado que pudo encontrar, incluyendo todos los cuchillos y dardos del tablero. Jensen no se había sentido enojado por nada en mucho tiempo, pero ser tratado como un niño de alguna manera conseguía meterse bajo su piel; especialmente cuando vio que Jared también había vuelto su tráiler a prueba de niños. Simplemente sabía que mejor ni se quejaba por ello. No fue hasta que Jensen estuvo filmando una de sus escenas solo, seguía encontrando fácil meterse en la piel de Dean, que se dio cuenta de que Jared no estaba ahí, vigilándole. Tal vez Jared se había dado cuenta de que estaba a salvo durante el rodaje y el pobre hombre se había ido a su remolque, para un muy merecido descanso.

Con su escena terminada y el equipo acomodando todo de nuevo, Jensen se dirigió de nuevo a los remolques para decirle a Jared que le necesitarían pronto. Golpeó antes de abrir, esperando encontrar a Jared tomando una siesta, en vez de ello, encontró el tráiler vacío. Encogiéndose de hombros, continúo hasta su remolque, casi se le sale el corazón cuando entró y dos hombres ya estaban ahí. Reconoció primero a Jared, pero al segundo nunca lo había visto. Era mayor, con cabello canoso y barba, vestido profesionalmente y con ojos amables que lo evaluaban suavemente. Jensen se sintió incómodo y miró interrogante a Jared, cuando ambos hombres se pusieron de pie para saludarle.

-“Jensen, hey”- dijo Jared incómodo, evadió los ojos de Jensen, aclarándose la garganta y haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre a su lado- “Este es el Dr. Anderson, es un amigo de Tracy. Él es… alguien que puede ayudar”

Jensen se quedó de pie ahí y sin hablar, mirando de ida y vuelta entre Jared y el Dr. Anderson, confundido. ¿Qué coño había hecho Jared?

-“Hola, Jensen”- dijo con suavidad el Dr. Anderson, dando un paso Adelante y extendiendo la mano- “Es un placer conocerte”

Jensen boqueó hacia Jared antes de darse la vuelta y salir, dando un portazo detrás de él, la apurada disculpa de Jared llegando a través del ofensivo ruido. Y entonces, Jared estaba detrás de él, siguiéndole y sujetándole del brazo.

-“No me mires así, carajo”- le espetó Jared y Jensen miró a su alrededor, consciente los cercanos miembros del equipo- “No te _atrevas_ ”

Jensen agarró a Jared y lo llevó al remolque opuesto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos- “¿Mirarte _cómo,_ Jared?”

-“¡Como si hubiese actuado a tus espaldas para hacer esto!”- gritó Jared- “ _Como si yo te traicioné_. ¡No lo hagas!”

-“Bueno, ¿y qué carajos fue eso, Jared?”- Jensen gritó a su vez, sorprendido por su propia voz, aunque reconoció el golpeteó en su pecho como miedo en lugar de enojo. Las personas lo iban a saber ahora- “¡Jesús!”

-“Jensen, necesitas _ayuda_ ”- dijo Jared, agarrando a Jensen por los hombros- “Para _eso_ está el Dr. Anderson aquí. ¡ _Tienes_ que hablar con él!”

-“¿Oh, de verdad?”- Jensen empujó a Jared, alejándole de él- “Olvídalo, Jared, no voy a hablar con un maldito loquero”

“Ah, ¿y cómo un loquero no es lo que necesitas en este momento?”- preguntó Jared incrédulo- “En caso de que no lo hayas notado Jensen, ¡trataste de suicidarte!”

-“¡Tenía razones!”- gritó Jensen, dándose la vuelta- “¡Un puto _loquero_ no va a solucionar eso! ¡Él no puede _arreglarme_! ¡Nada puede, Jared! ¡Y no es porque sea un patético caso para el psiquiatra! ¡Es porque soy jodidamente _realista_ , sé la _verdad_ , Jared! ¡Voy a _morir_ , te guste o no!”

-“Jensen”- Jared habló en voz baja, después de tomar un momento para recobrar la compostura- “Vas a hablar con este hombre. ¿De acuerdo? No importa lo que pienses que va a suceder, si piensas que estoy siendo estúpido al pensar que puedo salvarte… no me importa. Sólo, por favor, _por favor_ , habla con este hombre”

Jensen se quedó mirando a Jared, vio la desesperación y las lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos, sus manos juntas en un gesto de súplica. ¿Por qué Jared todavía se aferraba a esto?

-“No”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, en una rotunda negativa y observó caer las manos de Jared, su postura enderezándose y su rostro quedarse sin expresión- “No puedes obligar a alguien a conseguir ayuda, Jared”- dijo, sacando todos los discursos que había oído a lo largo de los años, sobre no ser capaz de ayudar a alguien que no quiere la ayuda en primer lugar- “Y no _me_ puedes obligar. No voy a pasar por eso, no cuando ni siquiera importa. Lo siento, es lo que hay”

-“Estás tan listo para aceptarlo”- respondió Jared, negando con la cabeza, su voz era casi un susurro- “Dios, ni siquiera lo _intentas_ ”

-“Nos van a necesitar en el set en unos minutos”- fue todo lo que Jensen dijo en respuesta, Jared le miró como si le hubiese herido. Pero Jensen estaba demasiado asustado de enfrentar al médico para acceder. Todavía le dolía ver así a Jared, pero no podía hablar de sus sentimientos con algún psiquiatra. No lo necesitaba, sólo empeoraría las cosas al meter a otra persona en esto.

Jensen se odió a sí mismo por hacerle esto a Jared, pero no tenía otra opción. Y Jared renunciaría y seguiría con su vida tarde o temprano.

 

 

 

 

Jared se alejó de Jensen y salió para regresar al otro tráiler, sintiéndose completamente derrotado. No entendía como Jensen podía sentirse de esa manera, cómo podía simplemente renunciar a sí mismo tan fácilmente. Era ridículo lo mucho que se estaban convirtiendo en sus personajes; tanto que podía escuchar las palabras de Sam en su cabeza: ‘¿Cómo puedes preocuparte _tan_ _poco_ por ti? ¿Qué te pasa?’ todavía estaba negando con la cabeza cuando entró al remolque, mirando al Dr. Anderson y encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa.

-“Lo siento”- dijo Jared, sorbiendo y frotando una manos sobre su rostro- “Yo, um… lamento que perdiera su tiempo, Dr. Anderson. Él… él no quiere ninguna ayuda. No entiendo por qué, pero simplemente… no quiere”

-“Jared”- el Dr. Anderson se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- “Esto no fue una pérdida de tiempo. Mucha gente rechaza la ayuda en la primera vez, él podría cambiar de opinión. E incluso si no lo hace, aún puedo ayudar”

-“¿Cómo?”- preguntó Jared

El doctor le dirigió una mirada compasiva- “Bueno, parece que Jensen no es la única persona que podría necesitar a alguien con quien hablar”


	7. Duchas y Fechas

 

 

Esa noche fue igual que la anterior, con Jared manteniendo una estricta vigilancia en Jensen hasta que comenzaron la filmación a la mañana siguiente. Eso estaba comenzando a poner ansioso a Jensen, no tenía donde esconderse, ningún sitio para estar solo con sus pensamientos, como lo había hecho antes. Quería gritarle a Jared, empujarle y decirle que dejara ya de _intentarlo_ , pero mantenía la boca cerrada y seguía adelante.

Después de trabajar un poco más en sus escenas en solitario, fue al remolque de Jared. Las escenas que grababan juntos estaban por llegar y golpeó ligeramente en la puerta antes de abrirla y asomar la cabeza en el interior- “Jar—”

Jensen se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Jared sentado en su tráiler con el Dr. Anderson, sus labios se cerraron de golpe. No pudo evitar la mirada asesina en dirección de Jared.

-“Te necesitamos en el set”- dijo cortante, antes de cerrar la puerta y esperarle afuera. Se volvió hacia Jared tan pronto como la puerta se abrió- “¡Te dije que _no_ voy a hablar con ese hombre, Jared!”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Jared con calma, jalando con torpeza las mangas de la chaqueta de Sam y comenzando a caminar hacia el set, obligando a Jensen a alcanzarle.

-“¿Entonces, por qué sigue aquí?”- preguntó Jensen, con tono acusador.

Jared se detuvo y se giró para pararse frente a él- “Porque _yo estoy_ hablando con él”- respondió, sus manos abriéndose paso en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Sam.

-“¿… sobre qué?”- preguntó Jensen, mirándole con confusión. Y observó a Jared dudar, apartando la mirada antes de responder.

-“Sobre lo que se siente ser amigo de alguien que ha perdido su voluntad de vivir. Sobre cómo deberías tratar con alguien que es suicida”- Jared miró a Jensen con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa triste en los labios- “No te preocupes, no le dije sobre el aspecto sobrenatural de todo esto. Me refiero a que, por supuesto mentí, pero no tenía opción. Lo necesitaba”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Jensen, su voz era apenas un susurro. Jared le devolvió la mirada como si él debería saberlo, su expresión llena de pena.

-“Porque te quiero, Jensen”- respondió suavemente, respirando profundamente después. Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron con sorpresa, sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora en su cerebro mientras asimilaba las palabras de Jared y su lenguaje corporal, dándose cuenta de que acababa de admitir algo, algo grande

-“Y puedes tomarlo como quieras”- continuó Jared- “Como amigos o de otra manera, pero el hecho es que te quiero. Y sé que no puedo hablar de esto con ninguno de nuestros amigos o familia, pero tengo que hablar con _alguien_ , porque no puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta. No pudo lidiar _contigo_ por mi cuenta, simplemente no puedo. Me duele mucho y si no recibo ayuda, simplemente voy a perder la maldita cabeza”

Jensen se congeló, tomado completamente desprevenido. No podía responder a eso, no sabía cómo. Sabía que a Jared le importaba, que quería salvarlo, que se sentía herido por lo que había hecho; pero, como había pensado en los últimos días, siempre esperó que Jared lo superara; que se diera cuenda de lo mucho que Jensen lo limitaba, lo reprimía y hacía su vida peor de lo que tenía que ser. En lugar de eso, Jared estaba de pie frente a él, diciéndole que le _quería_. Y no solo como un amigo. Jared estaba admitiendo estar _enamorado_ de él. Y más allá de eso, él estaba tan dedicado al bienestar de Jensen que necesitaba a un puto psiquiatra. Jensen no estaba seguro de que parte le afectó o le confundió más, pero nunca esperó que Jared reaccionará de esta manera.

-“Jesús, Jensen”- Jared dijo de repente, sacando a Jensen de su trance y acercándose un poco- “¿Qué pensaste que me pasaría? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pensaste que haría? Eres mi mejor amigo, hombre. Eres… eres _más_ que eso. ¿Y pensaste que simplemente iba a estar bien con _perderte_?”- Jensen no pudo responder, pero finalmente miro a Jared a los ojos, expresando todo lo que podía en esa simple mirada- “Joder, Jensen”- dijo Jared con voz temblorosa- “¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¿Qué sentirías si fuera yo? ¿Qué pasaría si de repente me encuentras muerto en la ducha?”

-“Basta”- consiguió decir con voz ahogada y un poco ronca.

-“¿Qué pasa si de pronto me encuentras ahí, la sangre por todo el piso?”- presionó Jared.

-“¡Basta!”- dijo Jensen, alzando su voz con un nudo en la garganta, la palabras de Jared trayendo a su mente las imágenes de su pesadilla.

-“Exactamente”- dijo Jared asintiendo- “¿Cómo no pensaste que me sentiría igual si se tratara de ti? Eso me _mataría_ , Jensen. No es algo que simplemente pudiera superar, nunca volvería a ser él mismo. Ya me duele pensar que si no te encuentro…”- Jared se detuvo, bajando la cabeza- “Lo he visto”- susurró- “Lo he visto una y otra vez cuando realmente _logró_ dormir un poco, ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que me hace”

Jensen jodió completamente el resto de sus escenas, falló en sus líneas, perdió su marca y, por primera vez desde que comenzó la serie, le resultó imposible deslizarse fluidamente en el personaje de Dean. Dieron el día por terminado temprano, sabiendo que las re-grabaciones estarían a la orden del día, si tenían el tiempo. Jensen se disculpó, pero aún estaba demasiado preocupado con todo lo que Jared le había dicho para que realmente le importara una mierda la serie.

-“Lo siento”- le dijo Jared esa noche, más tarde, mientras estaban acostados en la cama, su aliento rozando la parte posterior del cuello de Jensen. Las palabras surgieron casi de la nada, como si Jared estuviera continuando una conversación que, en realidad, no estaban teniendo- “Sé que he estado enojado contigo desde que te encontré. Sé que has estado muy angustiado, que lo que te está sucediendo es horrible y la verdad, es que parte de esto es mi culpa”

Jensen se tensó ante esas palabras, preguntándose por qué carajos Jared se culpaba, mientras él pasaba la mano de arriba abajo por su brazo- “Es cierto. Me enojé mucho contigo por mentirme todo este tiempo, y la verdad es que, yo te dije que lo hagas. Yo te animé. Hace tiempo, cuando me preguntaste como lidiar con esto y te dije que eras un actor, que sólo tenías que hacer tu trabajo. Y lo hiciste. Yo estaba tan metido en este plan, tan ocupado tratando de ser lo bastante positivo para ambos, que estaba en negación. No lo vi, no _te_ vi. Carajo, ni si quiera lo _noté_ ”- su respiración se dificultó y Jensen sintió su corazón romperse- “Debí saberlo, debí haber estado _mirando_ , pero no lo hice. Sólo quería pensar que creías y estabas feliz. No estuve para ti de la forma en que debería, pero ahora estoy aquí. Así que, por favor… por favor…”

La voz de Jared se apagó, desvaneciéndose, y Jensen se volvió a quedar sin palabra. Todo lo que Jared le había dicho ese día le había tomado completamente desprevenido, casi tanto como tener a los perros del infierno cazándole. Aún no estaba seguro de que pensar acerca de todo, o de cómo sentirse. Detrás de él, Jared suspiró y se dio la vuelta, Jensen sintió el movimiento en el colchón. La conversación había terminado y podía dejarlo así, pero algo estaba tirando de él, saber que Jared estaba _justo ahí_ , herido de esa manera. Y si aún le importaba algo o alguien, ese era Jared. Se dio la vuelta, también, corriéndose para acercarse más a la espalda de Jared y colocó su brazo alrededor de él.

Jared se encogió al principio, luego se puso rígido, al sentir de repente el brazo de Jensen acomodándose alrededor de su cintura. Casi protestó, no quería que Jensen fingiera nada por él; pero se detuvo, pensando que tal vez éste era realmente Jensen. Le molestaba ya no poder reconocerlo, debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Era un gran fracaso por su parte haber pasado por alto algo como esto durante tanto tiempo.

Sintió a Jensen suspirar detrás de él, el cálido aliento de Jensen sobre su cuerpo, y se relajó en el toque. Se permitió olvidar sólo por ese momento. Se dejó olvidar quien o que era lo correcto o erróneo y dónde poner la culpa. Sólo se concentró en las bocanadas de aliento detrás de él, la cálida extremidad cubriendo su cuerpo, señales claras de que Jensen estaba _ahí_ , _vivo_. Era algo que necesitaba asimilar y atesorar, sabiendo que la posibilidad de que Jensen tuviera razón aún persistía. Todavía podía perder a Jensen y eso le aterrorizaba; pero si lo hacía, tendría que recordar esto, recordar cómo se sentía esto. Con el tiempo, se encontró con su respiración acompasada con la de Jensen y finalmente, se quedó dormido. En un sueño profundo y pacífico, que no habría sido posible sin la sensación de Jensen a su alrededor.

A la mañana siguiente, fue una sorpresa cuando Jensen habló mientras esperaban su transporte. Todo estaba tranquilo, acababan de terminar de alistarse y Jared jugaba distraídamente con los perros en el piso, mientras que Jensen estaba de pie y observaba desde la distancia.

-“Si prometo tratar”- dijo Jensen de repente, causando que la cabeza de Jared se levantara de golpe por sorpresa- “Quiero decir… si prometo _esperar_ …”- Jensen se removió nervioso y Jared supo a lo que se refería, por lo que se quedó quieto, escuchando- “¿Me prometes algo?”

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Jared de inmediato- “Lo que sea”

Jensen se humedeció los labios, luciendo como si aún odiara el pensamiento de esperar y resistir para la Comic Con, debatiéndose sobre si quería o no continuar y hacer el trato que estaba proponiendo.

-“Prométeme que no trataras de detenerlos cuando ellos vengan por mi”- el rostro de Jared se desencajó; dándose cuenta, dolorosamente, de que Jensen uso la palabra ‘cuando’ en lugar de ‘si’- “Cuando estás cosas fallen”- continuó Jensen, levantando las muñecas para mostrar los brazaletes que aún estaba usando- “Sólo prométeme que permanecerás lejos de eso”

-“¿Quieres que te prometa que me mantendré alejado y les dejaré matarte?”- preguntó Jared incrédulo, las palabras le dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

-“Si”

Jared se quedó mirando a Jensen, entonces se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en cómo responder. Dejó de jugar con los perros y se levantó, escuchando un pitido desde el exterior. No le gustaba, pero este era el mayor esfuerzo que Jensen había mostrado hasta ahora, y mientras todavía estaba inseguro sobre cuánto podría confiar en Jensen ahora, de todos modos, asintió.

-“Lo prometo”

 

 

 

 

Fue esa noche, que Jared desplegó el calendario. Era uno de esos cursis del que Jensen se reiría en circunstancias normales, pero ahora apenas se daría cuenta ahora; del tipo con imágenes de campos floridos y cachorritos en cada mes, usualmente los enviaban por correo después de que donabas para una caridad de algún tipo. Jared era un donante y esos calendarios se habían acumulado en una esquina de la casa. Él tenía un uso para uno de ellos ahora, lo abrió en junio, donde la imagen de un cachorro de pastor alemán le miraba desde una cama de margaritas. Comenzó en el 14 de junio, el día que había llegado a Vancouver, y comenzó a tachar los días. Terminando ese mes, volvió la página a Julio, donde un Rottweiler le miraba desde un campo de girasoles, y continuó tachando los días.

Mierda, estaban cerca. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y estaba dispuesto a apostar que Jensen tampoco tenía idea. Marcó la Comic Con en la página, notando que había la posibilidad de que no lograran estar ahí el sábado, por las filmaciones. Eso dejaba el domingo. Volvió hacia atrás y contó los días a partir del 14 de junio. Eran _43_ _días_ a partir de entonces hasta la Comic Con, Jared estaba tratando de mantener a Jensen vivo por _43 días_. Sintió su cabeza flotando al pensar en eso.

Jared agarró un imán y puso el calendario en un costado de la nevera, mirándolo fijamente antes de entrar al salón para pasar a buscar a Jensen del sillón e ir a la cama.

Jared pasó los siguientes dos días, preguntándole a Jensen que tan cerca estaban los perros del infierno. Jensen no siempre estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo, la mayoría de las veces todo lo que podía decir era ‘más cerca’, pero era difícil cuando Jared no podía verlos. Además, no era sólo la proximidad de los perros lo que era diferente. Era la _intensidad_ de su presencia, resultaba difícil creer que habían empezado como formas borrosas y gruñidos apagados.

-“Tenemos que filmar de nuevo mañana”- dijo Jared el viernes en la noche, después de que habían llegado a la casa, los dos de pie en la cocina, sujetando vasos de agua.

-“Si, lo sé”- dijo Jensen, llevando el vaso hasta sus labios para tomar otro trago.

-“¿…Todavía aguantando?”- pregunto Jared, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

-“Si”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Quiero decir, ellos aún están más cerca, ¿ya sabes?”

Jared asintió, sus ojos grandes y esperanzados, pero su expresión aún mantenía un poco de duda, como si estuviera asustado de reconocer esa esperanza. Esos ojos se movieron de ida y vuelta entre Jensen y el costado del refrigerador, Jensen siguió su mirada.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen, sus ojos finalmente deteniéndose en el calendario. Se acercó más, ya que no lo había visto antes, y vio la letra de Jared en él. Todos los días de julio hasta ante del 26 habían sido tachados y sobre el 27, Jared había escrito…

Los ojos de Jensen se ampliaron, se sintió dar una brusca inhalación. ‘Comic Con’, esas eran las palabras escritas sobre el 27. Y aparentemente, el 27 era en dos días. Dos días, las manos de Jensen comenzaron a temblar. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y un nudo apareció en su garganta. No se suponía que llegara tan lejos. Siempre pensó que se habría ido mucho antes de la Comic Con. Nunca se había permitido la posibilidad de llegar a ella, y ahora estaba a dos días.

Se quedó mirando el calendario, luchando por respirar, mentalmente contó hacia atrás en su mente, siguiendo las fechas en el calendario frente a él. Mierda. Con un puto infierno. Una semana. Él estaba a sólo una semana de la Comic Con cuando había intentado suicidarse. Carajo, él había intentado _suicidarse_. Trató de acabar con todo y repentinamente aquí estaba, de pie en el precipicio de una posible salvación, la esperanza lista y capaz de alzarse de nuevo.

Apenas fue consciente del vaso cayendo de su mano y destrozándose en el suelo, causando que los perros ladraran, sus rodillas cayeron en los mosaicos fríos. De repente estaba llorando, de una forma en que no lo había hecho desde niño. Los brazos de Jared le rodearon en un instante y cayó en ellos, los sollozos estremeciendo con fuerza su cuerpo. Todo lo que había mantenido al margen, lo que había negado y perdido en el camino de las emociones, volvió a él como una inundación y perdió el control, agarrando a Jared y aferrándose a él desesperadamente, sus manos apretando con fuerza la camiseta de Jared mientras lloraba sobre su hombro. Era ruidoso y doloroso, pero no podría detenerlo incluso si quisiera, con las manos amables de Jared sobre su cuerpo.

Estúpido. Dios, había sido tan _estúpido_. Si esto funcionaba… Al diablo, incluso si _no_ , él estaba prácticamente _ahí_. Jared tenía razón. Jared tenía razón en haber estado tan desilusionado de él. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos y su dolor, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No se había _dado cuenta_. Si se hubiese dado cuenta, entonces habría sido tan fácil esperar y _tratar_. Y había estado tan dispuesto a morir a tan sólo una semana del día en que su vida, posiblemente, podía ser salvada.

-“Lo sé”- susurró la voz de Jared en su oído, reconfortante y familiar- “Lo sé. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo todo el camino. Te quiero, Jensen”

Jensen solo lloró con más fuerza, casi asustado de no ser capaz de detenerse, y sujetándose más fuerte, sus dedos jalando el delgado material de la camiseta de Jared. Él le respondió del mismo modo, abrazándolo más y besándole la sien.

-“Te quiero”

Afortunado. Jensen era tan jodidamente afortunado de tener esto. Si no fuera por Jared, él se habría dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo, no habría estado aquí para sobrevivir a esto y aprovechado esta oportunidad. Su corazón se conmovió y, al mismo tiempo, le dolió al pensar en todo lo que Jared había hecho por él. Joder, si realmente sobrevivía a esto, haría todo lo que pudiera para compensarle los últimos meses. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo, pero lo intentaría.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedaron así en el piso de la cocina, Jensen llorando desconsoladamente mientras Jared le abrazaba. No se ofendió cuando escucho a Jared murmurar un ‘al fin’ contra su oreja, sabía que Jared había estado esperando esto. Jared había estado buscando al verdadero Jensen toda la semana y finalmente, lo había encontrado con verdaderas emociones saliendo de él. No se movieron, ni siquiera cuando las lágrimas finalmente remitieron, hasta disminuir a pequeños sollozos. Jensen necesitó un momento para, finalmente, alejarse un poco y levantar la cabeza del hombro húmedo de Jared, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas. Pero en realidad, no _tenía_ que pensarlas, estaban ahí y eran ciertas, lo sabía desde hace tiempo, en algún profundo lugar en su interior. Sólo que no había permitido a las cosas escondidas tan profundamente, subir a la superficie en mucho tiempo.

-“También te quiero”- susurró, secó y roncó.

Las manos de Jared estaban en su rostro de inmediato, acunando sus mejillas suavemente, el pulgar rozándole para secar las lágrimas. Los ojos de Jensen se movieron hasta los de Jared, encontrando una gran cantidad de emociones brillando ahí, antes de posarse en sus labios e inclinarse hacia adelante, rozando sus labios en un beso tentativo. Ya se habían apartado antes de que Jared respondiera, con otro ligero roce de labios. Y entonces, sus labios se abrieron y estaban besándose en toda regla en el suelo de la cocina, pero era más que eso. Eran mese, _años_ de cosas que habían sentido por el otro. Era arrepentimiento por el tiempo desperdiciado, disculpas por todo en lo que se habían equivocado esos últimos meses, el miedo de perder al otro y la necesidad de tenerle cerca. Lo que sea que uno pedía, el otro lo daba, en el mismo repentino y demandante ritmo, los labios enrojeciéndose y las lenguas chocando.

Fue hasta que Jensen empezó a flaquear, con la lengua de Jared aún en su boca, que se apartaron, jadeando; la cabeza de Jensen volviendo a apoyarse en el hombro de Jared. Se sentía drenado por todo el peaje que sus emociones habían tomado de su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, como si tampoco tuviera poder sobre ellos. Jared los levantó suavemente y se quedaron de pie, balanceándose juntos, sus piernas entumecidas por permanecer en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Jared lo llevó al salón, sentándolo en el sofá, mientras él volvió a la cocina para recoger el vidrio. Una vez que terminó, subieron juntos las escaleras, Jensen inclinando su agotado cuerpo hacia Jared en busca de apoyo.

Jensen se quitó los contactos y Jared le ayudó a desvestirse al llegar a la habitación, ambos desnudándose hasta sólo sus bóxers, antes de meterse a la cama. Por primera vez, dormían juntos sin ningún tipo de tensión o daño entre ellos, ambos sobre su costado, frente a frente, la barbilla de Jared reposando por encima de la cabeza de Jensen y la de él acurrucada en su pecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jensen se sentía vivo y enredó sus piernas con las de Jared, agradeciendo el sentimiento de los brazos de Jared alrededor de su cuerpo.

 

 

 

 

Jensen se despertó con Jared apagando la alarma del reloj con un golpe, para después envolverle de nuevo en sus brazos y se acurrucó más antes de levantar su cabeza para mirar a Jared. Él le besó en la frente y Jensen se estiró para juntar sus labios. Sucedió igual que la noche anterior, comenzando ligero e inocente y convirtiéndose en algo más, con las bocas abriéndose y las lenguas acariciando el interior. Despertaron con eso, sus cuerpos volviendo a la vida, Jensen estaba asombrado al sentir un fuego en su interior, uno que no había sido capaz de sentir desde ese intento fallido en el baño del avión.

Mañana. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era superar el día de hoy, mañana todo podría haber terminado. Ellos no tenían forma de saber en qué dirección iría esto, sólo la esperanza de que vaya de la forma en que querían. Habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo y era posible que les quedara muy poco. La pierna de Jensen estaba entre las de Jared y deliberadamente la frotó contra su entrepierna, excitado por el tirón y el bulto que sintió ahí y la manera en que Jared gimió en su boca, como si hubiera estado esperando esto durante siglos. Su propio pene se levantó en respuesta y empujó a Jared, sin terminar el beso mientras los giraba hasta quedar encima de él, ondulando sus caderas hacia abajo contra las de Jared.

Se escucharon idénticos jadeos y gemidos cuando sus vestidas erecciones se tocaron y frotaron entre sí, las caderas de Jensen estaban moviéndose de nuevo antes de que pudiera detenerlas y las piernas de Jared se abrieron a su alrededor. Jared elevó sus caderas para apretarse contra él y repentinamente el ambiente fue frenético, con Jensen embistiendo contra Jared con fuerza y Jared alzándose para encontrarse con él. Jensen le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior antes de apartarse, elevándose y apoyándose en sus brazos, las palmas plantadas a cada lado del cuerpo de Jared, gruñendo y frotándose fuerte contra él. Jared se quedó sin aliento y se aferró a los brazos de Jensen, todavía haciendo lo posible por encontrar cada embestida.

Jensen quería más, estaba seguro de que ambos lo querían, más que sólo frotarse con la ropa puesta, ansiando el sentimiento de piel contra piel. Todo lo que se necesitaría era una mano metida bajo la cintura de la ropa interior; pero estaban demasiado desesperados y apurados para importarles, y Jensen se movió más rápido, más fuerte, con la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido que escuchó a Jared repetir bajo él.

-“Jensen”- gimió Jared, sacudiendo las caderas de vez en cuando al renunciar a tratar de acertar a cada embestida, Jensen se presionaba fuerte contra él, hundiéndole en el colchón- “Jense— ¡OH! _Dios…”_

Jared se arqueó bajo él, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, Jensen _sintió_ que suceda, _sintió_ la contracción de la polla de Jared y la cálida humedad esparcirse a través de la tela de sus bóxers.

-“Joder”- maldijo Jensen, su voz forzada y las caderas sacudiéndose hacia adelante, todo su cuerpo tenso y temblando mientras se corría con un gemido alargado, aun restregándose durante todo eso, Jared gimió sin poder hacer nada bajo él.

Cayó sobre de Jared cuando terminó, pegajoso y húmedo dentro de sus bóxers; y _Jesús_ , no se había corrido así en mucho tiempo, casi había olvidado lo que era.

-“Ducha”- dijo Jared, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Jensen, su respiración finalmente bajo control de nuevo. Jensen gruñó, giró quitándose de encima y saliendo de la cama; Jared le siguió, ambos dirigiéndose juntos hacia el baño- “Ugh”- Jared se quitó los bóxers, la tela y su polla cubiertos de un pegajoso blanco, y los dejó caer al suelo- “Muchas gracias, Jensen”

-“Te encantó”- respondió Jensen con una sonrisa de suficiencia, quitándose sus propios bóxers manchados.

Se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos vagando por su cuerpo, entonces Jared se acercó, besando los labios de Jensen. Estaban bromeando entre ellos y eso hizo que Jared quisiera reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Si plan para mañana _tenía_ que funcionar. No podía terminar de esa manera, no sería justo si lo hiciera.

-“¿Qué tan cerca están?”- preguntó en voz baja, sus manos posadas en los brazos de Jensen.

Jensen dudó antes de responder- “Más cerca. Siempre están más cerca”

A Jared le dolió el corazón- “Un día más”- dijo contra los labios de Jensen- “Sólo un día más”

-“Un día más”- Jensen estuvo de acuerdo, agarrando su muñeca y guiándole a la ducha para abrir la llave.

Jared todavía recordaba con facilidad la última vez que estuvo en la ducha con Jensen y él lo sabía, tenía que saberlo mientras le besaba y bañaba suavemente. Se bañaron el uno al otro, Jensen usando el jabón y champú de Jared por una vez. Mientras terminaban, Jared fue por las toallas, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Jensen conforme se secaban, el sentimiento era completamente diferente a la última vez y la mirada en los ojos de Jensen era de dolor y agradecimiento, ambos tratando de reemplazar los malos recuerdos con unos buenos.

En el set, les entregaron los guiones del siguiente episodio y Jared rezó para que _haya_ un próximo episodio. Se quedaron pasando el rato en el remolque de Jared, esperando que los llamaran para el cabello y maquillaje, Jensen estaba hojeando el guion distraídamente.

-“Oh, genial”- gimió Jensen, Jared se volvió hacia él y vio una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, sosteniendo el guion en su mano izquierda- “No puedo esperar a escuchar todas las—” Jensen uso su mano derecha para hacer unos gestos de masturbación, incluyendo los ruidos de *fapfapfap*- “sobre esto. Tú tienes una línea y luego te vas por el resto del episodio. Una _palabra_ , para ser exactos. Los fans de Sam van a querer mi cabeza en una bandeja”

-“Lo superarán”- Jared se encogió de hombros, riendo. Se removió en su asiento, la mímica ruidosa de Jensen había provocado más de una reacción en su cuerpo, y sabía que Jensen se dio cuenta al atraparlo conteniendo una sonrisa.

-“Amigo… ¿no _te_ importa?”- preguntó Jensen, su expresión tornándose preocupada.

-“¡Claro que no!”- desestimó Jared- “¿Estás bromeando? Me vendrá bien el tiempo libre”- Jensen le dirigió una mirada que no pudo descifrar y de repente, temió haber dicho algo malo- “Hombre…no lo dije por lo que ha estado pasando contigo…”

-“No, lo sé”- dijo Jensen rápidamente- “Está bien, sé a lo que te refieres. Al diablo, incluso si nuestras vidas fueran normales en este momento, unas vacaciones de este tipo de horario serían fantásticas”

-“¿Quieres que nos besuqueemos?”- preguntó Jared después de un momento de silencio, removiéndose de nuevo, y Jensen se rio de él.

-“¿Realmente es así de fácil alterarte?”- Jared agarró la mano de Jensen y la colocó en su entrepierna, Jensen asintió pensativo- “Entonces sí. No deberíamos estar repasando las líneas o al—”

Jared le interrumpió con un beso, cansado del juego que estaban jugando. Sabía que ambos necesitaban esto, necesitaban al menos _intentar_ mantener el ambiente ligero, pero aún estaba demasiado ansioso y sabe que Jensen también, por la forma en que abre la boca para besarle como si hubiera estado hambriento por ello. Eran días como este que Jared se preguntaba como lo hacían. Aquí estaban, tratando de mantener la muerte de Jensen a raya, se les acababa el tiempo y en un rato estarían en el set, corriendo por ahí con la versión cambia formas de un Drácula de 1930. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando la lengua de Jensen se empujó en su boca, su mano haciendo el camino hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Y por supuesto, _ese_ fue el momento en que llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que separarse de mala gana, dirigiéndose a que los embellezcan para las cámaras.

Esa noche los encontró aferrados el uno al otro en la cama, ninguno se molestó en siquiera intentar dormir. Era una posición similar a la noche anterior, Jensen acurrucado en Jared, quien lo envolvía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

-“Estoy asustado”- suspiro Jensen contra el pecho de Jared y él pudo sentirle temblar- “Estoy tan jodidamente asustado, Jared. Siento que voy a vomitar”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Jared, abrazándole más fuerte, con su propio estómago revuelto. No sabía que más decir. No podía prometer nada y no podía consolar a Jensen, más de lo que ya había hecho, sabiendo cuales eran las consecuencias del fracaso de su plan.

 

 

 

 

Jensen se paralizó cuando salió al pasillo, el perro del infierno ahora estaba a meros centímetros lejos de él. Jared salió detrás de él, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

Jensen no pudo responder, simplemente echó a correr hacia el baño, la bilis subiendo por su garganta y tuvo arcadas sobre el inodoro, con Jared a segundos detrás de él, acariciando su espalda. Los ojos de Jensen comenzaron a arderle cuando la bilis se abrió paso por la fuerza hacia arriba y afuera, comenzó a preguntarse si incluso podría soportar la Comic Con. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si había alguna posibilidad de que esto funcione, tenía que hacerlo.

El vuelo a Australia palideció en comparación al que tomaron ese día, Jensen mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, fingiendo dormir una siesta. Escuchó a la azafata preguntarle a Jared si él se encontraba bien, y supo que el sudor y los temblores eran notorios, Jared le dijo que estaba bien, pero si por favor podía darles una manta. El suave material cubrió a Jensen momentos después, la mano de Jared se coló furtivamente por debajo para sujetar la de Jensen, entrelazando sus dedos. Jensen la apretó agradecido y escuchó a Jared susurrar- “Aguanta”- por debajo del gruñido aterrador que podía escuchar desde el pasillo.

De alguna manera consiguieron encontrarse solos en un baño antes de que su panel en la Comic Con comience y se abrazaron, Jared besó profundamente a Jensen.

-“Podemos hacerlo”- dijo Jared apartándose- “Hemos llegado hasta aquí. _Tú has_ llegado hasta aquí”

-“No quiero que te vayas”- respondió Jensen, consciente de lo patético que sonaba y lo en conflicto que se sentía. Quería a Jared con él, cerca de él por el resto del día, pero al mismo tiempo, recordando su pesadilla, no quería ponerle en peligro. Aunque tenían que separarse después de esto, tenían entrevistas por separado y Jared la promoción de su película.

-“Lo sé, yo no quiero dejarte. Lo siento”- se disculpó Jared- “Pero podemos hacer esto. Te encontraré más tarde y volveremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jensen asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su panel. Fue tenso e incómodo, pero lo intentaron. Jensen trató. Trató de sonreír, de reír y hacer bromas cuando sabía que debería. Pero tenía problemas con eso, no podía hacer que Jensen 2 apareciera como solía ser capaz. Estaba demasiado asustado, le temblaban las manos debajo de la mesa, casi se le salé el corazón cuando Jared estiró la mano y agarró la suya, sujetándola. Sabía que se veían forzados, sus bromas habituales no aparecieron tanto y no resultaban bien cuando lo hacían. Aun así, hizo su trabajo, respondió las preguntas que le hicieron, ahuyento a los Ghostfacers y habló brevemente con un fan que se acercó a verle. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hizo y tampoco de si estaba o no aliviado cuando terminó.

Había llegado a la peor parte de esto, esperar para ver si el plan había funcionado. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, un perro del infierno lanzó un mordisco junto a sus dedos mientras caminaba y estaba a punto de vomitar de nuevo hasta que vio a Jared. Tuvo que contenerse, aguantarse las ganas de estallar en llanto o gritar fuerte, y Jared lo sabía, le sonrió ampliamente y pasó un brazo a su alrededor en un gesto que se vería como un saludo amistoso para cualquiera.

El vuelo a casa fue más de lo que Jensen podía manejar, el perro infernal intento morderle desde el pasillo, provocándole un grito de miedo. Jared le agarró y lo abrazó, explicando de alguna manera el incidente a la azafata, pero Jensen no estaba escuchando. Sintió que empezaba a hiperventilar y Jared le tranquilizó, frotándole el pecho y susurrándole al oído.

-“Estaremos en casa pronto. Te llevaremos a la habitación y estarás a salvo. Solo resiste. Resiste”

Jensen corrió a la habitación cuando llegaron a la casa, dejando que Jared se encargue de los perros y agarre la laptop. No podía dejar de temblar, no pudo contener las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. No quería morir, así no. No se lo merecía y pensar en que podría terminar en el Infierno, hizo que se acurrucara en la cama en posición fetal, con las manos sujetando su estómago.

-“Diez mil visitas”- Jensen escuchó decir a Jared, sintiendo la cama hundirse cuando Jared se sentó en ella. Se volvió ligeramente y le vio acomodar la portátil en la cama- “Sam mencionó diez mil cibernautas en el capítulo _Hell House_. Supongo que eso es lo que se necesita”- el silencio de Jared después de eso le dijo que aún no habían alcanzado ese número.

-“Oh Dios”- Jensen se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose sobre su mismo de nuevo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Jared se acercó a él, acomodándose detrás y le besó la parte de atrás del cuello.

-“Todavía puede pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Las personas ya están publicando cosas. Las visitas aumentarán”

-“¿Y si no?”- dijo Jensen con voz ahogada- “¿Y sí aun así no funciona?”

-“Entonces lo siento”- dijo Jared y Jensen pudo escuchar las lágrimas en su voz- “Los siento tanto, Jensen. Te amo”- Jensen se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para un beso desesperado y descuidado, su pánico volviéndole descoordinado en sus intentos.

Pasaron las siguientes horas observando aumentar las visitas en el sitio de fans, el que Jensen le había mostrado hace más de un mes; con Jared diciéndole constantemente cuánto más se habían acercado, con las manos y los labios siempre en alguna parte de su piel. Jensen quería decir algo, un montón de cosas. Quería decirle a Jared todo lo que siempre había pensado y sentía por él, quería pedirle que le diga a su familia que los amaba, quería decir todas esas últimas palabras que sentía se supone debería decir. Pero todas esas palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, y tenía que concentrarse bastante en respirar, ni digamos para hablar. Sólo esperaba que Jared supiera lo mucho que significaba para él, que no debería culparse si no podía salvar a Jensen y que habría estado perdido sin él. Jensen sujetó a Jared con más fuerza mientras otra hora pasaba; Jesús, las cosas no podían terminar de esta manera. Simplemente no podían.

Y fue entonces cuando Jensen lo escuchó, Jared aparentemente ajeno a ello. Escuchó el sonido de algo caer al suelo y su sangre se congeló, sintiéndose al borde de la histeria. Se obligó a mirar para verlo, para ver el lazo del diablo en el suelo. Sollozó, agarrando a Jared y besándole, deseando que su corazón simplemente le estallará en el pecho, de la forma en que se sentía que iba a pasar en cualquier momento, en lugar de tener que morir de la forma en que estaba a punto.

-“Te amo”

-“¿Jensen?”- preguntó Jared, alarmado- “¿Qu—?”

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Jensen sintió que su pulso se aceleraba a la vista del perro infernal esparciendo el círculo de polvo con un gruñido amenazador. El miedo y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas, pero no quiso cometer el mismo error que en sus sueños.

-“Jared, tienes que irte”- dijo a toda prisa, Jared miraba con horror el círculo adelgazándose, el polvo volando violentamente por la habitación. Se volvió hacia Jensen, negando con la cabeza, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas, se veía igual que Sam al final de la temporada.

-“No”- Jared se inclinó y estiró su mano hacía él, agarrándole del brazo- “No. No voy a dejarte, no puedo hacerlo”

-“¡Jared, tienes que hacerlo!”- insistió Jensen, empujando a Jared, mirando la delgada línea que permanecía alrededor de la cama, la sangre le latía en los oídos con las vibraciones de los gruñidos resonando en la habitación- “¡Lo prometiste!”

-“¡No me importa!”- gritó Jared, volviendo y sujetándole más fuerte, bloqueando su línea de visión- “¡No voy a dejarte aquí de esta manera!”

Jensen estaba negando con la cabeza tan rápido que se sintió mareado y con nauseas, las imágenes de Jared hecho jirones y sangrando sobre la cama flotaban ante sus ojos. Sollozó de nuevo, se soltó de Jared y lo agarró usando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir aventó a Jared a un lado de la cama y fuera del camino, escuchando el ruido sordo cuando Jared cayó al suelo.

-¡JENSEN!”

Jensen gritó y se sacudió, jadeando por respirar, se volvió para mirar al perro del infierno y el polvo, el círculo rompiéndose ante sus ojos. Ojos demoniacos, dientes mortales y garras fueron a toda velocidad hacia él y cayó hacia atrás, un grito se desgarró de su garganta mientras levantaba el brazo y se cubría el rostro. El angustiado ‘¡NO!’ de Jared sonó desde algún lugar más allá del gruñido que venía de encima de él, una ráfaga de aire caliente le acompañaba; el aliento del perro infernal. Escuchó un sonido de desgarre, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el dolor antes de que empiece

-“¡JENSEN!”

Por un momento, pensó que ya estaba muerto y se preguntó cómo era posible que haya terminado tan rápido. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

-“¡¿Jensen?!”

¿Jared? ¿En dónde estaba?

-“¿Jensen?”

Algo le tocó el brazo, bajándolo, se estremeció y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, asustado de lo que vería. ¿Y si esto era el Infierno? ¿Y si abría los ojos y veía a Jared, tal cual lo había visto en su pesadilla, llamándole?

-“Jensen”- pidió Jared, sorbiendo la nariz- “Abre tus ojos. Ábrelos”

-“Estás vivo”- le dijo Jared, casi sin poder hablar- “Jensen, estás vivo”

-“¿Jared?”- dijo con voz áspera, poco a poco siendo consciente de la sensación del oxígeno llenando sus pulmones, las lágrimas secas en su mejillas, su pecho subiendo y bajando, y su corazón latiendo constante en su pecho. La comprensión comenzó a florecer, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco cuando sus ojos se abrieron- “ _¿Jared?_ ”- preguntó, levantando la voz. Se sentó de golpe cuando Jared asintió, moviéndose a un lado para que pueda mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Jensen se quedó mirando el círculo roto, el polvo desperdigado por toda la habitación, el lazo del diablo en el suelo y escuchó con atención, buscando cualquier señal que se haya perdido; pero no había nada. No había gemidos, ni gruñidos, ni ojos demoniacos y ningún destello en negro. Agarró la portátil, dando un clic para actualizar la página con dedos temblorosos. Necesitó de unos minutos mirando fijamente el número de visitas, los dígitos no tenían sentido al principio, para darse cuenta de que _acababan_ de rebasar los diez mil. Levantó una mano a su pecho, jadeó de sorpresa cuando sus dedos tocaron a través de un desgarro en su camisa, ligeramente encima de su corazón. Bajó la mirada, mirando el rasguño que no había abierto del todo la piel, algunas cuentas de su collar se habían roto, vertiendo su contenido. Estaba aturdido, su cerebro todavía poniéndose al día, y se dio la vuelta hacia Jared, quien le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-“Se ha ido”- se escuchó decir, su voz conteniendo cierto sentido de asombro y el rostro de Jared se iluminó.

 

 

 

 

-“Funcionó”- dijo Jared, sintiendo la sonrisa extenderse por su rostro- “¡Funcionó!”- dio una palmada y rio en voz alta, rebotando ligeramente sobre el colchón, estaba tan feliz que pensó que podía estallar- “¡Carajo, lo logramos!”- agarró a Jensen y lo sacudió, todavía riendo y tratando de sacar al otro hombre de su aturdimiento- “¡Jensen, estás vivo! ¡Se TERMINÓ!”

Los grandes y sorprendidos ojos de Jensen se centraron en los suyos, y de inmediato Jared junto sus labios, besando a Jensen con suavidad, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama. Tomó un momento para que le correspondiera y entonces, repentinamente, Jensen cobró vida, lanzándose hacia Jared y agarrándose a él. Sus labios chocaron mientras jadeaban, las manos tirando del cuerpo del otro. Jared metió la mano entre ellos, en la abertura con forma de garras en la camisa de Jensen, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el arañazo sobre su corazón y Jensen cerro las manos en su cabello, acercándole más, gimiendo en su boca.

La mano de Jared pasó rozando sobre la cálida piel y agarró el borde del desgarrón en la camisa, jalando y desgarrándola del todo, exponiendo el frente de Jensen. Él se apartó, quitándose la camisa rota con facilidad, luego regresó, buscando hambrientamente la boca de Jared de nuevo. Jared se le unió en un ardiente beso, su lengua rozándose con la de Jensen, sus manos automáticamente moviéndose para manipular torpemente su cinturón, lanzándose hacia adelante cuando este se abrió. Jensen siguió moviéndose para acercarse más a él, manteniendo la boca en su piel, mordiendo sus labios y con las manos en su cabello.

Fue una carrera por lograr abrir los vaqueros de Jensen y empujarlos hacia abajo para quitarlos del camino, junto con sus bóxers. La mano de Jared envolvió de inmediato su pene ya endurecido. Fue asombroso, escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa de Jensen en su oído, mientras se precipitaba contra él; el sentirle caliente, pesado, vivo y palpitante en su mano. Movió la mano subiendo y bajando sobre el falo de forma experimental, las manos de Jensen cayeron en su espalda, sujetando su camisa y gimiendo contra su hombro. Jared miró hacia abajo, entre ellos, sintiendo su propia polla sacudirse dentro de los confines de su ropa al disfrutar de la vista de Jensen, grueso y enrojecido en su mano. Observó mientras le daba otra caricia, torciendo la muñeca, y vio el líquido pre seminal aparecer en la punta, húmedo y reluciente. Jensen ya estaba gimiendo cuando Jared lo limpió con el pulgar, masturbando con entusiasmo el pene de Jensen ahora, torciendo la muñeca en cada movimiento ascendente.

Jensen levantó la cabeza del hombro de Jared, respirando con dificultad, y atrapo sus labios en un rápido y sucio beso. Jared le observó cuando se apartó, cuando el color se profundizó en sus mejillas, su boca abriéndose mientras gemía sin poder contenerse, los ojos cerrándose por el placer. Las manos de Jensen estaban sobre sus hombros, sujetándose para tener algo de apoyo, Jared siseó cuando le apretó con más fuerza, sabiendo que tendría moretones ahí más tarde. Jared apretó su propio agarre y Jensen cayó sobre él de nuevo, la cabeza sobre su hombro, gimiendo suavemente.

Lo sintió comenzar, con Jensen hinchándose y poniéndose aún más rígido en su mano, su voz cada vez más fuerte en su oído. La boca de Jared se abrió en silenciosa simpatía con el éxtasis de Jensen intensificándose, su propio pene rogando atención. Y entonces, Jensen estaba temblando y pulsante, su semen disparándose entre sus cuerpos. Jared le sintió fluir sobre su mano, le vio caer sobre su camiseta y la piel de Jensen. Cuando Jensen terminó, se dejó caer contra él y Jared se apresuró a abrir su cinturón y pantalones, sacando su polla y masturbándose, el cálido semen de Jensen en su mano facilitando el movimiento.

-“Jar”- masculló Jensen, moviendo la mano para alcanzarle; pero Jared ya estaba cerca, tan cerca, y sólo necesitó de unos cuantos roces frenéticos para correrse, haciendo un desastre mayor entre ellos.

Jensen le empujó y Jared cayó hacia atrás sobre el colchón, enderezando las piernas mientras caía. Miró hacia arriba, sorprendido de ver a Jensen en pie y moviéndose, le observó terminar de quitarse la ropa y tirarla al suelo. Jared le sonrió agradecido cuando Jensen le desvistió, después agarró la camisa rota, los limpió a ambos con ella, movió la laptop y subió a la cama de nuevo.

-“Te habría ayudado”- dijo Jensen con cansancio, besando a Jared y acostándose encima de él.

-“Mmm”- Jared colocó sus brazos alrededor de Jensen, suspirando felizmente. Nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca se sintió tan eufórico como en este momento- “Lo hiciste. Ya tenía una buena parte del camino solo de _llevarte_ ahí”

-“¿Jared?”- peguntó Jensen y Jared supo que algo pasaba, sólo por el sonido de su voz. Deberían estar emocionados, aliviados y celebrando en este momento, y Jensen de repente sonaba tan malditamente asustado de nuevo- “Dime que esto es real”

-“Es real, Jensen”- le tranquilizó Jared, sus dedos recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo- “Todo terminó, estás a salvo. Esto es real”

-“Lo siento”- se disculpó Jensen- “Sé que debería estar feliz, y lo estoy. Es sólo que… después de todo este tiempo intentando averiguar que es real y que no, y con todas estas cosas pasando en mi cabeza…”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared cuando Jensen hizo una pausa- “El hecho de que se haya acabado, no quiere decir que vayas a volver a la normalidad repentinamente. Esta mierda fue algo intenso, hombre. Realmente te jodió, no va a simplemente desaparecer, pero vas a mejorar. Yo te ayudaré”

-“Estoy asustado”- admitió Jensen- “Tengo miedo de que si me duermo esta noche, todo se habrá ido cuando despierte, como si fuera una especie de truco. Pasamos todo este tiempo tratando de llegar hasta hoy, y ahora estoy asustado de lo que pasará mañana. He perdido mucho desde que todo comenzó, no quiero que me quiten esto también”

Jared se quedó en silencio, no sabía que contestar a eso. No había manera de calmar su miedo. La única solución posible al problema era que Jensen se tranquilizara y se durmiera, despertando a su nueva vida al día siguiente. De repente, Jared se sintió cansado y eso le sorprendió. Hace unos minutos pensó que estaría despierto toda la noche, celebrando. Pero se dio cuenta que habían tratado de sobrevivir _43 días_ , habían pasado _43 días_ de preocupación, sufrimiento y dolor, y podía _sentirlo_ como un malestar en su cuerpo.

El alivio de que todo había terminado estaba dando paso al agotamiento. Sabía que aún había cosas a las que tendrían que hacer frente, como el que Jensen aún no estaba completamente estable y probablemente no lo estaría durante algún tiempo. Sabía que las cosas no podían simplemente ser sol y arcoíris de repente, y que las cosas que Jensen había hecho iban a volver a perseguirle. Pero ellos podían lidiar con eso. Si pudieron manejar los últimos 43 días, podían manejar cualquier problema restante.

-“Duerme, Jensen”- dijo Jared con cansancio, girando a Jensen para bajárselo de encima y agarrando el estuche de sus contactos. Jensen aceptó vacilante y se quitó los contactos, regresando el estuche a la mesita de noche, parpadeando hacia Jared desde donde estaba acostado de espaldas- “Se acabó”- repitió Jared, besando ligeramente a Jensen en los labios y acomodándose sobre de él, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho- “Sólo duerme”

 

 

 

 

Jensen despertó al sonido de la alarma del reloj y estiró su mano, golpeándolo hasta que dejó de hacer ese incesante y jodido pitido. Escuchó un ‘mmm’ debajo de él y sintió unos brazos envolviéndole, unos labios se presionaron contra su pecho. De inmediato agarró sus gafas y se las puso, abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza para bajar la mirada hacia Jared; a Jared envuelto alrededor de él y sonriendo.

-“Buen día”- Jared soltó una risita y el corazón de Jensen saltó en su pecho- “Si”- dijo Jared, Jensen supuso que estaba respondiendo a la gran sonrisa tonta, que probablemente también estaba adornando su propio rostro- “Esto es real”

Antes de que Jensen pudiera responder, escuchó un repiqueteo y ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta, mientras Sadie y Harley entraban corriendo. Harley saltó a la cama, usando su cuerpo para quitar a Jared de sobre Jensen con un golpe y acomodándose en su lugar. Por una fracción de segundo, Jensen casi gritó, como un reflejo de tener a los perros del infierno amenazándolo por meses. Pero entonces, sintió una lengua cálida deslizándose repetidamente sobre su rostro, escuchó ladrar a Sadie y a Jared gritarle a Harley y reír. De repente, la alegría estalló a través de él, se rio y retorció debajo de Harley, estirando la mano para palmear y rascar al perro.

-“¡Harley, ya es suficiente!”- Y de repente Jared estaba por encima de él de nuevo, empujando a Harley para quitarlo del camino, el perro respondió con un gruñido infeliz. Jared negó con la cabeza y se rió- “Mocoso malcriado”- se volvió hacia Jensen- “¿Estás bien?”

-“¡Si!”- respondió Jensen, riendo sin aliento y palmeando la cama- “¿Dónde está tu chica?”

Se sentó mientras Sadie rebotaba sobre el colchón, moviendo la cola, rio y le rascó detrás de las orejas. Extrañaba esto, tener a los perros respondiéndole de verdad con algo más que sólo gruñir y salir huyendo. Le hacía sentirse vivo y normal de nuevo, igual que despertar con Jared a su alrededor, a pesar de que era bastante nuevo para ambos. Eventualmente, Jared echó a los perros y subió a la cama colocándose detrás de Jensen, besándole el cuello, su erección presionada contra su trasero, y Jensen gimió.

-“¿Estás feliz ahora?”- susurró Jared en su oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

-“Si”- murmuró Jensen, medio duro y apoyándose hacia atrás, en Jared- “Pero tenemos que alistarnos para el trabajo”

-“¡Que te jodan!”- Jared le empujó juguetonamente y Jensen cayó sobre la cama riendo. Jared cayó encima de él y de repente estaban luchando, riendo y jadeando, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para robar besos y restregarse contra el otro, siempre luchando por tener el control. Al final ambos cayeron de la cama, con Jared aterrizando encima de Jensen.

-“Puto gigante”- gruño Jensen, sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que se le salió todo el aire. Jared le miró y sonrió, con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Todavía estaban besándose, desnudos, excitados y gimiendo cuando Jensen escuchó el sonido de un claxon desde el frente- “¡Mierda!”- maldijo Jared, riendo cuando escuchó a Jensen gruñir.


	8. Vacaciones y Confesiones

 

 

 

-“Todo es su culpa”- era lo que Jensen decía cada vez que alguien los regañaba por llegar tarde, apuntando hacia Jared- “Le toma una eternidad estar listo en las mañanas”- y parecían ser perdonados con bastante rapidez. Jensen pensó que se debía a que ambos estaban de muy buen humor. Era como si una niebla se hubiera levantado del set, se sentía como estar en familia otra vez.

Pero a mitad del día, el humor de Jensen había cambiado. Bueno, no completamente. Él estaba bien, estaba feliz. Estaba _vivo_. Pero Jared había terminado de filmar su escena de menos de un minuto, y todavía estaba dando vueltas por el set, observándole trabajar. Jensen no podía evitar sentir que había _algo_ mal ahí. Sabía que Jared también estaba aliviado y feliz, pero también que estaba _agotado_. Podía verlo en su rostro, en la forma en que Jared se movía, a pesar de la alegre mañana que tuvieron. Esa mañana había contado los días en el calendario y descubrió que lograron que sobreviva por un total de 43 días.

Durante _43 días,_ Jared había estado trabajando hasta la extenuación. Por _43_ _días_ , Jared se había encargado de Jensen, de los perros, de él mismo, además de mantener a Sam Winchester en su cabeza para que pueda recurrir a él cuando lo necesite. Jensen sabía que estos últimos meses lo habían jodido y todavía estaba lidiando con los efectos secundarios; pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que todo esto había afectado a Jared.

Había sido demasiado egoísta para notarlo. Jared los había sostenido por 43 días y no se quejó ni una vez, Jensen incluso le orilló a buscar ayuda profesional. Mierda, él había intentado suicidarse la noche del _su cumpleaños_. Y ahora, Jared seguía ahí, observándole y preocupándose por él, asegurándose que estaba bien.

Jensen no estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado, pero fue capaz de encontrar algo de tiempo solo mientras estaba en el set, hizo unas llamadas telefónicas sintiéndose ansioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Más tarde, durante un descanso, agarró a Jared y se dirigió a su remolque, encontrándose presionado contra la pared tan pronto la puerta se cerró, con los labios de Jared sobre los suyos.

-“He estado deseando hacer eso todo el día”- dijo Jared, sonriendo- “Estás pateando traseros ahí afuera. ¿Todavía te sientes bien?”

Jensen tuvo que contenerse para no fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras, optando por besar a Jared de nuevo, con todo lo que tenía, rudo, metiendo y sacando la lengua de la boca de Jared.

-“Joder, Jen”- fue todo lo que Jared consiguió decir después y Jensen le sonrió, empujándole más adentro del remolque, hasta un asiento.

-“Quiero hacer algo por ti, Jay”- dijo torpemente, de pie frente a Jared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero de Dean.

-“Si eso involucra a mi pene, tienes mi aprobación incondicional”

Jensen se rio, mientras Jared sonreía con malicia.

-“Lo siento, no”- Jared hizo un puchero y Jensen rodó los ojos- “¡Mira, tu pene puede esperar!”

-“Mi pene no está de acuerdo”

-“Bueno, a menos que tu pene pueda hablar, entonces no tiene voz ni voto”

-“Tal vez no estás escuchando muy bien”- respondió Jared, levantando la barbilla.

-“¡Basta!”- dijo Jensen, riendo de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de estar serio, vio que eso hizo a Jared sentarse derecho de inmediato, la alegría se desvaneció de su rostro.

-“¿Qué es?”- preguntó Jared rápidamente- “¿Qué sucede?”

-“Jay”- dijo Jensen con cariño, sonriendo tristemente- “ _Eso_ es lo que pasa”- Jared arrugó el rostro confundido- “Necesitas un descanso, Jared”

-“¿De qué estás hablando, amigo?”- Jared se rio y se encogió de hombros- “Estoy _en_ un condenado descanso. No tengo ninguna escena esta semana”

-“Ese es mi punto. Tienes un descanso en el trabajo y aún sigues _aquí_ ”- Jensen levantó una mano cuando la expresión de Jared comenzó a cambiar, de confundida a herida- “Amigo, escúchame. No estoy diciendo que no te quiera conmigo, porque si lo hago. Te quiero y lo sabes. Pero necesitas un _descanso_ , uno _real_. Necesitas alejarte de todo esto, del set, de la casa, de _mi_ ”

-“¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?”- Jared se levantó, mirándolo con preocupación- “¿Por qué piensas que necesito alejarme de ti? ¿Todavía estás deprimido?”

-“¡No!”- protestó Jensen, un poco fuerte, y luego suspiro- “Mira, es como dijiste, las cosas no van a desaparecer simplemente. Tengo que superar todo lo que me ha pasado. Pero esto no es sobre _mí_ , Jared, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Esto es sobre _ti_. ¿Y por qué _no_ necesitarías alejarte de mí? No”- interrumpió cuando Jared abrió la boca para hablar y se sintió mal cuando Jared pareció ofendido- “Mira, no tienes que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que decirme que me quieres, ya lo sé. Si no lo hicieras, ni siquiera estarías aquí en este momento; pero Jared, no es un crimen. Puedes querer a alguien y aun así necesitar alejarte de vez en cuando. Está bien que dejes hacerlo por un rato”

-“¿Dejar qué?”- preguntó Jared en voz baja, claramente sorprendido y desconcertado.

-“¡Dejar de preocuparte!”- respondió Jensen- “Dejar de encargarte de todo y llevar ese peso sobre tus hombros. Y sé que yo puse ese peso ahí, pero quiero ayudarte a quitarlo. Sé que estás preocupado por mí y te lo agradezco. De verdad. Pero no he hecho nada para ayudarte durante todo esto, y quiero empezar a compensarlo”

-“No tienes q—”

-“Te he reservado un vuelo a Hawái”- Jared se detuvo y miró a Jensen en shock, dando un paso hacia atrás- “Hice un par de llamadas antes”- continuó Jensen- “Te tengo un vuelo y encontré una de esas cabañas en una de las islas”- Jared se sentó de nuevo, todavía aturdido- “Debe ser agradable”- trató Jensen, sonriendo un poco- “Es más un lugar de retiro que uno de los hoteles, ¿sabes? Tuve suerte de que aún estuviera libre. Sólo quería que seas capaz de alejarte y relajarte; supuse que como siempre bromeamos sobre filmar en Hawái…”

-“¿Cuándo se supone debo irme?”- preguntó Jared sin emoción, después de que Jensen dejó de hablar.

-“Por la mañana”- respondió Jensen, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando Jared cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, con el cuerpo tenso- “Temprano”- se sentó junto a Jared con cautela, dejando un poco de espacio entre ellos- “¿Estás enojado conmigo?”

-“No”- dijo Jared con tristeza, y Jensen deseó poder quitar ese tono de su voz y reemplazarlo con algo mejor- “Estoy confundido. Es decir, no lo entiendo. Acabamos de pasar por todo esto juntos y ahora me estás mandando lejos”

-“No… eso no… Jared”- tartamudeó Jensen, los repentinos ojos vidriosos de Jared hicieron que se formara un nudo en su corazón- “Te lo dije, no se trata de que no te quiera aquí. Sólo… pensé que sería algo bueno”- dijo débilmente, encogiéndose de hombros- “Quería que tengas las vacaciones que no llegaste a tener cuando te llamé para que regreses a Vancouver. Quería darte algo a cambio. Eso es todo. Mierda”- maldijo, dándose cuenta de repente de que algo hizo que le doliera el estómago y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-“¿Qué?”

-“¿Sabes que ni si quiera te he dado las gracias aún?”- dijo mirando hacia Jared, con una expresión incómoda- “La única razón por la que todavía estoy sentado aquí es por ti, y ni siquiera te lo he agradecido”- su voz se quebró inesperadamente y apartó la mirada- “Ni una vez”- entonces, Jared estaba apoyado contra él, con los brazos a su alrededor y Jensen se dio la vuelta, devolviéndole el abrazo- “Salvaste mi vida, Jared. Todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que planeaste me mantuvo con vida”- cerró los ojos sabiendo que tenía que decirlo, pero las palabras le sonaban estúpidas ahora, una pequeña palabra que posiblemente nunca podría ser suficiente para todo lo que Jared había hecho- “Gracias”

-“Cuando quieras”- dijo Jared, abrazándolo más fuerte antes de alejarse.

-“Toma las vacaciones”- suplicó Jensen, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado de nuevo- “Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti. Ve a Hawái, relájate y toma bebidas tropicales para chicas, de las que me burlaré de ti cuando regreses”- Jared se rio, pero todavía no parecía muy convencido.

-“¿Qué hay de ti?”- preguntó Jared- “¿Todavía vas a ir a trabajar y ser Dean Winchester como si nada hubiera pasado? Jensen, tú… trataste de…”- Jared dejó de hablar y miró a Jensen, no tenía que terminar ese pensamiento para que Jensen supiera de que estaba hablando- “No sé si puedo dejarte aquí solo de esa manera”

-“Bueno”- comenzó Jensen- “En primera, creo que este episodio me ayudará, en cierto modo. Puede sonar extraño, pero es uno bastante pesado y tengo algunas escenas emotivas. En realidad, estoy deseando meterme más en ellas, creo que podría ser terapéutico. Y, por otro lado, pensé que podrías estar preocupado sobre irte y dejarme aquí solo”

-“¿Y?”- apuró Jared.

-“Y”- continuó Jensen- “Pensé que podría llamar a mis padres”- Jared inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado que Jensen esté listo para eso- “Quiero que esto termine, Jared”- le explicó Jensen- “No quiero estar jodido por siempre. Lo estoy intentando. Y mis padres… no he hablado con ellos, ni les he dado una explicación… extraño a mi familia, Jared. Y pensé que, si los llamaba y hacía que volaran mientras estabas fuera, ellos podrían quedarse conmigo, en la casa. Ellos podrían quedarse en la cama y yo tomaría el sofá, hasta que vuelvas. Si esto está bien”

Jared suspiró- “Realmente estuviste pensando mucho en esto, ¿verdad?”- Jensen asintió, Jared se inclinó para darle un beso- “Está bien, lo haré. Iré, trataré de relajarme y te dejaré ponerte al día con tus padres. Deberías hacerlo. Creo que sería bueno para ti”

-“Lo haré”- acordó Jensen, sonriendo, a pesar de que todavía se sentía nervioso- “Creo que ambos nos sentiremos mejor para cuando vuelvas a casa”

 

 

 

 

Jared abordó su vuelo, sabiendo que Jensen se quedaría en el aeropuerto para recoger a sus padres antes de irse a trabajar, y todavía se sentí mal por irse. Casi cambio de opinión y se bajó del avión un millón de veces, preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder si de verdad se iba. Pero, eventualmente, estuvo a miles de metros en el aire, no había vuelta atrás, y rogó que haya tomado la decisión correcta al acceder a esto. Encendió su teléfono tan pronto como el avión aterrizó, checó de inmediato su buzón de voz y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó la voz de Jensen.

_‘Hey Jared, soy yo. Sólo quería decirte que mis padres llegaron a salvo. Te dicen hola, por cierto’_

_‘¡Hola Jared!’_

Jared sonrió, mama Ackles era genial.

_‘Bueno, esperó que tu vuelo haya estado bien. Llámame, escríbeme o lo que sea. Avísame que llegaste bien’_

Hubo una pausa y Jared, de inmediato, reconoció el tácito ‘te amo, estoy bien; deja de preocuparte’, en el silencio.

 _‘Ten unas buenas vacaciones. Yo voy a estar aquí, ya sabes,_ trabajando _. Hablamos más tarde, hombre’_

Jared tomó una respiración profunda y liberadora, de repente se sintió mejor sobre esto. Jensen estaba bien, pasando tiempo con su familia. Envió un rápido texto, sabía que Jensen probablemente estaba ocupado, diciéndole que había llegado bien. Con eso, se fue a recoger su equipaje y se dirigió a la cabaña que Jensen había reservado para él.

 

 

 

 

Había sido emotivo. Jensen sabía que lo sería. No podía evitar sentir que había sido un hijo de mierda, al dejar que su madre se preocupara por él todo este tiempo. Esperaba que sus padres le perdonaran por eso; habían sonado bastante ansiosos por verle. Por si acaso, esperó con un ramo de flores en la mano y a pesar de estarlos buscando, ellos lo encontraron antes que él, la voz de su madre sonando repentinamente detrás de él.

-“¡Jensen!”- se dio la vuelta, la encontró estirando los brazos hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y, de inmediato, se inclinó para abrazarla- “Oh, cielo”- susurró, apretándole con fuerza, y él cerró los ojos, tragando al escuchar su voz quebrada.

-“No llores, mamá”- susurró, besando su mejilla. Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de su padre, antes de sentir otro par de brazos a alrededor de él y de su madre- “Papá”- dijo, dejando que el sentimiento cayera sobre él.

Por un breve instante, sintió que su, de alguna manera abandonado, auto odio regresaba, preguntándose cómo demonios podía haberse negado a su familia durante tanto tiempo. Pero lo deja pasar, forzándolo a alejarse, diciéndose que no tenía opción y sabía que eso era cierto. Él estaba arreglándolo ahora, todo estaría bien- “Estas son para ti”- dijo cuando terminó el abrazo, tendiendo las flores hacia su madre.

Ella las aceptó agradecida, sonriéndole y colocando una mano en su mejilla. Todo estaría bien.

 

 

 

 

Jared se quedó en el porche de su cabaña, respirando el aire fresco y cálido, una ligera brisa soplando en su cabello. Era un hermoso paisaje, tranquilo y pacífico a su alrededor. Ya estaba comenzando a creer que Jensen tenía razón respecto a esto. Parte de él aún estaba preocupado, aún quería llamar o escribirle a Jensen cada media hora, más o menos, para asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero estaba aprendiendo a contenerse un poco y a relajarse otro tanto. Además, Jensen no estaba solo.

Volvió al interior y se dejó caer sobre el increíblemente suave colchón en la habitación. Estaba en Hawái, pero estaría absolutamente contento con sólo dormir durante toda la semana. Y, hey, Jensen le había dicho que se relaje, ¿no? Su teléfono vibró en su cadera, lo agarró y abrió para leer el mensaje que Jensen le había enviado.

_‘¿Dónde escondiste los cuchillos? Mamá está hablando de cocinar esta noche’_

Mierda, Jared se olvidó de eso. La pregunta le trajo duros recuerdos del intento de suicidio de Jensen, y se tomó un minuto para responder, pensando demasiad. ¿Le mentiría Jensen, incluso ahora? Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿Jensen podría estar lo bastante deprimido para intentarlo de nuevo? Todo se reducía a la confianza, y le molestó que tuviera que tomarse tanto tiempo para pensar si confiaba en Jensen o no.

Esto era difícil, más difícil de lo que pensó que sería; no podía dejar de temer lo peor. Si le decía a Jensen donde estaban las cosas y luego él se hacía daño, sería _su_ culpa. Tendría que explicarles a los padres de Jensen, cómo había sido tan tonto para poner un cuchillo en las manos de un Jensen suicida. Por otra parte, él ya se había permitido tomar las vacaciones que Jensen había planeado para él en Hawái; ya había permitido que Jensen comenzara a tomar su vida en sus propias manos, esto sólo era un paso más. Jensen dijo que no quería estar jodido por siempre, él quería su vida de vuelta. Lo necesitaba, lo merecía, después de todo lo que había pasado. Finalmente, Jared se rindió y envió a Jensen un mensaje con la respuesta, añadiendo un rápido ‘te amo’, al final del mensaje.

_‘También te amo. Deja de preocuparte. Estoy bien’_

Entonces, un minuto más tarde.

_‘Gracias’_

 

 

 

 

Era inevitable, al final, Jensen tendría que hablar de ello. Lo había prometido cuando llamó a sus padres por teléfono. Pensó que estaba listo, pero su estómago aún se revolvía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, a altas horas de la noche, sentado en el salón con sus padres, los perros felices y satisfechos en el piso, con la boca seca cada vez que pesaba en lanzar la bomba.

Se había dicho que no iba a mentir más; no sobre cosas por las que no tenía que hacerlo. El final de su calvario no lo había arreglado todo por completo, pero sabía que lo que había estado haciendo tenía que parar. Todas sus mentiras de los últimos meses sólo le habían arruinado. Sus relaciones sufrieron, alguna _terminó_ , había herido a Jared, y se había enredado tanto en su propia telaraña que casi se suicida, lo que obviamente era el error más grande que había hecho en su vida. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas, rodearse de amigos y familia de nuevo, reparar su vida. Y con el fin de hacer eso, tenía que ser tan honesto como pudiera, especialmente con sus padres; pero sabía que sería doloroso.

-“Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, hijo”- dijo su papa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- “Para eso estamos aquí”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Jensen con voz suave. Sonaba como un niño y se _sentía_ como un niño. Se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para hablar, pero aún dudaba- “Siento no llamar”- estaba haciendo tiempo y lo sabía, mentalmente se regañó a si mismo por no tener los huevos- “Yo, um… como que estuve… deprimido. Supongo que Dean se metió un poco en mi cabeza, ¿ya saben? Como que sentí que todo lo que le había pasado, me podía suceder a mí. Y no podía detenerlo, solo se puso peor”- cuando hizo una pausa pudo _sentir_ el silencio, sabía que tenía toda su atención y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de continuar- “No podía hacer la película. No podía convertirme en otro personaje en el mismo tipo de escenario. Y no… no podía hablar con nadie, sentía como si me estuviera volviendo loco. No quería que la gente me viera así”

-“¿Pero pensaste que Jared podría ayudarte?”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen, mirando a su padre- “Bueno, me refiero a que él sabría cómo me sentía, ya sabes, siendo tan cercanos, estando en la misma serie y lidiando con todos los problemas de Sam. Sentí que al menos él podría identificarse conmigo, ¿sabes?”-hizo una mueca de disculpa, pensando que sonó un poco más duro de lo que pretendía. No había tenido la intención de que suene como si sus padres fueran incapaces de ayudarle. Pero ellos no parecían ofendidos y estaba agradecido por eso.

-“¿Y lo hizo?”- preguntó su padre.

-“Lo hizo”- asintió Jensen, sabiendo que la peor parte estaba por venir- “Realmente me ayudó mucho”

-“Pero han pasado _meses_ , Jensen”- intervino su madre- “Han pasado meses desde que tus problemas comenzaron. Si Jared ayudó, ¿por qué no viniste a nosotros antes?”

-“Bueno”- comenzó Jensen, con la boca repentinamente tan seca, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder tragar- “Se puso un poco peor antes de mejorar”- hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, ‘poco’ era un eufemismo- “Yo…”- tuvo que parar, necesitando concentrarse en su respiración, notando que de repente estaba temblando. Cristo, estaba tan cansado de ser un desastre todo el tiempo. Tal vez si hacía esto, si se lo sacaba del pecho, se detendría.

-“¿Tú que, cariño?”- preguntó su madre en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-“Yo, um… estaba realmente perdido”- respondió Jensen, con voz vacilante y no podía mirarlos, no ahora- “Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y yo…” apoyó la cabeza en sus manos por un segundo, obligándose a ser fuerte y simplemente salir de esto-“Traté de suicidarme”- dijo en voz baja, juraría que pudo sentir el descenso de la temperatura en la habitación. Escuchó un grito ahogado y no tuvo que mirar para saber que su madre estaba llorando otra vez- “Lo siento”- dijo con el pecho agitado- “Lo siento, sé que están enojados y desilusionados, lo siento. Jared me salvó”- continuó casi con miedo de _dejar_ de hablar- “Él me detuvo; salvó mi vida. Simplemente dejó todo, hizo todo lo que pudo por mí, y ahora… ahora estoy mejor. Quiero _seguir_ poniéndome mejor, por eso los llamé. Sólo quiero hacer que las cosas estén bien de nuevo, si pudiera”

Jensen no estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando. Había pensado en un millón de escenarios, desde que sus padres estén demasiado enojados para hablarle, hasta que ambos lloraran desconsoladamente frente a él, demasiado afligidos por tener un hijo defectuoso. De alguna manera, un abrazo era lo último que había esperado y ahora se daba cuenta de lo injusto que era. Por otra parte, había hecho y pensado un montón de cosas injustas desde que todo comenzó, con sus juicios y reacciones fuera de su posición normal. Pero disfrutó de la sensación de los brazos de sus padres rodeándole por segunda vez, esta vez por más tiempo y más fuerte.

-“Lo siento”- dijo de nuevo y su madre lo tranquilizó.

-“No quiero perderte, hijo”- la voz de su padre susurró en su oreja, conmovido, y Jensen cerró los ojos, esas palabras dirigiéndose directo a su corazón. Se preguntó, una vez más, cómo diablos pudo haber pensado dejar esto, terminar todo sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, estaba ahora aquí, vivo y amado, eso era todo lo que importaba. Todo estaría bien.

Había sido una larga noche, después de un largo día de trabajo, con sus padres quedándose despiertos hasta tarde para hablar con él. La fatiga finalmente comenzó a reclamarlos uno a uno, su padre empezó a subir las escaleras mientras su mamá se quedó sentada en el sofá, junto a Jensen.

-“¡ _Buenas noches_ Alan!”- canturreó cuando su marido le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Su papá rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, Jensen se rio.

-“¿Qué pasa mamá?”- preguntó Jensen, volviéndose hacia ella, su mano frotando su espalda en círculos suaves.

-“Jared ha hecho mucho por ti, ¿no?”- preguntó.

-“Bueno, si, por supuesto”- respondió preguntándose por qué lo estaba diciendo- “Él me dio abrigo, salvó mi vida”

-“¿Se preocupan el uno por el otro?

Eso sonó mitad pregunta, mitad declaración. Jensen se paralizó, preguntándose si su madre quería llegar a donde él pensaba que quería llegar. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había sincerado sobre muchas cosas, pero no había mencionado ‘Ah sí, también estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, que es un chico’. Pensó brevemente en ello, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría su familia.

Él y Jared se habían reído sobre los extraños fanfics, de los que les había hablado Kim Manners, de entre todas las personas. Había bastantes donde uno o ambos eran repudiados una vez que admitían su gran amor gay por el otro. Pensó en las conversaciones que esas historias habían generado entre ellos, sobre sus familias, sus padres y en cómo, _si fueran gays,_ nunca les tratarían así. Ellos les aceptarían y amarían sin importar cuales fueran sus elecciones.

Jensen sabía que eso era verdad y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cuestionando y dudando, sin siquiera estar seguro de por qué. Tal vez porque ya había confesado mucho, tenía las emociones desbocadas y esto había sido tan inesperado. Por supuesto, estaba también el hecho de que ya había reconocido antes, que estaba mentalmente jodido por todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

-“¿Mamá?”- preguntó con incertidumbre, moviéndose ligeramente con nerviosismo.

-“Jensen”- dijo con simpatía, su mano sujetando su mejilla- “Soy tu _madre_. ¿De verdad crees que después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que hablamos esta noche, me alejaría de ti porque tienes sentimientos por otro hombre?”- el corazón de Jensen se llenó de emoción y volvió la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano.

-“Lo amo, Mamá”- ella le sonrió, y se sentía bien, _muy_ bien, el ser capaz de decírselo- “Siempre lo he querido. Sólo que… nos llevó un tiempo, ¿sabes?”

-“Jared es un buen chico”- dijo, asintiendo en señal de aprobación- “Sabes que lo queremos. Prácticamente ya es familia”

-“¿Qué hay de papá?”- preguntó Jensen, vacilante. La mirada exasperada en el rostro de su madre le hizo cuestionarse porque incluso había preguntado, pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo, las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

-“Escúchame”- ella se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, los ojos brillando con diversión- “Podemos ser de Texas, y estar _orgullosos_ de eso, pero eso no significa que no hemos abierto nuestra mente más allá del _Cinturón Bíblico *_ ”- Jensen se rio y ella le abrazó, con fuerza- “Eres nuestro muchacho, te amamos sin importar que”

A Jensen no le sorprendió que, al día siguiente, su padre hizo un punto de preguntar casualmente si había escuchado de Jared. Y no le sorprendió que después de contestarle, su padre respondiera con, ‘él es un buen muchacho’, en un tono deliberadamente indiferente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Jensen sonrió. Todo estaría bien.

 

 

 

 

Jared se sentó en el porche, el aire de la noche era limpio y claro, había salido y se atiborró de alimentos y bebidas cuyos nombres ya se le habían olvidado, pero sabía que tan sólo los ingredientes harían reír a Jensen, de cualquier modo. Sacó su teléfono pensando en todas las personas a las que debía llamar, incluyendo su familia. Su hermana destacó en su mente, ella fue a quien despertó en mitad de la noche para que lo llevara al aeropuerto, cuando todo este desastre estaba empezando y fue su número el que marcó.

- _“¡Jared! ¡Ya era hora!”_

-“Lo sé, lo sé”- dijo Jared, sonriendo, feliz de escuchar su voz de nuevo- “Lo siento. Las cosas se pusieron un poco locas por un tiempo, pero ahora todo está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la mudanza?”

- _“Bien. Estuvo bastante bien. Aunque, hubiese estado mejor con un hermano gigantesco ayudándome”_

-“Lo sé”- suspiró Jared, sabía que su hermana sólo estaba jugando, pero se sentía mal por la forma en que la había dejado- “Pero tu gigantesco hermano te lo compensará. Lo prometo”

- _“Está bien. Sólo dile a Jensen que, si quiere competir por atención con la hermana pequeña, va a perder”_

Jared debió haberse reído, pero no lo hizo y Megan se preocupó de inmediato- _“Jensen está bien, ¿verdad?”_

-“Si, si”- dijo Jared rápidamente, y comenzó a considerar cuanto debería decirle, casi decidiéndose por fingir. Pero se trataba de su _hermana pequeña_ y podía confiar en ella, tenía que sacarlo con alguien más que no sea su psiquiatra. Hizo todo lo posible por no ponerse muy emocional, pero falló miserablemente, sabiendo que sonaría como si toda la mierda se hubiese desbordado por segunda vez, cuando habló de nuevo- “Megan, él intentó suicidarse”- escuchó una inhalación brusca al otro lado de la línea y cerró los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz, obligándose a no llorar. Jensen y él ya habían llorado lo suficiente para toda una vida- “Él casi murió. Estuve tan cerca de perderlo. Fue aterrador, Meg, nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida”

- _“Dios. Lo siento tanto, Jared. No tenía idea de que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. ¿Estás… él está…?”_

-“Si”- se dio cuenta de que ella había empezado a llorar y cedió un poco, dejando salir algunas de sus propias lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz- “Si, estamos bien. Ahora está mejor o está _mejorando_. Y yo estoy bien”

- _“Bien. Dios, Jensen… no puedo imaginar…”_

De algún modo, eso hizo que Jared se sienta mejor, saber que su familia se preocupaba por Jensen tanto como él. Sabía que su hermana podía entender su dolor y entenderlo bien, eso de alguna manera le facilitaba las cosas, porque él no era el único.

- _“¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”_

-“Estoy en ello”- dijo Jared, secándose los ojos- “En realidad, ahora estoy en Hawái”

- _“¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios haces en Hawái?_ ”

-“Créelo o no, Jensen me envió aquí”- dijo sonriendo un poco- “Me dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y por todo lo que había hecho por él. Jensen esta en Vancouver, con sus padres de visita en la casa”

- _“Bueno, por como suenas diría que tenía razón. Pero, ¿qué hay de la serie?”_

-“Es un episodio centrado en Dean esta semana, así que es el momento perfecto”- se rio, pensando en lo mucho que esa frase era adecuada para su vida y la de Jensen ahora.- “Pero escucha, no te retendré mucho más tiempo, tengo un montón de personas con quien ponerme en contacto y que van a estar enojadas conmigo. Sólo quería llamarte para decir que siento haber sido un hermano de mierda últimamente.

- _“Jared, eres el mejor hermano mayor que se puede pedir. Sólo no le digas a Jeff que dije eso. Y dale un abrazo a Jensen de mi parte cuando vuelvas a Vancouver”_

-“Definitivamente lo haré”

Se sentía bien, estar sentado ahí afuera, hablando con su familia. Llamó a su hermano y a sus padres; podía sentir que la tensión salía de su cuerpo lentamente, su mente enfrentándose poco a poco con lo que había pasado con Jensen. Sonrió, preguntándose a quién más podría llamar en ese momento, consciente de la diferencia de horarios. Se removió, apoyándose hacia atrás en su asiento, poniéndose más cómodo y marcando otro número.

- _“¡Imbécil! ¡No me habías llamado!”_

-“¡Tú tampoco me habías llamado!”- Jared se rio, llevando el teléfono a su oreja después de tener que alejarlo cuando Chad le había gritado al teléfono.

- _"Te lo dije, cabrón, el que la estuviera metiendo la última vez tenía la responsabilidad de llamar"_

-"Y _yo_ _te dije_ que eso nunca iba a pasar"

- _"Cómo sea, sabes que me deseas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Sigues trabajando en el quinto infierno con Ackles? ¿Él cómo está, de todos modos?"_

Jared no se perdió el tono de preocupación en la voz de Chad. Estaba ahí, fuerte y claro. Él sabía que probablemente había rumores sobre Jensen dentro de la Industria o, al menos, entre la gente de la red. Dudaba que fuera algo extremo, pero probablemente, como había ocurrido con el equipo en su propio set, todos habían escuchado sobre Jensen abandonando la película de forma inesperada y convirtiéndose en un ermitaño.

-"Mejor"- dijo Jared- "Pasó por una mala racha y le he estado ayudando a superarlo. Las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas por un tiempo, pero él está bien ahora"

- _"Bien, me alegra escucharlo. La gente ha estado hablando, hombre, sacando conclusiones precipitadas, estoy cansado de tener que abofetear a esos hijoeputas"_

-"Gracias Chad"- dijo Jared con sinceridad. Siempre estaría agradecido por tener amigos que los defenderían sin importar qué. Chad y Jensen eran amigos principalmente a través de Jared, pero, aun así, Chad no permitiría que nadie hable mierdas sobre Jensen.

- _"No hay problema. Y hey, ahora que él está mejor, todos podemos volver a nuestras felices, pequeñas vidas, con ustedes follando como conejos en Vancouver y yo aquí en LA anhelándote"_

Jared dudó ante la broma por tres segundos completos, y luego se preguntó cómo Chad fue tan rápido en captarlo.

- _"TÍO. Estás... ¡Mierda! Bueno, felici-puta-ciones, amigo. espero que sea bueno en alcanzarte desde atr–”_

-“CHAD”- le interrumpió Jared, riendo- Relájate, todavía no hemos llegado ahí”

- _“Todavía, es la palabra clave en esa oración, mi amigo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que estoy celoso. He estado tras tu culo por muchos jodidos años, más tiempo que él. Deberías decirle eso, hombre, es mejor que aprecie lo que tiene”_

-“Lo hace”- dijo Jared, encontrándose más feliz cada vez que hablaba sobre esto, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Jensen había hecho por él al darle ese viaje- “Te estoy llamando desde Hawái, amigo. Jensen me envió aquí de vacaciones, ya que no tengo ninguna escena esta semana. Me dijo que me relajara después de todo lo que había pasado”

- _“¡Hijo de puta, sabía que debí haber dejado de ir tras los coños! Simplemente debí de establecerme y conseguirme un vejete rico, como tú”_

Jared sonrió. Jensen se partiría de risa porque se refirieran a él como un vejete rico. Esperaba que no le importara que le haya dicho a Chad. Ellos aún no habían hablado de decirle a alguien sobre su relación, y está era la primera vez que él había soltado la sopa. Pero estaba demasiado feliz y relajado para pensar que Jensen pudiese molestarse por eso, pasó el resto de la noche hablando mamadas con su amigo, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en meses.

 

 

 

 

El celular de Jensen sonó al día siguiente mientras estaba en la cocina con sus padres, ollas, sartenes y comida por todas partes a su alrededor. Vio el nombre de Jensen aparecer en la pantalla y respondió, acomodando el teléfono en la encimera.

-“¡Estás en altavoz!”- advirtió en broma- “¡Así que nada de insultar! Mi mamá puede escucharte”

- _“Jensen, me conoces. Soy un perfecto caballero. Ni siquiera_ conozco _una mala palabra. ¡Hola Mama Ackles!”_

-“¡Hola, Jared!”- fue coreado por ambos padres de Jensen y él casi soltó una verdadera _risilla_.

- _“¡Ah, papá Ackles también está ahí! ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo están chicos?”_

-“Están haciendo un desastre en tu cocina”- respondió Jensen, y su madre le golpeó con un paño de cocina- “Bueno, mama lo está haciendo. Te estás perdiendo algo de buena cocina texana, amigo”

- _“¡Aw, hombre, ahora estoy celoso!”_

-“No te preocupes, Jared”- exclamó su mamá, abriendo el horno- “Habrá sobras, me aseguré de ello”- Jensen la observó empujar una bandeja gigante de comida en el horno y rio.

-“Joder, amigo, ella está haciendo lo suficiente para todo un equipo de futbol. ¡Hey!”- alzó la mano aun riendo, el paño de cocina volando en su dirección ora vez.

- _“Insultaste”_

Jensen le colgó, sólo por si acaso.

No volvió a saber de Jared hasta la noche siguiente, muy tarde, cuando se encontraba tirado en el sofá, cambiando distraídamente los canales de la televisión mientras picaba algunas sobras de la cena de su madre. Había sido un largo día y no estaba listo para meterse a la cama todavía. Dean tenía el corazón roto por su mamá-del-pasado y lloró con ella ese día, en realidad se había sentido bien pasar por eso. Se sorprendió cuando su celular retumbó, lo cogió de la mesita de café, desbloqueándolo para leer el texto que le habían enviado.

_Soñaba contigo chupándomela. Te extraño._

Jensen negó con la cabeza y se rio, su estómago estremeciéndose con calor al mismo tiempo. Solamente Jared diría algo tan crudo y lo seguiría con una declaración tan sentimental. Sonrió mientras escribía su respuesta.

_Jódete. Lo único que extrañas son mis labios._

Esperó por la respuesta y la obtuvo en un momento.

_Jodidos labios para chupar pollas, Jen, y lo sabes_

Jensen se inclinó hacia adelante, moviendo el plato de su regazo a la mesita de café, sin siquiera importarle cuando los perros lamieron la comida que se encontraba en ellos. Sonrió con malicia. Dos podían jugar ese juego. Sus dedos se movieron rápidamente, mandando múltiples textos en los próximos segundos, sorprendido de que Jared ni siquiera estuviese intentando hablar.

 

 _¿Eso te excita?_ Enviado

 _¿Quieres que lo haga cuando llegues a casa?_ Enviado.

 _¿Quieres que te pruebe?_ Enviado

 _Lo voy a hacer, Jay._ Enviado.

 _Voy a probarte, a tragarte completo._ Enviado.

 _Voy a sentirte en mi garganta_. Enviado.

 

-“¿Todavía estas despierto, cielo?”

Jensen bloqueó el teléfono de golpe, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo torpemente a su mamá. Maldita sea, ya se había excitado un poco.

-“Si, aún no estoy listo para irme a dormir”- dijo removiéndose en su asiento- “Es una de esas noches, ya sabes. ¿Qué haces levantada?”

-“Sólo iba a servirme algo para beber”- respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El teléfono de Jensen vibró y lo desbloqueó para encontrar una imagen descargándose. Esperó, volviendo los ojos hacia la cocina con nerviosismo, luego los abrió sustancialmente cuando vio la fotografía de la polla de Jared apareciendo de repente en su pantalla, el semen visible sobre la piel de Jared.

-“¡Buenas noches, cielo!”

-“¡Buenas noches, mamá!”- soltó Jensen mientras ella se dirigía a las escaleras, consciente de cuan aguda sonó su voz. Ella le miró con curiosidad y él le sonrió- “¡Carajo!”- maldijó cuando ya había subido las escaleras y escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, frotando su palma contra su entrepierna y gimiendo. Rápidamente envió otro mensaje a Jared.

_Eres un malvado bastardo. ¡Mi mama estaba en la habitación!_

No tenía ninguna duda de que Jared se estaba carcajeando en algún lugar de Hawái.

 

 

 

 

El último día en Hawái, Jared no lo sintió como ningún otro último día, de cualquier otra vacación. Por lo general, en el último día de vacaciones, se sentía un poco desilusionado, sin desear abandonar el refugio que habría creado para sí mismo, donde el tiempo y el trabajo no importaban. Pero su último día en Hawái era lo justo. Fue satisfactorio. Jensen le había pedido ir ahí para tomar un descanso, mejorar, y lo hizo, tanto como le fue posible. Pensó que, si Hawái fuera algún tipo de trabajo, entonces, el objetivo se cumplió y estaba a la espera de irse esta vez. Estaba deseando irse a casa, y le pareció un poco extraño que al pensar en casa ya no fuera Texas por defecto.

Vancouver era lluvioso, tenía a Jensen y sus perros. Se rio un poco cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba dejar un bello y soleado Hawái, para volver a la sombría y lluviosa Vancouver, pero la vida era así de divertida, algunas veces.

Un vuelo con retraso y unas horas más tarde, Jared estaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver, caminando por las salas con su equipaje. Jensen estaba allí de pie, esperándole, su corazón se aceleró cuando el rostro de ambos rompió en idénticas sonrisas resplandecientes al verse. Se abrazaron, nada que no pareciera amigable para los transeúntes, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, cargando el auto y dirigiéndose a casa.

-“Es _tan_ bueno verte, Jensen”- Jared dijo feliz, casi incapaz de apartar los ojos de Jensen mientras conducía a casa- “Te ves muy bien”- Era cierto. Jensen se veía mucho mejor, más como _Jensen_ de lo que se había visto en meses.

-“Igual que tú”- dijo Jensen, estirando la mano para palmear su rodilla- “Parece que el viaje te hizo bien”

-“Oh, sí. Fue grandioso. Era prácticamente lo que necesitaba. Gracias”- Jensen asintió en respuesta- “¿Cómo estuvo todo con tus padres?”

-“Genial”- dijo Jensen, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Jared. Pero había algo más ahí, algún tipo de nerviosismo del que Jared se percató. Casi retrocede a preocuparse y acosar a Jensen exigiéndole saber que pasaba. En vez de eso, respiró profundamente y esperó. Jensen no había traicionado su confianza en ningún momento durante su tiempo separados. Al menos podía confiar en que le diría lo que pasaba cuando llegaran a casa.

Al entrar por la puerta, Jared fue golpeado con el aroma de comida casera, así como por Harley y Sadie saliendo disparados hacia ellos. Se inclinó para saludarlos, feliz de verlos tan activos de nuevo, después de la forma en la que había estado actuando cuando el perro del infierno estaba cerca. Cuando se puso de pie y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, se sorprendió de ver una serie de globos multicolores flotando en el salón.

-“¿Qué es todo esto?”- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión mientras se volvía hacia Jensen.

Jensen se sonrojó ligeramente y se movió con nerviosismo, apartando el equipaje de Jared y dejándolo junto a la puerta. Cuando se enderezó de nuevo, llevaba una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

-“¡Es tu cumpleaños!”- Jared hizo un gesto hacia la habitación, a los globos y el cartel de ‘Feliz Cumpleaños’, que Jared había notado junto a las escaleras- “Yo, eh… quería… compensar…”

La mano de Jared fue hacia su pecho, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía, incluso en convenciones, cuando se sentía abrumado y conmovido por algo que habían hecho por él. Jensen no tuvo que terminar la frase. Jared sabía. Su cumpleaños había sido sobrepasado por la preocupación y el dolor, de Jensen olvidándolo a intentado cometer suicidio esa noche al regresar del bar. Y ahora esto… Jensen estaba dándole un _verdadero_ cumpleaños, así no tendría que recordar el año en que cumplió 26 como ‘el año en el que Jensen intento suicidarse’.

-“Jen”- dijo Jared con suavidad, pero Jensen le agarró del brazo de repente y lo jaló hacia el comedor.

-“Hice que mis padres me ayudaran un poco”- dijo Jensen tímidamente, señalando a la mesa del comedor- “Esta fue la contribución de mamá”

Jared no pudo contener la sonrisa y rebotó como un niño de cinco años cuando vio el enorme pastel frente a él, y atrapó a Jensen rodando los ojos con afecto. Jared ya había estado decepcionado de que su vuelo se retrasara, porque le había costado la oportunidad de ver a los padres de Jensen; pero ahora _de verdad_ deseaba que aún estuvieran ahí, para agradecerles en persona.

-“¿¿Mamá Ackles me hizo un pastel??”- rebotó un poco más, estirando la mano para agarrar _solo_ un poco del glaseado y metiéndolo a su boca.

-“Pareces un _niño_ ”- dijo Jensen sonriendo con un suspiro exagerado- “Ella también te dejo esto”- recogió una tarjeta de la mesa, empujándola contra el pecho de Jared y puso mala cara- “No me dejó leerla”

-“¡Porque no es para _ti_ , idiota!”- dijo Jared, tomando la tarjeta de las manos de Jensen. Empezó a rasgar el sobre para abrirlo, pero Jensen lo detuvo, arrastrándole hacia las escaleras y deteniéndose al final de ellas, dudando con nerviosismo.

-“Hice algo en tu ausencia, Jared”- dijo Jensen  y, una vez más, Jared se calmó antes de automáticamente asumir lo peor- “Mi papá me ayudo”- De acuerdo, eso significaba que lo peor no había ocurrido.

Parecía que Jensen quería decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar sujetó el brazo de Jared y lo jaló para subir las escaleras, guiándolo hasta la ‘habitación de invitados’. Jared siempre usaba comillas en el aire para referirse a ella, porque había sido demasiado perezoso para poner algo dentro desde que se había mudado. Tenía la _intención_ de que sea una habitación de invitados. Todavía _no_ lo era, por eso Jensen siempre terminaba durmiendo en el sofá cada vez que se quedaba allí. Bueno… excepto que… ahora solían dormir en la misma cama. Jensen puso la mano sobre el pomo, pero se volvió hacia él antes de abrir la puerta.

-“¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?”- preguntó Jensen, se veía más y más nervioso a cada segundo- “¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste que realmente querías para tu cumpleaños, aquel día cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá?”

-“Si”- dijo Jared, dirigiéndole a Jensen una mirada confusa- “Si, te dije que sólo te quería a ti”

-“Bueno”- dijo Jensen, sonriendo un poco mientras abría la puerta- “Me tienes”

Jared se quedó mirando por un momento, sin comprender. La habitación estaba llena de _cajas_. ¿Esto era algún tipo de jodido enigma que debía resolver?

-“Asumí que este era el único lugar para almacenar todas mis cosas”- dijo Jensen. Y entonces todo hizo clic.

Eran las cosas de Jensen. Esas cajas le pertenecían a Jensen. Jensen se había _ido a vivir con él_. No sólo empacó una maleta para una estancia temporal mientras detenían a unos molestos perros del infierno. Jensen de verdad se _mudó con él_.

-“¿Esto es lo querías, verdad?”- Jensen estaba preguntando, mirándole- “Quiero decir, tú ofreciste… no estaba seguro si sólo debía asumir…”

Jared levantó su mano libre y Jensen dejó de hablar. Bajó la mirada a la tarjeta que sostenía en su otra mano y terminó de abrir el sobre. Podría ser que esté mal, dejar a Jensen en suspenso, pero hasta ahora todo lo que estaba sucediendo por su cumpleaños era jodidamente asombroso, y quería asegurarse experimentar todo antes de soltarlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que Jensen apreciaría tener que lidia con sólo _una_ reacción súper feliz en lugar de dos.

Abrió la tarjeta y vio más escritura de lo que esperaba, se inclinó alejándose del camino de Jensen, cuando este trató de espiar por encima de su hombro. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba mientras leía lo que su madre le había escrito. Era mucho más que solo desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Le estaba dando las gracias por cuidar de Jensen en su momento de necesidad. Le agradecía por salvarle la vida. Por ayudarle a regresar con su familia. Y luego estaba su aprobación…

-“¿Les _dijiste_?”- susurró Jared mientras volvía a mirar a Jensen- ¿Les dijiste todo? ¿Lo que hiciste y sobre… sobre _nosotros_?”

-“Jared…”- los ojos de Jensen se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Qué te dijo?”- trató de mirar la tarjeta de nuevo, sus movimientos un poco frenéticos y luego se rindió,  se pasó una mano por el cabello- “Iba a decírtelo”- dijo con sinceridad, como pidiéndole a Jared que le crea- “No era mi intención que lo descubrieras así… lo siento”

Jared dejó caer la tarjeta al suelo, agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Jensen y lo empujó contra la pared, sus labios chocando contra los suyos. Jensen hizo un ruido de sorpresa antes de responder, abriéndolos y devolviendo el beso. La lengua de Jensen se movió rápido en su boca y el calor se elevó en el cuerpo de Jared. Se apartó, acunando el rostro de Jensen con las manos y él le miró con expresión aturdida.

-“Tú”- comenzó Jared- “eres el mejor…”- se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de añadir la palabra ‘novio’ a la mezcla, lo cual sonaba demasiado femenino. Ellos aún eran _hombres_ , por el amor de Dios. Decidió sólo detenerse ahí, repitiendo la declaración más corta- “Eres el _mejor_. El _mejor_ , Jen. _Siempre_ ”

-“Entonces… ¿lo tomo como que estás bien con el hecho de que les dijera sobre nosotros?”- preguntó Jensen, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente por su rostro.

-“Jensen”- dijo Jared, sus manos moviéndose a sus hombros- “Esto… _todo_ esto… simplemente es …”- suspiró, sin saber cómo poner lo que sentía en palabras, entonces se rio un poco, dándole unas palmaditas a Jensen antes de alejarse y apoyarse en la pared, mirándole- “¿El progreso que has hecho esta semana? Hace que los pasos que hice parezcan _tan_ pequeños en comparación, amigo. Y estoy feliz por eso. Sólo… gracias, por todo. El viaje, el cumpleaños y tú. Todo lo que hemos pasado… no lo cambiaría por nada, hombre. No cambiaría una sola _cosa_ , incluso cuando duele”

Y así como así, Jared vio disminuir todo el nerviosismo del cuerpo de Jensen. Sintió una calidez al saber que esta era la única razón para el comportamiento nervioso de Jensen y que no estaba pasando nada más bajo la superficie- “¿Estás listo para vivir conmigo?”

-“Ya lo estaba haciendo, amigo”- respondió Jensen, cruzándose de brazos- “Hacemos todo lo demás juntos, así que bien podríamos vivir en la misma casa”


	9. Disculpas y Paquetes

 

-“Todavía me debes una mamada, ¿sabes?”

Jensen resopló y le miró, ambos estaban en el tráiler de Jared, pasando el rato con los perros. Esta era la primera vez que Jared había llevado a los perros al set desde el comienzo de la temporada, y era agradable ponerse cómodo, relajarse con toda la ‘familia’, por así decir.

-“Tal vez más tarde”- dijo Jensen con timidez, moviendo las cejas. Jared le sonrió- “¿Qué?”- preguntó de inmediato, cuando la expresión de Jared se ensombreció. Quería preguntarle algo y él lo sabía.

-“Sé que ambos sanamos un poco la semana pasada. Bueno, tú sí y _mucho_ ”- enfatizó Jared- “Pero, sabes, aún podemos llamar al Dr. Anderson, si sientes la necesidad de hablar con alguien”

-“No quiero hablar con nadie”- dijo Jensen, negando con la cabeza y fijando en Jared una mirada penetrante- “Sé que no me he recuperado por completo, Jared. Pero si voy a hablar con alguien, prefiero que seas _tú_. Y _lo haré_ ”- Jared le sonrió un poco, se veía satisfecho con la respuesta.

-“Todavía tengo algunas preguntas”- admitió Jared en voz baja- “Quiero decir, hay veces en las que me preguntó exactamente qué era lo que tenías en la cabeza cuando tú…”

Jensen suspiró y asintió, contemplando a Jared en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo. Si él iba a hacer esto, bien podría hacerlo ahora y superar el miedo de abrirse al respecto.  Sólo tenía que hacerlo un poquito en poquito.

-“Comenzó pronto, Jay. Apenas pensé que me podría ir al Infierno, comencé a perder la esperanza. Perdí la esperanza, perdí mi fe. No empecé a recuperarla hasta ese día que me enseñaste el calendario y lo cerca que estábamos”- Jensen se encogió de hombros, su siguiente pensamiento acababa de llegar a él- “Supongo que era lo más fácil para mí. Estaba preparándome para eso, ¿sabes? Es más fácil enfrentar a la muerte cuando no tienes ninguna esperanza o fe en lo absoluto, que si _tenerla_ y entonces te sea arrancada en el último segundo. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensaba entonces”

-“Pero cambiaste”

-“Si”- Jensen asintió de nuevo, continuando en la misma línea, esperando que no tuviera que hablar sobre esa noche en particular, de ese momento en particular- “Ves, me dije que no había esperanza y que estaría muerto mucho antes de la Comic Con. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a los tiempos o fechas porque ya me había dado por perdido. Pero cuando vi que estábamos a un par de días, simplemente me golpeó, ¿sabes? Como una puta tonelada de ladrillos. Sé lo estúpido que fue, Jay. Créeme lo sé, especialmente ahora”

-“Podría haber sido estúpido en algunos aspectos, pero dijiste que tenías tus razones”- dijo Jared- “Sé que ahora todo terminó, pero aún estoy tratando de entenderlo. _Tú_ no eres estúpido, Jensen, ni siquiera cuando las cosas están así de mal. Me refiero a que, _tus razones_ , van más allá de simplemente desesperanza, ¿cierto?”

Jensen apartó la mirada, no estaba seguro de estar listo para esta parte. No estaba seguro de como reaccionaria Jared a cuanto _sentido_ tenía en su cabeza hacer eso, en ese momento. Realmente había recorrido un largo camino para convencerse de que hacerlo era lo correcto, y no quería que Jared pensara que estaba lo suficientemente loco para intentarlo de nuevo. Sabía que Jared confiaba en él, lo suficiente para dejarle e irse a Hawái, para estar solo con sus padres y para comenzar a manipular objetos afilados de nuevo. Pero, ¿decirle a Jared todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, cambiaría eso? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría a que le había usado a _él_ como una de sus razones?

-“No tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora”- dijo Jared, su mano descansando tranquilamente sobre la rodilla de Jensen- “Está bien, no te apuro”

-“¿Tal vez, esta noche?”- preguntó Jensen, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de que pueda reflexionarlas. Mariposas de nervios revoloteando en su estómago ante la idea de ser honesto tan pronto.

-“Si estás listo”

No estaba listo y Jared no preguntó. Jared estaba dejando que fuera hacia él a su propio ritmo, eso decía lo mucho que había crecido a lo largo de su tiempo separados y Jensen lo sabía. Se alegró de saber que aún tuviera cualquier cantidad de la confianza de Jared, sabiendo lo fácil que pudo haber perdido toda y nunca recuperarla.

 

 

 

 

-“Pensé que sería lo mejor para todos”- soltó Jensen al día siguiente en su tráiler.

Jared hizo una momentánea pausa antes de lanzar su siguiente dardo, y Jensen supo que sabía exactamente de lo que estaban hablando, sin siquiera preguntar. Al ser tan cercanos, ellos tenían la habilidad de retomar conversaciones en momentos al azar, en un día al azar, en una forma tan aleatoria que cualquier persona ajena no tendría ni puta idea de que estaba pasando, si resulta que estaban escuchando.

-“¿Por qué pensarías eso?”- preguntó Jared, apuntando con otro dardo.

-“Porque si los perros del Infierno me destrozaban todos iban a pensar que fui asesinado, eso causaría un gran revuelo y era posible que gente inocente fuera arrestada”- Jared dejó caer el brazo y se volvió mirándole fijamente y sin expresión, Jensen tragó con dificultad- “En realidad estaba pensando en el futuro”- dijo Jensen  con sarcasmo, sonriendo un poco, tal vez así Jared no pesaría que estaba _completamente_ loco.

-“Se nota”- Jared se giró apuntando de nuevo- “Pensando en el futuro, ¿eh?”

-“Un poco”- Jensen se aclaró la garganta, bajando la mirada a sus manos, dijo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado- “No quería que mis padres se pasaran el resto de su vida buscando a un asesino invisible. Y no quería que tú fueras un sospechoso”

Jared titubeó, su brazo se sacudió como si fuera a lanzar el dardo, luego lo dejó caer de nuevo, como si no estuviera seguro de que cómo actuar; si debía demostrar lo descolocado que estaba o seguir actuando indiferente. Jensen permaneció quieto, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido. Eso era todo: la primera pista de que Jared había sido parte de esto. Esperaba en Dios que no estuviese hiriendo a Jared tanto como creía.

 

 

 

 

La noche siguiente, Jared volvió a casa con una desesperada necesidad de tocar a Jensen. Había hecho que Jensen lentamente retirara la cortina sobre su psique los últimos días, y se las había arreglado para coger una copia de las tomas diarias, de la semana que había estado en Hawái. Y Dean llorando con una joven Mary Winchester era más de lo que podía manejar.

-“Me rompiste el maldito corazón, Jen”- jadeó Jared, tacleando a Jensen sobre el sofá, apenas después de haber pasado por la puerta, sus manos ya bajando por los pantalones de Jensen, acariciándolo- “Me rompiste el maldito _corazón_ ”

-“Sólo… actuando”- suspiró Jensen, empujándose hacía la mano de Jared- “Unh… recamara”

Jared asintió y subieron juntos las escaleras, tocándose y quitándose la ropa a lo largo del camino, riendo cuando tropezó mientras trataba de caminar y deshacerse de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo. Jared se sorprendió un poco cuando terminó de espaldas, Jensen sujetándole contra la cama, pero la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro era una promesa de las cosas por venir, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lentamente, Jensen se movió hacia abajo… abajo… abajo. Cálido aliento rozando su polla y Jared casi se derritió sobre el colchón. La voz de Jensen flotó hasta sus oídos, baja y ronca, sus dedos agarrándole el pene.

-“¿Listo para quedar a mano, Jay?”

Jared estaba más allá de poder hablar, respondió con un gruñido que supuso tomó como una afirmación, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que la lengua de Jensen estaba lamiendo una cálida y húmeda línea, desde la base hasta la punta de su pene, metiéndola en la ranura y saboreándolo. Jared jadeó y se agarró a las sabanas, sus caderas sacudiéndose hacia arriba.

-“Abajo, muchacho”- escuchó decir a Jensen, su mano libre en su cadera derecha, empujándolo hacia abajo en un intento de mantenerle quieto. Repentinamente, Jared pensó en preguntarle a Jensen si había hecho esto antes. Hasta donde sabía, no lo había hecho. Pero, al levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia Jensen, quien le devolvía la mirada con ojos oscurecidos mientras le sujetaba la polla y tomaba suavemente la punta en su boca, Jared se dio cuenta de que en realidad importaba un carajo si Jensen había hecho esto antes. Sólo importaba que lo estaba haciendo _ahora_ , a _él_.

Los labios de Jared se abrieron en un gemido, mientras los de Jensen se cerraban alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, su lengua acariciándolo mientras chupaba ligeramente. Jared se obligó a no empujar dentro de esa boca, por muy tentador que fuera. Todo fue experimental y lento al principio, pero a Jared le parecía bien. Cuanto más tiempo durará, más feliz estaría. El húmedo calor se movía lentamente más y más debajo de su falo, conforme la cabeza de Jensen comenzaba a subir y bajar sobre él, con la mano sujetando firmemente la base, Jared recordó de repente que pensar en _esto_ fue lo que le hizo correrse aquella primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que se sentía atraído por Jensen. Se agitó un poco y las dos manos de Jensen estaban ahora en sus caderas, sujetándolo hacia abajo.

Jensen se estaba moviendo más rápido y más fuerte, su lengua enroscándose, ganando confianza y cuando gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, Jared sintió las vibraciones en su pene, cerrando los ojos mientras el placer le recorría el cuerpo. Esto se sentía tan diferente, Jensen haciéndole una mamada. Por otra parte, también se sentía diferente cunando se besaban. No lo esperaba, pero todo era diferente con Jensen. Todo era más rudo, más sólido, más fuerte, más animal. Se encontró preguntándose en qué carajos estaba _pensando_ al no permitirse una relación con él, dándose cuenta que se estaba _perdiendo_.

Instintivamente, Jared sacudió las caderas cuando Jensen dejó una mano vagar hacia sus bolas, tirando de ellas y haciéndolas girar entre sus dedos. Miró hacia abajo mientras lo hacía, listo para retirarse y disculparse, pero Jensen simplemente lo _tomó_ , preparado para ello y tragó a su alrededor cuando golpeó el fondo de su garganta. La cabeza de Jared cayó sobre la almohada, con la boca abierta y sin poder detener la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueó de repente, Jensen le tomaba a un ritmo frenético, lengua, labios y mandíbula trabajando de una manera que Jared nunca antes había sentido. Le estaba tragando tanto como podía, gimiendo sin parar a su alrededor, y Jared se sintió golpear el fondo de la garganta de Jensen un par de veces más, con sus dedos sin dejar de acariciar sus bolas.

-“Jensen”- dijo Jared con voz ronca, cerrando fuerte los ojos cuando sintió la presión acumulándose en su cuerpo- “Jen… voy a… voy a…”

Las manos de Jensen volvieron a sus caderas, presionando con fuerza, lo suficiente para dejar moretones. Jared esperaba que se apartara, pero no lo hizo, seguía chupando y gimiendo, todo el cuerpo de Jared se tensó y tembló al correrse en la boca de Jensen.

-“ _¡Carajo!_ ”- gritó, retorciendo furiosamente los dedos en la sabanas, mientras sentía a Jensen extraer todo de él, tomando todo lo que tenía para ofrecer en su garganta y tragándoselo. Finalmente, lo dejó deslizarse de su boca cuando su cuerpo cayó en la cama. Jared miró hacia abajo un poco preocupado, cuando escucho una tos ronca, pero entonces Jensen se estaba levantando y arrodillándose en la cama, una mano alrededor de la base de su pene erecto y Jared notó una mancha de humedad sobre la cama, donde se había estado frotando contra el colchón.

- _“Jesús”_ \- gimió Jensen, agarrándose a sí mismo firmemente y Jared sabía cómo se sentía, recordando lo cerca de correrse que había estado con solo hacerle una paja, después de que descubrieron que habían vencido a los perro infernales.

-“Ven aquí”- dijo Jared, con voz baja, captando su atención de inmediato. Los ojos de Jensen se cerraron y su mano comenzó a moverse- “¡No!”- soltó Jared, levantándose de golpe sobre sus codos y Jensen se obligó a detenerse, centrándose en los ojos suplicantes de Jared- “No lo hagas tú, ven aquí”- Jensen se arrastró sobre la cama hacia él y Jared lo sujetó, moviéndole hasta que estaban acostados de lado frente a frente, uno junto al otro- “Quiere que te ayude”- susurró Jared y pasó un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, acercándole, y comenzó a bajar, aún de costado y de frente a él, pausando de vez en cuando para besar y saborear el sudor en su piel por el camino, mientras Jensen gemía.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había hecho esto antes, pero cuando se encontró frente a frente con el pene de Jensen, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, sacando la lengua lamio la humedad que podía ver en la punta con un movimiento rápido. Era algo nuevo y diferente, pero era _Jensen_ y la mano de este se acomodó de inmediato en su cabeza, moviéndose eventualmente para acariciar su mandíbula. Jared lamió el cuerpo de su pene antes de finalmente tomarlo en su boca. Ambos aún estaban acostados de lado, su mano todavía descansando sobre la cadera de Jensen. Jared sabía que se había puesto en una posición donde Jensen tenía más control en esto. Jensen deslizó sus dedos hasta su cabello en la base de su cráneo y detrás de su oreja, empujando tentativamente en la boca de Jared, con la respiración entrecortada.

-“Jared”- gimió Jensen, deteniéndose y Jared supo que era porque no iba a durar demasiado. Así que, simplemente apretó los dedos en su cadera y gimió, animándole. Él deseaba esto, más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

Jensen comenzó a empujar lentamente, cortas embestidas de la que Jared podía encargarse con su lengua, arremolinándola alrededor del falo, escuchando a Jensen jadear. Con cada embestida, la mano de Jensen se deslizaba por su cabello, y Jesús, de repente esto era demasiado íntimo. Jared lo tomó, le dio la bienvenida, lamió y tragó, mientras Jensen se movía entrando y saliendo de su boca. Bastó con unas cuantas embestidas más, la última llegando más profundo que las anteriores, Jared resistió la ligera sensación de arcadas que se acercaba y de repente la mano de Jensen estaba _tensa_ en su cabello, jalándolo, su calor inundándole la boca. Jared tragó repetidamente, sintiéndose mareado con los sonidos de la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos rotos de Jensen, su sabor deslizándose por su lengua.

La mano de Jensen se relajó en su cabello y Jared se movió para subir de nuevo por la cama, sonriéndole a Jensen antes de darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Jensen se acercó por detrás, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, acurrucándose cerca, su pene dando un espasmo contra el cuerpo de Jared en una última réplica, y soltó un jadeo agudo.

-“Bastardo engreído”

Jared sonrió.

 

 

 

 

Jensen no sabía por qué decidió contarlo toda esa noche. No sabía por qué esperó hasta que ambos estuvieran felices, saciados sexualmente, él envuelto alrededor de Jared, con una mano sobre el constante latido de su corazón, para hacerle entender el dolor por el que había pasado. Fue sólo una más de esas veces en las que estaba hablando sin siquiera darse cuenta. Realmente necesitaba trabajar en controlar su lengua.

-“Tengo una confesión que hacer”- comenzó, apretando con más fuerza a Jared cuando le sintió empezar a voltearse y sintiendo los nervios golpearle de nuevo- “No, no. Por favor sólo… quédate. Sólo quédate así, será más fácil. Shh”- le calmó Jensen, notando el cambio en su postura. Le acarició suavemente el pecho con la mano y plantó un beso en el hueco de su cuello- “Sólo escúchame, ¿está bien?”- la mano de Jared se enlazó con los dedos sobre su pecho y Jensen suspiró, cerrando los ojos antes de comenzar.

-“Cuando intenté”- explicó y de inmediato Jared se tensó, Jensen le besó el hombro en respuesta. Sabía que Jared ni siquiera quería escuchar la palabra ‘suicidarme’ al final de esa oración; ni siquiera quería _pensar_ en ella. Empezó de nuevo, asegurándose de dejarla fuera- “Cuando lo intenté... estaba en un punto donde sólo vivía por _ti_. Tú eras todo, Jay. Mi única razón. Si te mentí y _actué_ a tu alrededor, pero pensé que lo estaba haciendo _por_ ti. Quería que seas feliz, que seas capaz de decirte que habías hecho todo lo posible para salvarmeveces en las que estaba hablando de siquiera darse cuenta. esmente, sulebguaor en la piel de Jensen en el camino, con, así no te sentirías culpable después de que esté  muerto y podrías seguir adelante. Quería que creyeras que _yo_ creía, así nunca te sentirías mal contigo mismo”

-“Si estabas viviendo por mi”- Jared habló en voz baja- “¿Entonces por qué dejar de hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?”

-“Por ti”- dijo Jensen en voz baja, y el cuerpo de Jared dejó escapar lo que solo podía ser concebido como un sollozo silencioso. Jensen se maldijo a sí mismo- “No, no, Jay, eso no es lo que quise decir. Por favor, eso no es a lo que me refería en lo _absoluto_ ”- besó su hombro de nuevo y agarrando los dedos de Jared frotó ambas manos sobre su pechó- “Pensé que te estaba lastimando. Quiero decir, pensaba en un millón de cosas distintas. Pensé en cuánto _sentido_ tenia, porque nadie quiere morir siendo destrozado por un perro del infierno, y tal vez podía evitar ir al Infierno si lo hacía antes de que ellos me atraparan. Pero eso no fue lo que me empujó a hacerlo. Jared, yo sólo estaba viviendo por ti, pero entonces me di cuenta lo mucho que la había jodido. Tú comenzaste a hablar de que viviera contigo después de que pasara la Comic Con y la amenaza terminara, ahí supe que había fingido demasiado. Y luego estabas renunciando a todo por mí. No podías divertirte y tener tu propia vida porque estabas demasiado ocupado preocupándote por mí. Era una carga, te estaba haciendo daño. Y esa noche, yo…”

-“¿Qué?”- susurró Jared, y Jensen podría decir por el sonido de su voz que estaba llorando.

-“Tuve este sueño”- Jensen continuó, un escalofrío recorriéndole cuando pensó en ello, imaginando la escena tras sus ojos cerrados- “Una puta _pesadilla_. Venías a la habitación para ver cómo estaba y de repente mi tiempo se había terminado. Este perro del Infierno venía hacia mí y tú tratabas de protegerme”- Jensen se aferró más a Jared, temblando, sus propias lágrimas amenazando con escaparse. Esta era la primera vez que había hablado de lo que vio esa noche en sus sueños, y aún le dolía como ninguna otra cosa jamás lo hizo- “Cuando hacías eso… te pusiste en el camino. Y _te mató_ , Jared”- la voz de Jensen se quebró, unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron sobre la piel de Jared.

-“Esa puta cosa te mató, sólo así podría llegar a mí. Observé que suceda y no podía detenerlo. Había tanta sangre por todas partes, tú estabas gritando y yo no podía detenerlo. No podía detenerlo”- estaba llorando contra el hombro de Jared y sabía que él también lo estaba, tuvo que tomarse un momento para pudiera hablar de nuevo.

-“Lo último que vi fue tu cuerpo, tendido allí, todo desgarrado y no pude soportarlo, Jay, todo era mi culpa. Estabas muerto y era gracias a _mí_. Eso fue todo. Fue la última gota para mí. Sabía que te estaba haciendo daño, arruinando tu vida y luego… luego pensé que todo el tiempo había estado equivocado. Pensé que había estado viviendo por ti, pero en realidad, si escogía seguir con vida estaba matándote. Y no podía permitir que eso ocurra, Jared. No podía. Tienes que entenderlo. Yo ya estaba perdido, ya sentía que todo era inútil y entonces, ¿verte morir por mí? Fue demasiado… demasiado”

Jared se liberó de su agarre y se volvió hacia él, besándolo de inmediato y todo lo que Jensen pudo sentir era el sabor de la sal de sus lágrimas.

-“Lo siento, Jared”- susurró Jensen cuando Jared lo soltó- “Lo siento. Sé que fu estúpido, que sólo era un sueño y no debí haberlo hecho. Sé que estuvo mal, Dios, ahora lo sé. Tenías razón, debí haberte creído, creer _en_ ti. Pero llegué a estar tan jodido. Y no debería haberte usado como excusa para una salida fácil. No merecías eso. Lo siento”

-“Basta”- dijo Jared, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor- “Sólo para. No más. No más disculpas, ya no más sentirnos mal con nosotros mismos y ya no más llanto de mierda. Lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo y no puedo culparte. A veces lo pienso, Jen, y me doy cuenta de lo jodidamente _fuerte_ que eres. Tal vez no te sentías fuerte y, tal vez, estabas en mal estado y te perdiste, pero cualquiera lo haría. Pienso en ello y en cómo habría sido si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, y no creo que pudiera haber hecho lo que hiciste. Mierda, incluso dudaste esa noche. El agua estaba jodidamente _helada_ en la ducha. En algún nivel, aún estabas aguantando y eso es jodidamente _asombroso_ , Jen, ¿lo sabes? Muchas personas no lo habrían logrado y tú lo hiciste. Incluso ahora, con tus padres y todo lo que estás diciendo… estás manejando esto de una manera que la mayoría de la gente no podría. Así que, sólo basta. No lo sientas, ya no. No tienes por qué hacerlo. En lo que a mí respecta, en este momento, eres la persona más jodidamente maravillosa del planeta, y estoy jodidamente orgulloso de ti, Jen. _Muy_ orgulloso”

-“Te amo”- dijo Jensen, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de los miembros de Jared a su alrededor, mientras él le acurrucaba contra su pecho. No había mucho más que pudiera decir, además de eso, y cayeron en un silencio apacible. La atmosfera entre ellos se había despejado y aún se tenían el uno al otro, aferrándose entre sí como siempre habían hecho. Se durmieron enredados y despertaron de la misma manera, la conexión entre ellos más fuerte que nunca.

 

 

 

 

-“¿Qué demonios es esto?”

Jared bajó las escaleras bostezando, ese sábado, Jensen se había levantado antes que él, eso era un acontecimiento inaudito.

-“¿Qué demonios es qué?”- preguntó besando a Jensen y yendo a servirse un poco de cereal.

-“Parece que tenemos un paquete de _Chad_ ”- respondió crispando el rostro en una mueca de confusión. Jared se paralizó. Había olvidado platicarle a Jensen que le dijo a Chad sobre ellos. Diablos.

Jensen abrió el paquete y leyó la tarjeta que encontró en el interior en voz alta. ‘Hey, vejete adinerado, felicitaciones. Espero estés cuidando bien de mi chico. P.D. He estado tras ese culo por años. Con Amor, Chad’. Jensen lanzó un vistazo hacia su dirección, una mirada que Jared no estaba seguro de como descifrar, y entonces metió la mano en el interior de la caja encima de la mesa del comedor. La boca de Jared se abrió con sorpresa cuando Jensen sacó un consolador gigante de dos extremos color rosa, y un tubo de lubricante igual de gigante. Jensen hizo una pausa antes de mirar a Jared de nuevo.

-“¿Qué carajos es esto?”- preguntó con voz dura, mientras sostenía los artículos en sus manos.

-“Oh… wow… Jensen, yo–yo–”- tartamudeó vacilante ante la mirada enfadada de Jensen- “Hombre… ¡quería decírtelo, pero se me olvido! ¡Yo ni siquiera se lo dije a Chad! ¡Lo juro! ¡Él lo descubrió solito!”

Los labios de Jensen se movieron y de repente estaba perdiendo la compostura, partiéndose el culo de risa y prácticamente en el suelo. Jared se quedó allí durante un minuto, aturdido, el sonido de la risa de Jensen tomándole por sorpresa. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se le uniera, nunca había sido capaz de resistirse cuando Jensen se reía de esa manera, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando se le había rasgado el pantalón en su segundo año de rodaje. Era la mejor risa que Jared había oído en su vida y casi había olvidado su sonido, al no haberla escuchado desde que comenzó todo este desastre con los perros del Infierno.

-“Le dijiste a Chad ¿eh?”- dijo Jensen, finalmente recobrando el aliento, todavía en el suelo- “Oh, hombre. Esto es la mierda más divertida que haya visto. Recuérdame darle las gracias más tarde. Bueno… ya sabes… justo después de que te meta esto por el culo”

-“Seh, en tus sueños hombre”- Jared se rio- “Además, creo que el punto de eso es tenerlo metido en _ambos_ culos”

-“Chad”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y se puso de pie, colocando las dos cosas en la caja.

-“¡Hey!”- protestó Jared y Jensen se volvió hacia él- “¡No guardes _los dos_! ¡Aún podríamos usar el lubricante!”

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Jensen, arqueando una ceja, y Jared sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Ellos no habían llegado tan lejos, ni siquiera habían _hablado_ de eso y ahora…- “Podríamos usarlo ahora”- ofreció Jensen, aparentando indiferencia- “Pero, ya sabes, dejaré que primero comas tu cereal”

Jared ya no estaba para nada hambriento. Una vez más, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero que lo cuelguen si no iba a hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia Jensen, estirando la mano y quitándole lentamente los lentes antes de besarlo a fondo. Dejó los lentes sobre la mesa, cerca de la caja y se apartó.

-“Al carajo con el cereal”- dijo- “Siempre puedo comer más tarde”- Jensen le miró con fingida sorpresa.

-“Nunca pensé que vería el día en que te negarías a comer, Jared. ¿Te sientes bien?”

-“Estoy jodidamente caliente y cuando estas parado así en frente de mí, el sexo viene antes que la comida”

Harley corrió a la puerta de atrás y ladró. Jared gruñó. Esos perros tenían el peor tino del mundo.

-“Llevaré esto arriba”- Jensen levantó el lubricante y sonrió- “Avísame cuando Harley haya terminado”

-“¡Hijo de puta!”- insultó Jared, dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar salir a los perros, escuchando a Jensen reír mientras se dirigía lentamente a las escaleras- “Vamos, vamos”- cantó Jared, rebotando con impaciencia sobre la punta de sus pies, mientras observaba a sus perros pasearse por el patio trasero- “¡Maldita sea, _hazlo_! ¡GRACIAS!”

Dejo entrar a los perros y cerró la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa, vio ropa por todo el suelo. La ropa de Jensen. La que llevaba puesta. En el suelo. Camino a las escaleras. Jared se desvistió de inmediato, sin perder tiempo, y subió tropezando por las escaleras hasta entrar a la habitación, donde le recibió la vista de un Jensen completamente desnudo de espaldas a él, de pie frente a la mesita de noche donde había colocado el lubricante y unos condones, parecía un poco inseguro de sí mismo. Condones, rayos. Estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre Jensen siendo todo un niño explorador en su vida pasada y cómo, en el siguiente episodio, deberían vestir así a Dean, cuando notó algo completamente mal en esta imagen. Se colocó detrás de Jensen y le besó el cuello, sonriendo un poco cuando se sobresaltó ligeramente por la sorpresa.

-“Ya no necesitas estos”- le susurró a Jensen al oído y le sintió estremecerse cuando su cálida respiración sopló sobre su piel. Antes de que Jensen pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, Jared rozó con las yemas de sus dedos toda la longitud del brazo de Jensen, empujando el brazalete sobre su muñeca, rodándolo hasta que cayó al suelo con un audible golpe. Escuchó a Jensen jadear ligeramente, sabía que debía sentirse extraño cuando las cosas en las cuales confió para su protección durante tanto tiempo, le fueron quitadas repentinamente de su cuerpo. Prácticamente se habían convertido en _parte_ de su cuerpo. Hasta ahora, Jared ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no deberían estar ahí.

Repitió el proceso con el otro brazo, escuchando al brazalete caer al piso y se detuvo sobre la muñeca de Jensen, colocó los dedos sobre el pulso que encontró allí. Este se aceleró bajo sus dedos y la respiración de Jensen se agitó. Jensen inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Jared, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados.

-“Ahora estás a salvo”- susurró Jared, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Jensen- “Ya no necesitas estos”

Abrió la boca, sus dientes rozando ligeramente la piel del cuello de Jensen antes de cerrarse sobre el collar colocado alrededor de éste. Mordió con fuerza y tiró de él con tanto ímpetu como pudo, el collar se rompió y cayó dispersándose. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, dio gracias a Dios de que funcionara, porque habría sido mucho menos sexy si terminaba simplemente ahorcando a Jensen o astillándose un diente. Volvió la cabeza al cuello de Jensen, lamiendo y chupando en el pulso que podía sentir latiendo rápidamente, sus dedos aun descansando sobre el latido en su muñeca.

-“Jared”- jadeó Jensen, enroscando los dedos en el cabello de Jared- “Jesús”

Jared se movió sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y trazó un camino con la punta de su lengua hasta media espalda de Jensen, demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo cuando le sintió temblar. Se arrodilló detrás de él, pasando la mano por la pierna de Jensen hasta la pulsera de tobillo colocada allí, Jensen levantó ligeramente el pie para que Jared pudiera quitárselo, repitiendo el proceso con la pierna opuesta. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Jensen y levanto la mirada al cuerpo frente a él. Desnudo. _Completamente_ desnudo ahora. Sin más barreras. Jensen era _libre._

Jared movió sus manos hacia abajo, ahuecando el culo de Jensen, dándose cuenta de repente de que su rostro estaba a meros centímetros. Jensen se removió un poco y Jared levantó la mirada en busca de cualquier señal de tensión o incomodidad, pero no había ninguna. Volvió los ojos a la vista delante de él, completamente inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y sólo siguió por instinto. Usó sus manos para separar el culo de Jensen, sus ojos enfocándose en el agujero frente a él, la oleada de lujuria que le golpeó fue casi abrumadora. Impulsado por la fuerza de esta, se acercó más, se sentía como en las nubes, casi en piloto automático, su cerebro era incapaz de comprender nada más que la necesidad pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca, dejando su respiración golpear sobre ese punto y escuchó a Jensen jadear de sorpresa, con la respiración entrecortada.

De repente, estaba acercándose más, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su lengua saliera rápidamente de su boca, lamiendo a Jensen. Sintió el musculo de ahí contraerse, sintió a Jensen sacudirse hacia adelante, pero relajarse de nuevo, y lo sujetó más fuerte, su lengua revoloteando varias veces, formando círculos, probándole, _apenas_ metiéndola. Jensen estaba haciendo ruidos que iban directo a su polla y, mientras continuaba lamiéndole el culo, empujando con su lengua cada vez que podía, Jared estiró la mano para sentir el pene de Jensen sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo tan duro como una roca.

Jared se apartó cuando sintió que las piernas de Jensen comenzaron a temblar y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.  Colocó ambas manos en Jensen, abriéndolo de nuevo y pasando el pulgar por encima de la resbaladiza entrada. Jensen hizo un sonido bajo de aprobación y Jared se levantó lentamente, moviendo su dedo índice para acariciar su entrada, frotándolo a su alrededor y provocando, sintiéndolo ceder un poco cuando lo empujó dentro. Se agarró a Jensen con la otra mano, estabilizándolo, su erección presionada contra su cadera.

-“Jensen. Jen…”- gruñó Jared, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jensen, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- “Quiero…”- Era asombrosa la forma en que ni siquiera podía formar palabras correctamente, la necesidad de estar dentro de Jensen ahora, ya, _ya,_ le consumía por completo.

Y, sin embargo, no había pensado que él sería el primero en hacer esto. Después de sentir a Jensen encima de él, embistiendo contra él, sentir el tentativo pero seguro deslizar del pene de Jensen en su boca, se encontró mucho más que curioso sobre cómo se sentiría tener a Jensen follándoselo. Pero era como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido dentro de él, y de repente ansiaba a Jensen más de lo que jamás había hecho en su vida, el líquido preseminal desbordándose de su pene era prueba de ello.

-“¿Vas a follarme, Jay?”- preguntó Jensen con voz áspera y ruda, empujando contra el dedo de Jared.

-“Si”- fue todo lo que Jared pudo decir- “Si”- finalmente se recompuso lo suficiente para conjurar tres palabras más- “A la cama”

-“¿Cómo me quieres?”- Jared se sujetó a sí mismo,  _fuerte_ , no esperaba esa pregunta y lo jodidamente sexy que era viniendo de la boca de Jensen.

-“Rodillas”- se forzó a decir y Jensen comenzó a alejarse- “Sobre tus manos y rodillas”

Observó cómo Jensen hacia lo que le dijo, subiéndose a la cama y acomodándose de cuatro patas, la cabeza colgando sumisamente entres sus hombros, su pene erecto sobresalía por debajo de él. Jared nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida.  Agarró el lubricante y los condones, se colocó detrás de Jensen en la cama, dejando caer las cosas a su lado. Puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y lo sintió estremecerse un poco, un ligero temblor bajo sus dedos y de repente, se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-“¿Nervioso, Jen?”- preguntó en voz baja, Jensen levantó la cabeza y la volvió hacia él, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-“Confío en ti”- fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo tímidamente, y Jared se inclinó hacia adelante, moviendo su mano y besando la espalda de Jensen- “Hazlo”- Jensen dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo- “Fóllame”

Jared manipuló torpemente el lubricante antes de abrirlo. Pensó que se pondría torpe ahora. Cubrió sus dedos con una gran cantidad del líquido, presionando la punta de uno contra Jensen, sintiéndole contraerse. Recuperó el equilibrio, arrodillándose detrás de Jensen, una mano en su cadera, mientras la otra se frotaba sobre su entrada, eventualmente metiendo la punta de su dedo. Empujó hasta vencer la poca resistencia que encontró ahí, gimiendo por lo estrecho que era y prestando mucha atención a la respiración y postura de Jensen. Observó su cuerpo relajarse, mientras se movía repetidamente hacia atrás, contra su dedo y le sujetó mientras agregaba otro más. Jensen inhaló bruscamente.

-“¡Carajo!”- gritó Jensen de repente, Jared había llevado sus dedos más profundo y en cierto ángulo, por un momento temió haberle lastimado- “Otra vez”- rogó Jensen- “Hazlo de nuevo”- no fue hasta que Jensen estuvo gimiendo y follándose a sí mismo en tres dedos de Jared, que se estiró por el condón, abriéndolo apurado con los dientes y colocándoselo, añadiendo un poco de lubricante.

-“Jen…”

-“Hazlo Jared”- repitió Jensen con voz tensa.

Jared sacó sus dedos y se alineó con la entrada de Jensen, guiando su miembro con una mano. Jadeó al sentir a Jensen abrirse y luego apretarse a su alrededor; frenando, se tomó su tiempo para deslizarse dentro, descansando la cabeza entre los hombros de Jensen cuando finalmente estuvo adentro del todo.

-“Oh, mierda, Jared”

-“Jensen”- susurró Jared, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y conteniéndose- “¿Estás bien?”

Su única respuesta fue Jensen empujándose de nuevo contra él, Jared gimió en voz alta, tirándose hacia atrás y penetrándole con un golpe de sus caderas. Jensen gimió y cayó hacia adelante, sobre sus codos, su culo empujando hacia atrás para encontrarse con Jared. Él plantó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Jensen, saliendo y penetrándole de nuevo, apenas consciente del gemido gutural que brotó de su garganta. Se movieron juntos, Jared penetrando más profundo con cada embestida y Jensen empujándose contra él. Jared sabía que no iba a durar, dejándose ir, se folló a Jensen fuerte y rápido, moviendo las caderas en un ritmo frenético.

Movió una mano por debajo de Jensen, envolviendo con los dedos su pene y masturbándole; Jensen casi gritó su aprobación, empujando las caderas hacia adelante, a la caliente empuñadura de sus dedos todavía húmedos por el lubricante. Escuchó a Jensen murmurar su nombre una y otra vez, escucho su propia voz responder cada vez más alto y embistió con más fuerza, girando las caderas y bombeando el pene de Jensen; de repente, Jensen estaba gritando y contrayéndose a su alrededor, el cuerpo tenso y tembloroso mientras se corría sobre sus dedos. Jared no se quedó atrás, dos embestidas más y cayó hacia adelante, sobre Jensen, sus caderas sacudiéndose sin poder contenerse mientras llenaba el condón.

Se derrumbaron en la cama, Jensen gimiendo debajo de Jared, quien bajó la mano para sujetar la base de su polla, salió de Jensen con un gruñido y rápidamente desechó el condón. Cayó contra Jensen de nuevo, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento y finalmente se quitó de encima cuando se dio cuenta que Jensen estaba intentando hacer lo mismo. Jensen se removió incomodó y Jared se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba acostado sobre su propio semen. Le agarró, jalándolo para acercarle sobre la cama, Jensen se dejó caer sin fuerzas, cayendo a medias sobre de él.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Jared, arrastrando las palabras con cansancio, dejando un casto beso sobre los labios de Jensen.

-“Mmmm”- gruñó Jensen- “¿Dónde carajos aprendiste a hacer todo eso?”

-“No lo aprendí”- se rio Jared- “Sólo hice lo que me vino de forma natural”

-“Si, bueno”- Jensen se estiró y le besó de vuelta- “Yo me vine, de forma natural”- la risa de Jared se convirtió en un bostezo, y estaba contento de que fuera sábado y no tuvieran que estar en ninguna parte excepto ahí, en la cama, juntos- “Ahora _de verdad_ tendré que agradecerle a Chad”

-“Bueno, el _cree_ que _tú_ me tomabas a _mí_ por el culo, estoy seguro que se sorprenderá cuando escuche que fue al revés”- dijo Jared, sonriendo.

Jensen lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior- “Te tendré la próxima vez, idiota”

 

\----

 

Jensen no había contado con que la próxima vez fuera tan pronto. Era gracioso, él solía odiar las mañanas con pasión, prefiriendo dormir durante ellas. ¿Pero, ahora? Ahora que estaba en una relación con Jared, las mañanas siempre significaban sexo. Estaba empezando a disfrutar del sol entrando a través de las cortinas de la habitación, los perros ladrando para que los alimenten, porque sabía que, cuando despertara, probablemente le regalarían un orgasmo. O dos.

La mañana después de que Jared le había follado, Jensen se encontró de repente preparando a Jared con el lubricante que Chad les envió, y vaya que le debía a _ese_ hombre un viaje a Hawái. Jared se retorcía debajo de él, tomando sus dedos y rogando por más. Después las piernas de Jared estaban envueltas a su alrededor mientras él se empujaba en su interior, sin apenas darle tiempo de acostumbrarse antes de hacerlo de nuevo. No sabía que era lo que había estado esperando, pero no esperaba que Jared se sintiera tan _perfecto_ a su alrededor, o que Jared arañara su espalda y mordiera su hombro como un puto _animal_ , lo cual solo hacía que se lo follara con más fuerza. Y nada le dio más satisfacción que ver a Jared arquearse inesperadamente debajo de él, corriéndose incluso antes de que pudiera colar una mano entre sus cuerpos para masturbarle mientras follaban. Sonrió con suficiencia después de terminar y se retiró, acostándose a su lado. Jared le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, con poco entusiasmo.

-“Deberíamos limpiarnos”- dijo Jensen, mirando a sus cuerpos y luego a los ojos de Jared- “Hiciste todo un desastre”

Jared le golpeó de nuevo. Y Jensen comenzó a pensar que tal vez el consolador que Chad les había dado no era un regalo de broma, después de todo.

 

 

 

 

Leyeron el guion para el siguiente episodio juntos, riendo de lo ridículo que era. Jensen negó con la cabeza, seguro de que para la siguiente semana terminaría afónico. No había manera ser capaces de pasar por este episodio sin Jared riéndose durante un montón de tomas, por lo que intentó prepararse de antemano, acorralando a Jared en su remolque antes de que comenzarán a grabar al día siguiente.

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jensen maniobrando a Jared hasta el pequeño refrigerador en el remolque. Los perros los miraban con curiosidad- “Sé que te vas a poner histérico en el set, entonces, ¿qué tal si sacamos todo esto de tu sistema? ¿Ese refrigerador?”- dijo señalándolo- “Es el casillero que vas a abrir”- Jared sonrió, pero asintió- “A la de tres, ¿listo? Una… dos… _¡Tres!_ ”

Jared abrió la puerta de la nevera y Jensen soltó un grito de mujer, que le recordó el grito que había pegado Jared mientras grababan ‘ _Jus in Bello_ ’ la temporada pasada. Los perros ladraron en respuesta, Jared de inmediato colapsó en el suelo, su cuerpo retorciéndose de la risa, respirando con dificultad. Jensen no pudo evitar reírse con él, sobresaltándose por un repentino golpe en la puerta del remolque. Abrió la puerta encontrando a uno de los miembros del equipo ahí de pie, preocupado.

-“¿Está todo bien aquí? Me pareció oír un grito”

Jensen escuchó a Jared carcajearse detrás de él y se dobló de la risa, confundiendo más al hombre frente a él.

-“No, estamos bien”- le aseguró Jensen, sin aliento- “En serio, amigo, estamos bien. Gracias”- Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Jared, quien todavía estaba soltando risillas en el suelo, con la puerta del refrigerador abierta- “Quizás practicar es una mala idea”

Filmaron el grito, Jared aún se partía de risa y Jensen aún se estaba poniendo afónico, pero el episodio era tan divertido de grabar que en realidad no importaba. A pesar de que a Jensen le dolía la garganta, esto se sentía bien, los dos formando equipo para hacer sus viejas travesuras en un set que se sentía como casa. Esta temporada era lo máximo, ahora que estaba fuera de peligro, y se alegraba de saber que los ratings eran lo bastante altos para continuar con una más. Sintiéndose completamente en la cima, Jensen incluso fue por una actuación improvisada de ‘Eye of the Tiger’, cuando Jared dejó pasar a propósito su señal para sacar a Dean de su propia sesión improvisada en el Impala. Fue el punto culminante de la semana, el director prometió volver famoso a Jensen por ello y Jared se había reído histéricamente por diez minutos.

Jared agarró a Jensen después de eso, llevándole hacia un lado, hablando en voz baja y aun sonriendo por la escena que acababa de ver.

-“¿Por quién estás viviendo ahora, Jen?”

Jensen sabía por qué lo estaba preguntando, sabía qué le quería feliz y disfrutando su propia vida, después de admitir que Jared había sido su única razón para vivir justo antes del intento de suicidio. Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría desenfrenada, y se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras mientras las decía.

-“Por mí mismo. Estoy viviendo por mí”

Pudo ver a Jared contenerse de envolverle en un abrazo y se dio cuenta de que así era como debió haber manejado las cosas todo el tiempo. No podía basar la relevancia de su vida en las necesidades de otra persona. Tenía que estar involucrado en las cosas que estaba haciendo, en estar vivo para sí mismo y darse cuenta que tenía un propósito. Y ahora era más feliz de lo que jamás había sido, dándose cuenta de lo importante que fue para él reconocer ese cambio.

 

 

 

 

Volaron a Los Ángeles la siguiente semana, Jensen buscando a los amigos que había ignorado durante los últimos meses, esperando no haberlos perdido por completo. Pero su vida estaba volviendo con toda su fuerza, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él y Jared estén sentados en un bar, rodeados por la banda que Jensen había conocido por años. Jared llegando a conocerles gradualmente conforme conocía a Jensen. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Danneel apareció y se aproximó a él, aunque sabía que no debería asombrarle. Ella también era parte de este grupo de amigos, era natural que se vieran de nuevo en algún momento. Jared estaba ocupado conversando con uno de los muchachos, pero Jensen supo que ya se había dado cuenta también, cuando su codo le golpeó discretamente en una muestra de apoyo moral.

Una disculpa se formó en sus labios cuando Danneel se acercó hasta él, pero se detuvo cuando ella simplemente le sonrió y pasó una mano por su brazo en un gesto conciliador.

-“¿Estás bien?”- ella preguntó, y Jensen supo que los rumores sobre él probablemente se habían intensificado y extendido antes de que se detuvieran.

-“Si, estoy bien”- respondió, mirándola- “¿Qué hay de ti?”

-“Estoy bien”- dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose lentamente- “Y lo siento. Debí saber que algo realmente te estaba molestando, debí ser más comprensiva”

-“¿Qué?”- soltó Jensen con genuina sorpresa- “¡No! No, no, no hagas eso. No te hagas eso. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue _mi_ culpa, Danny, lo aceptó. Fui un novio de mierda y tenías todo el derecho a darme una patada en el culo. No te culpo por eso”

-“Bueno, aún quiero que sepas que lo siento”- insistió- “Y siento que pasara tanto tiempo para que hablemos de nuevo”

-“Yo también”- admitió Jensen en voz baja. Danneel le miró tímidamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-“¿Todavía podemos ser amigos?”

-“Bueno”- Jensen estiró la mano hacia atrás y puso su cerveza vacía en la barra- “Estoy seguro que estarás viendo mi fea cara por aquí, de todos modos, así que no veo porque no”- se sonrieron el uno al otro y Jensen se alegró por lo que estaba sucediendo;  que de alguna manera consiguiera reparar todas la relaciones que había roto.

-“¿Estás…?”- la voz de Danneel se fue apagando y su cabeza hizo una ligera inclinación hacia Jared. Jensen se sintió nervioso por un total de cinco segundos, pero su humor se rehusó a cambiar. Se imaginó que sus amigos lo descubrirían tarde o temprano, después de todo no es que estuviera manteniendo a Jared en secreto.  Él asintió y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo abrazó- “Eso es genial. Me alegra que estés feliz. Que estés bien”- se apartó y lo miró por unos segundos, con la mano de nuevo descansando suavemente en su brazo- “Es bueno finalmente volver a verte, Jensen”

-“También es bueno verte”

 

 

 

 

Actuar los poderes de Sam era una putada. Especialmente cuando Jensen estaba de pie fuera de cámara, burlándose de los rostros que Jared estaba haciendo mientras Sam los utilizaba. Jared los descubrió cuando estaba exorcizando a Samhain, la cabeza de Jensen apareciendo en el fondo. Una mirada hacia él y Jensen estaba imitando sus dolorosas expresiones de concentración, con un toque tan ridículo que no pudo evitar reírse. Sam partiéndose de risa en mitad de un exorcismo no servía de mucho en una escena. Sólo esperaba que nada de eso apareciera en el episodio y que de alguna manera consiguiera hacer que Sam se vea tan rudo como debería.

-“Amigo, pareces estreñido”- se rio Jensen, burlándose de Jared mientras salían del set.

-“Si Jensen, esa es exactamente la razón de por qué mi _nariz_ estaba sangrando”- comentó Jared sarcásticamente.

-“Lo sé, hombre. Debe ser una mierda _masiva_ la que Sam tiene atorada”- Jared le empujó- “¿Qué?”- pregunto inocentemente- “¡Sólo decía! ¡Me siento _mal_ por el chico! ¿Por qué crees que Dean luce tan triste?”

-“Porque su hermano va a _matarle_ ”- espetó Jared-  “Admítelo, ahora Sam es mucho más rudo que Dean”

-“Si, puede que tengas razón en eso. Tu exorcizas demonios con la mente y yo gritó con los gatitos”

-“ _Y_ usas lederhose”- añadió Jared riéndose ante el recuerdo.

-“Eso es cierto”- Jensen asintió solemnemente, entonces comenzó a negar con la cabeza- “Oh, _Dean_. Dean, Dean, Dean”

-“Me alegra que estés feliz, Jensen”- dijo Jared, chocando sus hombros- “Es agradable verte así de nuevo”

-“Que gracioso”- respondió Jensen, pensativo- “Danneel dijo lo mismo”

-“¿Si?”- Jared había tenido la intención de preguntar sobre toda su conversación con Danneel, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo.

-“Si, justo después de que le dijo sobre nosotros”- Eso nunca fallaba en hacer que Jared sonría como un idiota- “Es bueno saber que mucha gente se siente de esa manera. Me refiero a que tengo suerte, ¿sabes?”

-“Mucha gente se preocupa por ti, Jensen. Eso no tiene que ver con la suerte”- Jensen bajó la cabeza con timidez y se encogió de hombros. El hombre podría haberse dado cuenta de su propio valor, pero aún no tomaba muy bien los cumplidos. Todavía era increíblemente modesto y Jared lo amaba- “Ya que estamos en el tema de amores pasados”- comenzó Jared, captando la atención de Jensen- “Sandy te envía sus mejores deseos. Dice que hacemos un gran equipo”

-“¿Si? ¿Has hablado con ella?”

-“Si”- asintió Jared, feliz de que ambos puedan ser capaces de resolver las cosas con sus ex- “Hace poco. Éramos amigos antes que nada y no es que tuviéramos una gran pelea ni nada, así que…”

-“Así que, no es que no puedan ser amigos ahora”- completó Jensen, dándole una palmada en el hombro- “Lo entiendo. Entonces, nuestros amigos y familia saben. Sobre nosotros. ¿Seguiremos manteniendo el trabajo fuera de esto? Si es así no me importa, da igual. Sólo estoy preguntando”

-“En realidad, aún no se lo he dicho a mi familia”- respondió Jared, sintiéndose un poco mal por dejar que Jensen asumiera esa responsabilidad, sin que él lo haya hecho- “Siento que debería hacerlo en persona, ¿sabes?”

-“Me parece bien. Yo fui capaz de ver a mi mamá a los ojos y decírselo, así que tú también deberías”

-“Maldición”- susurró Jared mientras llegaban a sus remolques, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad, el momento golpeándole con una intensidad que no había sentido antes.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nada, es sólo… ¿Puedes creer esto?”- preguntó, señalando entre él y Jensen- “No lo sé, sólo estoy teniendo uno de esos momentos, ‘¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?’. Hace unos años, estábamos trabajando para la misma cadena y nunca habíamos ni _escuchado_ del otro, saliendo con mujeres hermosas porque ambos estábamos seguros de ser completamente heteros. Ahora, estamos aquí, los mejores amigos, trabajando en una serie que sigue creciendo, con un equipo que se siente como una jodida familia, y somos… _nosotros_. Estamos _juntos_ hombre”

-“¿Te estás dando cuenta de eso hasta ahora?”- Jensen le empujó juguetonamente para que suba las escaleras de su remolque- “Te has vuelto bastante familiar con mi pene, Jar. Pensé que eso podría ser una buena pista sobre a dónde se dirigía nuestra relación”

-“Ya sé”- dijo Jared, entrando a su tráiler y rodando los ojos, acarició a sus perros mientras caminaban- “Es sólo”- metió la mano en su refrigerador, agarrando un par de cervezas y pasándole una a Jensen- “Piensa en cómo era tu vida entonces. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminarías aquí, así, conmigo?”

-“No”- dijo Jensen honestamente, abriendo su cerveza con el anillo de Dean y acercándola a la de Jared- “Y tengo que decir, no sé en _dónde_ tenía la cabeza”- Jared le sonrió, chocando las botellas, ambos tomando un trago después de eso.

-“Es una locura como cambian las cosas, ¿sabes?”- Jared se sentó, poniéndose cómodo- “Tan inesperadamente”- hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de lo que _podían_ significar sus palabras. Si este cambio en su relación fue tan inesperado, supone que siempre será posible que cambie de nuevo. Aunque no cree que eso pase.

-“Siempre estaremos juntos, Jared”- le aseguró Jensen, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y colocando un brazo alrededor sus hombros- “De una forma u otra, siempre lo haremos. No podemos pasar por algo como esto juntos y _no_ estarlo, ¿sabes? Ahora enciende el juego, ¿quieres? Esto no es el canal de Lifetime y no somos mujeres”- hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Jensen se apoyara en él- “¿Jay? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué haremos si pasa de nuevo?”

-“¿Si qué pasa de nuevo?”- preguntó Jared bajando la mirada hacia él.

-“Lo que me pasó”- respondió Jensen- “Los perros del Infierno. O algo parecido”- se encogió de hombros- “Si pasó una vez y ahora que la serie es incluso más grande de lo que era. ¿Qué si vuelve a ocurrir? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se supone debe terminar está serie. Es decir… ¿qué tal sí?”

-“No deberías hacer esa pregunta, Jensen. Es malo para tu salud”- Jared se levantó y agarró la computadora portátil que había llevado al set, con la intención de mostrarle algo a Jensen y volvió a sentarse a su lado- “En primer lugar, sin importar lo que pase, lidiaremos con ello y lo haremos juntos. Igual que lo hicimos contigo. En segundo, no creo que vuelva a pasar, porque todavía estoy seguro que las fans sólo pueden hacer que cosas que no existen se vuelvan reales, y dudo que nos estemos enfrentando a algo como los perros infernales tan intensamente como antes. Y en tercera”- Jared abrió la portátil, maximizando el mismo sitio de fans que habían estado siguiendo durante el calvario de Jensen, luego se volvió hacia él con una mirada expectante.

Jensen se quedó mirando- “¿En tercera?”- apuntó Jensen, claramente no reconoció el sitio que Jared le mostró.

Jared sonrió- “No más símbolo espiritual. Cambiaron el diseño”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el fic.


End file.
